Resident Evil: Raccoon City High
by animefreakfan100
Summary: Jill Valentine has lived in Raccoon City for a long time. She finally then then applies and gets accepted to Raccoon City High. All seems good right? Wrong! How will she be able to cope with all the drama, love triangles,weird mysterious,and people who are out to destroy the school? Will she be able to expose the schools darkest secrets? Just what is Raccoon High hiding exactly?
1. A new school comes with a new life

So I've been thinking... I see so many other story's about games that I like sometimes involving them to be in high school so I thought 'Hey why not make a Resident Evil High School story?' There are some but not alot when I try to look for it so, I wanna see how it'll come out. If you think I should add anything to make it better just let me know :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in the Resident Evil world. However if I did, Chris would be shirtless all the time for every game he's in. :)

* * *

Chapter 1- A New School Comes With A New Life!

Ah, Raccoon City. A nice environment right? NO! Everything in Raccoon City was weird, in every shape, way, and form. I've been living here ever since I was little. I always had a weird feeling about this city but it's grown on me abit. I guess-

RING!

"Ah!" I screamed and fell off the bed. I groan as I stretched and moved my hand to reach my alarm to shut it off. I rub my head. _'Ugh'_ I thought. Today was the beginning day of my first day at Raccoon City High school. The weirdest school in the history of schools, and I'm going to that school. I got up from the floor after my wonderful wake-up call I just had and marched over to the shower. I put the radio on and got in the shower. It felt so relaxing…

10 min later…

"Ah! That was refreshing!" I stepped out of the shower and began to dry myself off with the towel. After I dried off, I went to put on my clothes. I decided to wear a dark navy blue t-shirt, gray pants, my converses sneakers-boots, my blue hoodie, and my prize baseball cap my dad got me. I put my brown hair into a ponytail. I got my book-bag and began to go downstairs to get something to eat all the while thinking about how's my first day at school is going to be.

I saw my dad reading his daily newspaper while my mom was making pancakes, as usual. I manage to avoid them before they could pester me with their same old lecture about first days at school. I began walking to school which I could say it wasn't a far distance from my house. At most I'd say about five minutes from my house walking. Then my cell phone began to ring. I looked at who was calling. It was my cousin, Dave Johnson. His real name is David but he prefers Dave more. I picked up.

"Hey, Dave, guess what school I'm heading to now!" I told him while pumping my fist into the air.

"So I've heard! Congrats on getting in. Guess I'll be seeing you around in school." He said enthusiastically.

"Well I'm already here. I'll talk to you later David."

"Its Dave and OK, see you at school Jill." I hung up.

I finally arrived at the school. I walked inside and it was big! I didn't even know where to go to find the main office._ 'This is gonna be some first-'_

"Move out my way." I turned to see a girl about my age. She had brown hair and was in a bun but it looked more like a bump-it. She was wearing a white… revealing dress that showed off a lot of her front and back. She was wearing golden stiletto high heels, she must have money. Was she even allowed to wear revealing clothes like that to school?

"Oh, sorry, I'm kind of lost. Can you show me where… the Science Lab is? I'm new here. I'm Jill Valentine." I extended my hand out.

"Interesting." And with that, she brushed past my hand,walked pass me, and carried on. _'Psh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.'_ I manage to find my locker with ease surprisingly. After putting my books in my locker, another girl was next to me, staring at me smiling. Kind of freaking me out abit.

"Uh…hi? Can I help you?" I said. She was a short girl with brown hair up to her shoulders and she had a pink ribbon around her neck. She had a white tang top on with a green t-shirt underneath it, olive green cargo's, and she had dark green and white boots on.

"Hi! I'm Rebecca Chambers! You must be new around here, right?" She asked. Her voice sounded so young, like a 14 year old.

"Yeah, I am, my names Jill Valentine." I said plastering a smile on my face. At least Rebecca wasn't as mean as little Ms. Bump-it.

"Nice meeting you Rebecca. Do you know where the Science Lab is? I'm kind of lost and I need some help around the school." Hopefully she would be-

"Of course I would! I have that to! Were gonna be classmates! Not to mention best friends!" Rebecca said energetically. I could tell me and this girl were gonna get along just fine.

"Cool! Let's get going then, we don't wanna be late." And with that, Rebecca grabbed my arm and hauled me off to class and as if on cue, the bell rang signifying my first day at my new school.

We somehow made it on time even though Rebecca stopped to get a mocha iced vanilla coco chocolate fudged latte. I asked her if she could buy me one because I forgot my money but all she said all she had was $5 but when we went to pay, she pulled out a $10! That liar! I sat next to Rebecca and she chattered away, explaining to me how our Science teacher, Annette Birkin was. So far from what she said, Annette was a strict teacher, who took no excuses from any of her students and those that dared to give her any talk back… well let's just say they never offered any back talk ever again and that she has serious bipolar issues. Just then she came in the room.

"Good morning class, open your textbooks to page 347." Mrs. Birkin said. We all stared at her. I looked around and saw that bump-it girl from earlier. She was checking out her nails. _'Those are so fake and she so has a weave on.'_ I thought. Then Mrs. Birkin slammed her books she was holding in her hand on the desk.

"Did you not hear me you bunch of animals? Open your damn books to the freaking page, read, and then answer the questions! Or are you all too much off a dumb-ass to even listen to simple directions?" Mrs. Birkin snapped at us like a dog. Everyone quickly opened their books and began reading. Mrs. Birkin noticed I was new and came forward towards me and I began to fear for the worst.

"You must be a new student, I'm I correct?" She said smiling._ 'Crazy teacher ALERT!'_

"Yeah, I'm Jill Valentine." I said in a sweet voice.

"I'm Mrs. Birkin, the Science teacher. Now get to work." She said sternly. She turned around and walked away and the class began working.

"This teacher has some serious bipolar issues." I turned and noticed it came from the bump-it girl. She had a British-Italian accent. Mrs. Birkin got up and flipped her chair over._ 'Wow, this teacher must be slow or something because I'm surprised she didn't know it was Bump-it lady over here.'_

"Who said that? Was it you Ms. Chambers?" She threw a piece of chalk at her.

"No!" Rebecca quickly said that it was almost a yelp.

"Of course not you Rebecca because it was Ms. Excella?" She said with a hiss.

"It was Jill, the new girl! I heard her." Bump-it or known as Excella pointed towards me with a devious smile on her face. Ms. Birkin turned her glance towards me.

"Get out of my class! GO! To the main office with you, you piece of trash! Damn Scum!"

"Yes Ms. Birkin!" I said hastily as I got up and began to leave out of fear. Excella waved a hand at me, Rebecca gave a 'don't worry, it's alright' look, while this other boy mouthed a 'sorry' to me but I kept walking, wait was he wearing sunglasses? Indoors? I ignored it and I was outside the class room and turned around to face the door.

"But I don't even know where-"

SLAM!

"The main office is…" I complained. After a couple of minutes searching for the main office I finally found it. The secretary looked at me and motioned me to sit down. I sat down. I began to look around and saw another girl sitting down. She had brown hair tailed into a short ponytail and was wearing a black t-shirt with a 'made in heaven' ruby red jacket. I kind of envied her for having that nice jacket that was very rare to find. She also had on blue jeans with black sneakers. She looked like the rebel type.

"Ugh! How long do I have to wait here Ingrid?" The rebel girl said to the secretary. The secretary, Ingrid, cleared her throat.

"Claire…" She sighed. The rebel girl, Claire, smiled sheepishly and said, "Oh, I mean Ms. Hunnigan." She folded her arms and turned her attention towards me. She smiled and waved, I waved back. Apparently she took it as a means to start a conversation and made her way to me.

"Hey, you must be new around here? I'm Claire Redfield." She said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Jill Valentine" I smiled back.

"So what did you get in trouble for?" Claire asked curiously. I thought this girl was gonna be just like Rebecca.

"I got in trouble for this other girl; I think her name was Excella?" I said.

"I hate that girl!" Claire shouted and Ingrid looked at her, adjusting her glasses telling her to hush. "Her names Excella Gionne and she's one of those popular girls who think they could get away with everything. My friends and I hate her and her cronies." Claire exclaimed. I made a mental note to ask her about Excella and her cronies later. Hopefully Rebecca wasn't one of them. I doubt it though; she didn't look like that type of girl. Time passed, and Claire and I began talking for a bit getting to know each other. She also told me about how Ingrid, the secretary always watches out for her. Then the bell rang.

"You girls are free to go, I'll handle it from here." Ingrid said. I thanked her and Claire and I left. We began walking the halls to our next class.

"Lets' see… I have Math next, how about you Claire?" I asked her.

"I have Social Studies next. Oh! I think my-"

"Jill!" I could tell it was Rebecca because of the little girl voice. She was running towards us.

"Hey Rebecca, what's up?" I said. We had a couple of minutes left before the next class began, so we talked for abit. Rebecca turned her attention to Claire.

"What did you do now Claire?" Rebecca said with a sigh.

"What else? One of Excella's gang members. I can't stand them." Claire said with hatred behind her voice. After a while Rebecca and Claire told me they were best friends. I then told Claire what had happened during Science with the animal, er... I mean teacher.

"That's so messed up what she did." Claire leaned against the locker while Rebecca was drinking another latte. Seriously though where was she getting them from? No wonder shes so hyper active!

"Hey, Jill!" A familiar voice called out to me from down the hall. I looked and saw Dave, my cousin.

"Oh! Hey Dave!" I shouted to him. Then two hands turned me around. My two best friends' eyes where wide and looking at me with their mouths open.

"Jill! You know him?" Rebecca and Claire both said in unison. I blinked back at them.

"Uh, yeah. Dave is my cousin." I stated. Rebecca gasped while Claire shouted blasphemy. "I don't see what's the big-"

"Jill, your cousin is sexy!" Claire exclaimed while Rebecca nodded. I blinked again at them. I didn't think Dave had so many girls after him. I excused myself from the two stricken girls and headed over to my cousin. I felt uneasy because they were staring at me with intense eyes from behind, I could tell.

"So, I hear you got in trouble. On your first day to. Foreshame Jill, Foreshame." Dave mocked me. I gave him a death glare.

"Ha-ha, very funny Dave. I didn't DO anything. I got framed for something by this other girl, Excella Gionne." I told him. He began to laugh prompting me to playfully punch him on the shoulder.

"He-he, yeah sounds like she would do something like that. She think she's all that. She is hot though. Well I'll be seeing you around later, gonna meet up with Josh. Try not to get all nervous when you see him." Dave teased and stuck his tongue out. I blushed red and looked back at my two best friends who were staring at me. I shoved and began to push him away.

"Yup, nice seeing ya Dave sees you later!" I said as he began to leave. I turned around to meet my best friend's eyes glaring at me.

"What?" I said to them. Claire folded her arms and Rebecca just stared at me.

"What do you mean? When Dave said Josh did he mean Josh Stone?" Claire insinuated. I giggled abit.

"He-he, yeah that's the one. I went out with him a couple of years ago." I confessed.

"Why you guys broke up?" Rebecca asked. _'Well, might as well tell them now then later.'_ I thought.

"Well… he was… umm talking to another girl over the Internet and they had a relationship. I don't remember her name." I said with sadness in my voice. Claire put her hand on my shoulder and Rebecca hugged me.

"You want me to hurt Josh for you?" Claire asked me.

"What? No! I don't care anymore. I've moved on."

Just then the bell rang and I had to go to class. Claire had Science while Rebecca had Gym. I was gonna be alone. We promised to catch up with each other at lunch and so, I left to Math class wondering who this was gonna end up.

I arrived at the class on time. Our Math teacher, Mr. Duvall made me stand up in front of the class and introduce myself.

"Class we have a new student! Listen up now, hush!" He silenced the class and they focused their attention on me. I looked around and saw this boy smile at me. I smiled back_, 'Cute'_. Just then I began to feel my face boil up and I new I was turning red.

"Uh, Hi guys. I'm Jill Valentine." I said. Everyone just groaned and some muttered 'Yeah' I began to find a seat, but I realized that the only seat available was the one next to the boy who smiled at me. _'OK, Jill. Calm down, remember don't panic if he speaks to you. You got this. You go girl, yeah that's right, OK.'_ I sat down and he looked at me. Mr. Duvall turned around and began to write on the board some math problems.

"Hey, Jill. My names Chris Redfield." He said with a smile that would make a girl melt to a puddle and… wait, did he say Redfield? As in Claire's last name Redfield? As in I have a crush on my best friends brother Redfield? Oh no… _'Yeah, your screwed.'_ My inner thought told me. Oh shut up.

"Your last names Redfield you said?" I asked trying to hide my blush.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Are you, I don't know, by any chance, just curious, related to Claire Redfield?" _'Please be no, please be no, please be-'_

"Yeah we are. She's my little sister. Have you meet her?" He asked._ 'Oh man...'_

"Yeah, I have she's really cool. She got in trouble though" Yeah, she's cool with me now, but I wonder if she will still be once I tell her I have a crush on her brother! He laughed quietly.

"Ha ha, yeah she always get in trouble. Little rebel she is." I smiled when he said that. _'Wow, Claire must get into trouble a lot.' _I thought.

"Jill, you have cute smile."

"Oh, thanks Chris." I knew that moment I turned tomato red. The first of day of school and I already have a crush that I like that's my best friends brother. This is gonna be a long first day!


	2. New Friends And Fights

Well, here's Chapter 2! And for all you Ashley haters, you'll enjoy what happens to her, he-he.

* * *

Chapter 2- New Friends And Fights

Math class went by smoothly abit if you ask me… but if you count occasionally staring at Chris then yes. He looked so cute. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a green vest and faded blue jeans. He has brown hair just like me! I really wasn't able to focus because Chris kept engaging me in conversation, not that I didn't mind! But I tried to at least get some work done. Almost done with the period, Mr. Duvall just talked for the remainder of the time.

"OK, class and don't forget to do your homework! Homework is good, yes?" Mr. Duvall finally finished his speech. The bell rang and the class just groaned 'Yes' and most didn't really care. I gathered my books and began to leave.

"Hey Jill wait up!" Chris called out to me. I stopped and turned to him, and smiled. It looked like he had just finished talking to Mr. Duvall as he came from his desk._ 'Aw, he mustn't gotten into trouble, how cute. Wait getting into trouble isn't cute! Well-'_

"Hello? Calling Agent Jill come in. Its Chris, over." Chris joked. I snapped out of my thought and couldn't help but giggle at his joke. He offered to walk me to my next class which was Gym. As we walked I started to start a conversation without stuttering.

"So… how come you were talking to Mr. Duvall? Did you get into trouble Mr.?" I teased.

"Ha ha, no I didn't. He called me over to tell me that I wasn't paying attention in class and was talking during his explanation and bla, bla, bla."

"Well you should pay more attention in class then chatting away with me!"

"Hey! Not my fault I wanna get to now you more better. I like you Jill."

I felt my face began to heat up again. _'He wants to get to know me better. Me!'_ My inner thoughts screamed.

"I wanna get to know you to Chris. I like you to. You're a cool guy."

He gave me one of his famous smiles that made me weak to my knees but I manage to still stand. We reached the gym entrance. I turned around to say good-bye to Chris while my inner thoughts told me to skip class but I ignored it.

"Well, here's the gym." Chris said with a hint of sadness knowing that we wouldn't be in the same class.

"Thanks, so…will I see you around later?" I asked hoping he would say yes. He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, for sure!" He had the biggest smile I've seen. Me and Chris agreed to meet up later and I entered the gym room. When I entered I wasn't prepared for how it looked.

"Oh my god! This is a gym?"

The gym was a large place. There were bleacher on the left side if one wanted to watch the games. You could basically play almost every sport here, that's how big it was. There were another set of double doors that led to a-

"Indoor pool?" I said very astonished.

"Yeah we have that."

I jumped and turned around to see a Chinese girl with black hair as short as Rebecca's. She was wearing a red… revealing dress with various butterfly symbols on it with black high heels. Now that I remembered about Rebecca, I began to miss the little hyper active shortie… and those unlimited supplies of lattes she has sometimes.

"You must be new around here."

"Yeah, I am. I'm Jill Valentine."

"Nice to meet you Jill. I'm Ada Wong." She smirked. " You weren't expecting our school to have a pool?"

"Well the old school I went to certainly didn't." I retorted. Ada and I went to the lockers to change. Once we finished, we came out and Ada began to talk to me for a few minutes. While we were talking I noticed she asked a lot of questions, almost like if she was interrogating me or something. I made a mental note to choose my words carefully around her. I know it sounded stupid but hey, you never know. I really don't know her that well so, yeah. I pushed that thought aside and continued onto gym.

An hour later…

"Oh my god! My arms are gonna fall off!" I whined. I rubbed my left arm trying to soothe the pain. I was in the locker room waiting for Ada to get ready so she could show me where my favorite class is… Lunch!

"Ada, I don't know how your arms don't hurt. We hand to climb those ropes like three times in a row! I didn't mind doing the cartwheels and flips because those are easy but climbing? No thanks." I heard Ada laugh abit.

"You'll get used to it just like me. Hey, do you know what's for lunch today?" Ada asked as she strapped her high heels back on. I shrugged. I hope they were giving something good. After she finished we left the locker room and began to walk to the lunch room, well, Ada was leading me there. I had no idea where it was at.

"So Jill have you met anyone else in the school yet?" The Chinese girl asked with curiosity behind her voice.

"Yeah, I meet Rebecca Chambers and Claire Redfield. There really cool." I told her. I decided to leave the part where I met Chris out however the moment I mentioned Claire's name Ada balled her hands into a fist. And for a second I thought she was gonna punch me.

"Did you say Claire Redfield?" I could tell she was gritting her teeth.

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Yeah, although were not exactly on the best of terms though. Oh, and welcome to the lunch room." Ada said opening the door. I stepped through the door and the smell of intoxicating food reached my nose making my stomach growl like a lion.

"I'll see you around." and with that, Ada walked off before I could even say OK. Why were her and Claire not on 'best terms'? I had to find out what had happened. Before I had a chance to think about what I was gonna do, I heard a familiar little girl voice that I had began to miss, call out, "Jill! Over here!" I looked and saw Rebecca and Claire sitting down eating. Before I went to sit with them I got my food first. A girls gotta eat, right?

I made my way towards them with my plate full. A lot of people were walking back and forth trying to catch up with their friends. As I was walking I couldn't help but noticed to see Excella sitting down my the window apparently waiting for someone. _'Ugh, I don't like her! That little shrew!'_ I hushed my inner thoughts and when I looked forward to-

SPLAT!

Oh no… I gasp staring with my mouth dropped at what just happened… I accidentally collided with someone causing my tray to splatter all over them. Everyone stopped what they were doing and focused their attention to us including Rebecca and Claire. He looked at me and I noticed it was the same boy from Science who was wearing the sunglasses and he still was. He looked at me and I had my hands covered over my mouth.

"Oh my god! I-I 'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Its quite alright. There's no harm done, I'll just clean it." He said as he brushed it off. Wow, he wasn't mad even the slightest bit. He walked off to go clean himself, and me, feeling guilty, chased after him. I motioned to my two best friends I'll be back. I soon caught up with sunglasses boy.

"I'm so sorry. Here, let me…" I apologized while taking a napkin and began cleaning food off his back vest and dark blue t-shirt. Thank god I didn't grabbed a drink because then it would've gotten on his dark jeans. _'Yeah and you would've had to pay for it.'_

"Quite the apologetic are we? I said it was alright. I can handle it."

"Hush, I did this to you and I'm gonna help." I ushered.

"Fine, if you insist. You must be the new girl. I don't believe I've met your acquaintance. My names Albert. Albert Wesker." He gave me a crooked smile. I laughed abit because it looked nice on him.

"Nice meeting you Albert-"

"You can call me Wesker."

"OK, nice meeting you Wesker. I'm Jill Valentine." After a while I manage to remove some of the food but there was little to no stains on. Thank god, because then I would've had to pay him for his clothes!

"We should return back to the Cafeteria and get on with our lunch. Also to make sure our food doesn't end up on other people." Wesker said hinting about the incident that happened earlier I blushed out of embarrassment and brushed it aside.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked Wesker before we entered the lunch room.

"Hm?"

"Why do you wear your sunglasses indoors?"

"Why do you have your hat on indoors?"

"Because I want to."

"Then I suppose your answer is mine. I'll see you around Jill, I have to meet my friend Chris." Wesker said as he walked away. I couldn't help but smile. I shook my head and gathered my food again, this time watching people around me to make sure I don't have a repeat of before. I took a seat next to Claire. After a few minutes of silence Rebecca threw her sandwich at her tray promoting me and Claire to send her a weird look.

"I hate silence! Tell us what happened! With you and Wesker!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, nothing happened. I just helped him clean up-"

"Liar!"

"How am I lying? You weren't even there to see what happened!"

Rebecca thought for a second before saying, "Oh, yeah" and then resumed to eating her sandwich. She really needed to lay off those latte's. I looked around to see if I saw Chris but I saw no sight of him. _'Must be running late. Wesker said he was his friend, I should've gone with him!'_ I scolded myself. Then I thought about the mysterious Ada Wong and decided to elaborate what was the dilemma between her and Claire.

"Hey, Claire, can I ask you something?" I asked. Hopefully it wasn't that bad.

"Sure, what's up?" She said before taking a French fry to eat.

"Do you know a girl named Ada Wong?"

Claire stopped and clenched her teeth. Rebecca froze when she heard Ada's name.

"Claire…" Rebecca gave the young rebel a sympathy look. I could tell this was gonna be a touchy subject. So before Claire lashed out at me for hanging out with Ada I quickly said, "I meet her at gym. She seemed nice. Then she asked me if I new anyone else and I told her you and Rebecca and she got mad." Claire was staring into her tray, as if a ocean of emotion collided with her. "What did she do to you that was that bad?" I asked.

"Leon…" Claire muttered. I looked at Rebecca confused.

"Who's Le-"

"Well, well ,well. If it isn't Jill and her horrible friends." I instantly recognized that voice as Excella. She was accompanied by what I assumed one of her friend. Her friend had shoulder length blond hair, a orange sleeve-less shirt, a green skirt, and brown boots with a buckle on them. The three of us glared at them and they glared back.

"What are you two bitches want?" Claire splat out harshly.

"Who you calling bitch Redfield?" The blond haired girl shouted back.

"Who else Graham? You, you dumb blond idiot."

"Ashley, let it go. Oh, and Jill, I noticed you didnt get anything to drink. You must have forgotten your soda. Here... enjoy." Excella pulled out a open can of soda and poured it over my head. I felt like a waterfall had hit me. I stood as everyone attention gazed towards us and everyone gasped and oh-ed. I wanted storm of out of there and just leave the school but Claire stood up and went in front of Excella.

"You little shrew! Back off!"

"Oh shut up Claire." That Ashley girl had said then her lips turned into a smile. "No wonder Leon- Ah!"

The moment that Ashley had said the name Leon, Claire charged at her and threw her to the floor. Claire threw a barrage of punches at Ashley as she tried to shield herself. Ashley threw her fist and it connected with Claire's eye. Claire staggered back but retaliated by pulling Ashley's hair back, hitting it against the floor. I stood there, shocked, at Claire's unexpected rage. Suddenly I felt someone rush past me and I recognized it as Chris and Wesker.

"CLAIRE!"

Chris pulled Claire off of Ashley while Wesker helped Ashley get up and she stormed out of the place with Excella in pursuit.

"Catch you later Chris, I have to…" Wesker said running after Excella.

Even though I was soaking wet from the soda, I went to see how my friend was doing ignoring why on earth Wesker would go after Excella. Claire had a several scratches on her face from Ashley's manicure and eye being abit black and blue. Her jacket was torn abit.

"Are you alright Claire?" Chris asked Claire. "C'mon lets take you to the nurse."

Chris shouldered her and they began to walk off.

"Wait!" I called out. I went towards them. "Come on."

Claire smiled. "Thanks Jill." I smiled back. I turned to Rebecca.

"I'll watch her. You should get back to class."

Rebecca nodded and left. I caught up to Chris and helped him get Claire to the nurse. Well, even though I said it before, ill say it again, what a hell of a first day! Thank god I only have Social studies next and its home time! One more class to survive and like… what's the worse that could happen?

* * *

Well hope you like it! Also Ada's motives are suspicious don't you think? What could have happened so bad that involves Leon? Will Jill ever tell Claire she likes her brother? Why did Wesker chase after Excella? and will Ashley ever learn to stop starting stuff that she cant win? I don't think she will. Don't worry they'll all be answered sooner or later.


	3. The End To A Long First Day

Hello again! Don't worry Jill will get her pay back on Excella...big time! also this chapter shows the relation ship between Excella and Ashley as friends, and i have to say, if I had a friend like Excella, I would've told her off a LONG time ago but I kinda felt bad for the way she treats Ashley but... whatever. Again, if theirs anything you think I should add to make it better let me know! :) :D

Bold words- Flashback

* * *

Chapter 3: The End To A Long First Day

I sat with Chris as we waited for Claire to get out off the nurse's office. Chris was genuinely concerned about her but I manage to calm him down. Chris had asked me how she got into the fight with Ashley and I explained it to him especially the person who started it, Excella. The soda she poured over me had dried up. He was alittle upset that Excella would stoup so low as to dumping soda over someone. After a while Claire came out. The nurse patted her on the back.

"By god Redfield, will it kill ya to not get in a fight?"

"How bad is her eye?" Chris asked ignoring the nurses comment.

"Well, its not that bad but it'll be bruised for a while and the scratches will heal soon." The nurse continued talking to Chris while I went towards Claire who was sitting down.

"Black and blue doesn't look good on you, you know." I joked. Claire slightly smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. (Sigh) Now I'm gonna have to listen to Chris's wonderful lectures. Ugh." She shrugged.

"Oh, c'mon, listening to Chris's lecture cant be that bad. I'd like to get one from him."

"Really? Why?"

Oh snap! I thought back to what I had said and realized the mistake I just made. I froze in thought thinking of what to say, but thankfully Chris finished talking to the nurse and made his way towards us.

"Well, the nurse said you gotta stay here till school ends then I'll come and get you."

"Fine by me! No classes mean no work for me!" Claire put her hands behind her head and laid down on the seats an closed her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll get your work for-"

"Jill…"

"Yeah?"

"She's asleep." Chris pointed out. I sighed. The nurse said she'd handle Claire and told us to get to what's left of class. We nodded and left. I began to walk to my next class even though I didn't know were it was at but anywhere was better then being with Chris alone. Suddenly something grabbed my arm and it was none other then him.

"OK, before you say_ 'Where's this class at?'_" He tired his best to mock my voice but utterly failed at it resulted in making me giggle.

"Lets cut class! There's only like half an hour left! C'mon! It'll be fun!"

"No, I have to get to class."

"You don't even know where its at! C'mon stop being a nerd!"

"How am I a nerd? Its my first day at this school and I already got in trouble in science, saw my friend fight, my other friend randomly has access to an unlimited supply of lattes, and I'm not gonna soil my record even more just because you want to- Ah! Chris!" The next thing I knew I was hoisted over Chris's shoulder. I flailed my arms about but it was futile due to his muscular body.

"Put me down!"

"You talk to much and you gotta let loosen up abit. Hmm… I got it! I'm gonna take you to see a nice view of-"

"Ok! I'll go!" I submitted

"Yes!"

"…Uh, Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"You can put me down now."

"Oh, right. Sorry." He put me down blushing abit. After he put me down he grabbed my hand and he lead the way to where ever we were going while I was hoping we don't get caught but my inner thought was saying _'C'mon loosen up. Its Chris your going with! What could go wrong?'_ I decided to go with him and really what could go wrong? I already got in trouble, for no apparent reason may I remind you, in Science, and got soda poured on me. So I deserve I break from all that right? Hopefully no one would see us however it would be better if I new where I was going…

Excella's POV

After the fight that Ashley had with, ugh... Claire, she stormed off to the bathroom and I pursued after her to make sure she doesn't do anything crazy. I entered the bathroom and saw Ashley examining herself in the mirror. She had a few cuts and bruises on her face. I took out some make-up supplies from my book-bag and handed them to Ashley. The wonders of make-up is really powerful, especially for Ashley because she really needed them badly, even if she wasn't in a fight. She took out a bottle of lip gloss and began to use it.

"Ooo! Wait till I get my hands on Claire again! She's lucky her brother saved her! I would've beaten her down!"

"Oh, please Ashley, you wouldn't have had a chance in the first place."

"Yeah, but if you would've pulled me away-"

"Ha! You cant be serious? You know you would've lost either way, so shut up now." I ordered her. And like the obedient servant- er, I mean friend she is, she did. After Ashley finished I took my make-up and put it away. I decided we were gonna stay here till school was up and we did. I leaned on the sink counter while Ashley stood.

"What's wrong Excella?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing that concerns you but if you most know… Its that… Jill girl… I can't stand her!"

"Why?"

"Are you blind? You didn't see the way she got close to Albert? She did that on purpose. Only I am allowed to get that close to him." I said stating my domination over him.

"But you let me hang out with him."

"Yes, but your to ugly to attract him." I could see my words had clearly affected her as she looked down at the ground saddened. I sighed, and put my hand on her shoulder.

"But I'm sure you'll find someone sexy Ashley." _'Ah, the wonders of lying, beautiful isn't it?'_

"Thanks Excella… So what's the deal with you and Jill?"

I thought back about what I had did to Jill, pouring soda over her and… I began laughing.

"Oh, I'll do something much worse then pour soda over her next time. I wanna destroy her, physical and mentally."

"Excella, don't you think that's abit extreme just for her getting close to Wesker?" Ashley asked. I wanted to slap her for going against what I said but I managed to maintained myself. Wesker was mine and mine alone.

"Ashley, wouldn't you be upset if someone got close like that to Leon-"

"Stop! You know I don't like talking about that! You promised you wouldn't bring it up."

"Ah, Leon-"

"Excella! Stop!"

I laughed abit. I apologized to Ashley as it looked like she was gonna cry and continued on with my plan to get Jill humiliated or…ex-spelled. That's it! Expelled… The bell rang and that was the last bell meaning school ended.

"Come Ashley, we have much work to do." We left the bathroom and I happened a certain girl coming towards us.

"Look it's Jill!" Ashley exclaimed. I gave her a 'No Duh Stupid' look. Ashley and I rounded the corner and pressed against the wall to eavesdrop. When Jill gets expelled, that will teach her to mess with my boyfriend. In speaking of him, I had to go meet Albert after school. Ah, Albert. My king.

Jill's POV

"Thanks, Chris I had a wonder time." Thanking him for convincing me to cut. He smiled, "No problem Jill. Oh! I forgot to get Claire! I should go get her."

"Yeah, don't keep her waiting." We laughed. I hugged Chris and he hugged back. I hadn't realized that we were holding hands after the hug, then we began to stare into each others eyes. Neither of us moved nor tore or eyes away from each other. I tried to move but my feet felt implanted to the floor, I tried to move my arms but they felt entangled, I tried to talk but I began to move my head forward closer to his as did his to mine. Our lips, inches apart from kissing-

"Hey guys!"

That instant Chris and I retreated our heads back and released our hands. I had my hands folded behind me while Chris rubbed the back of his neck. The voice it came from was from none other then Rebecca. She jogged her way towards us from the end of the hall. She had a smile plastered on her face till she saw our unfamiliar behavior and became abit suspicious.

"Uh, you two alright?" Rebecca asked. Chris and I nodded. _'Yeah, I am fine other then my face being red.'_

"Well I gotta, uh, gotta go get um, Claire. See ya tomorrow, Rebecca, Jill."

"Bye Chris!"

"Yeah, see ya Chris." I said sadly.

"What happened? Why you were all red when you were with Chris?" She asked curiously. Well I trust her, so I might as well tell her now.

"I kinda have a crush on Chris." I confessed. Rebecca stared at me with a wide grin. I saw where this was going-

"Omg! That's so cute! You two should hook up!"

"No!"

"Aw, why not?"

"Because I have a rule to not go out with my best friends brothers."

"Screw the rule! Come on Jill! It looks like he likes you a lot."

"I know. Just wait till I tell you what happened when he convinced me to cut class!" I told her with excitement. She grabbed my hands and began to jump up and down.

"You gotta tell me! Let's go to my favorite spot!"

"Which is?" I asked.

"Duh, The Loco Latte Shop. Let's go!" And as if it was the first time we meet, Rebecca dragged me along with her to her favorite spot.

The name of this place was weird me out at first but it was nice inside. Rebecca and I sat near the window and I began to tell her what happened after I agreed to cut with Chris.

"OK, so I after a while I agreed to cut with him…"

"_**Where are we Mr.? Can I open my eyes now?" I asked Chris after I agreed to cut.**_

"**Hold on… OK, now!" Chris uncovered his hands from my eyes and I saw a beautiful sight. **

"**Oh my god! Chris! The sky is beautiful!" I exclaimed. The sun was far but the warmth I felt made it feel as if it was right in front of me. The clouds were funny shaped, almost as if someone stuck there hands in them and swirled it around. The sky was blue with pinkish tint added to it.**

"**Yup, only the roof of this place in Raccoon City can you get this sort of view. Nice, ain't it?" Chris slipped a hand over my shoulder and brought me closer to him. I blushed as I could feel his heartbeat beating kinda fast, just like mine. For a couple of minutes we stood like that. Then he turned me to face him and removed my cap from my head. **

"**Doesn't that feel better cap girl? You look prettier like this."**

"**Really macho man?" I joked back. We both laughed and he gave me back my cap. **

"**We should get back. Almost time to go."**

"**Yeah." Even though I didn't want to.**

"…then we came out from the roof and then we almost…kissed…then you showed up." I rapped up my story. I couldn't tell if Rebecca wanted to cry or laugh.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for messing it up!" She said saddened. I smiled and told it was OK.

"We should tell Claire!"

"No Rebecca!"

"Please! Please! Please! Its her brother you like after all!"

I thought about it and it did kinda make sense. I sighed, better now then later, right?

"OK, fine. Tomorrow."

"Ya!" Rebecca cheered. I laughed at her enthusiasm. After a while me and Rebecca parted ways and I went on home. My parents asked me how school went and I told them it went fine and rushed up to my room and laid down on my comfy bed thinking and processing everything that happened today. Soon enough, my eye lids felt like weights and soon I encountered the best thing other then Chris….sleep. _'Tomorrow will be better then today… hopefully.'_ and with that I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hope you like it! Ain't Excella a little... she'll get hers soon don't worry. How will Claire react to Jill confession about her liking Chris? Will Ashley stand up to Excella and grow a back bone? How will Chris react the next day after what happened? Has he told Claire already? And don't worry, Rebecca's and Claire's crushes will be coming out soon.


	4. Rebecca's Crush, Rumors, And Plan

I'm so sorry I took so long with this chapter! I promise the other one will be uploaded faster! :) Anyway the reason this chapter took so long, is this is the longest chapter yet, every time I finished I kept adding, and adding stuff till I stopped myself and said enough! time to post it! And here it is! Also, I don't own the Genie In A Bottle Song, I just changed the words. you'll see what I mean he-he :)

* * *

Chapter 4: Rebecca's Crush, Rumors, And Plans

"Wake up Jill! Time for school!" My dad called out from downstairs.

I groaned as I got up from bed even though I didn't want to. I did my normal routine that I do; brush my teeth, shower, get dress, and walk downstairs. My parents were sitting down eating. I didn't feel like sticking around so I grabbed a cereal bar and began to walk towards the door, before my parents interrogate me about my day. It looked like my parents were gonna call me to go back but I was already out the door, and off on my way to school.

I was at the school door before a pair of hands covered my eyes. At first I thought it was Chris but the voice that soon spoke was to much of a little girls voice to be his which only left one choice…

"Morning Rebecca." I said plainly. She frowned releasing her hands and then changed to a smile, slightly creeping me out… well more then usual.

"Morning!" She said with her usual enthusiasm. I wondered where Claire was? Probably late. Rebecca and I walked in the school. I took out my schedule to see what class I had today.

"I have Social Studies with Brian Irons." Rebecca laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"His last name is man! I have math."

I sighed. That's Rebecca for you. Today I was gonna tell Claire that I like Chris. Hopefully Chris hasn't told her what happened. Rebecca had math so we were gonna catch up later. I manage to find the Social Studies class by myself which I mentally congratulated myself for. I took my seat and then what I assumed, our teacher, Brian Irons, stepped through the door. He was a fat man. He was wearing what looked like business clothes.

"Ah, hello class. Open your textbook to page…ah I really don't care what you kids do. I have other important things to do. Just keep it down." Mr. Irons said. I was shocked that our own teacher had said that to us. I was at a lost because I didn't know anyone who was in my class so I began to think about how I was gonna tell Claire also._ 'You know what, I' ll just say it. She can't really do anything because there's no harm in liking someone.'_ I thought to myself._ 'Hmm… I wonder what's Rebecca doing? Probably getting another latte. Wonder if Claire came to school today.'_

"Ms. Valentine!" Mr. Irons called out to me snapping me out of my thought. I looked at him.

"Yes Mr. Irons?"

"You look…rather… lovely today." He said eying me up and down while holding in a grin.

"Um… thank you?" I responded. He resumed messing around with his phone as I was abit disgusted by him._ 'Some how I don't think he was talking about my clothes.'  
_

Rebecca's POV

"Um… Mr. Duvall! Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked. He turned and studied me for a bit.

"Hmm… OK, fine. But please hurry back Rebecca, you'll miss out on your work. Work is good, yes class?" Everyone groaned yes. I got up and took the pass. I began to walk down the hall.

"Yes! Now I can try the new latte that's out!" I cheered. " But first a trip to the bathroom." Luckily I was near the bathroom. I entered a stall and did my business. After I finished my 'personal' business, someone else entered and something told me to stay in the stall I was at.

"All right girls, lets explain the plan again." The voice said as I instantly recognized who it was.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Please do explain, because I'm alittle lost."

"Excella… Ashley and… Ada? Coarse all three of them are best friends but… What plan? What's she up to?" I whispered to myself. I listened intensely on to find out what they were up to.

"Alright, the plan is to destroy Jill and if possible, get her expelled."

I gasped. _'Why does she want to expel her?' _I was very curious now.

"Alright, Ashley, you told Ada what we heard yesterday?" Excella was eavesdropping on Jill when she was with Chris yesterday?

"Yup, she really has a liking to Chris, especially from what we heard yesterday. Sounds like they had a REALLY good time." Ashley's conceded voice said. I had to remember not to say anything or I might blow my cover. I wish I could have someone else here to hear this with me- _'Oh!' I thought. 'My phone! Ill record it!'_ I quickly took my phone out and hit the record button to begin recording. Maybe it'll come in handy later on.

"So what's the plan?" I heard Ada asked. The sound of high heels walked around before it came to a stop.

"Were going to spread a rumor. Then that will teach that girl not mess with me or talk to my boyfriend. The rumor is, based on what Ashley and I heard, is going to be that Jill and Chris cut class, snuck to the roof of the school, and had sex." Excella clapped her hands together. My mouth dropped.

"So were going to began to spread it around from now, so at lunch everyone will know. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"OK, lets get to class girls." The sound of high heels clacking against the floor began to fade away till they were no more. I opened my stall and began to rush to class.

"I gotta tell Jill and- Ow!" I ran into someone due to my rush. I looked up and my plans to get to class would be delayed for a bit.

"Ada! What-what are you doing here?" I stuttered. She stared at me with a 'What Are You Doing' look.

"I had to discuss something. I know that you were listening to us." Ada stated while I gulped. I quickly hid my phone away. Ada smirked while I stood there, confused.

"I'd better get to class. You should to. Oh and go tell Jill what you heard later on, just… don't include me in it." Ada turned and began to walk away.

"Wait, if I tell, your best friends are gonna get in trouble. Aren't you three best friends?" I asked. She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"I guess so… if that's how you wanna put it." Ada smiled and left._ 'Well, don't they have the best friendship.'_ I thought sarcastically. I hurried to class before Mr. Duvall wondered what took me so long but first…

"Latte!" I shouted fist pumping the air and hurried to the latte shop...

I paid for my latte and began to walk to class. Before I get to class I'll be finish. As I began walking down the halls I began dancing out of happiness. Next I started to sing my own version of the 'Genie in a Bottle' song that I called 'Girl that love my latte's'

"If you wanna be with me! Baby there's a price to pay! I'm a girl that loves my lattes! You gotta get me some lattes! If you wanna be with me! I can make your wish come true! Gotta get me a latte first, better be my fav flavor!- Oh!"

I was startled as I had bumped into someone…. and accidentally spilled my latte! No! The boy looked at me, his eyes filled with boredom as I stared at the spilled latte on the floor, my mouth hanging open. He had black hair that was slicked back, a dark purple tang top, with jeans, and dark brown boots. He had dogs tags on which instantly made me see him as a 'bad boy.' He brushed his shoulder revealing a tattoo that ran down his whole arm. I stood there slightly mad.

"Um, hello?" I said extending my hand out, my palm facing up.

"Uh, hi. What you want? An autograph or an applaud to your singing?" He replied. I folded my arms. _'Very funny.'_

"No! You own me exactly $5.50 for that latte and I want my money now." I stated. No way was I gonna walk away, I didn't even get to drink all of it!

"Ha, no thanks. Obsessed with lattes I see? Maybe next time, OK princess?"

"I am not obsessed and don't call me princess. My names Rebecca Chambers."

"That's nice."

"And you are?"

"Billy Coen."

I could tell this, Billy guy, was trying to act tough. Even though he did owe me money, I found myself strangely attracted to him.

"How come I've never seen you around here?" I asked him. He was about to leave but I didn't want him to so I tried to engage him in conversation if any was possible.

"I transferred from another school. Now any more questions your highness?" He said plainly. I blushed alittle. Not a lot of guys call you 'your highness' or 'princess' even if he was joking.

"Red looks good on you Rebecca." He smirked. I playfully hit his muscular arm.

"Oh, shut up!" I said clearly trying to hid my blush even more. Then I remembered… Oh crap! Mr. Duvall's class! I've been gone for like, half and hour! Surprised he hasn't sent anyone to look for me.

"Crap, I gotta get going but… will I see you around Billy?" I asked him in my sweetest voice. He smiled alittle.

"Yes you will." and with that, he walked down the hall. I felt a smile come across my face as I ran the hall to get to class.

When I got to class, it was already finished. Mr. Duvall saw me and motioned me to go towards him. I knew what that meant. Lecture, lecture, and lecture. If I only had my latte. After this, I had to find Jill ASAP and let her know what I heard! And maybe see Billy again! Ya!

Jill's POV

Lunch was right around the corner. Finally! After dealing with the crazy teachers here, it's a relive to just sit and relax with your friends and eat.

"Hey Jill." A kid I didn't know called out to me before I entered the lunchroom. I looked at him.

"Wanna cut class later on and go to the roof and do stuff?" He winked.

I was alittle thrown off abit about his question but I decided to ignore it and went inside. I went on line to get my food. I was thirsty so I decided to open my milk now and began drinking it.

"Wow Jill. Cant believe you had sex on the roof of the school. And you cut class to do it to! I'm impressed."

I spit out my milk abit. I turned to see none other then, Dave.

"What? What are you talking about? Who told you that?" I asked him. Had someone seen me with Chris yesterday and got the wrong idea?

"I don't know but it's spreading around, fast to." Dave said before cutting in front of me and taking a tray. "Someones gotta know who started it though."

I grabbed my tray, while ignoring the random guys who were calling out to me. I sat at the usual table were my friends and I sit at. Then I saw Rebecca enter the room who looked like she was frantically looking for someone or someone trying to kill her.

"Jill!" She called at me and ran towards our table. She sat down and took out a sandwich out from her bookbag. She tried talking while taking a bit from it but all I understood was 'Mm!' and 'Mhmm!' I grabbed her hands.

"Rebecca! Calm down! Just tell me what you gotta say."

"Ok… someone has spread a rumor about you and Chris!"

"I know! Who would do that? They must've been eavesdropping on me whoever started it." I said thinking about that day and how me and Chris almost kissed. I snapped out of my thought and continued listening to Rebecca.

"It was Excella and Ashley. I overheard them in the bathroom talking about it. They were there the day Chris and you went to the roof. They said you guys were talking it sound like you finished doing 'it'. Guess I was to late to stop it." She said with sadness however it faded away as she smiled thinking about something. "Oh, but wait till I tell about this new boy that I met! I kinda like him. His names Billy Coen, he's like a bad boy type but im strangely attracted to him."

"Aw, that so cute! You should ask him out and don't worry, well think of a way to get Excella back, big time. Wait till Claire hears about this. I cant wait." I said grinning mischievously. Rebecca did the same thing to.

"Yeah, I'll ask him out and I cant wait to get started on that payback.."

We both resumed eating while I ignored the guys shouting at me due to that false rumor. Just then I saw Chris and Wesker. Wesker waved hi to me, continued on, and sat with Excella while Chris came towards us.

"Hey girls', what's up?" he said taking a seat. Rebecca smiled and I waved a hi.

"So, Chris have you heard the rumors?" Rebecca asked causing me to send her a death glare. Chris laughed abit.

"Yeah, false things spread around fast. All the guys keep congratulating me but I brush it aside." He said before taking a bite of his food. He seemed like he didn't really care about the rumor.

"Your not mad about this fake rumor?" I asked.

"Nope. Why should I? As long as I know its not true, why pay attention? Plus if it was true, I wouldn't do it on a school roof, especially with you." I felt hurt abit. "because you certainly deserve better then a school roof." He said smiling. I smiled back trying to avoid blushing but was interrupted by Rebecca.

"Aw." Rebecca said causing me wanting to hit her. I held myself back. Instead, when Chris and her wasn't looking, I grabbed her sandwich and threw it.

"Oh my god Rebecca your sandwich… it just… flew right off your tray!" I hoped she took the hint to leave me and Chris alone. Fortunately, she did.

"Come back!" She shouted at the food causing me to laugh. Chris turned to me after looking at Rebecca's awkwardness.

"Uh, Jill can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna… go out this weekend… with me to the movies?" My heart stopped.

"Id love to. It'll be fun." I replied. Chris smiled.

"Awesome! And don't worry, I'll pay for it."

"Ah, being a gentlemen are we?" I laughed.

"Yup, of coarse with you." He laughed back. For the next couple of minutes he continued flirting making me laugh and blush while I could feel a glare from someone eyes behind me.

"Oh man! I forgot! I gotta get to gym early! Catch you later Jill!" He quickly grabbed his book bag and left. I giggled abit at his cuteness. My gaze suddenly turned to the one person I swear revenge on… Excella Gionne. It looked like she was having a good time so I decided to go and… 'burst' her bubble. I got up and marched to her table. As I got closer, Ashley and Wesker slowly stopped there talking.

"Hi, Excella." I said nastily as I put one hand on my hips. She turned to me.

"Oh, hello Jill. Have you heard the rumor going around-"

"Drop the act, I know you spread it around." I cut her off. She was surprised at my change of attitude. Now she was about to see a whole different side of Jill Valentine.

"Listen Excella, I don't know what your deal is or if you even have one because you're such a spoiled slut and probably still will be for the next ten years or so, but don't drag me down with you. Just because you're a stuck up bitch and can't get anyone, doesn't mean you can ruin my chance with getting with someone. But lets get one thing straight, if you wanna be a little asshole and start trouble, your gonna get it. Just know if you wanna play with fire, your gonna get burned, alright bitch?" And with that I turned and walk away not wanting to see her reaction. Man that felt good! I left the lunchroom and saw Rebecca there.

"What happened?" She asked curiously.

"Lets just say Excella has been warned, I told her off."

"Not even!"

"Yup, Claire missed a lot today and Chris asked me to go out this week! And I said yes!" I jumped.

"Omg, that's awesome!" She jumped with me. After that we walked off to class as I couldn't wait to for the weekend to come, and to plan our payback at Excella. Man, was she gonna get her payback big time. But first, my date with Chris comes first!

* * *

Yes! Chris finally asked Jill out! *claps* even thought in the REAL game its obvious Chris loves Jill. Anyway Excella got told! That was my favorite part about this this chapter other then writing Rebecca's POV. Also Rebecca's crush has been set in! How will things go from there? How will Jill's date go? What will Excella dish back to get revenge? And will Rebecca stop her obsession with lattes? That, my friends, even i don't know. I'll tell you abit of whats gonna happen on the next chapter thought for as a sorry for taking so long. When Jill and Chris go on there date, Rebecca and Claire decided to 'pop in' on them 'stealthy' like on how the dates going. What trouble will the two get into? Will they ruin the date?


	5. Top Secret Mission!

Well here's chapter 5 for ya! Hope you enjoy Claire and Rebecca's craziness! Also the issue between Claire and Leon is elaborated here and also some Leon and Claire cuteness :) Leon also makes an appearance. Now that all the couples have been revealed for our 3 main girls will they last? I decided to make this chapter mostly in Claire's POV since she has out in the last chapter and I kinda missed writing with her in it. In the next chapter it goes back to all Jill POV. So for now, enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 5: Top secret mission!

"Finally! Saturday has arrived!" I shouted as I got dressed for my date tonight with Chris. The school week went by pretty fast and the rumor slowly died out there for making Excella's attempt to get me failed. I pushed my 'Excella revenge plan' aside and focus on the real task at hand right now. Rebecca and I told Claire everything that happened and I told her about me liking her brother. She said she'd allow it because im her friend. But if anything happens she's going after one of us. I kind of got scared when she said that. After I finished getting dress I went downstairs to leave but was stopped by my mom.

"Stop right there young lady. Where do you think your going?" My mom asked folding her arms.

"Out on a date with someone." I replied. My mom relaxed abit.

"Oh. OK then sweetie. Be back by eleven o'clock. Oh and if you wanna impress this boy your going out with tonight, you gotta show those assets of yours." My mom pointed to my chest "You gotta show them to win them as I always say!" And then she left the room. I stood there, slightly weird out at what my mom just told me. Ignoring what just happened I continued on to meet Chris at the theater. 'This is gonna be so awesome! Nothing can ruined this day!' I walked off happily.

Claire's POV

"Your gonna ruin this day! Rebecca! Hurry up! Jill's probably at the movies already!" I rushed Rebecca as she was fumbling with the keys to her house to lock the door.

"Ok!"

"How do you not know your own keys to lock your house?" I shouted.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized. She finally found the key and locked the door.

"Alright then. Remember, Rebecca our top secret mission: Go to the movies and help out Jill if she needs help!"

"Aren't we spying on her?" She asked.

"Well technically yeah, but what if she needs help? We'll be there to support her and my brother can be a real idiot sometimes. What if Excella's there and she ruins it? Plus what could go wrong if we show up?"

"Yeah, I guess your right." Rebecca agreed. We began to walk to the theater.

"That's the spirit! We'll be like… oh! Like those people that help solve their computer difficulties except we won't be over the phone or helping someone with their computer."

"Yeah. Omg, those people are annoying! One time, my computer screen turned black so I called and them and then this guy who barley spoke English worked there, and he kept telling me to press Ctrl and G but nothing happened. Turns out I had pressed the button to the screen, and then I hung up on him while he was coughing really badly." Rebecca said wrapping up her very weird story. I didn't understand one thing she said so I let it go.

After about ten minutes we made it to the theater. We looked and instantly recognized Jill and Chris who were heading inside.

"Look there they are." I whispered to Rebecca.

"Oh! I see them! Hi Jill! Hi Chris- Ow!" I hit her arm.

"Rebecca!"

"What?"

"Their not supposed to know where here!'

"Oh yeah."

I slapped my forehead. This is gonna be a long night. We made our way inside the theater after Jill and Chris went inside. We saw that they had decided to watch 'The Arklay Mountains Secrets.' A scary movie that involved a killer lurking around the mountain killing teens. _'Ah, Chris. You want her to jump into your arms don't you? Classic.'_ I thought. Rebecca and I went to get our tickets.

"Two tickets to see the Arklay Mountain Secrets." I told the man.

"Ok, your total comes out to… $10.50."

"Thanks... Rebecca?" I extended my hand to her. She stared at me… and then shook my hand.

"Where's the money?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry what?"

"The money."

"The what?"

"The green stuff you use to pay things with called money!" I raised my voice slightly irritated. She gave me a look that I didn't like.

"Oh! Yeah… I kinda forgot it." Rebecca confessed.

"Rebecca…" I was about to strangle her until the ticket man guy spoke up.

"Look girl if you can't pay, leave now before we call security."

"Go ahead! Call them! Watch what will happen!" I dared him. Rebecca began to pull me back.

"You don't really need to sir, we'll be on our way." Rebecca dragged me away as I was shouting at the ticket booth guy. We were outside and then I began to calm down.

"So now what?" Rebecca asked.

"Lets just go home-"

"Claire, look its um… uh…." Rebecca slowly died out her voice as she pointed to someone coming our way. I turned around curiously to see who she was talking about but only then to regret it.

"Leon…" I muttered. _'Leon Scott Kennedy.' _"What's he doing here?"

Rebecca shrugged.

"Crap he's coming this way! Claire will you be aright?" She asked as I nodded. Suddenly she snapped her fingers.

"Oh! I got a plan to get inside the movies but it involves Leon." Rebecca said looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"Oh no. No, no, no. I'm not gonna ask Leon on a date to-"

"You wanna ask me on a date?"

I jumped at the voice that was behind me to only see that it was Leon. He had on a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He brushed a short strand of his blond hair from his face.

"No! You totally heard wrong. What are you doing here anyway?" I asked rather rudely.

"Well uh, I came to see a movie." He said. Rebecca shifted abit as she could feel the tension between me and Leon.

"Hey Claire, I'm gonna… go… over there for abit. To look at that tree." Rebecca said walking away leaving me and Leon alone. I shifted abit while Leon stood there.

"So Claire, how's it been?" He asked.

"Oh please, what's it to you?" I said nastily turning my back towards him.

"Claire if your still mad about... what had happened its completely understandable but I told you I was sorry-"

"Oh yeah! Well if you were, why did you do that to me? Tell me, why Leon?" I snapped turning to face him. My eyes got alittle water and my voice began to crack abit. "I loved you Leon and I probably still do, I don't know. But how could you back-stab me like that? Especially when I was sick at the time! And to make things worse for me during that time, my own cousin, Elza Walker saw you! When that bitch… Ada was all on you! Kissing and touching you all over!" I began to feel tears fall down my face. Leon grabbed my hands and looked directly into my eyes.

"Claire, I love you, and I still do, you know that. But what happened with Ada had nothing to do with me. She came onto me because she knew Elza would've saw us and told you. I have no feelings for Ada, only you. " Leon said and before I new it, he pulled me into a passionate kiss. I was startled at first but relaxed and kissed him back. After a few seconds, I gasped and pulled back staring at him.

"Leon, I-"

"Claire come on!" I heard Rebecca shouted. I turned and mouthed 'Hold on!' to her. I looked back to Leon.

"So Claire you wanna see a movie or something? Rebecca could tag along." He asked. I was gonna say yes but I remember what we had originally came here for.

"Maybe some other time Leon. You see, me and Rebecca came here to help Jill out on her date but Rebecca left her money and-"

"Here." He dug into his pocket and took a twenty dollar bill and placed it in my hand.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"To get into the movies." He replied smiling. "Just don't embarrass her. So… can I call you tonight?" I smiled at his cuteness.

"Thanks and…" I thought about what I was gonna say for second but then decided, "Yeah Il be sure to answer." After all that I've been through with Leon, I still couldn't hate or be mad at him. Then I decided, you cant hold onto the past forever. Leon smiled.

"Great! I will defiantly call you then. See you around Claire!" He said before kissing me again. He waved bye and carried on. I stood there, with a slight smile. Rebecca came back and asked, "What happened?"

"I think me and Leon are back together again."

"For real? But what about-"

"Let's just go inside Rebecca, I'll tell you later." I said wrapping a arm around my best friend, and walked into the theater again.

"Now lets begin our top secret mission! Help out Jill if anything goes wrong! But we gotta be sure she don't see us." I told Rebecca. She nodded. We went inside and got our tickets. Rebecca stopped and wanted to get popcorn.

"I want popcorn!" She whined.

"No! This is Leon's money and I plan on at least giving him what we didn't spent on the tickets."

"But what Leon doesn't know wont hurt him!" She said snatching the money from me and running to the stand pushing people out the way.

"Can I have a large popcorn please?"

"Rebecca!"

"What? I'm hungry." Rebecca replied handing the money to the cashier. A lot of people looked at her due to her cutting them in line. I grabbed her arm and dragged her.

"Remember, we gotta be really quiet and not let Jill see us. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Good. No commotions either."

We went inside and began looking for a seat being careful Jill didn't see us. After a while we found seat and sat down. Rebecca offered me popcorn but I declined.

"Hey, Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Jill at anyway?"

"I don't know but she cant be sitting this far back. We're practically sitting all the way in the back." I told her which was true, she wouldn't sit this far back. Soon after a while, the people sitting behind us began to talk.

"Hey, I gotta use the bathroom, I'll be right back OK." The voice behind us said. As a matter of fact that voice sounded very familiar.

"Sure you do, I know your getting scared Jill." Oh no…

"Yeah Chris think what ever you want."

I turned and looked at Rebecca, our mouths dropped. If Jill saw us here, she'd be so mad at us!

"There right behind us?" I whispered to Rebecca.

"I guess!" She replied.

"How could we not have seen them when we sat-"

"Um, excuse me could you keep it down a bit?" The voice who was Chris asked. Rebecca and I instantly turned away from him so he wouldn't see our face. I cleared my throat.

"Oh, sorry." I said deeping my voice hoping it would work.

"Uh, OK." He said doubtfully. I looked at Rebecca and mouthed 'We gotta get out of here.'

"I'm back." The girl voice who we figured out was Jill said. We heard her sit down and me and Rebecca began to get nervous. What else could happen now? As soon as I finished thinking that, two people who looked like a couple came towards where we were sitting.

"Excuse me your in our seats." The girl told me. I looked at her.

"Excuse me there are other seats available." I replied smiling. Apparently they weren't looking for that answer but if we got up now, Jill would notice us.

"Look we don't want any trouble but if you could leave from our seats now." The man threatened. I glared at him.

"Who you trying to scare?" I challenged him.

"Yeah." Rebecca perked up and threw a popcorn at him hitting him in the eye.

"Nice aim!" I said, high fiving her. The guy's girlfriend looked irritated and began to walk off.

"I'm getting security." She said dragging her boyfriend along.

"Go ahead." I dared her. Rebecca and I laughed until a voice that we were supposed to avoid spoke to us.

"If you people are gonna act like this, then I'd be really in your best interest to leave."

Rebecca accidentally threw a fistful of popcorn back forgetting who was behind us and it hit Jill.

"Alright now you crossed the line." She said. We heard her get up as me and Rebecca accidentally looked back which was a big mistake. Jill looked at us thoroughly before speaking.

"Is that… Is that you... Claire?… Rebecca?" She asked slightly astonished.

"What? No,my name is…uh... Clara and this my sister… Becky." I said imitating a fake voice hoping she would buy it.

"Not its not. My names Rebecca. Ops!" Rebecca revealed before putting her hands over her mouth. Jill arched her eyebrows, looking mad and shocked at the same time.

"Rebecca! You gave us away!"

"I'm sorry Claire!... Wait! I mean Clarice... no! Clara! Yeah, sorry Carla. Wait was your fake name again?"

I sighed. We fail as spy's so much. Now comes the part were we get in BIG trouble and Jill was gonna be pissed off that we ruined her date. But she'll forgive us... right?

* * *

Well that wraps up Claire and Rebecca's mission! Don't worry, they'll be on another one soon XD For those who didn't know, Elza Walker was the prototype character for Claire when they were first making Resident Evil 2. Anyway thanks to all of you who are enjoying and reviewing the story it mean alot to me! I love you all :D Ha ha anyway, originally Leon was gonna come out later on in the story but I decided why not do a little cute scene with him and Claire? And yes all the couples have been revealed but will they stay together? He he... anyway will Jill rip Claire and Rebecca's head off? How will Chris react? Will Claire forgive Leon and get back together with him? Find out next time! :) The aftermath of Jill's date!


	6. First Kiss And Babysitting?

Hello again my friends! Here's chapter 6 for ya! I wanna thank all my reviewer for giving me the encouragement to continue on! I love you guys :) Anyway, story wise, there's Chris and Jill cuteness! Yeah I couldn't help but add it. Well let me stop talking so you guys could begin reading, ha ha. Also in this chapter, the love triangle begins to set in... for which character you ask? He he, I don't know...(OK, I do XD)

* * *

Chapter 6: First kiss and... babysitting?

"Get in here!" I ordered my two best friends into my house. I pointed them to go upstairs to my room. I felt so frustrated. My mom came out from the living room to greet us.

"Hey Claire, Rebecca, how goes it?" She asked them. They waved hi and continued on ignoring her question. My mom gave me a weird look.

"Uh… Mind telling me what happened on your date Jill?"

"Maybe later mom I'm really in a bad mood." I replied. I stormed upstairs being sure to slam my foot with each step I took to ensure how angry I was. I went inside my room to see Claire laying down my bed reading a book she found while Rebecca was having fun with my bean bag chair. I closed my door, took in a deep breath, and then sighed again. I didn't even know where to begin from, the part where it went wrong with the horrible names they made up or the part where security came and tired to escorted us out of the theater until Claire jumped on his back and started attacking him.

"Why did you guys do that? Why did you ruin my date with Chris?" I asked with loads of hurt in my voice as I spoke. They looked at each other and then stared at the floor. I stood there expecting an answer.

"We didn't want you to get hurt." Rebecca answered.

"Yeah and he's my brother Jill. I know him better then anyone else and I didn't want him crushing your heart or doing anything stupid." Claire added before turning the page from the book she was reading. I took another sigh. I couldn't stay mad at them forever, they were my best friends. No one could stay made at there best friends forever, right?

"I guess it wasn't a total failure, at least I got to spend time with Chris that's what matters the most to me. Even though I'm super furious at you guys, still I guess I can forgive you but you owe me big time for ruining it." I stated. Rebecca fist pumped the air and hugged me. I patted her back. Claire began laughing until I noticed what she was reading.

"Ha ha! Hey Rebecca listen to this!"

"Claire is that…is that my diary?"

"My first day of school and already have a crush! Aw!"

"Claire! No!" I charged at her but she anticipated it and began to run around my room while I chased her. She continued reading.

"His name is Christopher Redfield but people call him Chris. He's really cute, nice, and adorable! Not to mention he's kinda muscular to. Anyway he's also sweet. I just wanna kiss his sexiness all over-"

"CLAIRE!" I grabbed her and managed to snatch my diary away from her feeling embarrassed. I held onto her arm.

"Ooh, OK you got me. Now what?" She laughed. I slapped her hand. Claire just shook her head and made her way to the door.

" Well guys I should get going-"

"Pillow fight!" Rebecca announced as she took a pillow and hit Claire in the face knocking her over slightly. Claire glared at Rebecca with eyes that said 'Oh no you didn't.' Rebecca noticed this and got up slowly and began to walk slowly to the door.

"Well Jill I'll see you tomorrow- Ah!" Rebecca ran out the room screaming with Claire in tow. I shook my head smiling slightly as I laid down on my bed and soon sleep over took me as I wondered how my school day was gonna go tomorrow.

The following morning at school…

"Ugh, I have science!" I groaned. I hated science. Not only did Mrs. Birkin still think I back talked her last time, she hates me. Rebecca patted my back.

"Don't worry! I'll be there with you!"

"Yeah because that makes me feel better." I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

We entered the class room to see everyone mingling with their friends. Rebecca and I sat at the same seat from last time and began to chat away. She mostly told me about this boy called Billy Coen that she likes a lot. Suddenly the door opened and Mrs. Birkin stepped through the door.

"Alright you filthy little monsters, sit down and shut your mouths." She said taking a seat in her chair. "Today class your just going to copy down what I have written down on the board. It's your first project for the school year and will count towards 90% to your grade for the first semester because I feel like it making that percentage." Mrs. Birkin said. Everyone began to copy it down but before I could even write down the first letter, Ms. Birkin called me over to her desk. I took a seat next to her.

"Jill, I haven't forgotten your little 'outburst' from last week. So since you wanted to be little Ms. Sassy pants, I have a different assignment for you instead of this project." Mrs. Birkin folded her hands on her desk and a slight smile crept upon her face. I was gonna say I didn't 'sass' anyone you old cracker but I let it go.

"What is it?" I asked kinda scared as to what it might be.

"William Birkin, or as you know him, Mr. Birkin, is my husband."

"Yeah I know."

"Anyway," She said sighing and rolled her eyes. "This week is our anniversary. We're going out and our babysitter canceled on us and we have no one to watch our daughter."

"So you want me to baby-sit your daughter for you as my final grade for this semester?" I concluded. "That isn't really school related nor does it sound fair."

"Its either you cancel your weekend plans to do as I say or you fail. Then, let's see if you'll sass me again in MY class again. I'll give you more instructions later within the day." Mrs. Birkin said staring into my eyes smiling very evilly.

"Mrs. Birkin I still don't see how-"

"Go back to your seat now unless you want to stay here for detention."

Instead of staying and arguing and getting detention by this bipolar teacher, I went back to my seat thinking about the unfairness that just happened. _'What choice do you have? Well here goes my weekend plans with Chris.'_ I thought. Looks like going on another date with Chris is ruined yet again but this time by the bitchy science teacher, Annette. How did she even get a teachers license? Everyone finished their work and sat quietly. Soon the bell rang and everyone made a bee line to the door including me.

"Bye class! That's right, leave! You little shriveled up rats…" I heard Ms. Birkin shouted behind us. I didn't get the chance to see Rebecca as I quickly went to math class hoping that Chris was there. I looked inside to only see Mr. Duvall and another student who looked really familiar. I frowned abit. _'Aw, where is he-'_

"Ah! Jill come here!" Mr. Duvall called to me snapping me out of my thought. I walked towards him and recognized the student that was with him was Wesker with his signature sunglasses.

"What's up?" I asked Mr. Duvall.

"Oh well, the sky of coarse! What a ridiculous question of you to ask!" He replied while I sighed. A lot of student make fun of him because he takes everything literally.

"Anyway I'm glad I caught you before the class arrives. I wanted to talk to you about your grade."

"My grade?"

"Yes, your grade. It seems as though your failing math."

"Say what? No! I can't be!"

"I'm afraid you are."

I couldn't help but sigh in frustration until Mr. Duvall snapped his fingers but Wesker interrupted him.

"Maybe that cap of yours is to tight and blocking the information to flow properly to your head." Wesker boldly stated.

"Well maybe your sunglasses are blinding you to see the big jerk you are." I replied with confidence. He just smiled back.

"Ah, we can bark and aren't afraid to bite I see. I like that in women." I brushed his comment aside knowing that I was blushing. Mr. Duvall just ignored the bickering that just happened.

"No need to stress Jill that's why I asked one of the best student in my class to provide you with help, yes?" He asked looking at Wesker who just nodded.

"Great! You'll have to organize a date and time, yes?" Mr. Duvall said getting up and settling down the students who just entered. Wesker grabbed his things and got up.

"Would this Saturday would available for you?" Wesker asked.

"Yeah sounds… wait no." I replied remembering that I had to watch Ms. Birkin's child. "I have to watch Ms. Birkin's daughter-"

"Then I'll visit you there." He said smirking and then left. I stood there with an astonished expression. _'He's so mysterious… I sort of like that about-'_ I thought before a pair of hands grabbed my waist and hoisted me up. I began smiling and laughing instantly knowing who would do this.

"Chris!" I laughed out. He let go and placed me back on the floor. I faced him and saw him smiling very cutely and I couldn't help but smile.

"What did I tell you about that?" I scolded him.

"Aw, look at you trying to be all tough. You do it so cutely." He said poking my noise. I swatted his hand away.

"So Jill you wanna hang out this week?" He asked. I quickly replied and said, "Sure."

"Great!"

"Cool." I stated. We made our way towards our seats and sat down. Chris, sitting in front of me, turned around and looked at me.

"Jill, you know I really like you a lot."

"I like you a lot to Chris." I said. He looked alittle bit hurt at my response.

"No, I mean… I like you more then a friend." He answered shyly, scratching his head. I knew what he meant and decided to do what I was originally gonna do on our date until Rebecca and Claire ruined it.

"Ah, I see Mr. Redfield. You mean like this?"

I grabbed his cheek, brought my face closer to his, slowly closing my eyes, and kissed him. He kissed back. We both had totally forgot we were in math class and the class 'Awed!'

"Aw! That's very cute!" We heard Mr. Duvall say and we broke apart. My face instantly turned red.

"But if you two don't mind could you please save the kisses for after class and focus on math." Mr. Duvall went back to the front of the class and resumed teaching. Chris smiled widely.

"Yeah like that." He answered before turning around. I thought about what he was talking about until I remembered the question I had asked him. 'You mean like this?' Replayed in my head. I smiled and turned my attention back to class…

Math class went by pretty fast and Mr. Duvall gave his 'Homework is good, yes class?' question like always. Next I had was Gym and then lunch. I prayed for lunch to come so I could tell Claire and Rebecca what happened. Before I left I asked Mr. Duvall for extra homework to boost up my grade even more since I was failing. After I got my work, I began to walk to gym but was stopped my two voices that sounded familiar in a class room and decided to listen in on their conversation.

"But Albert! I've been looking forward to this for two weeks! How could you just bail out like that?" A voice whined. That voice…

"Excella…" I muttered with disgust. She was with Albert? I stood longer and listened more intensely.

"I'm sorry Excella but just recently Mr. Duvall has given me a task to tutor Jill and-"

"Of coarse it would be her! And let me guess, you said yes?"

"Come now Excella your being absurd and yes I did. I'm not gonna leave her to fail." Wesker said with slight annoyance in his voice.

"Ugh, Albert just abandon her! She just wants to be all over you!" Excella begin pleading.

"Isn't it obvious she likes Chris? And possibly I do like her. She very nice unlike someone right now" Wesker snapped at her as she stood quiet.

"But… but Albert!-"

"I have to be on my way to class now. I can't believe you dragged me here just to talk about something so ridiculous as this. If something doesn't change in this relationship Excella something else will I can assure you that. Perhaps Jill would be a better girlfriend then you are."

I heard enough and quickly walked to gym class smiling as Excella got what's coming to her. What caught me off guard though was that I didn't know that they were going out! I continued on to gym but… could it be possible that Wesker likes me? I pushed that thought aside and continued on.

After a long tiresome gym class…

"Finally Lunch!" I shouted as I rushed to the lunch room.

"Someones happy for lunch." Someone said behind me said. I turned and saw Ada.

"Yeah! I get to see Chris again!" I pronounced proudly. We began to walk down the halls to lunch.

"You seem to talk a lot about Chris. You have a thing for him?" She poked my arm.

"Yup! I really like him. You could basically say were going out!" I blurted out completely forgetting that I should be keeping secrets away from Ada. She laughed abit.

"That's so cute." She said opening the door to the lunch room and then left like always. I went on the line, got my food, and sat down with my two best friends.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Hey." They both said in unison.

"Oh my god guys! Your not gonna believe what happened in math!" I spoke up till I saw Chris came our way with a guy with blond hair.

"What?" Rebecca asked curious. I smiled at her.

"Me and Chris go out now." I stated. The moment I said that, Chris was walking towards us with one of his friend. Chris sat next to me while the blond haired boy sat next to Claire.

"Hey Chris."

"Hey Jill." He kissed me.

"Oh get a room!" Rebecca joked. I laughed. My attention then turned to the blond haired boy. Claire looked towards me.

"Oh! Jill! You guys haven't meet. Leon this is Jill. Jill meet Leon-"

"Wait the same Leon that did something to you?" I asked. She nodded.

"Look Leon, I don't know what you did to Claire but if you hurt a lot you should-"

"Jill its OK! Leon and I made up. We're back together again!" Claire said happily. Leon looked at me.

"I know you must be mad but I promise Jill, I won't hurt Claire again." He stated with a serious face. I looked at him and noticed he was serious. I nodded in agreement. After that Rebecca began to tell us about her crush, Billy Coen yet again. While Rebecca was telling us her story, Chris wrapped his arm around me bringing me closer to him, making my heart pound more then it was…

It seemed as though that lunch went on for hours and I was happy it did. We finished eating and Rebecca, Claire, and Leon had left to there classes leaving me and Chris alone. We began to walk to class and Chris offered to walk me to class which I happily accepted.

"Cant wait for this week." He pronounced excitedly. I looked at him.

"Yeah, I don't think we'll be able to this week." I told him sadly.

"Aw…" He pouted. "Why not?"

"I gotta baby-sit Mrs. Birkin's daughter."

"No problem then I'll just pass by."

"I don't know Chris…"

"Aw, c'mon Jill! I promise I won't be a distraction!" He did his famous cute smile which got me.

"Ok, why not? As long as none of this happens in front of her daughter." I kissed him.

"No promises on that." He laughed. I laughed back. After a while something popped in my head but I kept pushing it aside. Wasn't someone coming over that day to help me out? And that they might like me? I was to overly excited about how my day was going to remember who it was though. _'Oh well. Whoever it was will have to deal with it.' _I thought as I continued on with my brain was saying_ 'Why did you say yes?'_ I ignored it and walked on, as I kept saying "I can't wait for this week to come!"

* * *

Aw! Aren't Jill and Chris so cute! Let's not forget about Claire and Leon! Everyone is so happy together... for now that is. Also does Wesker like Jill even though his best friend Chris is with her? How far will Excella go to keep Wesker 'hers?' Will Claire and Leon last? and lets no forget, will Anette stop being bipolar? Hell! I don't even know! He he, find out next time! Jill babysits! but with a twist?


	7. Valentine's Babysitting Service

Hello again my fine fellow readers! OK, the reason THIS time I took long was because... OK see I was washing my hair and I used this mint scented shampoo since there was no other one to use and after the whole day, I looked in the mirror at my face and it was all red full with pimples! :O and the doctor said it wont go away till like a week. I was so mad. So now turns out I'm allergic to mint and minty things. Oh well. Also Wesker acts pretty weird in this chapter well more then usual. Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 7- Valentines babysitting services

"Well I guess this is the place." I said looking at what I assumed to be Ms. Birkin's house. The school week had went by really fast as always. I hoped that Wesker didn't forget the address, he decided that he would pass by to help me out with my math work so I wouldn't fail….and then lets not forget I told Chris to come by to.

_'If Annette sees that I invited other people into her home, I might as well say hi failing grade.'_ I thought. I walked to the door and rang the door bell. A couple of seconds later, Mrs. Birkin opened the door, reveling her elegant dark ruby red dress she was wearing.

"Ah, hello Jill. I'm SO glad you could make it." She said with a sarcastic voice. I just nodded in response. She let me come inside and the house was pretty big. They had a HD TV that hung above the fireplace in the living room next to two big sofas. The kitchen was right behind it once you past the counter and there were some stairs that led upstairs to what assumed the bedrooms. Mrs. Birkin offered me a seat and I sat.

"Wait right here while I get Sherry." She turned and faced the stairs.

"SHERRY! GET DOWN HERE!" She shouted making me jump alittle. Annette turned to me and smiled. After a couple of seconds I heard foot steps coming down from the stairs. Soon a little girl with sandy blonde hair appeared wearing something that looked like a sailor suit but for kids. _'Weird.'_ was the only thought that came to mind.

"Sherry, this is your new babysitter for the night. Say hi." Annette said to her daughter. The little girl, Sherry, came closer to me and smiled.

"You seem nice Miss." The young girl said to me. I smiled.

"You do to Sherry. You can call me Jill." I replied. Sherry nodded and sat on the couch, turning on the TV.

"OK, Jill here are the rules." Annette put a serious face on.

"There will be no loud music, no one else other then you and Sherry in this house, you can't help yourself to our fridge, no leaving the house, or partying. There better be no crumbs or spills on the rug and trust me I WILL know if there was. Sherry sleeps at ten no ands, ifs, or buts about it. You keep your eye on her all night, or I my eye might slip your grade down to fail, understood all that?"

"…What?"

"Good!" Annette clapped her hands and began to walk to the door.

"Ugh, sadly I'll see you later Jill. Bye Sherry! Mommy will be back soon!"

Sherry waved her hands goodbye as she was to preoccupied with watching TV.

"Insecure little brat…" Annette grumbled under her breath as she closed the door. Once she was out of out off view, I sat next to Sherry on the couch. She looked at me.

"So Sherry, what do you wanna do?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Watching TVs boring. Let's talk Jill. I wanna get to know you better." She placed the remote on the table in front and laid down facing me.

"Ok, well before we begin, I need to ask you a favor but you can not tell your mom."

"Your boyfriend is coming over isn't he?" She plainly stated. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well… yeah, my boyfriend. How did you know?" I asked.

"He he, because you just told and our old baby sitter used to do that. They just used to make out on the couch."

"Oh…" I felt so stupid for falling for that old trick. Sherry smile widen.

"Don't worry though Jill, I won't tell. Promise." She said extending her pinkie out. I smiled and wrapped my pinkie around hers.

"Thanks Sherry. Your WAY different from your mom."

"I know. She treats me sometimes like the way she treats her students sometimes. She's always more preoccupied with her work then me, but you know, I prefer to be alone." She frowned abit. _'Oh my god, if Mrs. Birkin acts bipolar with us at school I can't even imagine how she treats Sherry.'_ I thought.

"Well, Sherry, you don't always have to be alone. Maybe if your mom allows it, by a miracle, you could hang out with me and my friends. But for now, your under my care, and I can't stand that frown so what do you say to some ice cream huh?" I said trying to cheer her up. Sherry perked up, smiling.

"To the kitchen then!" I said with Sherry following me. She sat on the stool while I went in the fridge and found vanilla and chocolate ice cream. I took it out and got us cups from the cabinet.

"Hey Jill?" Sherry spoke up.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Your boyfriend… is he nice?"

I smiled thinking about all the times he made me laugh. I then giggled abit.

"Yeah, he really cool and funny. You'll like him."

"I hope so… I don't think he'd do that if your dating him…" Sherry muttered. I knew something was up when she asked about him. Had something happened to with old babysitter? I decided not to ask and handed her ice cream. She took it and dipped her spoon in it, eating it happily. I began to eat mine to._ 'This might not be so bad. Sherry's a good kid.'_ I thought. We sat down and began to watch TV. A couple of hours soon passed and during that time I told her all the crazy stories that happened to me and my friends. She laughed at the part-

Ding- Dong!

The door bell rang. I looked at Sherry and got up to answer it. I opened the door to see the man who was gonna help me with school.

"Still with the sunglasses I see, eh shady?"

"Still with the cap I see."

"Jill, is that your boyfriend?" Sherry said from behind me. My eyes widened and I turned quickly saying, "What? No, I'd never go out with Wesker! He's just here to help me with some work for school."

"Likewise and I have a girlfriend." Wesker said. "And I didn't have to accept this task to assist you."

I decided to ignore Wesker attempt to get me mad and let him in. Sherry peeked over the couch to look. She got up and stopped at the stairs.

"'Wesker, this is Mrs. Birkin's daughter, Sherry. Sherry this is Wesker or how I know him as Shady." I said. He glared at me.

"Hi Wesker. Jill, I'm tired so I'm gonna go to sleep." Sherry stated.

"OK, let me go upstairs to tuck you in." I said. I motioned for Wesker to sit down. I walked with Sherry upstairs, and tucked her in.

"If you need anything I'll be downstairs" I shut off the light and walked downstairs to see Wesker had step up all the work.

"You sure like to be prepared." I told him.

"Of coarse I do. I'm not like you or Chris."

"Oh shut up." I laughed. _'Hmm… Chris.'_ I thought. _'Where are you?'_ I took a seat next to Wesker as I grabbed a math book and opened it and quickly closed it.

"Break time!"

"Jill…"

"OK…" I grumbled opening the book back again.

"Now, what do you to start on first?" Wesker asked. I gave a blank expression.

"Um… does it matter? Anything is fine, I just don't wanna fail."

"Actually it does matter because if you don't benefit from it, what good would it do for me being here?"

"Ugh, you over complicate things." I pouted.

"I do not, I'm just simply stating the truth and obvious." Wesker said suppressing a laugh. As I looked at Wesker I began to wonder what's under those sunglasses of his. I began to stare at his eyes, hoping my eyesight would penetrate the dark glasses and allow me to see his eye color. Wesker cleared his throat snapping me out of my stare.

"Shall we begin Jill? Or are you going to stare the whole time?"

"Why do you wear sunglasses-"

"We've gone through this before Jill."

"I'm serious! You probably have nice eyes and your always covering it up! I just wanna see." I asked. He sighed.

"If I show you will put this aside and focus on the task at hand?"

"Yes, yes." I said shoeing my hand at the question. Wesker raised his hands to his shades and slowly removed them. I looked at him in anticipation.

"Oh my god those are your eyes?" I asked not believing that they looked like that. His eyes were like a gold-red cat-like eyes that glowed abit. Soon I became mesmerized with his eyes. I couldn't pull my eyes away. Wesker muttered something and moved his hand to his sunglasses, putting then back on.

"Now you see why I wear shades? Now if we could carry on with-"

"What? Oh yeah, I forgot." I said snapping out my stare._ 'His eyes…'_ I thought. _'They bring quite a scare yet… I'm find myself attracted to it. I better think of something so he doesn't catch on.'_

"See Wesker! I told they aren't that bad. They look kinda nice."

"Your just being modest."

"No, I'm serious."

"Your very peculiar. Your so obsessive for peoples eyes."

"You call me peculiar yet you wear shades to cover up your cool cat like eyes."

He grumbled and I laughed abit.

"Now we can work on Math." I said reaching my hand for the text book but only to touch Wesker's hand who already had reached for the book. I looked at him and we locked eyes, like an animal about to attack their prey. Our hands were still touching, and I quickly recovered my hand back.

"Oh sorry, I know how you like your personal space and stuff…but…we should really…get to, huh?" Wesker placed his hand on my cheek making me blush.

"You really talkative when your nervous."

"Well… you know." He brought hiss face closer to mine making me scramble for words.

"I just…" and closer…

"Shy when…" we were inches apart…

DING-DONG

"I'll get it!" I said quickly getting up to get the door. I prayed that it wasn't Mrs. Birkin. I walked fast to the door thinking about what just happened. _'It felt like I was in a trance and I couldn't stop. Why did Wesker do that if he has a girlfriend?' _I thought as more and more questions came into my head. I heard foot steps upstairs as I opened my door and my heart jumped with joy as to who I saw.

"Hey Jill! Told you I'd past by! " Chris said cheerfully before bringing me into kissing. He came inside and looked around the house.

"Is that mommy Jill?" Sherry appeared at the base of the stairs.

"No Sherry. Oh, this is Chris, my boyfriend, the one you wanted to meet. Chris this is Mrs. Birkin's daughter, Sherry." I said introducing the two. Chris walked up to Sherry.

"Hey sport! What's up kiddo?" He asked mussing up her hair. Sherry laughed before going into the kitchen, grabbing a juice pouch, and then headed back upstairs. Chris turned and saw Wesker sitting down.

"Hey Wes!"

"Chris, I told you not to call me that."

"I love you to." Chris grinned. I sat down next to Chris and Wesker seemed abit agitated by this. Why does he get mad every time me and Chris are together?

"Well Jill I think I should be going." Wesker stood up, gathered his things, and began to go to the door.

"Wait! But we didn't even go over-"

"Don't worry we'll catch the rest at school See you around." Wesker walked to the door. _'He didn't even help me. I wonder what's going on I that head of his…'_

"I'll call you tonight buddy!" Chris called out to him. Wesker just raised his hand up as his way of saying yes.

"What's up with him?" I accidentally thought aloud.

"I don't know. Wesker just has a different way of putting things."

"I know. At least he has you as a friend."

"Yup, and at least you have me as a boyfriend."

I laughed at his comment. I looked at the time and it was 11. Time sure does fly. I checked upstairs to see Sherry sleeping in her bed. I silently closed the door and walked back downstairs to see Chris laying down on the couch. He motioned for me to lay with him. I went and laid next to him as he wrapped his arm around me bringing me closer to him.

"What if Annette comes and sees us like this." He asked.

"I'll just tell her that you came to walk me home because it was late. I doubt she'll give me a ride since I had to walk here. At least you're here with me." I replied.

"Yeah, I can't leave my Jilly here all by herself. Alone, cold and scared."

"I'm not even cold." I laughed and managed to turn myself around and look at Chris before kissing him. After a while we became more indulged in the kissing, it becoming more passionate. It felt like sparks were flying… like as if time stopped and nothing mattered to me except these moments. He soon turned me over, making me now underneath him. We continued kissing and I swore I heard keys rambling coming the front door. I ignored it and we continued making out. He began to move lower and began to kiss my neck. I-

"I'm BBAACCK!" The front door flew open.

"Mrs. Birkin? Oh I mean. Hi!" I said regaining my composure. Chris grumbled something and I elbowed him in the chest.

"Sorry I'm late and it's none of your business why I was and… who's this?" Annette pointed to Chris.

"I'm Chris. I can to walk Jill home since it's late. How can you not remember me? You teach me Science."

"Not ringing a bell here…" Annette shrugged and turned her attention to me. "Jill thanks again for watching Sherry for me. You so kind hearted." She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Its not like I had a choice…" I grumbled causing her to tighten her grip on my shoulder. "I mean I'd love to do it again anything! I should get going."

"Yes you should." Mrs. Birkin said gritting her teeth for no reason necessary. I grabbed my things and headed for the door with Chris in tow. I closed the door and heard Annette scream, "Who took my ice cream? And juice pouch!"

My eyes widen and I grabbed Chris and ran before she could know it was me. After a good distance from the house we slowed down and went to a regular walking pace.

"Charming person isn't she?" Chris said sarcastically.

"Yeah. No wonder her husband doesn't live with her."

After a couple of minutes of walking we arrived at my house. Chris walked me to the door as I put the key in the door to open it, I turned to Chris.

"Thanks for walking me."

"No problem."

He rubbed the back of his neck like he wanted to tell me something.

"Jill! Is that you honey? If your coming in the door now, can you help me over here?" I heard my mom call from inside.

"In a second mom! I guess I gotta go." I kissed Chris and said good night. When I walked inside the house Chris grabbed my hand.

"What' wrong Chris?" I asked with curiosity. He looked me in the eyes with a serious yet cute face.

"I don't know if this is to soon or not but… Jill I… I love you."

Those three words hit me. I began to feel a lump in my throat and I choked up.

"I-I… I love… helping people! I'll be there mom! I gotta go Chris." and I quickly closed the door on him. Tears began to form in my eyes as I ran up the stairs to my room. When Chris said that it made me think of my old boyfriend who said he 'loved' me.

"Yeah, just LOVED me enough to cheat on me." I thought out loud and began crying to myself.

"Chris…" I breathed out. "I'm so sorry… but… I just can't say it..." more tears streamed down my face and I laid my head on the pillow slowly closing my eyes as I clutched my other pillow close to me.

* * *

Aw :( I felt so bad for Jill when I wrote. I personally, kinda now how it feels to love someone and THEN they break up with you and you find out it was because they wanted to get their X mad and jealous. Not a good feeling. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Now things are heating up! Wesker's very mysterious, very indeed. Why is he? Why can't Jill say she loves Chris? What happened to her that she doesn't wanna say it? Does Wesker wanna break up Jill and Chris? What about Excella then? Find out next time! :)


	8. Why I can't say I love you: Part 1

Hey! Here's Chapter 8! While I was writing this chapter I actually began tearing abit. Also this part that happens is to long to fit in one chapter so I had to divide them into 2 parts. This is a 2 part chapter so here's part 1. Also, this is probably the closest Jill and her X will get just so you know. Hope you enjoy! :D

Bold words- Flashback

* * *

Chapter 8- Why I can't say I love you: Part 1

I slowly opened my eyes and a sharp pain stung me in my head. When I cry going to sleep I always wake up with a head ache the next day. I slowly raised up from my bed thinking about what had happened the previous night.

"Chris…" Was the only word I said. I remember how I slammed the door in his face when he said… when he said he loved me. I felt really bad about. I got up, brushed my teeth, and went to go downstairs.

"Hey Jill! Guess what I'm making!" My mom said cheerfully.

"Pancakes?" I replied.

"How did you know?"

"You always do on Sunday."

I grabbed a piece of bread from the counter and ate that until my mom finishes making the pancakes. I stared into space as I thought about yesterday… I sighed, I wonder how he took it. He probably feels a whole hell lot worse.

"Jill, sweetie!" My mom snapped me out of my thought. "While you were sleeping your friends called." She said.

"Cool, thanks. Who was it that called?"

"I think it was Rebecca and Claire. They said there going to pass by."

"Oh…" I said thinking about them. As if the universe could read my mind the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." I told my mom. I got up from my seat and went to answer the door. I opened the door to see Rebecca and Claire standing there.

"Hey guys. Come inside. What are you doing here?" I stepped aside and they came in.

"Hey girls! I just made pancakes! Want any?" My mom held up a plate of them.

"ME!" Rebecca shouted running to grab a plate. Claire and I laughed at her childish antics as she was shoving pieces into her mouth. Claire turned to me.

"Jill we gotta talk." Claire said to me in a serious tone.

"Sure, we can go upstairs." I began to walk upstairs. Once we were in my room, I closed the door, and sat down on my bed, folding my legs. Claire sat next to me as Rebecca threw herself on my bean bag chair. I knew what they were gonna say but I tried to avoid it.

"So what brings you guys around here?" I asked.

"Jill we need to talk… about yesterday with Chris…" Claire began. Oh no! I hope he's OK._ 'You broke his heart and you expect him to be OK?'_ My inner voice taunted.

"Oh…" I looked to the ground. "Well… is Chris OK?" I asked.

"Well, yesterday Chris came back… crying. I asked him what happened but he didn't answer me. He seemed really hurt. So since he was with you last night, I wanted to know what really happened." Claire stated. For a second I thought about lying but it would end up back firing.

"You guys want the truth?" I said. They both nodded. I took a deep breath.

"Yesterday after Annette came back home, Chris walked me home. We stood in the front of the house talking until my mom called me to help her with something. So when I went to come inside, Chris stopped me and said… and said he loved me…" I looked away after I finished.

"Ya! He loves you! That's good! I get dibs on the cake for the wedding!" Rebecca jumped up and down. Claire rolled her eyes.

"I don't think that's the end of the story Rebecca."

"Oh." Rebecca apologized and I resumed my story.

"After Chris said that I… slammed the door on him." I said still looking down on at the floor. I could tell they were both shocked about how it ended.

"What? But… why?" Rebecca stammered. "Don't you guys go out? You should be happy he said he loves you!" I shook my head.

"I had a very bad experience with two of my old boyfriends. The first one with Josh wasn't as bad as I already knew. I told you guys what happened. However the second one…" I could feel tears began to form in my eyes. I felt arm wrap around my shoulder.

"He used me…" I stated through me choking on tears. "Every since then, I've been afraid to love again. I don't wanna fall down on the trail of love to only get hurt again." I said.

"Yeah, Claire knows a lot about that- Ow!" Rebecca said as Claire threw a pillow at her.

"Jill it'll be OK. But you can't be afraid to fall in love with every guy you get with and trust me, Chris is really crazy about you and you know that. And that guy that used you is an asshole anyway I bet." Claire said.

"What exactly happened with you and your other boyfriend?" Rebecca asked. I looked at them with tears in eyes.

"OK, I'll tell you guys. I gotta be strong…" I took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"His name was Carlos Olivera. He used to go to my old school. We went out for like for 7 months. And I was so love stricken back then, but then… that's when it happened…"

**It was after school and I was walking down the halls to the computer room to start on my project I had due tomorrow. And what made it all better was Carlos was going to meet me there!**

"**Carlos… I love you." I smiled as I said this. I loved him so much. He became my current boyfriend after things with Josh didn't work out. I was about to round the corner until I heard Carlos laughing coming inside from another room. I giggled to myself._ 'Getting into more trouble again eh Carlos? Of coarse.'_ I thought. I stopped and was about to knock on the door until I heard a moan…**

"**Moaning?" I whispered. "What in the world..?'" I pressed my ear against the door to listen.**

"**Carlos…" A girl moaned. My heart sank and my eyes widened. I backed up from the door not wanting to believe what I heard. **

"**Don't jump to conclusions Jill. Just open the door. You can do this." I said out loud to myself. As I reached for the door knob my hands were wobbling and I breath in and out preparing for the worse. I opened the door and my heart shattered into a million pieces, like as if someone had just broken a mirror. I tried to speak but a lump in my throat was preventing me from yelling. The books I was holding dropped to the floor. Carlos was there… with another girl… having…**

"**Carlos…" I choked out. He and the girl stopped and looked in my direction.**

"**Jill! What are you-"**

"**Oh my god." I turned heels and began to walk the other way. I heard Carlos call my name but I pressed forward. After a while I felt a hand on my shoulder and it turned me around.**

"**It's not what it looks like." He said breathlessly. I didn't even wanna look at him. _'Not this shit.'_ I thought.**

"**So what Carlos? Tell me, what was that? Having sex with another girl when you have a girlfriend, oh wait, HAD." I hissed at him and went to turn around but he stopped me.**

"**Jill you have to forgive me, you always do. I love you." Carlos smiled at me and went to kiss me. _'Not this time asshole.'_ I slapped him in the face.**

"**Carlos I'm done with you. I love you and this is how you repay me? Going with some other girl?" I shouted causing a people to look at us at the scene that was happening.**

"**Jill calm down. Your causing a scene." Carlos whispered while rubbing his cheek where I slapped him.**

"**I don't give three shits if I am! Let the whole world now you're the biggest asshole!" Tears began to reappear in my eyes and for the third time I turned around, this time successfully. I began to walk towards the exit of the school.**

"**Babe! Jill! I love you!" Carlos called behind me.**

"**No you don't! So just stop! Your not using me to get into my pants! And I'm not your babe anymore so stop calling me that! Don't call my name, text me, or visit me! Just… stay out of my life!" I stormed out the school crying as I walked home thinking how could he. I had to be strong and move on but… I new I'd be scarred from this… **

"**I'm never gonna love again…" I whispered to myself. I wiped the tears off from my face and walked on my way home with a scar on my heart that possibly won't heal…**

"… and that's why I'm scared to say… those three words." I said wrapping up my story. Rebecca had her mouth covered and Claire rubbed my arm.

"Don't worry about that dumb asshole. You have a better boyfriend then him." Rebecca said.

"Yeah, I do. Chris…" I looked up to the ceiling as I said his name.

"So what are you gonna do Jill?" Claire asked. I looked at her.

"I don't know…" I groaned shaking my head. Suddenly Rebecca's phone rang and she looked at the text message she received.

"Oh… I gotta guys. I'm meeting Billy at the mall for bagels!" She jumped up and down before running out my room running down the stairs.

"Bagels?" I asked looking at Claire.

"Yeah, I don't either." She replied.

"Claire! Hurry up!" Rebecca called from downstairs.

"Don't rush me!" She retorted. Claire stood up and laid her hand on my shoulder.

"You sure you'll be OK?"

"Yeah, maybe I'll catch up with you guys later on or something."

"OK, and Jill… You should call Chris you know, let him know what really happened."

"Don't worry, I will." I assured her. Claire smiled.

"Take it easy girl." and she left downstairs. I looked at the phone and hesitated... to call Chris. I reached my hand for the phone but drew it back again. _'C'mon Jill! You got this! You can do this, you can do this.' _I repeated in my mind. I took in a deep breath and grabbed the phone. I dialed his number and it began ringing. Pick up Chris, please pick up.

"Hello?" Chris answered.

"Chris! It's Jill!"

"Jill? Thank god! Are you OK? What happened yesterday?" He asked worried. I hesitated but decided to come clean.

"I… it's a long story… it's just when you said you love me…"

"You don't love me back do you? or am I going to fast? If I am-" His voice became sad.

"No! I didn't say that! It's not that... It's just that… I had a bad experience with an old boyfriend and he… broke my heart really badly and…" I confessed.

"Jill you know I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"I know Chris but… I'm scared to love again. It's not you, it's me. Wait… no… it was my X. I… I'm just scared to say those words again. I don't wanna end up like before." I held onto my tears as I didn't wanna have a mental breakdown with Chris over the phone and worry him even more.

"Don't worry Jill. We'll get through this… together. I'll be by your side, holding your hand walking you down this road." Chris said. My hearts raced and I smiled when he said this.

"Thanks Chris…" I told him.

"Anything for my Jilly. Hey you wanna go to the mall to hang out later on? Claire, Rebecca, Wesker, and Leon are going. How about it? It'll help clear your mind off things." He asked me with hope in his voice. I thought a while and hesitated. _'Wesker's gonna be there… remember last time…'_ I silenced my thoughts and decided.

"Uh, yeah sure. What time?"

"Around Two o'clock."

"Yeah I'll go."

"Sweet! See you soon!" and then he hung up. I couldn't help but laugh. I thought if I made the right choice in going but I decided I had to. I wanted to see Chris and say sorry for slamming the door on his face. I was going to get up and take a shower to get ready but my phone vibrated. I got a text message.

"Of coarse Rebecca." I grumbled. I looked at the text.

"Hey Jill! Me and Claire got a way for you to I love you to Chris! If you called Chris he should've told you to come to the mall at two! You better come or Claire and I will drag your ass over here! He-he! See you later!" I read the text message out loud. I rolled my eyes and threw my phone on my bed getting ready for my shower. "I can't… I'm not gonna say it… they can try to help me but…" I said as I stepped in the shower thinking about Carlos...

* * *

Oh no! Rebecca and Claire got a plan! You know that spells disaster! I mean look at what happened last time! XD Will Jill be able to say I love you again? What is Rebecca and Claire's plan? What's gonna happen since Wesker's tagging alone? Will he make things worse? What about Chris? Can he heal Jill's broken heart or will Rebecca and Claire's plan interfere? Find out next time in part 2! :)


	9. Why I can't say I love you: Part 2

Phew! I finally finished this chapter! This happens to be, personally, the best chapter to me that I like the most. Even though I kept getting writers block throughout the half of it but I like it :) Also a surprise appearance from a certain person... I shall not tell! Anyway enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9: Why I can't say I love you: Part 2

"Hey Mom, can I go to the mall today?" I asked as I came from walking down the stairs. My Mom looked at me with a curious eye.

"That's strange. On a Sunday? Usually you stay sleeping all day." My mom laughed.

"I do not it's because you don't let me go anywhere! And the reason I want to go is because Chris invited me." I said.

"Oh Chris you say? OK then you can go. Only because Chris invited you."

"Thanks mom!" I hugged her, grabbed my hoodie, opened the door, and began to walk to mall…

At the mall…

"Where are you guys at?" I yelled at Claire who was on the phone. "I've been looking for you guys for about 20 minutes!"

"We're at the lunch square!" Claire shouted back defensively. I hung up and made my way to the lunch square. I looked around and spotted them. I began to walk towards them and saw Rebecca with a latte in her hand. _'Here we go again with the lattes.' _I thought.

"Hey Jill! Over here!" Chris called out to me and pulled the chair out for me to sit. I smiled and sat down with them.

"So Jill." Claire began, "Have you ever this 'Billy' guy Rebecca's always talking about? Because we're really beginning to doubt he even exists."

"No, I haven't seen him." I replied as Chris wrapped his arm around me.

"WHAT! Jill!" Rebecca shouted at me. I laughed.

"Well Rebecca, you always do talk about him but none of us have really seen him in person. You sure you didn't make him up just because Claire and I have boyfriends?"

"Yeah, Rebecca." Chris chirped in. "We'll still love you either way, boyfriend or not."

"I can't believe you guys!" Rebecca pouted, folding her arms and kicking the table.

"It's OK Rebecca. I believe you." Leon comforted her, his arm around Claire while Rebecca smiled at him.

"At least someone believes me!" She shouted at us as she got up from her chair. "Now if you excuse, I have to go meet Billy for bagels." She pushed her chair in and began to walk away from our table. _'Still with the bagels?' _I thought. Claire rolled her eyes and looked at Leon.

"We should go get her before she hurts herself like last time. Chris, Jill, we'll catch you later." Claire quickly got up and began to follow Rebecca. Leon stood up shortly after her but before he went after Claire he stopped and turned to me.

"Jill, I know you've been through a lot in the past with… relationships but I'm sure you can move on. You can do it." Leon said smiling at me before chasing after Claire. I looked at Chris with an eyebrow raised.

"You told Leon?"

"Yeah, he is one of my closet friends."

"What about Wesker? Wasn't he supposed to be here?"

"Yeah, but Excella miraculously happened to be here and she dragged him off somewhere."

I smiled, knowing Wesker wouldn't be here, and stood up from my seat. Suddenly I thought about Wesker again. Oh well, better that he's not here, I don't want what happened last time to happen again. '_C'mon! Just forget about Wesker! You're here with Chris! Your boyfriend-'_

"Hello? Jill? Wanna look around the stores or something? I actually wanted to get myself this really cool-"

"Shopping you say? Great! Let's go!" I grabbed his hand and began to tug him as I walked. However I noticed Chris was looking at a store and stopped. _'Let him look around to woman!' _My inner voice said.

"Hey Jill, mind if I look here a second? I just wanna see if they have this-"

"I want you to have fun to! Knock yourself out!" I told him. He smiled and kissed me before rushing into the store. I found a seat outside the store and quickly sat down. I began to glance around the people pasting by. A lot of couples pasted by and most of the time the girl was dragging the guy. Then again I began to think about-

"Jill? Is that you?" A voice from beside me said. '_That voice… It sounds so familiar…' _I looked to the side of me and my mouth dropped. _'No… why now… it can't be… The world must hate me...'_

"Carlos?" I said astonished. He had a widened smile on his face. He was wearing a folded up green short sleeved shirt covered by a black vest, and gray pants with black boots.

"It's good to see you again!" He went to hug me but I got up from my seat and backed up.

"Don't touch me! What the hell are you doing here?" I angrily said. Carlos scratched the back of his head trying to act cute. _'Not working!'_ I thought. I folded my arms obviously irritated by just his presence.

"Well there's a lot to do when at the mall. What are you doing here?"

"No none of your damn business. All you need to know is I'm here with my boyfriend."

"A boyfriend you say? I thought I was the only for you?" He said with a smirk.

"Ugh, you're an asshole. Leave me alone."

"Aw, c'mon. I thought you loved me. Let's not forget my voice. All the foxy ladies love my accent, like yourself I bet."

"Ugh! Your so conceded! You better leave or my boyfriend isn't gonna be to happy to see you." I threatened him. Carlos just laughed when I said this.

"Oh please! What's he gonna do?"

"He'll kick your ass! That's what he'll do!" I turned to look at the store Chris when in and saw him paying for this shirt he brought. I smirked and looked at Carlos.

"Oh look, here he comes I suggest you leave better leave if you know what's good for you."

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see if you still have a boyfriend when he sees you with someone else."

"Really? And who would this person be? Unlike you, I'm faithful in my relationship."

"Yeah well I don't think your boyfriend will find you faithful after this."

I raised an eyebrow at him. _'I just wanna through him into a pit of lions and see them rip him apart and then laugh at him. He'd deserve it.'_ I thought.

"Well I gotta go." I turned around and began to turn around to walk away but Carlos turned me around and grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me!" I shouted at him.

"Lets see if he'll want you after this."

"What are you- Hmp!"

Carlos brought his face to mine and kissed me. I struggled to break his grasp but he was to strong for me. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw Chris standing there. His smile soon turning into a frown. My heart sank and instantly I noticed the predicament I was in. Carlos let go of me and backed off. His face full of disgust.

"Jill! What's wrong with you? I'm your X! You broke up with me but yet your over here throwing yourself at me!" Carlos said smirking abit while trying to be serious.

"What? No I didn't! Carlos you held me down!" I yelled at him. I looked away from him and turned my attention to Chris.

"Chris! It's not what it-"

"Just save it Jill…" Chris looked away as he said this obviously hurt. I took a step closer as he took a step back.

"I swear Chris! I didn't-"

"Just… Leave me alone Jill. I…" He began to fast walk the other way towards the exit._ 'This is why you don't love anyone…'_

"Chris wait-"

"Looks like you don't have a boyfriend no more."

I turned my glare to Carlos and as soon as I saw his face, I wanted to throw daggers it.

"What the HELL is wrong with you!" I shouted at him slightly pushing.

"If I can't be with you then no one else can. You were mine! I had you first! We had everything and you threw it all away just because I made one mistake you can't get over! I kinda feel happy that you can't love anyone else besides me."

"You FUCKING cheated on me and you expect me to FORGIVE you? Are you on crack or smoking pot? Because I think it's both!"

"Don't be like this Jill! Look at this way, I'm single, your single now, why don't we go somewhere?" Carlos asked his tone changed._ 'You wanna go somewhere?_' I pulled my foot back and kicked him in the groin as hard as I could. He instantly fell to the floor groaning in pain.

"You wanted to go somewhere, there you go. To the floor and soon the hospital." I smiled and walked away.

"You bitch!" Carlos shouted at me as he was on the floor clutching his groin. I turned to him and stuck my middle finger up at him before running the direction Chris went. After a while of running after Chris, I stopped to catch my breath. _'Where is he? I looked almost everywhere.'_ I thought. I had to find him and let him now the TRUTH.

"Jill!" A voice called to me. I quickly spun around.

"Chris I- oh it's you, Leon. What are you doing here?" I quickly frowned at the sight of it not being Chris.

"Aw not happy to see me? Anyway I'm here to find you. You see, Chris.." He frowned.

"Chris… where did he go? You see Leon… something happened and… I just need to find Chris its urgent."

"I know. I ran into Chris a couple of minutes ago. He was pretty pissed and sad."

"Oh my god, this all my fault." I sat down on one of the benches placing my hands on my head. "When Carlos showed up I should've just left and went to Chris." Leon sat beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It's not your fault Jill, I may not know the full story but I'm sure that it's not your fault at all." Leon assured me.

"But look at what happened! Chris thought I cheated on him with Carlos! What actually happened was Carlos grabbed my wrist and kept me in place, he kissed me, Chris was there, and then Carlos made it seem that I latched onto him." I told Leon as a tear streamed down my face. "Now Chris hates me Leon. After he told me he loved me to…"

"He doesn't hate you Jill. Mad, yes. Hate you, no. Chris said he loves you. Have you been able to say you love him back?" Leon asked. I shook my head.

"Then that's why. You have to tell him you love him."

"I can't…"

"Why not?"

"You know the story behind it."

"But if it's past history why bother holding on to it?" He said. I stood silent for a couple of seconds.

"I just don't want history to repeat itself." I said wiping a tear from my face.

"But if Chris is saying he loves you and he won't hurt you like that why are you afraid?" Leon asked comforting. "Is it because you hate him or don't trust him?"

"God no! I do trust him! I lo… like him a lot." I said hastily.

"You don't love him?"

"No! I… maybe…"

"So say it." He stated plainly.

"I can't."

"So then if you can't say it, that means you don't love him. Eventually meaning you'll eventually break up with him one day."

"I'd never do that!"

"So then you do love him then?

"Yes! OK! I love him! Happy!" I gasped as I said this. I placed my hand on my mouth, not believing what I just said. Leon was smiling and my lips slowly turned into a smile.

"I… love him…" I said slowly.

"And who is this person you love?" Leon asked.

"I love Christopher Redfield!" I replied happily. "Oh my god! Thank you so much Leon! I owe you!" I hugged him and quickly began to leave.

"Where you going?" Leon called out to me.

"To tell Chris I love him!" I began to run to the exit. _'I can finally say it… I hope it's not to late!'_ The thought raced through my mind. As I was coming closer to the exit I saw Claire and Rebecca come out from a store nearby.

"Hey Jill!" Claire waved. "This 'Billy' couldn't make his date with Rebecca-"

"Sorry guys I'm in a bit of a rush." I said as I walked past them.

"He stood me up!" Rebecca yelled at her cell phone completely ignoring my presence.

"SURE he did Rebecca. Wait Jill! Where you going?" Claire called out.

"To tell Chris I loved him! Oh, and tell Leon he's the best!" I called back and continued on. I ran out the exit for me to suddenly look up into the sky that just rumbled.

"No! Don't rain! Please clouds!" I pleaded to the sky. As if the sky replied, it began to rain. _'Shit! Curse you clouds! I'll never admire you again!'_ I thought. Without thinking I began to run in the rain to Chris's house.

"Nothing if stopping me from telling Chris about I feel about him! You hear me clouds?" I breathed out to the sky. While I was ranting to the sky I accidentally fell and landed on the street floor. I landed in a puddle causing me to get even more soaked then I was. The rain came down harder hitting my back as I faced the floor. I stood back up and began picking up my running pace, ignoring the cut I got on my cheek. After a couple of minutes running-

"I see his house!" I shouted to myself somehow seeing it in the rain. I continued running and ran across the street with the light green. Cars skidded to a stop, honking there horns at me. I waved my hand at them as a sign of apology. I stopped at there house and began to walk to the front door. I rang there door bell and after a couple of seconds, Chris's dad opened the door.

"Oh! Hello Jill! Chris didn't say that you were coming over. You must be cold! Come inside. Claire isn't with you is she?"

"No, she's not Mr. Redfield. I think she's still at the mall with Rebecca. Do you know where Chris is?" I asked.

"He's upstairs. He just came home alittle while ago. He seemed pretty hurt about something. Why don't you sit down abit and heat yourself up? Your clothes are soaking wet!" Mr. Redfield offered.

"No thanks I just really need to talk to Chris. It's urgent." I insisted.

"He's in his room. Up the stairs, to the right, first door you see on the left." He said.

"Thanks." I thanked him and ran up the stairs. I did what Mr. Redfield told me and I knocked on the door.

"Yes?" The voice said from inside._ 'Chris…'_ I thought. I opened the door and saw Chris laying down on his bed.

"Jill…" He said looking at me. "What… what are you doing here? Why are you soaking wet?" I walked slowly to him and sat at the edge of his bed. He sat up and looked at me. I stared into his brown eyes.

"That's not important right now. I need for you know I really didn't throw myself at Carols." I told him.

"So why would you let him kiss you?" He asked with a ton of hurt in his voice.

"I didn't. I tried to move but he grabbed my wrist and held me there. Then you came out and he kissed me to make it seem like I latched onto him." I told Chris. He looked at me almost doubtfully.

"Why should I believe you?" He said abit angrily. I looked at the floor then him again.

"Because I know how I feel about you now Chris. If I could, I'd bring that day you said you loved me again and say it back. I was stupid at the time to not say it back and when I slammed the door in your face, I felt so guilty. I can't be without you Chris… I love you more then you." I said to him. He stood staring at me with sincerity however he didn't say anything. We stood like that for about three minutes. My heart sank when he didn't say anything. I tried my best not to frown and cry. _'He doesn't want you anymore…' _The thought ran through my head. I got up and began to walk towards the door. I felt Chris grabbed my arm and slowly pulled me back on the bed towards him and kissed me. After the kiss I stood there looking at him.

"You love me again?" I asked surprised. He smiled alittle.

"Nobody said I stopped." He replied. I smiled widely and he brought me into another kiss.

"Uh, Jill?"

"Yeah Chris?"

"Why are you clothes soaked again?" I laughed when he said this.

"I ran in the rain to tell you how I feel about you and fell in a puddle." I said.

"Your crazy you know that Jill."

"Maybe…" I smiled and kissed him again.

"If Carlos ever touches you again, I swear I'll-"

"That won't be necessary. He won't be walking for a while, lets just leave it at that." I smiled thinking about when I kicked him in the groin. Chris and I laughed. I looked at the time and noticed it was fairly late.

"I should be getting home. It's late already."

"I'll walk you." Chris said getting up. I began to walk down the stairs as Chris said behind me, "I love you Jill."

"I love you to Christopher." I said back. We were downstairs and Chris's dad was watching a football game while his mom was yelling at the quarterback who missed catching the ball.

"Mom, dad, I'm gonna walk Jill home since it's late." Chris told him. They just nodded in agreement. When we arrived at the front door to leave the door bell rang. I opened the door to see Claire and Rebecca standing there, with two police officers behind._ 'Just keep walking Jill, you'll find out what happened tomorrow.' _For once I listen to my inner voice and just shook my head at them.

"Mom, dad! Police are here with Claire and Rebecca!" Chris shouted as we walked past them and continued on but not before we heard Chris's parents yell, "WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME YOUNG LADY!"

I smiled as Chris walked me home, our hands holding each other as we walked. I couldn't wait for tomorrow and for what new surprises were to come along with it.

* * *

This happens to be my favorite chapter. I had a fun time doing this chapter despite the many writers block I had a some parts with this chapter :O I still enjoyed it :) Anyway, Chris and Jill are back together again!... for now that is. I found it funny how no one believes Rebecca about Billy. There in for shock later on. And what about Claire and Leon? Will they last when a sly person begins to interfere with their relationship? And how far will Rebecca go to prove to her friends that Billy is real? Find out next time!


	10. Dealing With Ashley And Sick Days

Hello again! I'm so sorry for not updating this long! I like became addicted to Final Fantasy XIII and I couldn't stop playing it. I finally manage to break myself away from it abit. I might make a story about it... anyway I beat the game in a month(because my friend kept doubting me and made a bet with me to beat it in a month.) Now my friend to be mad at me but he got over it. He was mad because he had that game for about 10 months and still hasn't beat the game. Anyway here's the next chapter! :D

* * *

Chapter 10: Dealing with Ashley and Sick days

"Ah… Achoo!"

"I knew that I shouldn't have let you go out yesterday! Especially on a Sunday no less!"

"Mom, please. Anyone can get sick. It didn't happen just because it was a- Achoo! Sunday!" I told my mom as I sneezed then blew my nose. I hadn't told her I ran to Chris's house in the rain which caused me to get sick.

"Well, your dad and I aren't going to be home to take care of you so we asked Chris if he could stay here with you." My mom stroked my head.

"Chris? But he has to go to school." I exclaimed. I didn't want him missing out on school because of me.

"Not today he doesn't. I went through your phone book and-"

"You went through my phone?"

"Yeah I know! And I found his number and called him. I asked him if he could skip school today to take care of you! He should be here in a few minutes." My mom placed a bowl of cereal on my desk next to me. She kissed my forehead.

"Take it easy sweetie." She said as she closed the door to my room behind her. I looked at the cereal. _'Ugh, I hate Rice Crispy!' _I leaned back against the pillow and cough.

"UGH!" I groaned out loud. "Stupid sickness, stupid Carlos, oh and stupid rain!" I brought my quilt closer to me as I laid down and began to close my eyes…then my cell phone began to ring. I quickly grabbed it and answered it without looking at the caller.

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

"Hey Jill! How's my favorite person doing?" A perky voice said.

"Nothing much Rebecca, oh wait, expect being sick duh."

"Ouch! Your awfully moody today."

"Yeah, well your to cheerful bitch. I'm sick and I'm trying to sleep. Bye."

"Wait!-"

I hung up. I wasn't intentionally trying to be mean but I was sick, I could be really bipolar and mean. All most like Ms. Birkin. I placed my phone back on the desk and began to try to drift asleep again…

"Jill!"

"WHAT MOM!" I screamed causing me to cough several times.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me young lady! I brought you into this world, that means I can take out! Anyway Chris is here and me and your dad are off to work!" She shouted back. I rolled my eyes and laid back down again. Soon my door opened and Chris appeared at the doorway.

"Hey Jilly." He smiled.

"Hey Chris." I smiled back. He went to kiss me but I placed my finger on his lips.

"Ah-ah. No kissing until I feel better. I don't want you to be sick either." I said causing him to frown. I coughed several times and he now had a worried face.

"You want me to make you some soup or something? I'll try not to burn down the house." He laughed.

"You burn the house and I'll-" I yawned, "I'm sorry Chris no in mood talk a lot. I'm gonna get some shut eye." I then again, laid my head down on the pillow, and closed my eyes.

"OK. I love you Jill." Chris said as he stopped at the door.

"I love you to Chris." I replied back. I closed my eyes and slowly, sleep began to take over me. _'I hate being sick…'_

Claire's POV

I glared at Rebecca as she continued to brag about how she got a new job and somehow forced me to get one.

"I can't believe we're gonna work at the Loco Latte Shop! This is a dream come true! Surrounded by lattes…" Rebecca said enthusiastically.

"Yeah but thanks to THAT we got in trouble and police had to come get us!" I told her. Rebecca just shrugged.

"But it was because of you the cops came!"

"So what, that old lady shouldn't have been yelling at us to find her cat. Plus it was your idea to go inside to try to get jobs. What about Jill? She doesn't have one."

"Well when she's not sick anymore we'll tell her to sign up to!"

"I don't know Rebecca, I've got a bad feeling about this. About the job and stuff. We gotta focus on school first." I told Rebecca. She stood in front of me and placed both of her hands on my shoulders and shook me abit.

"Claire, school not that big of a deal! We're just gonna take the job for like a week and then we'll quit."

"I guess that's not a bad idea. When did you get all thinking and stuff Rebecca?" I asked her slightly surprised.

"Ever since I've been hanging out with Billy-"

"Oh great 'Billy.'" I said making air quotes around Billy. Rebecca groaned in frustration and left. I laughed abit when she was gone and continued on the class. I had math class and sadly so did Ashley. I walked in the classroom to see-

"Ashley…" I muttered under my breath. _'Perfect timing…' _Mr. Duvall saw me and motioned me to go over to him.

"What's up Mr. D?" I said to him.

"Oh good heavens the sky, that is what's up. I don't know why you students always ask that." He said as me and Ashley giggled to ourselves.

"Very well then. I have something to tell you two young ladies." Mr. Duvall pointed to Ashley then me. "For todays assignment, it involves the class pairing up, and instead of choosing your own partners, I thought it be better if I assigned you two as partners! Would it go well with you two working together?"

"NO! IT WOULDN'T!" Ashley and I said in unison.

"You two even talk in unison! I knew you ladies would get along!" He said as he clapped his hands and ushered us to go to our seats. Ashley and I were forced to sit next to each other due to the project. I glared at Ashley as she sucked her teeth at me. After a while the class settled down and Mr. Duvall began to tell everyone there assignment.

"Ok, class for today, you all must pair up and work together. It is a group project. Group projects are good, yes?"

"Whatever!" I called out hoping it would get him mad.

"That's the spirit Claire!"

I groaned as Ashley laughed under her breath. I glared at her again this time, wishing that knives were being thrown at her throat from my eyes.

"Something funny Graham?" I hissed at her.

"Oh you and your incompetence, stupid self." She replied. I was about to curse her out but Mr. Duvall interrupted me and told us to begin our work. _'I'd rather work with a serial killer then work with Ashley.'_ I thought but… I hadn't a choice so I HAD to work with her.

"Look Ashley, lets get this down first, I don't- well I hate you, you don't like me."

"That's SO true."

"Second, we have to work together and I don't wanna fail this class so, as much as it kills me to say, we have to cooperate."

"Well done smarty! Did you think of that all by yourself? Why, lets give you a medal for stating the obvious!" She replied sarcastically. Right there I wanted to deck her in her face but I somehow very slightly, manage to restrain myself.

"You think just because your dad is the Vice Principle you can get away with anything don't you?" I told her. Ashley smirked at me.

"That's not true. I'm just more popular then you so I over rule you." She said with a smile on her face.

"Ugh, I hate you. Lets just get this stupid project over with. The faster we complete it the faster we can go back to hating each."

"Ditto."

I opened my notebook for only someone to close it again. I looked up at the person.

"Yo, Mr. D! What are you doing?" I said to him.

"Well since I see that you and Ashley love to talk to each other a lot-"

"You mean curse at each other."

"Yes that to. I was thinking that since you two talk a lot, you could finish this assignment after school!"

"What?" Ashley cried in horror.

"I know! Isn't that great?" And with that the bubbly teacher turned and left to help another pair of students.

"This is just great." Ashley exclaimed.

"I know. Now I have to deal with your dumb ass during school but now AFTER school to!"

"Ugh, whatever."

I smirked as Ashley didn't have anything to say back other then whatever. I sighed about how my day was going.

"Here's my number since you say your gonna be 'working' call me and give me the address. We'll work on this then." Ashley handed me a piece of paper with number on it. I grudgingly accepted it. _'I wonder what Jill's doing… probably having fun… she must be so relaxed…'_

Jill's POV

At Jill's house…

"Uh… Jill!" I heard Chris's frantic voice call from downstairs. I slowly got up as I was waking up from my nap. '_I wonder what everyone else is doing after school?…'_

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Where do you keep your fire extinguisher?"

"Why would you need a-" I sniffed the air and somehow through my stuffed up noise I smelled-

"Is that smoke? Is there a fire!"

"Um… define the word _fire_…"

I slapped my palm against my forehead. _'Oh Christopher…'_

Claire's POV

After School…

"But Claire!-"

"No questions about it Rebecca! I can't handle having a job and deal with Ashley! I have to work with her on this math work because of stupid Mr. Duvall!"

Rebecca sighed at this. We continued walking to the Loco Latte shop. School flew by and before I knew it, it was over. However I still had to deal with Graham.

"Why do you wanna work there anyway again?"

"Because my red head haired friend, they give free lattes to anyone who works there!"

"I'm quitting when we get there."

"Aw." Rebecca pouted. We arrived at the shop and Rebecca went to the manager to get ready for her job while I told him I was quitting. The manager seemed like he didn't care because he was getting scared of Rebecca's excitement. Rebecca went to go change while I began to text Leon.

'Please… save me from Ashley… and Rebecca slightly.' I wrote. I wonder what he's up to? My train of thought was broken by Rebecca as she came out with the work uniform on. My mouth dropped as I saw Rebecca. She had a green apron on with a hat on, in the form of a latte.

"So? What do you think?"

"Yeah… I'm gonna go now." I said getting up to leave. Rebecca grabbed my hand.

"No! You can't leave! The boss said I have to lock up and I don't wanna stay here by myself!"

"OK, fine. What time do you have to lock up?"

"Nine o'clock."

"Fine, I'll stay. But Ashley has to come over here and help me with this work sadly."

"Ya!" Rebecca said happily as she embraced me in a hug. I laughed to myself and sat down on the stool near the counter. To past the time, I decided to do my homework now. I really didn't have a choice in doing homework. Ever since that day when the police dropped me and Rebecca off at my house, my parents flipped on us and since then, they wanted to see ALL my work from school. I took out the paper with Ashley's number on it and gave her a call. It went straight to voice mall. _'Ugh, spoiled little-'_

"Hey! It's Ash! Leave your name and number and I'll give you a call later! If I have the time that it is. Ttyl!" I rolled my eyes at her dumbness. I left her a voicemail saying I quit my job and for her to get over to Loco Latte as soon as possibly to get over with our Math project.

Closing time at the Loco Latte…

"Where is that blond bimbo!" I shouted as Rebecca went to the door and turned the sign over from 'Open' to 'Close.'

"Maybe she got lost?" Rebecca said. I looked at her with a plain expression.

"Lost? No, she was probably to busy kissing Excella's ass. That's what I think."

Rebecca shrugged her shoulders and I looked at the clock in the restaurant. It was almost gonna be nine.

"Hey Rebecca hurry up, I wanna get home."

"K, let me just shut off the latte machine."

"How you know how to shut it off on your first day on the job?" I asked her with curiosity.

"Oh, when you love lattes as much as I do, you'll understand. You're an amateur to lattes Claire."

I let the question go and looked at the door noticing it wasn't locked.

"Rebecca shouldn't you like lock the front door?" I told her.

"Oh please. What's the point of locking it when the sign says closed Claire? Duh!-"

Rebecca was interrupted by the sound of the jingling bells of when someone opens the door and both of our heads turned towards the door. It was a man that had entered. I raised an eyebrow at him as Rebecca stopped and did the same thing.

"Um hello? Can you not see the closed sign?" I told him. The man just stood there while looking around frantically, like as if someone was chasing.

"I'm sorry Mister but we're closed." Rebecca said. The man still didn't budge.

"Hello Mister, did you not hear us?" I told him again. He still didn't listen. I rolled my eyes and got up from my seat and began to walk towards him.

"Claire…" Rebecca softly said to me but I continued. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Did you not-" The man turned around.

"Back up." The man spoke up and pulled out a gun from inside his coat.

"Whoa!" I immediately backed away raising my hands in the air. When the corner of my eyes I saw Rebecca do the same thing. The mans hands were shaking abit, almost as if he was nervous. He kept shifting the gun at me then Rebecca. My heart raced and I feared for my life.

* * *

Oh no! :O Claire and Rebecca! There being held captive! The only person who knows where there at is Ashley but will she come around? Also what happened to Jill and Chris? Did they put out the fire? What will happen next? Find out next time! :)


	11. Held At Gunpoint

Hello my fellow readers! Here's the next chapter :D This chapter (so far) gave me a little bit of trouble to write. I don't know why it did, but for some reason it did. Well let me stopping talking so you could find out what happens, oh and, sorry about the cliff hanger XD Also for the part when Claire tells the person who visits them at the shop, I wanted to use a different way of Claire letting the person know so if you get confused sorry. I tried to be creative with it. Anyway Enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

Chapter 11: Held at Gunpoint

Claire's POV

"D-D-Don't move! Either of you!" The man said nervously.

"Uh, do you see us moving? We have our hands up-"

"You better watch yourself lady or else!"

"Or else what punk?"

"Claire! Shut up!"

I looked at Rebecca who had panic and fear written all over her face. I sympathized with her and stood quiet. I was scared to because he had a gun which could end me if he shoots a bullet right, but I couldn't show fear and let this guy know that he calls the shots.

"Open the register! And don't even think about pressing the alarm button because I will shoot." He ordered us as he wiped his forehead. He looked fairly young and couldn't have been no more then 22 years old. Rebecca went over to the register, opened it, and took out the money that .

"Do you want the change to?" She asked him.

"Uh sure? Whatever." He replied. Rebecca got a bag and began to stuff the money she took. Suddenly someone began to knock on the door, making me jump. _'Calm down Claire, you gotta stay calm in a situation like this. You can do this.'_ My thoughts said to me.

"Hello! Claire? Claire's stupid friends? You guys there?" The person knocking said. I soon recognized the voice of who was knocking.

"Ashley?" I whispered outside. _'Oh my god! Ashley! This is like the first time I actually care about you! Showing up somewhere the time is actually right and someone actually needs your bimbo ass!' _I thought. I went to walk forward but the man pointed the gun at me again.

"Go answer it and tell whoever that is, to leave or I'll shoot them and you." _'Wait… he'll shoot Ashley?'_

"OK, shoot her."

"Claire!"

"OK! I'll tell her to leave!" I kept my hands raised as I walked to the door. The man pursed behind me. I felt the nozzle of the gun touch my back.

"Tell her no ones here." He whispered to me. I nodded, while being scared like crazy, I somehow manage to regain control of myself and opened the door slightly, so she could only see me. The man was right behind so he could hear everything I was going to say. I saw Ashley standing there, her arms folded, with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Ashley w-what are you doing here?" I asked her, stuttering abit.

"Dummy, remember our math work? Oh, and sorry I'm late but I went to the mall with Excella and lost track of time. Next thing I knew, it was 9 o'clock. You have to go shopping when it calls!" Ashley replied laughing alittle. I laughed back to.

"Aren't you gonna let me inside so we could get this math work over with?" She asked. I felt the gun press more into me.

"Uh, you know what, how about we do it tomorrow morning?"

"Uh, how about NO." Ashley took a step forward to come inside but I quickly put my left hand in front of her to stop.

"Claire, what's up? I know you don't like me and all, but if we don't do this work, not only will I fail math but so will you." She stated. _'Think Claire! How can you let Ashley know to get help?'_ I then noticed that I had my left arm out outside and then it hit me; the man couldn't see whatever I do with my left hand. _'That's it… I know how to let her know…'_ I thought smirking.

"Well, I'm waiting for an explanation and it better be a GOOD one. Why do you wanna do it tomorrow?" Ashley asked again. I had to play my cards right or its BANG! Bullet to the back.

"Oh because uh… well you see…" I used my thumb to point back inside the restaurant. Ashley saw this and her eyebrows went up out of confusion. I continued on before she could speak about what I was doing.

"I have to help Rebecca lock up and clean around because a group of PEOPLE…" I slightly emphasized the word people while I used my index and middle finger and acted like they were walking to signify a person. "Came in and they went crazy here. One even threatened the manager…" I made a gun with my finger and fired like if it was a real gun going off. Ashley's confused face was then replaced with shock and disbelieve. Somehow though, she understood what I was trying to make out.

"Oh… but what happened to group of people? Did they leave?"

"Yeah, a long time ago." I moved my eyes to the door.

"OK then. See you around." Ashley said as she began to walk away. I closed the door and the man ushered me to go back to the spot I was at. _'Please Ashley, don't be a bimbo! Get help and fast!' _My thoughts shouted at me. Rebecca gave the man the bag of money, which he snatched from her.

"You got what you wanted now leave." I told him. He looked at me.

"I'm getting tired of your mouth little girl."

"And I'm getting tired of your threats!"

"Threats? I'll show you if I'm threatening or not!"

He walked forward and aimed the gun right between my eyes. I stared back him with an emotionless expression. _'He wouldn't dare...'_ After a while he backed up.

"You don't really look like the type to do this." Rebecca spoke up.

"I… I know… I've never done this before." The man confessed.

"So why do it?"

"You don't know the life I've had. Struggling for everything. Everything was about struggling for me. I always had to claw and scavenge for everything I had." He began to lower the gun.

"Your only going to make your life worse doing this."

"I just don't know what to do with my life anymore. I just wanna..."

I was surprised by how Rebecca was handling this situation. She was actually trying to befriend the man.

"If you just put the gun down and-"

Rebecca was interrupted by the sound of police sirens for outside.

"Fuck! You pulled the alarm didn't you?" He raised his gun again.

"No, I didn't!"

"That talk was just a trick! I'll show you you liar!" He yelled.

Then I noticed that the police siren began to fade away and it was only a police car passing by but it was to late for the man notice it. He pointed the gun, his hands shaking in the progress, and closed his eyes. I knew what he was gonna do.

"No…" I muttered. Without thinking, I ran forward towards Rebecca, and soon, the sound of a gun fire being shot filled the silent room of the shop.

Ashley's POV

Moments after meeting with Claire…

I couldn't believe what Claire had just hinted to me. _'Maybe it's all a joke?'_ I thought. _'No, it couldn't be… something like that isn't to joke about.'_ I stopped at the corner of the sidewalk and looked back at the shop. Out of no where, I sudden jump up, gasping to myself, almost like if i had gotten shot.

"Claire, don't do anything rash or stupid to get yourself shot." I said to myself. I took out my cell phone to call the cops. I dialed 911 but only for the battery to die.

"Crap! Damn you phone!" I put my phone away and thought about what to do. '_Wait, doesn't Jill live nearby? I think she does! It's worth a try at least.' _I then fast walked to Jill's house.

At Jill's House…

I arrived at Jill's house. I walked to the front door and began pressing the door bell frantically. After a while Chris opened the door which caught me by surprised.

"Hello Jill's parents, Jill is- Ashley? Sorry, I thought you were Jill's parents. What are you doing here?" He asked. I walked inside slightly moving Chris aside.

"It's Claire and her crazy friend. We need to call the cops NOW." I told him breathlessly.

"What are talking-"

"Chris who is it? Is it my parents? Because if it is, I swear Ima yell at them for coming after nine!" I heard Jill's voice call from upstairs.

"It's-"

"Forget, I'll be down in a minute."

Chris offered me a seat to sit down which I declined. I quickly grabbed the phone and dialed 911. Chris stood there with a confused and worry look. Jill soon appeared with a blue blanket around her, shaking alittle. Soon someone answered the phone and before they could speak, I quickly said, "Yes, hi. Um there's someone being held at gunpoint at the Loco Latte shop. I need for you to get over there ASAP. Hurry! Please!"

"Ashley what's going on? What are you doing at my house?" Jill asked me. I turned to her.

"Wait, the Loco Latte Shop? That's where-"

"Claire and her friend are. There being held at gunpoint. Well, I think at least." I said. " Claire's friend got a job there and then Claire stood with her to lock up and-"

"Let's go! We don't have time to wait around!" Chris said getting up and walking to the door.

"I'm going to!" Jill also said despite her condition. She clutched her blanket closer to her and got up. _'Are they for real? Jill sick and she's still going? Do they care that much? I'm positive Excella wouldn't do anything like that for me.'_

"Hopefully the cops should be there when we get there." I told them. Chris took out his cell phone and called someone.

"I'm calling Leon to meet us there.." Chris mumbled. He was beyond pissed off. We began walking to the shop, Chris was far ahead, as I walked with Jill to make sure she was OK and wouldn't lag behind.

"Claire and Rebecca should know better then to stay there at night. It's 9:30 for crying out loud! They should be home." Jill told me. I simply nodded. Soon, Chris was out of sight, leaving me alone to walk with Jill.

"I hope Chris doesn't do anything crazy, then again knowing him…" Jill began to talk to herself. _'Why did you even help Claire out? You should leave her to her fate!' _My inner thought told me. I wasn't gonna leave her get killed! I couldn't do that, especially after everything the two of us been through in the-

"Hey Ashley?" Jill asked knocking me out my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"If you dislike Claire so much, why are you helping her?"

"Because… along time ago Claire and I used to be best-"

"GIRLS HURRY!" Chris's voice yelled cutting me off.

"We should hurry." I told Jill hoping she would forget about what I was going to say. She nodded. After a couple of minutes of walking, we arrived at the shop. Crowds of people were behind the '**Police Line. Do Not Cross.' **tape. I smiled to myself knowing that the police were here, and had the situation under control. My smile soon began to slowly fade away, as me and Jill walked closer to see an Ambulance there.

"No… please let that not be what I think it is…" Jill mumbled to herself. I was at lose for words. I didn't know what to say. We continued forward to the front to get a better view. We saw Chris who was trying to hop over the police line, and Leon who was holding him back. We approached them. I tried to avoid meeting Leon's eyes.

"Let me go! I gotta see if Claire's OK!" Chris shouted. _'His rage obviously gets the best of him.' _

"Chris, yelling and shouting isn't gonna solve anything!"

"No, but punches and kicks will if that fucking robber even laid a finger my little sister!"

Leon let him go and Chris angrily balled his hands into a fist. Jill went to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and hugged her. Suddenly, a man with a gun came out of the shop and dropped his gun. _'Is he… is he crying?'_ The police automatically threw themselves at him. They threw him on the floor forcefully and placed handcuffs around his wrist. A girl soon came out after him with her arms raised in the air. The officers were about to arrest her to but she quickly pointed back inside and told them something. One officer ushered to the paramedics to go inside, and soon one of the paramedics came out and then went inside with a stretcher.

"Wait… that's Rebecca!" Jill exclaimed. She quickly lifted the line over herself and ran to her, followed by Chris, Leon. Then me, not wanting to be alone, chased after them. Rebecca saw us heading towards and her eyes widened, full with tears.

"Guys!" She quickly ran and threw herself into Jill's arms.

"We're here now. Your OK. Everything is gonna be OK." Jill said soothingly. Rebecca pushed herself off, shaking her head back and forth.

"No it's not! Because Claire…" Rebecca choked out. Jill's eyes soon widened, while my mouth dropped.

"Is she gonna be OK?" I manage to ask when no one spoke. Rebecca shrugged her shoulders. _'If only you would've called the cops sooner…' _Was what ran through my mind.

"What happened to her?" Chris shouted at Rebecca making me jump abit.

"She- she pushed me out of the way of the bullet and she got…" She bit her lower lip to as if she didn't wanna say anymore.

"Chris?"

"Why that little…!" Chris walked over to where the guy who previously had the gun.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! SON OF A BITCH! I'm gonna beat the SHIT outta you!" He rammed his fist into the guys jaw. The guy instantly fell to the floor clutching the side of his face. The police officers grabbed Chris and held him back as he struggled to break free of there grasp to attack the man.

"You shot my little sister! You bastard!"

"I- I- I didn't mean to!"

"Bullshit! How about I shoot you in the face bitch!"

The officer pulled the other man up from the floor and shoved him inside the police car. I turned my gaze away from that sight, and my eyes shifted to the paramedics who just came out with someone on the stretcher. I quickly walked over to them.

"Is she gonna be OK?" I asked.

"She's in critical condition so we really can't say much. We have to hurry her to the Emergency room so please excuse us."

"Oh."

The paramedics pushed past me and carried onto the Ambulance. I quickly looked in the direction of where Jill and the others were. Without saying a word to any of them, I left the area, and headed home, not sure if I could deal with all this drama.

At Ashley's House…

"I can't believe you did that Ashley." Excella told me as I had just finished telling her about what had happening.

"Well what was I supposed to do Excella? Leave her to die?"

"Well she is Jill's friend so yeah!"

"Yeah well I'm not the person to leave someone in a situation like that."

"Your to soft Ashley." Excella said brushing her hand at me.

"Well if soft is being helpful then I guess that's what I am." I said folding my arms. Excella let out a soft laugh before shaking her head.

"Calm down, I was only kidding." She said. Even though Excella joked around sometimes like this, she does over board most of the times with her so called 'jokes.'

"Oh, well it is really late so I'm going to be staying here tonight."

"You could've asked me first you know." I told her. Excella seemed to ignore me as she continued taking out the spare mattress from underneath my bed.

"Guess it slipped my mind." She smiled. I simply shrugged my shoulders in response. Excella and I decided we were both going to bed. We both laid down and I closed my eyes but only for Excella's voice to awaken me.

"Oh and Ashley?"

"Yeah?"

"If you EVER help Jill's friends again, I'll be sure to make sure you pay for your actions for helping them." I could tell Excella was smiling as she said this. "Also regardless of your past best friend friendship with Claire."

"Y-yeah, gotcha Excella." I said hesitatingly. I closed my eyes again, with one thought going through my mind as I drifted off to sleep. _'With the way Excella treats me sometimes… I'm I even really her friend?'

* * *

_Ya! Wait, I mean, NO! Claire! Whats gonna happen to her? Will she be OK? And what about Chris? Will he kill the man who shot Claire or get revenge? Will Ashley finally have the back bone to stand up against Excella now, that shes finally seeing her true colors? Find out next time! :D


	12. Peoples Change Of Hearts

Hello People! :D How's it going? Anyway I decided to upload this chapter for you guys before school starts, I can't leave you hanging after all :) Well, this Chapter is REALLY long so prepare your eyes!(Sorry!) Also the love triangles begin to come in the story, so you know things are gonna start heating up! Well let me stop babbling and let you get on with the chapter! :D

* * *

Chapter 12: Peoples Change of Heart

"Wow Rebecca. I can't believe you were able to maintain your composure doing what happened." I told Rebecca as we walked through the school hallway on this sad Tuesday morning. Yesterday was a very difficult day for everyone. After what happened at the Loco Latte Shop everyone was shaken up. But the people who were most scared was me and everyone else who hangs out with Claire. The doctor said she'll live but they don't know when she'll make a full recovery. While we were walking, I stumbled forward abit but Rebecca held my arm to prevent me from falling face 0front.

"Jill you gotta be careful! Whoa, you have bags under your eyes. Are you still sick?" Rebecca asked.

"Na, just tired. Last night, Chris was really depressed about what happened so my parents let him stay over and he just broke down so I stood up with him all night. Then Leon called and I chatted with him for a long time. Oh and yeah, I'm still kinda sick but my parents don't want me to miss out on anymore days of school." I exclaimed.

"It should've been me that had gotten shot. Not her." Rebecca said with a sadden expression.

"Rebecca-"

RING!

"Oh, that's the bell. We should get going to class."

"Yeah, your right."

Rebecca and I left to go to our class. I hated Tuesdays only because I had Mr. Irons. The perverted Social Studies teacher. I shuttered abit just thinking about it. I walked to his class, trying not to get there to early but then again not to late. After a couple of minutes I, sadly, arrived at the class room to see Mr. Irons reading his perverted book. I took my seat and waited for class to start. After a while, the class room was full and Mr. Irons got up from his seat.

"Class, today your going to be partnered up with each other for this project Your going to be researching Greek Goddesses'." He said as he passed out sheets for us.

"You may choose from this list also on the list is your requirements for this assignment." Then someone raised their hand.

"Um Mr. Irons? Why only Goddesses and not Male Gods?"

"Because… Goddesses are more fun to research." Mr. Irons said clapping his hands before he muttered something underneath his breath. _'Pervert…' _I thought. The class gave him an awkward look.

"Uh, yes! Anyway here are the pairs for this assignment." Mr. Irons took out a piece of paper with are names writing on it and began telling the class who there partners are. I waited for him to call my name, hoping that I wouldn't get a slacker as a partner.

"And last but not least, Jill Valentine, and Richard Aiken. Now get to work and do… whatever you students do for projects!" Mr. Irons said as he took a seat back in his chair and resumed reading. Everyone got up and began to sit down and started on the work with your partner. The boy, whom I assumed was my partner, walked over to me. He was wearing an orange vest with a white t-shirt underneath it, green jeans, and light black sneakers.

"Hey!" He said happily. "Are you Jill Valentine?"

"Yeah, and you must be Richard Aiken?"

He gave me a warm, happy, smile.

"Yeah." He took a seat beside me. "Hm, it is true about what he said. You have a cute smile."

"Thank you." I laughed. He still maintained his smile.

"Well actually, I wanted to ask you about something else. I was wondering if…" He sheepishly began to rub the back of his neck. I couldn't help but smile.

"If it's about a date I have a boyfriend already." I told him. He shook his head.

"No, not with you! I know you have a boyfriend. Chris always talks about you in the locker room. But um, actually it IS a date I'm asking about but not with you… a friend of yours." Richard said as his cheeks began to become red.

"OK, who is it though? If its… Claire… she already has a boyfriend to."

"No not her. The short one."

I stopped to think about it for a second before realizing who he was talking about.

"You mean Rebecca?" I asked him.

"Yeah! Her! I was wondering if you could ask her if she wants to go out on a date with me." Richard said. _'Wait a minute, this could be a wonder chance for Rebecca to have a REAL boyfriend instead of making one up. Richard and her both kind of act alike. Plus Richard is really sweet.' _My inner thought said and for once, I agreed with it.

"Yeah I'll ask and see if she's interested. I'm pretty sure she'll say yeah."

"Thanks Jill! You're the best."

"Yeah… I know…" I casually said. "But we should get started on this work unless we wanna fail and I can't afford to fail ANOTHER class."

"Alright, lets get started then." Richard agreed with me and we began to start on our work…

At lunch…

"Rebecca just go out with him for one night! Please!" I pleaded with Rebecca. Classes had come and go so fast today and before I knew it, it was lunch. I had told Rebecca about Richard and she claimed that her and 'Billy' are making progress.

"No! I'm already with Billy… sort of."

"Ha! There's the key word, **SORTA**!"

"I don't know Jill-"

"Hey girls." Chris and Leon both said in unison. Rebecca and I both said hi back. I took my can of soda and was about to drink it until Chris swiped it from me.

"What's wrong Chris?" I asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"You gotta be careful Jill. This is caned soda."

"OK, and?"

"You could cut your lips at the tip of the can." He said for pouring it in a cup before handing it back to me.

"Uh… thank you…" I awkwardly said. I looked at Rebecca and Leon who were both weird out by Chris's behavior. I had to ask them what's up but I had to get rid of Chris for alittle while.

"Hey Chris? Could you go get me another tray please?"

"Oh, sure. Just be careful when your eating. You might bite your own tongue." Chris said standing up and leaving to get me another tray of food. I quickly turned back to face Rebecca and Leon.

"OK is it me or is Chris acting alittle weird?" I asked them.

"Yeah, I noticed it when we were at gym he didn't want me playing any sport because I might get hit in the face." Leon told us.

"And when I was in Math with him, he wanted to do all the math problem because he was afraid I would hurt my brain due to all the thinking." Rebecca said. _'Something was definitely up.'_

"I think its because of what happened to Claire." Leon said.

"What do you mean Leon?"

"Well Jill, Chris was always protective of Claire. But then with this… accident that recently happened, he must feel that he failed as a big brother so he doesn't wanna fail as a friend so that could explain the way he's acting."

"But there could be another reason why-"

"If you say aliens Rebecca, I'm going to hit you." I told her. She closed her mouth and stood quiet before looking back at her food. Moments after we finished talking, Chris returned.

"Here you go." He handed me the tray.

"Thanks-"

"SH! He's here! Nobody say anything!" Rebecca told us. Leon and I just looked at her while Chris had a confused look on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"What's going on?" He asked confused.

"Let's not beat around the bush guys… Chris the way your acting today… is weird." I told him.

"And it's kinda gross." Rebecca added.

"Anyway… your acting alittle to over protective." I said to him.

"What are you talking about? I'm just looking out for you guys to make sure you don't get hurt." He stated.

"Yeah but there's point of going over-"

"Rebecca! Careful! Drink to fast and you might choke on it." Chris advised Rebecca.

"Chris, you gotta stop this!" I said to Chris, slightly raising my voice. Leon and Rebecca's eyes widened and the took that as a hint to leave Chris and I alone.

"Chris I know, your still shaken up by with what happened with Claire but the doctors said that she's gonna be fine."

"You don't understand Jill…"

"Well I can try my best to." I said folding my hand into his.

"Don't you see though? I failed as a brother to protect her." He said.

"Just because you weren't there to protect her this ONE time doesn't mean that you can't be there for the rest of the time when its possible. You can't protect from everything. There are things she can do for herself, and things where she'll need you but you can't do everything for her Chris."

Chris just stared at me, soaking in the words in his head I had just said to him. He tried to find words to say but he couldn't.

"Well I'm sorry if you feel that way Jill but… I just don't want anything to happen to you like it did to Claire…" Chris said with watery eyes. I felt bad for him but he had to change his ways and be the old Chris. I got up from my table and began to walk away.

"Well if this is the new Chris, this new Chris isn't the Chris I fell in love with…" I walked past him and out the doors. But before I had walked by Chris I could've sworn he muttered, "Old Chris…"

Ashley's POV

"Did you see that guys?" Excella told us astonished. I simply nodded.

"Wow, Chris must be really bummed about not being able to help Claire. Well, Claire deserved what she got." Ada said smirking. _'C'mon Ash! Talk to Excella about the way she's been treating you!' _My thoughts told me.

"Hey Excella, I've been wanting to talk to you about something-"

"Not know Ashley, I'm trying to think about how to ruin Jill's day more."

"But Excella this is more important then-"

"Ashley! I don't care what you have to say! Ada doesn't care, Wesker doesn't care! And foremost, nobody else even cares! It's probably about something stupid anyway! Now I have to go back to thinking-"

"If it's about our friendship you'd listen to me!" I shouted at her. At the sudden raise of my voice everyone stopped and began to quiet down to look at our table, even Jill who had came back and sat at a different table with Rebecca, Leon, and Richard.

"Ashley calm down. Your gonna cause a scene." Ada advised me.

"So what?" I snapped at her. Excella knotted her eyebrows. _'I'm not gonna be her slave anymore.'_

"Ashley I suggest you lower your voice if you know what's good for you." She threatened me. I folded my arms and said, "No."

"Do you know who you are deifying against?"

"Maybe I am. You never seem to treat me like a friend."

"That is sometimes true Excella." Ada said cutting in. Excella rolled her eyes at Ada and sighed.

"No one talks to me like that!"

"Obviously someone should!"

"Fine Ashley. You wanna play this game? Well two can play at this game!" Excella got on the table after balancing herself.

"Excuse me! Everyone listen up!" She began clapping to gain everyone's attention. Once she did, she looked at me and smirked. I looked at Ada who had a surprised face yet it was still filled with curiosity.

"Excella, get down from there." Wesker ordered Excella. She brushed him aside and continued.

"There's alittle secret I wanna tell you all something about our wonderful Ashley Graham." She said smiling. I knew what she was gonna say.

"Excella… don't you dare…" I warned her.

"Your going alittle overboard Excella. You better stop or your gonna pay the consequences." Ada told her however Excella continued.

"As you all remember our old Spanish student-teacher, Luis Sera?"

"Excella…"

"Well one day he was flirting with Ashley…"

"Please stop…"

"So he offered her to come with him to the staircase and she agreed, and there-"

"No!"

"She was raped by him, and ever since then, she made up a random name just to cover for him so no one else would know."

Everyone in the lunch room stood quiet. I could feel tears form in my eyes as I looked around the room for everyone's reaction which were filled with shock and disgust.

"Excella how could you-"

"Ops! Sorry Ashley, guess that slipped by me." Excella interrupted Wesker. Without another word to Excella, I quickly ran out the lunch room, tears streaming down my face like rain. After a good distance, I stopped and leaned against a locker, before sliding myself to the floor.

"You OK Ash?" I looked up to see Ada standing in front of me. She sat down next to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Why does she treat me like that? Like I'm her slave and nothing more! All I wanted to do was become friends with her and she treats me like this? I was just gonna talk to her about the way she's been treating me and she does that? I thought she was my friend…" I sobbed to Ada.

"Sometimes people don't appear to be who they are. It was very wrong of Excella to do that and don't worry, her karma will get her for what she did." Ada said to me. Then we heard the sounds of high heels clicking on the floor. We looked to see who it was-

"Big stuff going on in there right?" Excella asked. Ada and I stood up and walked near her.

"Why?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" She tried to reply innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about!" I yelled at her. "Why would you do that to me? You said that intentionally on purpose!"

"Yeah Excella! That was really uncalled for." Ada said folding her arms.

"Ashley, you know I was just joking-"

"No you weren't joking so don't even say that!… Just why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you always treat me like I'm a slave instead of a friend? Am I just a tool for you to use and then dispose of when you don't need me anymore?"

Excella stood quiet as did Ada.

"Well Excella? Answer her." Ada told her. Excella stood quiet for a while before finally speaking.

"Because Ashely… you'd let me treat you like that… so... so blame yourself." And with that, Excella turned, and walked away. I stood there flabbergasted as to what she just had said. Ada was about to say something but I quickly left hoping Ada wouldn't follow.

Jill's POV

After the whole scene between Ashley and Excella the entire lunch room was filled with silence. Due to what had just happened for some strange reason, the school let us go home after we finished eating. Leon and Rebecca both were going to visit Claire at the hospital to see how she was doing while, I, had to tell Chris something. I began to walk home-

"Hi ya Jill! How you doing?" A boy from behind me said making me jump.

"Oh! Hi?" I asked confusedly. I continued to walk, this time faster but he sped up his pace along with me. _'This guy better get away from me!' _I thought.

"What's the rush Jill? My names Forest Speyer. What's a cutie like you doing walking around here by yourself?" He asked me. _'Make a run for it!'_ My thoughts shouted at me.

"Walking home. Nice meeting you to Forest but I really should-"

"What's the rush babe? I just wanna get to know you better. What's wrong with that?" He stepped in front of me blocking my path.

"I already have a boyfriend and get away from me!" I shoved him out of the way and began to run.

"Hey!" Forest called back to me. I then heard the sound of footsteps chasing after me. I didn't dare look back, I just kept running.

"Got ya!" I felt a pair of hands grab me and threw me on the floor.

"Get off!"

"No way! Your one hot girl and I ain't letting Chris bag you! He gets everything! Get ready to get lost in the Forest now baby…" Forest leaned down to kiss me before something or someone pushed him off me.

"Wha- Chris!" I immediately threw my into his arms, hugging him.

"Jill, are you alright?" He asked concerned. I nodded.

"Fuck…" Forest cussed. Chris glared angrily at him.

"What's the fuck is wrong with you Forest? Asshole! I should punch you in the jaw for this!"

"I ain't scared of you Chris!"

Chris stepped forward and Forest back up, accidentally tripping.

"You should leave Forest." Chris told him. Chris turned around I followed after him. I turned back and stuck my tongue out at him. Forest retaliated this by thrusting his pelvis forward at me. I picked up a rock and threw it at him. Chris offered to walk me home which I accepted.

"Jill I thought about what you said, and your right." Chris confessed. I simply smiled slightly.

"Glad your yourself again."

"Yeah… Thanks Jill." He said before kissing me.

"No problem."

It was still fairly early so I decided I wasn't going home till much later.

"Hey Jill wanna come with me to visit Claire at the hospital?"

"Sure! I gotta see how she's doing."

"Yeah…"

Chris and I took the bus to get to Raccoon General Hospital. It almost seemed that EVERYTHING in Raccoon City had the name ' Raccoon' in it. After a couple of minutes we arrived at the hospital. We went inside, asked for Claire Redfield, and took the elevator to the 4th floor. We stopped at the floor and went to Claire's room. When we entered we saw Claire and Leon making out, while Rebecca was talking with Richard on Leon's phone while she was texting 'Billy' with her own phone. I shook my head, smiling as I sat down next to Claire causing her and Leon to break away.

"Jill! Hi!"

"Hey Claire!" I said hugging her. She sat me back down as I began to tell her about what had happened today…

One telling of the whole day later…

"See you guys later! The docs said I should be recovered next week!" Claire said to us. We all said our goodbyes and left. We were walking to the elevator when Chris's phone began to ring.

"Hello mother." He answered. "Yeah… for real?… Oh my god that's awesome!… Oh coarse!... OK! I'll be over there right away Mom!" Chris eagerly hung up and began to rush.

"Slow down cowboy!" Leon joked. It wasn't all that funny, but Rebecca laughed the longest at the joke.

"What's the rush Chris?" I asked him.

"Well, one of my old childhood friend is coming to visit me and my family! I gotta hurry home!" He quickly shoved us in the elevator causing Rebecca to accidentally trip.

"OK! Chris!" I laughed. "Well who is this he or she person?"

"It's a girl. Her names Allyson Bridge!"

"Oh. Well how long have you two-"

"We were like the best of friends!"

"Cool… so how-"

"I can't wait to see her again! Its been so long since I've seen her."

"How great…" I muttered. Chris seems really attracted to this Allyson girl. _'Don't worry! Chris loves you! And this Allyson girl isn't gonna steal him from you!' _I agreed with my thoughts but still… there was something bother me about this Allyson that I really didn't wanna know about… Something really bad… I tried to brush it aside and tried to be happy for Chris as we walked out of the hospital.

* * *

Oh my god... Cliffhanger! Sorry about this but I have to end it here. Before I start saying other stuff, Allyson is the blonde girl from Resident Evil 5 that gets caught but you think you save her but then she ends up having a worm thing pop out of her head. Just letting you know for those who don't know who she is. I added her because I wanted to use a character that is VERY overlooked in the game. Anyway Claire's alive! YA! *clap, clap* and Ashley finally stood up to Excella! Take that Excella! So now... Love triangles are being set in, what does that mean for Jill, Rebecca, and Claire? Will they be able to over come the challenges that lay ahead? The next chapter is chaotic, just so you know. If you wanna get a little teaser of what coming up next, read below!

**Upcoming Chapter Teaser: **When Allyson Bridge, one of Chris's old friends come to Raccoon city, Chris is all over her, even choosing her over Jill sometimes. Jill begins to get suspicious of her. Allyson seems all nice, but when she sits Jill down to have a 'Chat' Jill begin to see Allyson true colors and intentions. Will Chris listen to her or will his and Jill relationship go downhill? Rebecca has to make a hard decision of going out with Richard or Billy but what will happen when BOTH of the boys meet each other? Meanwhile, when Ashley begins to change her ways, she tries to re-kindle her friendship with Claire, but when Ashley's feelings for Leon begin to come back, will she betray Claire AGAIN? or will Ada beat her to it? Find out next time!


	13. Decisions, Decisions!

Hello! For some of you still wondering, yes, I still am alive I just haven't been able to get on to post this because of school and this crush I have and yeah... Well anyway here's the next Chapter! I wanna give you a warning though, there's MAJOR CLIFFHANGERS in this chapter(sorry! I'll let Leon or Chris give you a hug if you forgive me :D) and there's a surprise character at the end. Also I wanna clear somethings up in the last chapter, I know it seemed Forest wouldn't do something like that but I needed someone. It was either him or Brad and Brad(my friend wanted me to use him for that part O.O) REALLY doesn't look like the type to do that. So I've moved him to a different part. And for Allyson being in the story, I needed someone to be Chris's old friend and the first person who came to mind was her, mostly because no one knows anything about her so I thought 'The heck with it!' I think that's about it... anyway enjoy the story! :D

* * *

Chapter 13: Decisions, Decisions!

The following Saturday…

"Jill! Claire! Hurry up!" Chris rushed us as we made our way to the boarding gate at the airport. Today was Saturday and Chris manage to convince me to come with him to get that girl Allyson from the airport. He also managed to dragged Claire along who had just recently made a full recovery after the incident she was in. Chris was early looking around as the people came off the plane. I smiled nervously.

"Jealous?" Claire asked. I laughed nervously again.

"What? No. He's just excited to his old friend."

"That's not what your fidgeting is saying."

"… Oh what ever Claire. I'm not-"

"Chris? Is that you?"

Me and Claire's conversation was cut short and our attention was shifted a girl who had called Chris. The girl had clean blond hair and was wearing a silk brown dress and brown sandals. She had a wide smile plastered on her face which would make a lot of guys sworn over her.

"Allyson!" Chris said as she threw herself into his arms. Chris returned the same gesture. "Its so good to see you!"

"You to!" _'So this is Allyson?…'_

Chris grabbed a couple of Allyson's bag and made they made their way towards us.

"Claire!" Allyson said hugging Claire.

"Good to see you to Allyson!" Claire replied. Allyson back up and looked at me but quickly shifted her attention back to Chris. Me, not wanting to be rude, went to introduce myself.

"Hi! Chris talks a lot about you. I'm Jill-"

"So Chris how is everyone?" Allyson cut me off, ignoring me. I felt hurt abit but brushed it aside.

"Everyone's good. Oh, Allyson I want you to meet someone." Chris said as he walked towards me and pulled me close to him.

"This is Jill. My girlfriend."

"Oh so your Jill?" She asked.

"Yup. Jill Valentine. Nice to meet you. Chris has been talking about you a lot recently."

"Likewise. I'm Allyson Bridge and Chris always talks about you to."

"Yeah, Jill's just that lovable." Chris kissed me as after he said this.

"Aww," Allyson said. "Chris, seeing you and her together remind me of us before we broke up."

I was slightly taken back by what see said. Sometime ago I had asked Chris if he had went out with her before and he said no but I went along with the 'Oh you guys did?' and acted surprise.

"Well guys, I'd love to stay, but I gotta go meet Ashley." Claire told us as she began to walk away.

"But wait, don't you like, hate her guts?"

"Long story, tell you later!"

"Don't get into trouble!" Chris shouted to her. Claire just waved her hand at him as in a 'Yeah, yeah' way. With Claire gone, it was now Chris, Allyson, and me.

"You girls hungry?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. Where do you guys wanna go to eat? I heard of this new place where-"

"Yes I am! The airplane food was horrible!"

I looked at Allyson with a strained face expression. What's with this chick? After this Chris decided he was going to take us to eat at the Grill 13 restaurant. We had to take the trolley to arrive there. The whole time Allyson and Chris were talking about the 'old' days. Which mostly involved when they were going out. When we FINALLY arrived at Grill 13 restaurant. We went inside and found a table. Thank god it was the circle ones because if Allyson had made a move on Chris you best believe I'll-

"Hey, I'll be right back. I gotta use the bathroom." Chris got up, and left, leaving me alone with Blondie here. Since me and her were alone, I decided to try to become friends with Allyson at least Chris couldn't say I didn't put any effort into it.

"So Allyson, how long have you known Chris?" I asked her.

"What's it to you?" She replied looking outside the window.

"Oh well I was just wondering that since you and Chris were a couple before maybe you could tell me some things that he-"

"Can we have a girl to girl talk?"

"Sure. I'd like to."

"Your really a stupid bitch."

I looked around to see if she was talking to anyone around us.

"Um… who were you just talking to-"

"I was talking to you."

"Excuse me?"

"Chris was my boyfriend first and I'm taking him back. You were a good little placement holder, but now I want him back."

I giggled at her comment. _'Is this girl for real? That airplane food must have been drugs if she thinks I'm going through with what she said.' _I thought.

"You really think I'm gonna listen to you? Are you loony in the head? What could you do Allyson?" I challenged her. Allyson flipped her hair back and smirked.

"I can do A LOT of things Jill. Don't test me. Back in my old school-"

"Like I care about you life history."

"Regardless, I'm taking Chris back. And if you don't wanna give him up, I'll use FORCE to take him away from you because I don't give up without a fight. Your GONNA get heart broken."

"Good. I like having a challenge especially when the other person can't win and sure I am."

Allyson gritted her teeth, getting irritated that she wasn't having her way. I couldn't decide who's worse, her or Excella? They were probably both on the same hate scale level.

"Hey I'm back." Chris pulled his chair out and sat down.

"Back so soon Chris? Jill and I were just having a little… girl to girl talk. Right Jill?" Allyson told him, smirking at me as I smiled grimly back at her. _'This… is gonna be very troublesome…'_

"Yup! Girl talk!" I fake smiled. Apparently Chris brought it.

"I'll be right back." Allyson said getting up dialing some number on her phone. After she was out of hearing, Chris smiled at me.

"SO?"

"So?"

"How do you like Allyson?"

Here it was. I could either expose the bitch like she is at the cost of possibly hurting Chris about his 'Good' friend, or simply lie and wait for a better time to tell him.

"Uh… she's…"

Rebecca's POV

"Ha ha!" I laughed out loud. " Your funny Richard you know that?"

"Ha ha, thanks Rebecca."

I took another sip from my latte as Richard drank his smoothie.

"So whens your mom supposed to give birth?" I asked him.

"They don't know yet. But I can't wait for my new baby sister!" Richard replied with energy in his voice.

"Well I'm happy for you Richard." I told him. "What's her name?"

"We all decided her name was Jeanette."

"Ooh! That's a cute name."

"Yeah…"

Richard looked at me, his face turning red as he was about to ask me something.

"Rebecca, there's something I wanna ask you and I think I've finally gained the courage to ask you." Richard began, "Will you be my-"

"Rebecca?" Another voice called me. I looked to see who was the sound of the voice and saw it was-

"Billy?" I said astonished, my mouth hanging open. I shifted my glance to Bill to Richard, and back to Billy, then Richard.

"W-what are you doing here?" I finally manage to say. Me and Richard were now standing up as Billy walked closer to us.

"Someone told me you'd be here, the persons not important but with another guy princess?" Billy said.

"Don't call her princess!" Richard said defensively. _'This wasn't supposed to happen!' _My thoughts screamed at me.

"Who're you?"

"Richard Aiken. I happen to be on a date with Rebecca so if you'll be kind enough to leave and-"

"Yeah, not happening 'prince charming.'"

Billy and Richard stood glaring at each other, eyes locked, like two tigers about to fight for dominance. I stepped in between them to avoid any conflicts. Now everyone was beginning to look at us and began whispering to each other about what was going on.

"You looking for a fight?"

"No but if your gonna start one, then yeah!"

"NO! NO! No fighting will be happening as long as I'm around!" I intervened them. Richard looked at me.

"Who is this guy then Rebecca?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

"WHAT!" I squealed. "No your not! You always deny that all the times I asked you, so we're not really together!"

"Yeah because I'm her boyfriend!" Richard said.

"Your not either!"

"Oh… well can I?"

"Back off, I met her first."

"And?"

'_UGH! Why does only my love life have to be this complicated?' _I thought.

"Yeah, well Billy, Rebecca's not interested into bad boys like you."

"Well if she's a good girl, I'll make her go bad."

"Yup, only this would happen to me." I said out loud. This caught both the boys attention as they both looked at me.

"Well Rebecca?" Billy said.

"Well what?"

"Who do you wanna go out more with? Me or Orange vest boy here."

Billy and Richard were both looking at me with intensity. I.. this is so confusing!

"I… I…" I stammered. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't make a decision like this so fast but both of them wanted an answer now and I then decided. I gulped and hoped that they'd understand.

"Um... I-I choose…"

Ashley's POV

"Oh my god Claire! I almost forgot how fun it was hanging out with you!" I exclaimed. "I'm still alittle shocked how you fought over that jacket with that little girl."

"Oh well." She said shrugging.

"You girls wanna eat?" Leon offered.

"Sure!" Claire and I both said. We made our way to the food court, found a couple of empty seats, sat down, and waited for Leon to come back.

"Hey Ashley, I'm gonna go with Leon. Watch my stuff, OK?" Claire said.

"Yeah, sure." I told her. Claire set her things down and went to catch up with Leon. I suddenly began to day dream… about me and Leon- WHOA! Wait a minute! Did I just say Leon? I can't be doing that! I made a vow to myself that I have no more feeling for Leon. That means I can't think about his nice eyes… caring personally… cute face-…

"Feeling go away!" I said to myself.

"You know talking to yourself isn't good right?" A voice from behind me said. I turned around.

"Ada!" I happily said but it quickly changed into curiosity. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to City hall with John?"

"Change of plans. How's things going with Claire?" She asked.

"Good! I almost forgot how close friends we were!"

"That's good." Ada smiled.

"But listen… I have a plan."

"Cool. What is it?"

"It's about Claire."

About Claire? This could NOT be good.

"OK?" I replied curious.

"Look I know that you still Leon."

"Yeah but Claire's my friend. I'm not going to intentionally break them up just to have Leon all for me."

"But if you 'cause' a argument between the two, its not your fault because if they break up, It'd be there decision. Like what some people say, no harm no foul or something like that right?" Ada said to me. I looked to the side of me to see Leon and Claire walking back to the table. Ada quickly got up and began to leave.

"Remember what I said! Gotta go!" Ada winked and walked away. Just after that Leon and Claire sat down with the trays of food.

"Well, eat up!" Leon said.

"I'm starving!" Claire exclaimed as she took a hamburger and took a big bite out of it. I thought about what Ada had told me to do. Should I? Claire was a really cool person. I guess being Excella's friend blocked my communication with her but Ada? Why would she ask me to do something like this? It just didn't seem... right, you know?

"Hey Ash? You alright?" Claire asked me.

"Uh, yeah peachy!" I replied. Claire nodded.

"So eat! There's a lot of food to go around."

"Yeah, but first I gotta tell you something… well both of you." I began.

"Sure what's up Ashley?" Leon asked. I took a deep breath, and knew what I was gonna say…

Unknown Person's POV

"Are you there yet honey?"

"Yes mom! I told that only like 15 minutes ago!" I shouted into the phone.

"I'm sorry! I'm just concerned that nothing happens to you! I don't think I should've let you-"

"Mom, now your just being paranoid and besides, it was my idea to come to the United States to live here in the first place. I wanna at least see him in person once."

"OK whatever you say honey." My mom said with uncertainty. I simply rolled my eyes. I looked around the airport to try and find my friends that were coming to pick me up.

"Oh! Mom gotta go! There here to pick me up!" I hung up before my mom could say anything else.

"Dave! Josh!" I called out to them. They turned around and smiled when they say me. I dragged my luggage over to where they were at, hugging them.

"My god," I said, "It's finally to met you guys in person other then the computer!"

"Yeah it is!" Dave said energetically. "Uh… what was your last name again?"

I couldn't help but slightly laugh.

"It's Sheva Alomar."

* * *

Oh... my... god!(Avoids throwing items from you guys for so many cliffhangers) Sorry about the cliffhangers! but I thought it would be better to leave them at cliffhangers! Lol, anyway, originally Sheva was supposed to appear later on but due to plot changes, she appears earlier. Also what's up with Ada? Very fishy... indeed... but again, I don't normally do cliffhangers because when I do, people get mad and I don't want you guys to get mad! I love you guys! Find out what happens next time on-

Leon: Raccoon City High! (Fan girls chase after him) AH!

**Upcoming Chapter Teaser: **When Jill answers Chris's question, Allyson 'hears' everything and storms out 'upset' about what Jill said sparking a heated argument between Jill and Chris. Things begin to get more worse when Allyson now enrolls into Raccoon High! Will Jill and Chris's relationship survive her wraith or crumble underneath it? Rebecca's decision upsets Richard and Billy, so she must find a way to rekindle her friendship with them. Claire has had enough of Ada trying to steal Leon away from her, and decides to confront her about it. Excella meets Allyson and befriends her thinking she could 'use' her but is it Allyson who's 'using' Excella? Sheva feels like she can't 'fit in' at Raccoon High.


	14. Raccoon High: Extras And Bloopers

OK so this isn't an **OFFICIAL** Chapter(Sorry if I got your hopes up.) but I thought it would be fun to just add this. It's a bunch of funny extras and stuff. This is to make up for the cliffhanger I gave you guys! So yeah, enjoy! Oh, and theirs also a Character guide, kinda like a reference sheet, introducing all the characters(thus far) and a bunch of personal stuff so give it a read. I also gave the characters parents first names also(I don't know why either, ask my brain ^^) This is also written differently so please bear with me here, the only time I'm going to use this style of writing is during the extras section. So now, enjoy the very first-

**Resident Evil: Raccoon City High Extras/Bloopers! (and Character Guide/Reference)**

* * *

**Raccoon City High: Extra #1: **Rebecca without her lattes for one week.

* * *

Rebecca: Oh my god guys! I'm freaking out man! I'M FREAKING OUT! (Bangs her head against a locker.)

Jill: Doesn't that hurt you? O.O

Rebecca: _W-w-what? _(goes into fetal position)

Jill: Does this happen often?

Claire: Yup. When she gets like this nothing hurts her and don't bother asking to stop because nothing can get inside her head.

Jill: Really? Wow she's got major problems with these la-

Rebecca: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I need a latte man! I _need _one! (See's a random girl with a latte in her hand) YOU! (points at her and tackles her to the floor)

Claire and Jill: Um… O.O

Rebecca: NO! (latte spilled on the floor and she begins to lick the floor.)

Girl: Freak! (She runs away.)

Claire: (Staring at Rebecca licking the latte.) Hey Jill wanna go watch me slap someone?

Jill: Whatever. (Walks away with Claire.)

Rebecca: Guys! (Lick) wait for (lick) me! Oh my god, sssooo good! (continues licking the floor.)

* * *

**Raccoon City High: Extra #2:** Chris gets a pillow pet.

* * *

Chris: Hey Wesker! (walks towards Wesker.)

Wesker: (places down his book.) Oh god what now Chris?

Chris: Look at what I got! (shows him a ladybug pillow pet.) I thought it looked nice enough so I brought it and I wanna give it to you!

Wesker: You can't be serious? -_- Why on earth would I want something as ridiculous as this so called 'pillow pet?'

Chris: Because there cute and cuddly! See!(hugs pillow pet) Here you try Wes! (inches closer to Wesker)

Wesker: I said no Christopher! I will not degrade myself by cuddling with an inanimate object like-

Chris: Oh c'mon! You act like its gonna burn you. What, does soft, fluffy, and cuddly hurt you?

Wesker: -_- Do I look like a monster to you where something can burn me? And logically, its impossible for-

Chris: Go my pet! (Chris tosses the pillow pet at Wesker)

Wesker: (Begins wrestling with it) You weak minded fool! Well… you're a ladybug therefore you are a fool so… Oh screw it! COBRA STRIKE! (The cobra strike sends the pillow pet flying over Chris and threw the wall. Fan girls then appear from the hole.)

Fan girls: Wesker! (Hearts are floating above their heads)

Wesker: NO! *whispers* curse you pillow pet… and you to Chris with your stupid ladybug…(begins to run and Excella appears out of now where.)

Excella: Hmp! You fan girls better back off because Wesker is- Ah!(Fan girls trample over her) Ugh… (On the floor beat up badly.)

Chris Wow…(Walks forward accidentally stepping on Excella.)

Excella: OW!

Chris: Oh my god! (bends down to look at Excella with a concerned expression.) I knew I should've gotten Wesker the BUMBLEBEE one instead! I'd better hurry and get it!(Leaves the room.)

Excella: (Still badly injured on the floor.) Please… please… I need someones help!…

* * *

**Raccoon City High: Extra #3:** Interview with a teacher: Annette Birkin

* * *

Hunter: Alright! Hello everyone! My names Hunter, and the author of this story. How you doing? (Cricket, cricket, cricket) anyway... for today's **Extra: Interview with a teacher is:** Annette Birkin! Every one clap for her!… please… our lives depend on it. 0.0

Annette: (Walks on stage waving to everyone while cursing them out at the same time.) Hello you weak minded fools.

Hunter: … Um ok? So, how are you doing today Annette?

Annette: (Eyes widen.) Why you wanna know how my day? You stalker!

Hunter: What! No! I just- (dodges a high heel.)

Annette: (Groans loudly) Whatever. (smiles) but please do hurry up, I have to pick up Sherry at 2:30

Hunter: But it's already 4:00?

Annette: Exactly, now hurry the hell up!

Hunter: OK then… Jill Valentine asks, "Do you really think I still sassed you in class?"

Annette: Yes I do you skank! Next.

Hunter: Claire Redfield asks, "Why are you a b***h?"

Annette: (Flips chair over.) Well now, how dare you call me the letter b with stars in the word with a h at the end? I'm going to strangle you!

Hunter: Uh!(scared for dear life)… An anonymous person asked, "In the game _Resident Evil 2, _why do you go through so many useless flashbacks about your husband? And doesn't it worry you for the slight fact that he's trying to 'impregnate' her?"

Annette: My hair is so sandy blond.(shakes her head.) Well, obviously he not trying to impregnate Sherry! He just wants her to give birth at a young age! Idiots...(rolls eyes) And yes, well what game isn't perfect without those meaningless flashbacks? Ask your self that a**holes! Yeah I'm talking to you!

Hunter: And for the last question, thank god- I mean, Aw! L-last question, "Why in _Resident Evil 2 _and _Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles _your personally is different between the games? In Resident Evil 2, you care about your work and job more then your own daughter, yet in Darkside Chronicles you care about your daughter more then your work-"

Annette: (Grabs your computer screen and shakes it violently.) Listen to me you readers who are reading this! I do not act different in those games you hear me? I act the exact same way in both games! I-

(About to end this Extra segment.)

Annette: Don't you dare write 'About to end the Extra' when I'm talking you sweet little angels that are going to die by my hands on day! You keep scrolling down the page and I'll take my lovely three different colored bullets I used to shoot William in Darkside Chronicles I tried to kill him with and shove it up your-

* * *

**Raccoon City High: Extra #4:** Jill, Rebecca, and Claire discover Fanfiction; Part 1

* * *

Jill: (On the computer) Hey guys! Come and take a look at these fanfictions I found!

Rebecca: (Jumps up and down.) Ya! I love fiction things!

Claire: (Looks at computer screen.) Look at all these pairings!

Jill: I know! They have me and Chris, you and Leon, Rebecca and Billy-

Claire: EEEEWWWW! Look! (points to a Claire and Chris fanfic) I'm gonna kill myself! That's nasty!

Jill: I know! You can't steal my man bitch!

Claire: I wouldn't want to retard!

Rebecca: Relax! I'm sure people have a good reason for making these- OMG! Jill and Nemesis fanfic? (laughs)

Jill and Claire: WHAT!

Rebecca: (Laughing really hard.) I'm sorry Jill! It's so funny how your with a zombie!

Jill: (Glares.) Oh yeah? Well, look at this Rebecca! You and Wesker!

Rebecca: (Scared face.) Now that's rape! HUGE age difference!

Claire: (Sighs annoyingly.) Yeah, well they have one with me and Wesker. Ewe. Come to think of it Wesker has a lot of-

Jill and Rebecca: HAHAHAHA! Look! (points) Claire and Ada!

Claire: (Eye twitches.) What the fuck man? I hate Ada! (Glares at your screen) What the hell? Ada? Of all people? I hate her!

Jill: That's not what this story says! (Hi-fives your screen.)

Claire: Oh yeah! (Shoves Jill off the chair.) Well, how about you and Excella?

Jill: (Gasp!)

Claire: Yeah, that's right! Gasp! Gasp in fear of these so called fanfictions!

Rebecca: I wonder which one of us has the most fanfics?

(All look at each other for a long time.)

Jill, Claire, Rebecca: Yeah, its me… wait, what?

Claire: It's clear that I have more.

Jill: You wish!

Rebecca: Guys! No fighting!

Claire and Jill: (Grumbles) Okay…

Rebecca: Good… because I have the most fanfics.

Jill: Ha!

Claire: (Gets brass knuckles) You wanna fight to see who has more?

Jill: (Gets a metal bat.) Lets go!

Rebecca: Hi-ya! (Takes out a broken bottle and hits Claire.)

Claire: IT'S SO ON NOW!

Jill: BRING IT ON CLARICE!

(Chris walks in the room to see all three girls beating the crap outta each other…)

Chris: Hey girls! What's up- (sees the girls fighting. Jill smacks Claire in the face with the bat. Claire's punching Rebecca in the stomach while Rebecca's poking Jill's back with the bottle.)

Chris: (Walks away slowly.) I'm just gonna…

**BOOM! **(runs out the door after hearing a gunshot and then the shattering of glass being broken.)

Chris: My god! What hell were they doing? (Remembers seeing a website on the computer with Fanfiction.) Hm… fanfiction? I should go share this with Wesker and the others! (Runs to find his friends before hearing a **Rocket Launcher **explode.)

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Resident Evil: Raccoon City High School Character Guide: Extra #5:  


* * *

**

**Jillian 'Jill' Valentine**

Grade: Sophomore

Family/Relatives: Wendy Valentine(Mom), Dick Valentine(Dad), David 'Dave' Johnson(Cousin)

Closet Friends: Rebecca Chambers, Claire Redfield, Sheva Alomar

Current Relationship: Christopher 'Chris' Redfield

Past Relationships: Josh Stone, Carlos Olivera

Enemies: Excella Gionne, Allyson Bridge

Forest's Hotness Rating: OVER 1,000/10

Forest's Cuteness Rating: OVER 1,000/10

Likes most about: Her nice personally

Her Most Prized Possession: Her baseball cap

Quote: "My friends? Well… there very unique in their own way that is. Oh who I'm I kidding love them to death!"

Brief Bio:

The most new student to Raccoon High. She was super excited to finally get accepted to Raccoon City High School however she begins to experiences all the chaos at the school. Her warm and outgoing personally is what she is most known for at Raccoon High although she tends to get alittle reckless when her friends are in trouble. She and her current boyfriend, Chris, have become the most known couple at school. She is part of the S.T.A.R.S. club and enjoys spending any amount of time with her friends. She is never willing to leave her friends and will always stand by their sides. Currently, she is dealing with Allyson, one of Chris's Ex girlfriends who is trying to break them up. (See Allyson's Bio!)

**Rebecca Chambers**

Grade: Sophomore

Family/Relatives: Gladice Chambers(Mom), Camille Chambers(Sister)

Close Friends: Jill Valentine, Claire Redfield

Current Relationships: Single

Past Relationship: None

Enemies: Excella Gionne

Forest's Hotness Rating: 6/10

Forest's Cuteness Rating: 8/10

Likes most about: Her smile and optimism

Her Most Prized Possession: Latte Credit Card

Quote: "There's a sale for this new latte that's out! I HAVE to be the first one to try it!"

Brief Bio:

A somewhat slacker and procrastinator at times but she knows when it's time to get to work. However despite these qualities, her academic grades are very high for her age. She is friendly to almost everyone and anyone. She always tends to be the one who thinks up ideas that usually end up in enormous failure. Although despite this, no matter what she endures, her optimism is never diminished no matter what condition or situation she may be in. She is always looking over to the brighter sides of things no matter how bad the predicament is. She is currently stuck between her feelings for Billy and Richard.

**Claire Redfield**

Grade: Sophomore

Family/Relatives: Clara Redfield(Mom), John Redfield(Dad), Christopher 'Chris' Redfield(Older Brother)

Close Friends: Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, Ashley Graham

Current Relationship: Leon Scott Kennedy

Past Relationships: None

Enemies: Excella Gionne, Ada Wong, Ashley Graham(formally)

Forest's Hotness Rating: 9/10

Forest's Cuteness Rating:7/10

Likes most about: Her attitude

Her Most Prized Possession: Her 'Made In Heaven' jacket

Quote: "Listen to me! Were best friends! Forever and always, through the good and through the bad, together again forever till the end, OK?"

Brief Bio:

She is one of those girls that will never leave her friends hanging. Her strong will and compassionate personally is what a lot of people know about her. She's the type that believes in the 'Lives your life' style which usually gets her into big trouble however due to this personally she has, her older brother Chris is constantly watching over her to make sure she is safe and she doesn't do anything rash. He is very protective of her. Her and her boyfriend, Leon have broken up and then gotten back together thousands of times in the past. She is willing to do anything for her friends though at times can be alittle hard headed. She is finally going to confront Ada about things she's been trying to do to her.

**Christopher 'Chris' Redfield**

Grade: Sophomore

Family/Relatives: Clara Redfield(Mom), John Redfield(Dad), Claire Redfield(Little Sister)

Close Friends: Leon Scott Kennedy, Albert Wesker, Richard Aiken

Current Relationship: Jill Valentine

Past Relationship: Allyson Bridge

Enemies: Carlos Olivera, Forest Speyer(Rival)

Allyson's Hotness Rating: OVER 1,000/10

Allyson's Cuteness Rating: OVER 1,000/10

Likes most about: His outgoing personally

His Most Prized Possession: His lighter

Quote: "The only place in the world where you can get this much drama… Raccoon City!"

Brief Bio:

He is the type to just act and not ask questions. It is this that sometimes get him into the trouble he gets into. He tends to drag his friends Wesker, Leon, and Richard so they can help him get out of the trouble. He's not the smartest crayon in the box, but his eagerness allows him to get anything done if he puts his mind to it! He's very protective of his younger sister, Claire. He sometimes tries to hide the truth from others because he thinks it'll hurt them. He can be a hot head sometimes which leads to arguments with another person. He'll do just about anything just for the heck of it which usually involves and results in him, Leon, or Richard in trouble. One of his Ex girlfriends has arrived at Raccoon City and he is completely obviously to the fact, that she wants him back, even if it means destroying Jill and his relationship.

**Leon Scott Kennedy **

Grade: Sophomore

Family/Relatives: Keith Kennedy(Dad)

Closet Friends: Christopher 'Chris' Redfield, Albert Wesker, Jack Krauser

Current Relationship: Claire Redfield

Past Relationship: Ada Wong, Ashley Graham

Enemies: Jack Krauser(Rival)

Allyson's Hotness Rating: 999/10

Allyson's Cuteness Rating: 999/10

Likes about most: His niceness

His Most Prized Possession: His leather brown jacket

Quote: "Why are so many girls after me? Is it this new cologne I got?"

Brief Bio:

He is the ladies man of the group which usually makes his girlfriend, Claire, angry. Despite this he is devoted to her and turns done the other girls. Leon, at one point in the past, had severely broke Claire's heart, but she ended up forgiving him for being honest and sincere with her. He is always willing to help out his friends no matter what the situation they are in and is willing to give them the best advice he can offer. He even assisted with Jill telling Chris she loved him.(It was Rebecca and Claire's plan to use Leon to help her.) He is most of the time with his best friend Chris, if he is not with him, then he is with Claire.

**Albert Wesker**

Grade: Sophomore

Family/Relatives: Unknown

Closet Friends: Christopher 'Chris' Redfield, Ada Wong, Jack Krauser

Current Relationship: Excella Gionne

Past Relationship: Unknown

Enemies: Rabid Fan girls, Ada Wong(at times)

Allyson's Hotness Rating: 100/10

Allyson's Cuteness Rating: 9/10

Likes about most: His cool exterior

His Most Prized Possession: His sunglasses

Quote: "The only thing in that melon head of yours is the lack of juice AKA intelligence."

Brief Bio:

The one that the girls go crazy for which is why Excella is VERY, VERY over protective of him, to his dismay. Not much s known about him since he is very to himself. The only people who he opens up to is Chris and sometimes Ada. He likes to keep a lot of things away from Excella due to her possessiveness over him. Although when he and her had a heated argument, he indirectly, hinted to Excella that he might break up with her, for Jill. He even almost kissed Jill, even though he knew Chris was dating.

**Billy Coen**

Grade: Junior (Supposed to be a Senior)

Family/Relatives: Jade Coen(Mom), Jasper Coen(Dad)

Closet Friends: None

Current Relationship: Single

Past Relationship: A lot of girls…(Supposedly)

Allyson's Hotness Rating: 7/10

Allyson's Cuteness Rating: 6/10

Likes about most: Muscles

His Most Prized Possession: His Juvey handcuffs

Quote: "No thanks, I think I can handle another trip to juvey."

Brief Bio:

The class clown, the one who is supposed to be a senior by now. He has gotten left back two times and doesn't seem to care. He is very laid back, stern, and serious at times. On his way through the halls, after they transferred him downstairs, he met Rebecca who he has slight feelings for. (However he refuses to admit it. -_-) He always deny that he and Rebecca are a couple but only to keep his bad boy reputation. He and Richard, who also has feelings for Rebecca, almost got into a fight. He is awaiting Rebecca's answer of to who she likes more.

**Excella Gionne**

Grade: Sophomore

Family/Relatives: Sierra Gionne(Mom), Celia Travis(Grandma)

Closet Friends: Ada Wong(formally), Ashley Graham(formally), None(currently)

Current Relationship: Albert Wesker

Past Relationship: None

Enemies: Everyone at R.H

Forest's Hotness Rating: 1,000!/10

Forest's Cuteness Rating: 1,000!/10

Likes about most: Attitude

His Most Prized Possession: Albert Wesker

Quote: "I don't need friends. The only real friends you have, is the money in your pocket, and those who idolize you. They soon become a tool for you to use."

Brief Bio:

The girl that every at Raccoon High hate with a passion. She tries to rule the school, the students, and even her friends however, all of this backfired. She has lost all of her closet friends(which weren't many XD) and has become the most hated student for revealing Ashley's most embarrassing yet scared experience secret. She has a undying passion of hatred for Jill, mostly because of the fact that she thinks she's going to steal him from her. Wesker, her boyfriend, alluded to her, that he might breakup with her, for Jill making her hate her more then ever. Along with this hate list, is Ashley, who finally broke her chains with her and stood up against her. As of now, she doesn't have any friends thus losing all of her leadership, with no one to back her up.

**Ashley Graham**

Grade: Sophomore

Family/Relatives: Bernard Graham(Dad)

Closet Friends: Ada Wong, Excella Gionne(formally), Claire Redfield

Current Relationship: Single

Past Relationship: Leon Scott Kennedy, Luis Sera

Enemies: Claire Redfield(formally), Everyone at R.H(formally), Excella Gionne

Forest's Hotness Rating: 8/10

Forest's Cuteness Rating: 5/10

Likes about most: Her Dad(He's vice principle)

His Most Prized Possession: Her scarf

Quote: "For once I wanna do something right! I'm tired of being used by people-Oh crap, HELP!"

Brief Bio:

The blond haired girl who everyone tries to take advantage of. She has experienced a lot of bad things that has happened to her but she tries to push it aside. Her best friend, Ada, is staying by her side for now ever since Excella admitted her secret. She at one point, gotten raped by student-teacher, Luis Sera. This was the secret Excella revealed to the WHOLE Raccoon High students. She was finally able to stand up against Excella, and began to rekindle her friendship with Claire, her former friend although now, she's beginning to be her friend again. However, Ada, now wants for her to destroy Claire and Leon's relationship.

**Ada Wong**

Grade: Sophomore

Family/Relatives: Unknown

Closet Friends: Ashley Graham, Excella Gionne(formally), Albert Wesker

Current Relationship: Single

Past Relationship: Leon Scott Kennedy, John (last name unknown)

Enemies: Everyone at R.H?

Forest's Hotness Rating: 7/10

Forest's Cuteness Rating: 6/10

Likes about most: Her slyness

His Most Prized Possession: Nothing

Quote: "Hmm… THIS wasn't according to plan but still worth the watch I suppose. Drama is gossip after all and gossip is gold in my book."

Brief Bio:

A mysterious one indeed… she knows all the gossip at the school even when she's not there. No one knows how. Some people say she's not human while others say she's just a bitch. Either way, she is very mysterious, even keeping secrets from her closets friends. She doesn't talk a lot about her past as she hates talking about it however she does talk about gossip. She has a crush on Leon although is afraid to admit. She has an extreme hatred for Claire because she is dating Leon however there is more to this then meets the eye. Currently she wants Ashley, to force a break-up between Leon and Claire.

**Richard Aiken**

Grade: Sophomore

Family/Relatives: Jennifer Aiken(Mom), Jeanette Aiken(Un-born little sister)

Closet Friends: Christopher 'Chris' Redfield, Albert Wesker

Current Relationship: Single

Past Relationship: Bridgette (last name unknown)

Enemies: Billy Coen(Rival)

Allyson's Hotness Rating: 5/10

Allyson's Cuteness Rating: 9/10

Likes about most: His warm, bright, and open personally

His Most Prized Possession: His vest

Quote: "So… um… do you want to… Oh curse my slight shyness!"

Brief Bio:

He is the positive, sweet, and shy guy. He has a crush on Rebecca however Billy is interfering with him and her. While in Social Studies class, Jill manage to get him a date with Rebecca. The didn't turn out that well as Billy came and ruined it right when he was about to ask Rebecca to be his girlfriend. He is currently waiting for her answer if she wants him more, or Billy.

**Allyson Bridge**

Grade: Sophomore

Family/Relatives: Samantha Bridge(Mom), Miles Bridge(Dad)

Closet Friends: Excella Gionne, Christopher 'Chris' Redfield

Current Relationship: Single

Past Relationship: Christopher 'Chris' Redfield

Enemies: Jill Valentine, Everyone at R.H

Forest's Hotness Rating: 8/10

Forest's Cuteness Rating: 10/10

Likes about most: Her body

Her Most Prized Possession: Her hair(It's like super blond O.O)

Quote: "When I say I'm getting something or want something, then you best believe I AM gonna get it!"

Brief Bio:

The crazy Ex-girlfriend of Chris. She appeared shortly after convincing her parents that she wanted to see Chris again. Although, her intention of getting back with Chris was crushed because he was already with someone else: Jill. Because of this she hates Jill. She went as far as to even threatening Jill to break up with Chris. When Jill refused, this made her upset. To keep a more possessive hold on Chris, she has enrolled herself into Raccoon High and is continuing her plans to break them up.

**Carlos Olivera **

Grade: Junior

Family/Relatives: Carla Olivera(Mom), Danny Olivera(Dad)

Closet Friends: None

Current Relationship: Single(HA!)

Past Relationship: Jill Valentine

Enemies: Jill Valentine, Christopher 'Chris' Redfield, Claire Redfield, Rebecca Chambers

Allyson's Hotness Rating: 6/10

Allyson's Cuteness Rating: 5/10

Likes about most: Personally(HA again! Who likes conceded?)

His Most Prized Possession: His pocket knife

Quote: "You wanna ask me out right? All the foxy ladies love my accent!"

Brief Bio:

He is Jill Ex boyfriend who broke up with her by having sex with another girl. He wanted Jill back but she refused and blocked him out of her life. He met her again, this time however, with the intention of breaking Jill and Chris up. His plan ended in failure, and he was sent to the hospital after Jill kicked him in the groin. Although, this isn't going to stop him, and he is determined to get Jill back at any cost.

**David 'Dave' Johnson**

Grade: Junior

Family/Relatives: Jill Valentine(Cousin)

Closet Friends: Josh Stone, Sheva Alomar

Current Relationship: Single(To his dismay)

Past Relationship: Many girls (HA!)

Enemies: Teachers

Allyson's Hotness Rating: EW!(Only because he's Jill's cousin)

Allyson's Cuteness Rating: EW!(Only because he's Jill's cousin)

Likes about most: Muscles

His Most Prized Possession: Abs

Brief Bio:

He is Jill's cousin. He was the one who insisted Jill to come to Raccoon High. After helping Jill around the school(not really) he let her be. He appears to inform Jill of the rumor that had took place about her and Chris before cutting in front of her and going to hang out with Josh or get in trouble. Currently he went with his friend Josh, to pick up Sheva at the airport.

**Sheva Alomar**

Grade: Sophomore

Family/Relatives: Sheba Alomar(Mom)

Closet Friends: Jill Valentine, Claire Redfield, Rebecca Chambers, David' Dave' Johnson

Current Relationship: Josh Stone

Past Relationship: None

Enemies: Excella Gionne, Allyson Bridge

Forest's Hotness Rating: 7/10

Forest's Cuteness Rating: 6/10

Likes about most: Her eyes

His Most Prized Possession: Her birthplace tattoo

Brief Bio:

The newest comer to the school before Jill and Allyson. She has an undying passion to always try and fit in the school. Even though she has yet to appear in the story(only briefly), she will soon play a crucial part, in staying by Jill's side because of Allyson's plan.

**Sherry Birkin**

Grade: Elementary school

Family/Relatives: Annette Birkin(Mom), William Birkin(Dad)

Closet Friends: Jill Valentine, Christopher Redfield, Claire Redfield, Leon Scott Kennedy, Rebecca Chambers

Current Relationship: Single

Past Relationship: None

Enemies: Albert Wesker

Forest's Hotness Rating: NOT APPLICABLE

Forest's Cuteness Rating: NOT APPLICABLE

Likes about most: None

His Most Prized Possession: Her locket with her only family photo in it

Brief Bio:

She is Annette and William Birkin's youngest and only daughter. She is 12 years old although she hardly acts her age sometimes and instead, acts more mature for her age. She befriends Jill almost instantly when she baby-sits her but gets a bad vibe from Wesker and doesn't like him. None the less, she enjoys every moment she spends with her family despite the ignorance towards her.

* * *

_Things that will be coming up in future chapters:_

-SHOWDOWN! Claire V.S Ada!

-The Birkin Family Tragic Accident

-Jill and Chris's big fight

-Rebecca's Decision: Billy or Richard?

-Sheva's involvement with problems

-Allyson begins her plan

* * *

Ooo! So much things that will be coming up! Only some will be featured now and the others will be implemented into later chapters. But here are some things to think about; What could happen to the Birkin Family? What's Allyson's plan? and What problems will Sheva be involved with?


	15. The Tragic Twist Of Fates

Yes! This is for real! I updated really fast hu? Yeah. Even though it's like 2:43AM where I live at. This though, is an **OFFICIAL CHAPTER**. I was surprised I did it this fast despite some difficulties. Also this chapter is call this for a specific reason. Originally, it was supposed to be called: The Horror of Fate but I like the one it has now because alot of tragic, crazy, and sad stuff happen in this chapter. (P.S when I was writing this I actually begin to tear abit as I wrote the end part, you'll see what I'm talking about.) Also things begin to tie abit more with someone and their mysterious ways...

**Bold- Flashback**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Tragic Twist of Fates

"What are you trying to say Jill?"

"You know darn well what I'm trying to say. She' wants you back!"

"Non-sense she-"

"She took a ton of unnecessary pictures of you."

"So? Maybe she wants to keep them to remember me by."

I sighed out of frustration. Can anything get inside this hot heads head? We walked back to the table where Allyson was fiddling with her thumbs looking around the restaurant.

"You guy ready to go? Oh and Chris, I have to talk to you about something serious that I overheard." She said. _'God she makes me sick!' _

"Yeah. When we get to my house and you settle down abit." Chris replied. When we went back on the trolley to head home, Chris didn't say one word to me. He didn't even look in my direction. Every now and then I'd glance at Allyson who'd have a smirk on her face and then roll her eyes.

After a couple of minutes , we arrived at our stop and then, began to walk home.

"So Chris, guess what?" Allyson said.

"What?"

"I'm going to Raccoon High!" She announced. My heart stopped. _'No… way… she is not…'_ My thoughts said.

"That's awesome! I can introduce you to everyone!"

"Sounds fun!"

"Yeah… 'fun'…" I added however this went by Chris and Allyson as both of them began to ramble on again. I decided to walk straight home instead of sticking by with Allyson.

"I'm just gonna head guys." I said not knowing if they would hear me.

"OK. I'll text ya later." Chris told me and quickly went inside without kissing me or saying goodbye. Allyson however walked up to me and embraced me in a hug. Although this 'hug' felt more like trying to squeeze the breath out of me.

"I'll be sure to look after Chris while your gone. Oh and be in for a surprise." She whispered into my ear. It took every nerve of me to not just wham her right in the face. I simply smiled, and walked away.

'Fucking bitch! I hate her and Chris is to damn blind enough to see that she wants him! Ugh!" I thought out loud as I walked home. _'I wonder how Rebecca and Claire are doing? There probably having a more better time and day then me!' _

Rebecca's POV

"Really Rebecca?"

"Y-you lead me on then?"

The boys began bombarding me with questions.

"No! I didn't lead any of you on! I simply just… can't chose right now. Look, I like both of you a lot but you can't honestly expect me to chose at THIS VERY MOMENT!" I exclaimed. "But we can still for friends for now you know, until I-"

"No thanks little girl, I'm done with waiting." Billy said as he turned around and began to walk away.

"Billy!" I shouted. He ignored me and continued going, opening the door to leave the restaurant.

"I should get going to…" Richard said, his voice cracking abit. _'What have I done?'_

"No, please, don't go Richard! I just need time to sort all this stuff out." I pleaded. However, Richard to, ignored me and continued to leave leaving me by myself. I felt my eyes begin to water, and quickly fled the restaurant. I didn't feel like going home at the moment so I had to find another place to stay. I thought of one person

"I hope Jill's home. Her and Claire are probably having a WAY better day then I am…" I wiped a few tears with my hands and continued walking the streets of Raccoon City to Jill's house…

Claire's POV

"Claire?"

"Hi _Ada._" I said nastily as she opened her door to her house.

"Why are you here?" She said. She was breathing heavily almost like as if she was running or something. Anyway, I couldn't care less what she was doing.

"You know damn well why I'm here!"

"Really? If I did, I wouldn't be asking why-"

"Ashley told me what you wanted her to do."

Ada balled her hands into fists and gritted her teeth. She muttered something to herself but I couldn't quite understand it.

"Yeah and? I told her to do it." She replied. _'Well so much for the interrogation…' _

"Well what ever your trying to do its ending… NOW." I threatened.

"Ho-oh! And what if I don't?"

"Don't challenge me Ada!"

"I already am." She replied keeping her composure calm and cool like. We stood there, eyes locked. It was almost like we were having a staring contest except I wanted to break her neck.

"Claire, I don't know if anyone told you this but," Ada began, "you see. I always get what I want and it will always remain like that no matter what you do, I'll always be one step ahead of EVERYTHING anyone ever does. I never fail at anything."

"Back… off… my… man… BITCH…" I splat in her face. She only smirked.

"Leon will be mine and I'll crush you and your friends to. One by one like little pesky flies."

"Well good luck. You don't have Excella no more so-"

"You actually think I needed Excella? I was just using her to ascend my rank up at school! Um hello, who was the one who orchestrated the whole Excella and Ashley fight? It was part of my plan. With Ashley finally broken from Excella grasp, she'd turn to me for emotional support thus making me the person to cling on to just like she did for Excella."

I stood there speechless. _'She… she organized the whole thing? She's so sly… I can't believe it.'_

"So you knew all this would happen?" I asked baffled abit.

"All along although what Ashley is doing is going to have to make me change my plans oh and, lets just say Excella might not be at Raccoon High for very long…" And with that, Ada slammed the door in my face.

"I gotta tell Jill and Rebecca! There probably at Jill's house!" I quickly ran from Ada's house to tell my best friends about what I just discovered.

Ada's POV

"He he… to easy." I said as I walked back to my room sitting back down on my chair, resuming my work.

"Hmm… interesting…" I thought out loud. Ah yes, some time ago, I manage to hack into Raccoon High's school main frame. It wasn't that hard since Ashley's dad is the Vice principle. I could basically see everything and change anything as I see fit. Schedules, Students, lunch food, detentions, new students enrolling, basically anything. I continued scrolling down the page and noticed to unfamiliar faces on the screen I've never seen before.

"Sheva Alomar? Weird name. The second person is… wait… Allyson Bridge? That's the girl from the restaurant!" I instantly remembered how I met Allyson...

"**I'm so hungry!" I complained. Hopefully Ashley was doing her part of what I said and regardless if she didn't, I have a backup plan. The nearest restaurant to me was Grill 13 so I decided to go there to grab a quick bite. I entered and took a seat as I awaited the waitress to take my order. I was about to text Wesker until a familiar voice interrupted me from behind.**

"**Chris! You gotta believe me! That blond girl is a demon! She had a girl talk with me and threatened me to break up with you because she wants you for herself!"**

"**Your over reacting Jill. Allyson's not like that. You can't get jealous over every girl that's my friend."**

**Jill and Chris? What are they doing here? And who's Allyson? I looked over my shoulder, and to my luck, saw Jill slightly pointing to, who I assumed was Allyson. **_**'Hmm… I just hatched an idea.'**_** I thought. I got up from my seat, making sure Jill or Chris didn't see me, and walked over to her. **

"**Are you by any chance Allyson?" I asked her, tapping her shoulder. She turned around, hanging up on her cellphone.**

"**Yes I am. Allyson Bridge. You are?"**

"**My name isn't of any importance right now. But what might interest you is what that girl Jill is telling Chris about you." When I said this Allyson straightened her posture and became alert. She looked over my shoulder and saw Jill talking to Chris. Just like I had said.**

"**What's she saying?" Allyson hastily asked. I smiled to myself.**

"**She's talking about how you're a devil and your out to steal Chris. She's also telling him about some girl talk you and her had. Jill's telling him every detail!" I exclaimed.**

"**That asshole!" Allyson said flipping her hair back. **

"**I felt that you should now this."**

"**Thanks. Don't worry, I'm gonna call her out right now."**

"**No you cant right now! Wouldn't it be better to talk to Chris about it with just you and him. If Jill's there she'll counter what your saying."**

**Allyson stood there for a second, taking in what I had just said.**

"**Your right. I know exactly how to do it." And with that, Allyson walked back to the table, acting innocently, fumbling with her thumbs. I took this opportunity to leave Grill 13 and go back home. **_**'My work here is done.' **_**I thought smiling to myself.**

**I fast walked home, hoping no one would see me...**

"...I'll have to remember you Allyson. You might prove a valuable asset to me." I spun around from my chair, got up, and walked to the kitchen to make myself a sandwich while still feeling accomplished. _'Everything is going so smoothly!' _

Jill's POV

One explaining of the whole day to each other later...

"Oh my god!"

"Yup!"

"Wow!"

I had arrived at my house. Shortly after I arrived home, Rebecca was at my doorstep crying and told me about what had happened. Then after her, Claire was here and told us what had happened to her. After everyone went, I told them everything, especially about Allyson. Despite the way Claire had treated Allyson, she didn't like her either and agreed with me.

"Worst day ever right?" Rebecca asked us.

"Yup." Claire and I said in unison. My phone vibrated and I looked at the caller to see who it was.

"Hey Chris, I-" I was cut off by his tone in his voice.

"What's wrong with you Jill! How dare you say those things to Allyson!" Chris said, anger seething through his voice. My mouth dropped open. _'Lying little BITCH!'_ Claire and Rebecca's face was full with curiosity.

"Chris what ever she told you is a lie! If anything, she told me bad things!"

"Really? Yet, you were the one telling me bad things about her at Grill 13?"

"Because that's what she told me!"

"Whatever Jill. Oh and thanks for making her cry like crazy right now. You're like the best." Chris answered back sarcastically before hanging up. Out of pure anger, I threw my phone against the wall almost hitting Rebecca in the process. I threw my face into my pillow as I felt a hand rub the back of my head but one thing remind in my mind, _'How did she know I was talking about her if she was on the phone? Could someone have told her?' _These were questions that would be answered sooner or later.

Sherry's POV

"Sherry! Hurry up! We're late!" My Mommy called from downstairs.

"Coming mommy!" I shouted back. I grabbed my locket, kissed it and put it around my neck. The necklace I wear all the time contained the only family picture I have. I took my book bag that was filled with clothes as I walked down the stairs to see Mommy waiting for me at the door. We were going on vacation for a while because Mommy and Daddy said they needed a break from teaching. I also get to go with them making me take a break from school to! Yes!

"Ready sweetie?" Mommy asked me. I smiled, nodding. We walked to the car and I went to the back. I put on my seat belt on and we were off. I silently fell asleep hoping when I woke up, we'd be there already but something was letting me otherwise, to not fall asleep but I did anyway.

Some time later…

"William! How could you?"

"Whoa?"

"You've been smoking that drug again! What's it called again? G?"

"No I haven't! Ha ha!"

"Yes! Your arms are red and cut up! That's how I know you have!"

I rubbed my eyes as the sudden noise woke me up.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I said. Mommy looked back at me and smiled. _'Guess getting away from Raccoon City makes her normal.'_ I thought. However Daddy didn't look at me. Sometimes I felt as if he hated me because he never spends any time with me. I'm always willing to spend time with him but he just pushes me aside like I'm a piece of paper on the floor.

"I feel dizzy abit." Daddy announced.

"Are you OK daddy?" I asked concerned. I soon looked out the window, and noticed we we're slowly shifting to the left, getting closer and closer to the steel guards. My face was filled with worry now. _'We're supposed to on the road! Not-'_

"William!" I heard Mommy call out Daddy's name. I looked to the front of the car and felt the impact of something. I was thrust forward, hitting my head against the front seat of the chair. The car was off the road and had somehow, flipped over the steel guards. I placed my head between my knees to make sure I wouldn't sustain major injuries. I heard the scream of Mommy and Daddy but I was to scared to look. My seat belt soon broke, and I didn't have anything to hold me back. I looked up to see the car headed to a tree. The car slammed into the tree with such force the whole window glass was broken. It even moved the front seats of the car closer to the broken glass.

"Ow…" I groaned in pain. I was thrown to the side in the back near the back car door. I felt extremely weak. I couldn't even move. I tried to see if Mommy and Daddy was alright but I couldn't see them. I soon then noticed my locket was gone. _'No! Not my locket!' _My thoughts screamed. I looked straight ahead and saw it lying on the floor outside the car. Somehow, the will to not lose my only family photo gave me the strength to move out of the car, and I flat fell on the grassy floor due to the car door being broken. Pain surged through me but I continued fighting it, until I extended my shaking, weak, hand out, and grabbed the locket. I opened the locket and saw the family picture of Daddy, Mommy, and me, all smiling when we went to Six Flags.

"Please…" I whispered before looking up to the sky, clutching my open locket to my chest near my heart and prayed. "Please don't take my Mommy and Daddy away from me… please don't… I love them..." and soon, all I manage to see was blackness, as I fell unconscious.

* * *

OK, believe it or not, I was actually tearing abit when I wrote Sherry's POV. Because I imagined myself in her situation and I began to tear up abit thinking if that had happened to me. Anyway I tried my best to describe the wreckage of the car and the crashing and stuff. Anyway...hope you enjoyed... well... yeah, this chapter. Until next time! Also, why do people hate Sherry for? She's a **12 YEAR OLD **little girl in a zombie invasion, with no one she knows at first. What child wouldn't be scared? And her parents practically ignore her, then she gets infected with the G virus? AND on top of that her parents died. C'mon people, the girls been through alot even if she is annoying at times.

**Upcoming Chapter Teaser: **All I'm going say is for this Chapter Teaser is: Prepare for the worst...


	16. The Harshness Of Reality

I bet your all wondering 'Wow! He's updating fast!' Yes, I am updating fast. I like on a roll or something! Even though again, it's like 3:55AM here where I'm at. Anyway I'm not going give my long speech like I do because this chapter is very sad and it makes me sad when I read it :(  


* * *

Chapter 15: The Harshness of Reality

Sherry's POV

"_Are we gonna be OK Mommy?"_

"_Don't you see Sherry? We're not gonna make it… We're gonna die-"_

"_NO! Don't say that Mommy!"_

"_Bye Sherry… Even though I failed as a parent at times… just know... that I'll always... love… you…"_

"_MOMMY!"_

"NNNNNNOOOOO-!" I yelled outside as I sat upright. I quickly clutched my left side due to pain. I looked around the room.I then saw hospital things all over the place. _'Hospital? What- Oh yeah… I remember what happened.'_ The painful memory of how I got here quickly flashed through my head in result making me shudder. The door opened, startling me, and a nurse appeared at the door.

"Hello Sherry." She greeted me.

"Hi." I replied. And then all of a sudden, concerned overwhelmed me.

"Are my… are my Mommy and… Daddy OK?" I asked hesitatingly. The nurse's smiled soon went away.

"Um… how are you feeling today Sherry?" She asked trying to change the subject. This made me begin to panic now.

"Where are they? Are they OK? Please tell me their OK!" I said grabbing the nurse's hand. The nurse looked at me before briefly sighing to herself.

"I'll be right back." The nurse said before leaving. I was alone in the room. I was alone in this hospital. I hated being alone but who else would come to be here with me…What about-

"Jill!" I happily said. _'Hopefully she'll come here and stay with me. I don't wanna be alone anymore…'_ I got out of bed, and somehow, found the strength to open the door and began to walk the hallways of the hospital to the front desk.

"Excuse me." I tapped the desk lightly attracting the attention of the secretary.

"Oh! Hi little girl what's- wait your Sherry Birkin right? Your supposed to be in bed. What are you doing here?"

"I need to make a phone call." I told the secretary. He looked at me for a second before nodding.

"OK, but don't be to long. Your supposed to be resting."

I made my way around the desk and grabbed the phone. I thought for second as I had forgotten Jill's number but then remembered it. I dialed it and waited for her to pick up.

Ring…

"Please pick up Jill!"

Ring…

"…Hello?"

"Jill!"

"Sherry?"

I knew she was going to began to ask questions but I just wanted her to get here as soon as possible.

"Jill I'm at Raccoon Hospital. There was an accident."

"Oh my god! Are you OK?" Jill's concerned voice asked.

"I'm in pain abit but I'm more worried about my Mommy and Daddy. They won't let me see them or tell me how there doing. It's just… I'm alone here and I hate being alone so I figured if you could come over here and be with me?"

"Don't worry Sherry. I'm on my way. Just wait for me OK?"

"OK."

Jill hung up and I placed the phone back. The secretary escorted me back to my room and I waited for her to get here…

15 Minutes later…

I was awoken by the sound of my room door opening. I groggily began to lift myself from my pillow to sit up-right.

"Hey Sherry." Jill's soft voice said to me.

"Jill!" I said happily. She entered the room, followed by two people I've never seen before.

"Sherry these are my two best friends. Rebecca and Claire."

I waved to them and they waved back. The short one, who was Rebecca, had a latte in her hand while the other one, who was Claire, smiled warmly at me. I got a sudden friendly vibe from her.

"Chris isn't with you?" I asked her. Jill's facial expression soon turned into a frown abit.

"He's alittle… busy at the moment." She replied.

"Oh…"

"So Sherry…" Claire spoke up, "What exactly happened?"

"Well-"

"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY IN ROOM 246! EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!" The alarm outside my room rang. We suddenly heard the sound of footsteps stampeding like wild elephants outside my room.

"What's going on?" I asked slightly scared.

"Don't worry. Everything is fine. Claire stay here with Sherry while Rebecca and I see what's wrong." Jill said.

"Copy that!" Claire answered back. Jill and Rebecca soon left the room, leaving me with Claire.

"So yeah, what exactly happened Sherry?"

I bit the bottom of my lip, beginning to feel nervous. Claire sat on the chair next to my and placed her hand on my head.

"It's OK Sherry. You can trust me." She said.

"It's not that Claire, it's… I really don't remember a lot of what happened. All I remember is that my Mommy was yelling at Daddy because he was smoking something… G, I think it was. Then we crashed, I fell out the car, and then I ended up here." I explained. Claire nodded silently. Suddenly, an overwhelming force was telling me to find my Mommy and Daddy. Something was telling me they weren't as fine as I was.

"Claire, I gotta go use the bathroom." I said as I got up from my bed and began to walk to the door. Claire got up and was about to follow me however I stopped her.

"I can go by myself Claire. Besides, you gotta wait here for when Jill and Rebecca come back and tell them where I went." _'Please by this little lie!'_

"OK. But hurry back Sherry."

"OK."

I opened the door and closed it.

"Where could Mommy and Daddy's room be?" I whispered to myself. I walked down the hall and saw the room number, 237.

"Could they be in here?" I slowly opened the door. I looked inside to see a girl, probably 2 years older then me, laying down on the bed. She took notice of me and turned her attention to me. She had on a white ripped dress on with bandage around her whole right arm. Her hair was tied into twin ponytails, each on the sides of her face, while the back is left down.

"Oh... hello." The girl said to me with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh I'm sorry. I got the wrong room."

"It's fine... Please, come in if you'd like." Her voice sounded like as if she was scared and tired. I closed the door behind me and sat down on the chair.

"My names Sherry Birkin."

"Oh… I'm Manuela Hidalgo."

She sat up before her face went into curiosity.

"Sherry, if I may ask, how did you stumble into my room?" She asked.

"Oh… I was looking for my parents room. You see there was an accident and I can't remember anything other then that. Then I ended up here. I have to find out if my Mommy and Daddy are OK." I told Manuela.

"Wait you said Birkin?"

"Yeah. My Mommy's name is Annette and my Daddy's is William."

Hope surged through my body. I prayed that Manuela knew where they were at. I had to tell them that I was OK.

"I know where there at! The nurses in here alittle while ago were talking about it. Especially about William." _'Daddy!'_

"What room did they say he was in?" I asked. Manuela bit her bottom lip, almost as if she wasn't going to say anything.

"I couldn't hear what they said though sorry."

My hope shattered as I looked down to the floor sadden.

"But I do know where you Mother is. She's in room… 248 I think."

My face lit up and I was overwhelmed with joy.

"Thanks Manuela!" I went to hug her but was stopped when I noticed the bandages on her right arm.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your arm?" I said pointing to it. Manuela grasped her arm and pulled it closer to her.

"Oh… its something that happened with my father… you see, he went on a rampage… and… he killed my Mother and… tried to kill me. But he only manage to severely burn my arm. That's why I have to wear these bandages… and why I'm here…"

I gave her a sympathetic look and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Like what I always say, things always find a way to get better before they get worse."

"… Thank you… Sherry."

"Your welcome Manuela. I'll visit you again later because right now I gotta find my Mommy and Daddy!" I exclaimed. We both said goodbye as I left the room and ran down the halls to find the room. After a while, I found the room. I was joyful I could finally know the condition of my Mommy or Daddy at least. I opened the room and entered.

"Mommy…" I breathed out as I saw her laying down on the bed. She looked so… hurt and vulnerable. Her clothes she was wearing had dried blood on it. There was a lot of wires connecting her to various machines. She had a peaceful expression plastered on her face, eyes closed, as her chest slowly rose up and down. I could feel water begin to form in my eyes as I stepped closer to her. I grabbed a chair from within the room and brought it to her bed side.

"I'm here Mommy." I said. I took her hand into mine. "I was so worried about you. I couldn't find Daddy but I'm sure he's OK. Then after this, we could all keep going to our vacation spot!"

Claire's POV

"What! Are you sure that's what they said?" I asked Jill. I was shocked at what she had just recently said.

"Yeah I'm sure… they… they said William just passed away. That's what all the fuss with the emergency alarm was and when they arrived… he was gone."

I was speechless. Rebecca had her hands over her mouth.

"Wait…" Rebecca said. "Where's Sherry?"

"She went to the bathroom."

"And how long ago was that?"

"About 15... Minutes…"

"Claire! She went somewhere else! You weren't supposed to let her leave!" Rebecca and Jill both yelled at me. I then realized that Sherry, possibly, didn't going to the bathroom.

"Do you think she went to find her parents?" Jill said. All three of us looked at each other begin saying, "We have to find her!" and we ran out the room to find Sherry before something bad happens…

Sherry's POV

"Mommy please wake up soon." I whispered. I silently looked at a weird monitor that had a line going up and down, emitting a beeping noise. I soon looked towards the door to make sure no one was coming in.

"You gotta wake up Mommy so we can find Daddy and then we'll all be happy again!" I said to Mommy. Suddenly the beeping sound noise from the machine soon came to a halt and a straight ringing noise filled the room. I looked I began to panic.

"What's going on? Mommy please…" I asked getting up from my chair. I then heard the alarm ring again but this time, saying to go to the room I has in…

"Mommy wake up! I want you and Daddy to be better again so we can go back to normal!" I placed my hands on her shoulder and lightly shook her. The sudden sound of the door being flung open made me spin around.

"Hurry!" One of the doctors called. About four or six doctors rushed into the room with a different machine.

"Excuse but you have to leave the room little girl." One of the nurses said and placed their hand on my shoulder. I backed away.

"No! My Mommy is going to wake up!"

"… Please come with me. It's to dangerous to be here right now."

"No!"

I struggled to escape as one of them grabbed my arm and began to drag me outside. I stuck out a hand to Mommy, trying to reach out to her but to no anvil.

"MOMMY! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" I yelled out loud. I was soon drag out the room and the people who dragged me outside went back in the room and closed the door. I pounded on the door about twice before becoming fatigued. I looked around and saw a familiar figure wearing a red vest and I soon recognized the person.

"Claire!" I called out, running to. She looked in my direction and ran towards me.

"Sherry!" Claire called back. I ran up to her and hugged myself around her waist as she returned the hug. Soon, the dam holding back my tears burst, and I was silently crying. After a while Claire and I walked back to the room I was in. A couple of minutes passed when we arrived back at the room. The door opened, revealing Jill and Rebecca. They were panting and had saddened expressions on their face. Rebecca's eyes were red. Almost like as if she was crying. _'What happened to them?'_ I thought.

"What happened?" I asked them. Jill shot a look a Claire and apparently Claire understood what it meant and looked at the ground. Her shoulders began to move and I noticed she was crying abit. Now I was curious.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

"Sherry… it's about your Mom and Dad…" Claire answered looking at me. Happiness surged through me thinking they were OK.

"I knew they would be OK! I have to go see them and let them know I'm alright!" I got off my and walked to the door but Claire stepped in front of me. She crouch down to my level and looked me in the eyes.

"I don't know how to say this Sherry but… your Mommy and Daddy..."

I gasped.

'_No…'_

"Their… their not gonna be OK. The truth is…"

'_NO! Please God! NO! It can't be true! I won't believe it!'_

"They… passed… away…"

I felt my knees become like noodles. Tears quickly formed in eyes and began to pour out like a rain drops. I threw myself into Claire's arms, crying to my hearts content.

"No! That's a lie! They'll wake up! They have to! Mommy and Daddy aren't!… They aren't!… aren't…" I was cut off by my continuous sobbing. Then, some of the memories I had spent with them rolled through my mind. My fifth birthday, the day Mommy and Daddy got teaching jobs, when I graduated for kindergarten, all those memories flowed through me. _'They can't be gone! Not like this!' _My thoughts were all jumbled up and I couldn't even think straight at this point. I couldn't take it anymore and I ran out the room, still thinking they'd wake up. I ran into the bathroom and locked myself in one of the stalls. I lowered the seat, and sat down, hugging my knees as tears still poured down my face.

"No… Why would they leave me like this… Why? There not gone… there not gone… why would this happen to me? I'm a good person… why me…" I couldn't speak anymore, and all that came out were more tears and me still denying it can't be true…

* * *

*Wipes tear drop* I was actually crying when i wrote this part. Yes I am emotional. My mom was like 'What happened?' and I just pointed to the laptop and she went 'Oh... your so soft!' and left. I was like, Really Mother! :O But anyway I'm really tired since its really late now so I'm not gonna talk alot like I usually do. So yeah... good night! But first, chapter teaser!

**Upcoming Chapter Teaser: **Raccoon High suffers a great loss. After losing two teachers in a tragic accident, the other teachers aren't behaving like themselves. Jill and Chris have a big argument. Could this lead to something that they both might regret forever? Rebecca and Claire decide to throw a school dance to brighten up Raccoon High after the loss of two teachers, but what or rather yet, WHO will stand in their way? Meanwhile, Allyson has a plan to get rid of Jill once and for. Will she succeed? Things will begin to change at Raccoon High, for the better? or the worse?


	17. Dilemma's Keep Adding

*Cough* *Cough* Yes, I'm sick. Hope you guys wish I get better faster. I hate being sick. Being sick means I can't see my crush! But in the mean time while I was home, I typed up the next chapter. Well not really much to say. Not feeling well right now. Oh, and in this chapter, there are alot of unanswered questions but they will be answered soon. Although, I wanna hear what YOU think will happen. I wanna see what you guys think the answers are. Well, enjoy!  


* * *

Chapter 16: Dilemma's Kept Adding

It was a quiet Wednesday, school morning. The school had been closed for Monday and Tuesday. Everyone was moping and or had a sad face on. Ever since the unfortunate event happened with Mrs. Birkin and Mr. Birkin. The funeral for them was next week and it was mandatory for all student to go and show respect for them. However, Sherry, their daughter, was still in denial. I remember when she had came out the bathroom, she ran into Claire's arms, choking on her tears. It broke my heart to see her like that. Originally, Sherry was supposed to go to an orphanage but due to Claire's protesting, she manage to convince her parents to adopt Sherry for the time being. I-

"Hello Jill."

I looked behind me to see-

"Allyson." I said, slamming my locker shut.

"I sense a lot of tension coming from you. Is somebody sad?" She asked in a mocking pouting voice. I wasn't amused by this.

"Cute." I replied sourly.

"Oh come now Jill, your upset for no reason-"

"Yes I do have a reason to be upset. You lied to Chris and now he's mad at me. You won't get away with this."

"I think that line is overused a bit and I already did. There's nothing you can do to stop me because once I tie up the final knots to my plan, you'll be history, and out of the way, FOR GOOD." Allyson walked away after she said this. I simply rolled my eyes. I began to walk off to class before I was called again.

"Jill!" I turned around to see Rebecca and Claire without Leon near her.

"Hey guys." I said to them. As always Rebecca was drinking a latte and was as happy as ever despite the coarse of events that have recently happened. That goes to show you Rebecca's optimism can never be broken. Claire, on the other hand, had bags under her eyes, with her hair all messy.

"Yikes! What happened to you?" I asked Claire. She let out a long sigh.

"Well, last night, Chris and Allyson were talking VERY loudly all night. Then this morning, Allyson stood about an hour in the bathroom."

"What about Sherry?"

"She less annoying then both of them! And I didn't even think that was possible."

We all laughed at this comment Claire made. I smiled and thought about everything that has happened recently. These events that happened… were trying to break us up but in the end, it ended up making us bond more and become more closer together.

"Hey I wanna tell you guys something…" Rebecca spoke up.

"I hope no matter what happens, we'll always be friends."

"Of coarse!"

"Always!"

"Ya!"

We all though our arms around one another and laughed.

"Shall we get to class?" Claire asked.

"Lets go!"

Rebecca went to my left, Claire went to my right, and I was in the middle, as we walked off to class, with our arms slung around each other, laughing.

Excella's POV

I saw Jill and her annoying friends walk off to class walking next to each other. They all make me so sick. They ruined everything for me. My reputation, my 'friends', my social life, my power, and most important, students lost a lot of respect for me.

"Hi Excella."

"Ada…" I said tauntingly. I wasn't talking to Ada either. She sided with Ashley during our fight which means, she wasn't trust worthy enough to be by my side.

"So, what now? You've come to rub in my face how I don't have any friends? Not that I care anyway."

"Oh no. Not for that. Something else."

"And that would be?"

"Watch what you do from now, just abit of advice. If you were smart you'd listen to me." Ada smirked. _'How dare she threaten me! No one threatens me! I am the only one allowed to threaten people!' _

"Hmp, I do whatever I want!" I yelled.

"If that's what you wanna make yourself believe. Just know this Excella, your not the one pulling the punches anymore. I am. I'm taking over your place here."

"Oh really? Well, I enjoy a good challenge!"

"Glad you do."

GR! Ada makes me so mad! I can't believe she used to act like this! She thinks she all cool, calm, and collected all the time. It makes me sick! Wait a minute… she never used to act like this… something else is going on here…

"What are you up to Ada?" I said suspiciously.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Well since every one hates you now, I might as well tell you since no one will believe you."

"Whatever. Enlighten me with your 'plan.'" I replied while making air quotes around plan.

"Fine. The first step of the plan was to break up you and Ashley friendship. After that, she'd turn to me for emotional support, in turn, she'd rely on me for the things she'd do with you. After that, I gained access to the school main frame since Ashley's dad is vice principle, I just told her to me his password."

"What? That's against school rules! You'll get expelled!"

"That's what you think."

I stood speechless. I was cruel, but I'd never be able to devise such a deviant plan like this. If you compared me to Ada, I probably look like an angel… PROBABLY though.

"Anyway," Ada continued, "Now that I broke up you and Ashley, all that's left is to break up Jill, Rebecca, and Claire. But first I'm targeting Jill and her relationship and with the help of my new friend I can achieve it."

"New friend?"

"Yes. Oh, there she is right now." Ada point to a blond girl walking our way. She slightly pushed me to the side.

"Ready Ada?" The blond girl asked.

"Yeah, lets go. Catch ya later Excella Oh but before I go… you should be weary of Wesker also. Your so called boyfriend. A lot of secrets that boy has…" And with that, Ada walked away with the blond girl. I rolled my eyes and walked to class. _'Wesker? What could she mean by that? Wesker tells me everything. He wouldn't have to lie about anything… would he? And if so, what is it that he could be hiding?'_

"I'm not going to let Ada win. This game of cat and mouse she wants to play, is only the beginning." I said to myself slightly smirking to myself. "I never lose a game of cat and mouse."

Jill's POV

"And I was like 'What!' And she was like 'Yeah!' And I was like 'Oh I know you just didn't girl!' And she was like 'I… just… did…!'"

I was in study hall sitting down reading my book relaxed while this new girl I met, Elza Walker, who turns out is Claire's cousin, was rambling about this girl she had an argument with. I just pretended to hear, nodding occasionally. I peeped over to see Allyson and Ada laughing with each other. _'Hehe, of coarse they'd get along. There both bitches.' _I thought.

"Jill, we need to talk."

I looked up from my book to see Chris. He had a frown on his face. I placed my book down.

"Sure. Elza could you give us some alone time?"

"Yeah, sure." Elza said as she got up and left. Chris sat down next to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"OK… um… Jill I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Are you… are you breaking up with me?"

"What? No! I'd never!"

As sigh of relief washed through me.

"So what is it?" I asked.

"It's about Allyson-"

"AND here we go again." I groaned leaning back in my chair. Chris frowned.

"I don't knew what have against Jill!" He said.

"Chris! Are your so oblivious or blind to the bland fact that she's trying to steal you away from me!" I whispered in a loud voice.

"She's not like that Jill."

"She is to Chris!"

"You just don't know her like I do."

"Well obviously you don't know her enough."

Chris stood quiet as after I said this. I could tell the two AA's, Ada and Allyson, were probably enjoying the scene that was occurring. Good thing they were out of hearing range. And then something hit me, _'Hm… If Allyson wants to see something, I'll give her something to see about.'_

"Chris…" I sighed. "We're a couple and you know I love you. Don't you trust me?"

"I love you to Jill. Of coarse I trust you Jilly!" Chris said before kissing. I kissed him back. We soon found ourselves in a make-out session. Our kiss began more passionate and we both totally had forgotten we were inn school. I soon got up from my seat, not removing my lips from his, and sat on his lap. I then soon felt an eraser hit my head causing me to back away from his lips. I knew who threw it but I deiced not to address it at the current moment.

"So… why don't you believe me?" I asked once again going back to my seat. He stood quiet again.

"Why are we only focusing on me though Jill?"

"What do you mean baby?"

"What about what had happened with Carlos?"

Chris knew he had hit a low blow and that hit me hard. Carlos? CARLOS! We're talking about Allyson being the current situation at hand and he brings in Carlos? After knowing what he did to me!

"Really Chris? Your bringing Carlos into this?" I said hurt.

"Well I see it really unfair how we could talk about Allyson and not Carlos."

"Carlos isn't the current situation at hand! That blond demon is!"

"But he WAS part of one!"

I knotted my eyebrows and glared at Chris. Everything was going fine until this Allyson… that fucking parasite! We remember to keep our voices low because we were in Study Hall but thank god our teacher was more focused on something else at the time.

"You know what Jill? I'm sorry but I can't choose between you or Allyson. I like both of you! You can't make me chose between the two of you!"

"I wasn't saying you had to! Just… to never talk to her again." I stated.

"Jill… I think… I think we need to take a-"

"Excuse me is this seat taken?"

Our attention was turned to a light dark skinned girl. She had brown hair that was tied into a short ponytail. She had on a purple tang top shirt, with light brown khaki pants, and knee brown boots.

"Uh, no. Go ahead, sit." I told her. She girl smiled and sat down, placing her books on the table. _'I've never seen her before.' _I thought.

"Hi! I'm Jill Valentine. I don't believe I've seen you before?"

"Yeah. I'm new here. My names Sheva Alomar. I transferred schools from Africa to here." She said.

"Africa? That's a long way from here." Chris said to her.

"Yeah, it is."

I smiled hoping she would be a cool person to be around with. Suddenly I remembered me and Chris's argument. I decided to drop it for now and get acquainted with the new girl.

"So Sheva want me to show you around?" I offered.

"Sure that'd be great."

"Watch out Sheva, Jill might accuse your friend of stealing you to." Chris muttered under his breath.

"What was that babe?" I said to him.

"Uh! What I said was I… love you baby?"

"I love you to."

I went in and kissed him on the lips.

"Aw! You to look so cute together!" She said. I was about to reply until…

"Hey Chris!"

Here we go…

"Allyson."

I sighed loud enough and rolled my eyes at her. I looked at Sheva who was looked poorly confused as to what was going on. Allyson noticed Sheva and smiled at her.

"Hi. Your new aren't you? I'm Allyson Bridge."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sheva-"

"So Chris, weren't you gonna help me with my project? Ada was helping me to. Come on silly head!"

Before Chris could even respond, Allyson grabbed his hand and dragged him off to where she and Ada are sitting. I sighed, frowning.

"What's up with her?" Sheva asked me. I brushed my ponytail back.

"Don't trust her. She's a boyfriend stealer." I told her. When I told her this, her eyes widened.

"For real?" She said looking back at her.

"Sheva, let me tell you how this whole month for me at this school has been. I came in September and its already nearing Halloween and I STILL haven't adjusted to the weirdness here. Let me start with the people you should avoid. Her names Excella Gionne…"

_**Meanwhile…**_

Excella's POV

"Really? And you expect US to believe YOU. The biggest, most hated person . You know the one everyone calls a-"

I raised my hand at Claire signaling her to not finish her sentence.

"I know both of you don't get along with me."

"Got that right." Rebecca added. I placed my hands on my hips.

"But you guys have to believe me about Ada! She's out to rule the school and destroy Jill's life! After she finishes that, she'll move on to both of you! I'm only trying to stop it now while I can." _'Once Ada's out of the way, I can get back to ruling the school.'_

Claire had a disapproving look on her face while Rebecca, just plainly didn't believe me. I didn't want to resort to asking help from these two, however the odds were against me. Ada possibly has a lot of followers by now so I needed their help. Regardless if I despise them or not. Claire wrote something down on a pad she had, as Rebecca was putting up some banners that said, "School Halloween Dance!" I didn't feel like asking however what this was about.

"I'm warning you! Ada is out to-"

"Save it Excella! Were not gonna buy your lies! She only told me she's targeting me. Not Jill, Not Rebecca. Just me. And quite frankly I don't need your help in stopping Ada." Claire shouted at me. Rebecca silently nodded. I stomped my foot on the floor making sure my high heels made a loud sound.

"Fine! Whatever! I don't care! But when Ada succeeds in her plan, don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Whatever." Claire huffed.

I turned around and stomped away. _'I did warn them. So whatever happens to them, I going to enjoy it. A whole lot of in convent things could be avoided if only they listen to me…'_

Wesker's POV

"Have you done it?"

"Al-almost We-Wesker."

"Good."

"I feel so dirty. I don't know if I should do this."

I sighed. I really hated threatening people but if I must do it to get my way then so be it.

"It's either you do it or I'll show these photos of you-"

"OK! Stop!" The boy began to type faster and worked magic on the computer. He gulped.

"What do you want to call this page on Facebook?" He asked.

"Hmm… How about, _I hate Jill Valentine_." I told him. He hesitated for a minute before typing it in. I smirked.

"So now… tell me Brad, if you value everything in your life, you'll do what I say. Now, can you hack into everyone in the school accounts so they can join this group?"

Brad Vickers nodded slowly as I chuckled abit. _'This is all to easy.'

* * *

*_Cough!* Sorry. Well here's the next chapter! I finally got it up! :D despite me being sick. Anyway again, not much to say. Well here's the chapter teaser. Oh and the questions that'll have you thinking about what'll happen next.

**Upcoming Chapter Teaser: **While everyone else is at the Raccoon High Halloween Dance, Jill gets a bad vibe and goes to Chris's house to stumble upon something she'd never expect. She also discover a facebook page that tears her apart. Meanwhile, Rebecca and Claire are unaware of what's happening to Jill as they are at the Dance. Claire meets a new boy, and struggles between him and Leon. How will they find out what's happening to Jill? After the dance, Rebecca arrives at Jill's House to discover a shocking surprise.

Rebecca's POV

"Jill?"

"Just Shut up Rebecca! Get OUT!" Jill shouted at me. What was going on?

"What's going on?"

"Get away from me! Your no good as that... stupid boy!"

"What?"

Jill was packing her clothes into a suit case bringing up my curiosity even more.

"What are you packing your clothes?" I asked her. She looked at me through tearful eyes.

"Because... I'm leaving Raccoon City..."

* * *

Now I wanna know YOUR opinions. What do you think will happen next? What do you think is going to happen?


	18. Jill's Departure?: Part 1

Hello! My fine fellow readers! Yes, I finally updated! and I'm no longer sick! ^-^ I've had alot of homework and other stuff involving my crush... SSOO I was finally able to finish and update this chapter. I first would like to thank all the people who have taken the time to read and review this story, your all awesome and the best! :D Also I wanna give a special thank you to EcoSeeker247 for adding me on her bio. You have no idea how much that means to me Eco! :) And to all the other reviewer out there also thanks. So, without further ado, I give you the most biggest chapter yet so far! Enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter 17: Jill's Departure?: Part 1

Claire's POV

"Oh my god I can't believe we manage to pull this dance thing off Rebecca!" I exclaimed to my latte obsessed best friend. Rebecca clapped and jumped up and down.

"I know! I can't believe it either!"

"We should get going! We don't wanna be late."

"Yeah!"

Rebecca grabbed my hand and we began to walk back to the school. Somehow we manage to get everything. The auditorium set up, a DJ, colorful streamers going around the whole room, a disco ball which was Rebecca's idea, and even some teachers to sponsor it. Of coarse with Mr. Duvall's help that is.

"Is Jill going to?" Rebecca asked me. I shook my head.

"She said she's coming late because of all the homework she got."

"Sucks to be her."

"I know. She has to do like a 3 page-OW!"

I fell to the floor as I had accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch were your-" The boy was had suddenly stop complaining and stared at me. I looked back at him. _'He's cute- wait what?'_

"Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention." I said. The boy stood up and extended his hand out to help me up. He had brown hair that kinda of looked abit like Leon's style. He was wearing a yellow shirt with a blue jacket on, green camouflage pants, and black boots. After helping me up he held his hands into mine, still not letting go.

"Oh sorry about that… M-my names Steve. Steve Burnside."

"I'm Claire Redfield-"

"Uh, I hate to ruin this little meeting but he need to get to the dance." Rebecca said.

"Dance? You mean the Raccoon High one?" The Steve asked.

"Yeah." She replied. Steve's face lit up in happiness.

"That's were I'm going to!"

"Really? You go to Raccoon High to?" I asked. We began to walk and talk due to Rebecca's impatience.

"Yeah. You go there to?"

"Yeah!"

"Wow. I can't believe I never saw a cute girl like you in school before."

I laughed at his comment.

"So Claire did anyone ask you to the dance?" Steve asked.

"Well, yeah. My boy-"

"HURRY UP!" Rebecca shouted up ahead. She was tapping her foot with her hands on her hips. I shook my head and picked up my pace walking with Steve by my side. _'Steve…'_

Jill's POV

"Ugh! I hate you homework… and you to you dumb slow computer!"

Almost as if the computer heard me the 'Not Responding' sign appeared. I groaned and sunk lower in my seat.

"If I don't hurry I'm never going to get to the dance on time!" I shouted. I was alone home today. My Mom and Dad had left to go eat at Grill 13 leaving me alone.

"You know what…" I grabbed my water bottle and hovered it over my computer.

"How about YOU respond to-"

DING-DONG!

I sighed and placed the water bottle down. I walked down the stairs and went towards the front door. I placed my hand on the knob and opened the door.

"Who is it- Wesker?" I asked astonished. Wesker stood there with a frown on his lips and marched in my house. _'O…k?' _I thought.

"Jill… I have to have a much needed conversation with you." Wesker said as he took a seat down on the couch. I folded my hands becoming curious.

"Sure." I took a seat also. "What about?"

"Well I don't know if you know about this… about this page that is about you."

"Page? What on earth are you talking about?"

"You don't know? Oh well, it's this web page about you." _'About me? Who would create a page about me?'_

"Go on." I urged Wesker to continue. Wesker sighed and took my hand into his leading me towards the computer that was now fully functioning. _'Piece of shit computer!' _

"Have a look here." Wesker typed in a website titled: I hate Jill Valentine. com. What is this? Was this some kind of joke? Was someone trying to pull off a school prick and I just so happened to be picked? I was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"W-when was this made?" I asked. My voice was slightly shaky.

"Apparently two days ago and they also have a Face book about this."

"And even people can join? Does it say who?"

Wesker scrolled down on the webpage and read off the names.

"Well, there's almost everyone at Raccoon High. All except me however. I couldn't bear myself to do something like this to you Jill."

I felt touched about what Wesker had said however my touchiness was short lived as I saw three names I'd never dream of being there.

"Does that say…" I muttered pointing to the names that said:

Rebecca Chambers, Claire Redfield, Christopher Redfield.

My heart sank. This wasn't real was it? They would never do anything like this to me right? Especially Chris! I mean, I know we haven't been seeing eye to eye on certain things but… he wouldn't do this to me? Right?

"This isn't true. It's a lie." I said stepping back from the computer. Wesker stood up and stared into my eyes.

"I'm sorry Jill but its true. Your friends back stabbed you and apparently Chris has changed his mind about you. I'm sorry Jill. I just wish for you to know that I'd never do anything to hurt you." Wesker embraced me in a hug however I found this all to suspicious abit. Who would create something like this? If Rebecca and Claire knew about this, why are they still hanging out with me? It all seemed to fishy. So many question yet so little people nearby to answer them. Wesker lifted my chin up to look at him.

"It'll be OK Jill. I will never break your heart."

"Wesker…"

He brought his face closer to mine and brought his lips closer to mine. I soon noticed what Wesker was trying to do. Before our lips could make contact, I drew myself back from him.

"Jill? Is everything alright?" Wesker asked with concern.

"You mean is everything alright with YOU. You know I'm with Chris and your with Excella." I replied.

"You don't need him. Not especially after what he did to you-"

"I don't know the full story behind that so I refuse to jump to conclusions."

"That facts are right there. There's no escaping the inevitable Jill. You need to realize that that page is real."

"Just… just shut up!" I shouted at him. It's time to get to the bottom of this. I grabbed my sweater and began to head towards the door. I ordered Wesker to leave as he continued looking at me. He got up and walked through the door without saying a word to. I soon followed him, locking my door, and heading over to the place where I'd get answers…

Leon's POV

"Just look at them Richard."

"Relax Leon. There just dancing."

"Yeah but I don't think that guy Steve gets through his head that Claire is with me as in my girlfriend."

I heard Richard sigh to himself. I had to keep reminding myself that Claire wasn't going to leave me for Steve.

"Dude relax." Richard said assuring me. "Claire isn't that type of girl to do something like that… unlike someone else I know." Richard averted his glaze towards Rebecca who was laughing and chatting away with Elza. I soon did the same thing except I was looking at Claire and Steve. _'He better keep his distance our else I'll have to interfere.' _I thought.

"Hey Leon you OK?" Richard asked. I nodded as I stayed looking at them. I soon then saw Steve drag Claire outside. Claire was laughing while Steve was smiling, his hands around her hips. I took a deep sigh. I wasn't going to follow them. I trusted Claire enough to know she wouldn't do THAT to me…

Allyson's POV

'_She's headed over there now. I trust that you know what you need to do.'_

I smirked as I read Wesker's text message.

"Hmp, that was fast of him. Well, let's get this show on the road…" I smirked as I walked down the stairs to the living room where Chris laid. _'He's so hot.' _The thought ran through my head. Boy! Was Jill in for a surprise! He he.

"Hey Chris…" I said. He lazily sat up rubbing his eye. He raised an eyebrow looking at me.

"Hmm? Who?" He said. '_Guess putting those pills in his drink made him drowsy. Time to make my move! Let's get this started.'_

"Chris you look alittle… tense… Here, let me relax you abit." I told him as I began to rub his shoulders. Chris groaned in content when I did this. It was all going according to plan. Thank god I was able to get his parents out the house for the night.

"Allyson what are you…?"

"Ah-ah." I placed my finger on his lips. "Don't talk, just relax and enjoy."

I made my way around to the other side and sat on Chris's lap.

"Chris…" Was the last word I said before I brought my face to his and kissed his lips…

Jill's POV

"Chris, you better have a valid explanation for this!" I said thought out loud. I rounded the corner and walked to Chris's house. I walked up towards the door and knocked however as soon as my hand connected with the door, it swung open slowly.

"He doesn't lock the door? Talk about a invitation to rob a house." I muttered under my breath.

"Chris? Are you here?" I shouted.

No answer.

"Where could he be?"

I continued walking and stopped at the living room. I looked towards the couch and saw the back of Chris's head thrown back against the couch. He must be tired however I was ever so wrong when I walked forward and saw the REAL reason why his head was thrown back. My heart stopped and the world around me felt as if it was disappearing. I felt as if I was reliving the 'Carlos Episode' again and that was an experienced I never wanted to happen again.

"Oh my god…" Was what all I manage to saw.

"Hmm…" Chris moaned as he turned his face towards me. The moment he was my face his eyes widen before gingerly half way closing.

"Jill!"

Chris lazily shoved Allyson off him. _'Was he really letting her-"_

"Whatever." I said.

I quickly turned and walked out the door. Chris called my name back but I didn't turn around.

"Jill…" Chris had caught up to me and stood in front of me.

"Move."

"Relax Jilly. It's all good!" Chris had alittle bit of trouble saying his words. I couldn't tell why he was doing that but the way he was wobbling about while standing told me what was wrong with him.

"Chris have you… have you been drinking? Your under age!"

"No! Underage is children silly!"

I needed to slap some sense into to him and that was exactly what I did.

SLAP!

His instantly began to rub his red cheek and was shaking his head.

"Jill? Ow… my head hurts." Chris said as he held his hand to head. I shook my head.

"See Chris. I was right about everything. And I found out about the page to."

"Page?"

"Don't act like you don't you know! You and everyone betrayed me! I'm done Chris with everything. I'm done with putting the pieces of Allyson's intention which by the way she succeeded in doing according to what I just saw. I'm done with all of you who are my 'friends' who betrayed me! I'm done with EVERYTHING! I'm even done with this fucking city! I'm leaving."

"Jill wait-"

"Please Chris… don't make this end any harder then it should be… Goodbye"

After I said this, I stormed off as a single tear raced down my face.

Rebecca's POV

"_Hey it's Jill! Leave a message after the beep and it'll reach you back!"_

BEEP!

"Hey Jill it's Rebecca. I'm calling to tell you where are you? The parties almost over! I'm going to go and get you because it's not the same here without you. Oh and Claire has another guy after her. I think his name was Steve? But anyway I'm going over now. Chao!"

I hung up my cell phone as I walked up the hill to Jill's house. I continued walking until my phone rung again.

"Hello?"

"Rebecca! It's me, Chris! Listen-"

"Oh Hey Chris!"

"Hi. Rebecca listen. It's about Jill."

"DID SHE DIE!"

"What? NO!"

I sighed as Chris said no.

"Do you know anything about a webpage pertaining to Jill?" Chris asked.

"Page? What page?" I replied.

"It's called I hate Jill Valentine. com. I just found out about it. "

"What?"

Curiosity washed threw me as Chris was telling me this. Who would make a website page about hating Jill?

"I have a feeling that Jill is going to do something really crazy. Then again, most of it is my fault. I messed up big time Rebecca..."

Chris almost sound like he was going to cry. I instantly knew what he meant when he said this. Allyson.

"I think I know why." I said. Chris sighed heavily on the other line.

"Rebecca, please. If Jill is going to do what I think she is, stop her. I'm going to call Claire and Sheva to. Also I have someone else to finally break out of my life…"

"OK."

And with that Chris hung up. I didn't know what he was talking about when he said _'is going to do what I think she is, stop her.' _But I knew it was something extremely bad. I quickly picked up my pace and arrived at Jill's house at no time.

I repeatedly knocked on the door until Jill finally answered.

"Oh god…" Was what she said before she began to close the door on me. Before she was able to close it all the way, I stuck my foot out to hold it open just slightly.

"Jill what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

'Wouldn't you like to know?" She answered as she walked upstairs to her room. I followed her in pursuit hoping to get to the bottom of things. When I went inside Jill's room, I saw clothes lying all over the bed, suit cases with clothes in them. It almost seemed as if she was packing to go somewhere.

"You going somewhere Jill?"

She ignored me. I sighed and took a seat down on the chair.

"Jill! You ready to leave?" I heard Jill's Mom yell from downstairs.

"In a second Mom!" Jill called back. I raised an eyebrow.

"You going somewhere Jill?" I asked. Jill threw her clothes she was folding on the bed and faced me.

"Yes. Yes I am. Why do you care?" She folded her arms.

"Because where best friends-"

"Don't play that shit with me! I saw what you did! You and Claire! Let's not forget about that back stabbing cheater Chris! But why do I care?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you see that website you joined about hating me."

"Hating you?"

Jill turned around and resumed what she was doing.

"But why-"

"I'm because…"

"Because?…"

"Because… I'm leaving Raccoon City…"

* * *

Say it's not so! Jill's leaving Raccoon City? Could this be? Find out next time! In the most thrilling, biggest, event yet!

**Upcoming Chapter Teaser: **Jill packs her bags to leave Raccoon City. Will this be Jill's final days at Raccoon City? Not if Chris and the others have anything to say about it! It almost seems like a race against time as Chris and the others try to convince Jill to stay in Raccoon City. What will happen when people Jill believed even didn't care about her, stand up for her to stay? Will she find out the truth or will this false lie be believe forever? Also what will happen when an old Antagonist becomes a Protagonist while a new more corrupted Antagonist begins to arise and sets their plan into motion...

The most biggest and life changing event at Raccoon City High is about to occur...


	19. Jill's Departure?: Part 2

The guilt of leaving you guys on the verge of curiosity was eating game alive. But for some reason we didn't get alot of homework so yeah I figured "Why update?" And so, I followed my brain and here. Also this of this chapter contains stuff you've been probably waiting for like a POV from Chris, The Claire v.s Ada showdown. Well let me stop talking and get on with the story!:D Also this story has passed the 100 review mark! YA! Thank you all for who are reviewing! I really means alot to me! And for reviewing I shall write a very well thought out letter to Capcom to make Chris and Jill admit their love for each other! Seriously though, they really gotta add that. When I first beat Resident Evil 5, after the seen where Chris says 'Yeah, it's worth it.' I thought he and Sheva were going to switch seats or Jill gets up and sits next to Chris and say: "Thanks for rescuing me." Then Chris would be with his all, "I'm glad your safe. I was so worried about you." Then right there he could've been like "Jill I wanted to tell you this for a long time... Ever since the mansion incident... I've been seeing that... I might... I love you." Then just kiss her right there. But NO! They couldn't do it. -_- Sorry got off topic.

* * *

Chapter 18: Jill's Departure?: Part 2

_Chris's POV_

"Are you serious? She left! And you didn't do anything to stop her Rebecca?"

"I'm sorry! She gave me the new Vanilla Iced Latte and-"

"Rebecca!"

"I'm sorry! In any case, hurry and get over here! Claire, Leon, and Sheva are on their way to!"

"I'm on my way."

I hung up the phone. I quickly regained my composure and was ready to leave. I could imagine Jill's face when I see her and admit to her that she was right about Allyson… about everything. I HAVE to stop her from leaving from Raccoon City. She's supposed to be here. She's supposed to be here with her friends. She should be here having fun. She belongs in this City… she belongs with me…

"Chris!" Allyson's high pitched voice hit my ears. Allyson… Jill was right. She was right about everything. I should've believed her but I didn't. I screwed up big time.

"This is all your fault." I said gritting my teeth. Allyson frowned and stepped towards me as I backed up.

"Chris, I think your over reacting-"

"No I'm not OK! You broke me and Jill up. Now she's leaving Raccoon City! All because of your… Sluttish attitude!"

She gasped when I had said this. She had no right to act surprised. Now that I see things clearly, it was my turn to say what must be said.

"Christopher you know you don't mean that!"

"Yes I do!"

"B-but how could you? You and I were together first! We were perfect!"

'_Is this girl for real?' _I thought.

"Are you for real Allyson? You and I were through like 5 years ago! The possibly of our long distance relationship lasting for 5 YEARS was little to none. Your crazy."

"C-Chris… p-please d-don't leave me!" Allyson said choking out her words. She grabbed my arm and tried to tug me back to sit down. I quickly pulled m arms away from her.

"Your crazy! We aren't together! When I get back I don't want you here and I'll be sure to let my parents know what happened to."

"You can't deny what we did just a minute ago-"

"You drugged my drink. That's all I'll have to say. That's all that happened. I would've liked to see how things would've turned out if you hadn't drugged my drink."

Allyson dropped her mouth and was about to say something but I beat her to it.

"I don't wanna see you anymore. Jill was right. I can't believe I didn't believe her sooner."

She didn't say anything. Allyson just stood their quietly before smirking. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number. I stared at her with confusion.

"Hello Ada? Yeah, plan failed. Make sure that they don't get to Jill… Oh your already on it? Excellent." She hung up her phone. And then all the pieces clicked into my head like a puzzle.

"You… you guys set this whole thing… I should've known…" I said. I grabbed my green vest and headed out the door hoping I wouldn't see Allyson's face when I got back or else it was going to be a problem between her and I. I quickly ran to Rebecca's house where everyone was at.

At Rebecca's house…

"We have to hurry!"

"OK! I'm ready!"

"Sheva, call Jill and ask her where she's at since she won't pick up our calls.

"OK."

I sighed as Claire wrapped an arm around me. Sheva dialed Jill's number and apparently Jill answered.

"Hi Jill it's Sheva. Why are you… What! Why?… Wait don't! Ugh." Sheva sighed as she hung up the phone and adverted her glaze towards us.

"She said she didn't wanna talk and that she's at the airport. Her flight is taking off in about an two hours."

My mouth dropped. Jill was actually serious about leaving Raccoon City. I couldn't believe this.

"We have to stop her." I said as I walked to the door. I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder.

"Chris, this isn't a movie where we quickly rush there and by some miracle she's still there or getting this 'feeling' that we're going after her. This is REAL. Whoever did this won. They got there way." Claire stated.

"If only me and Claire would've listened to Excella…" Rebecca whispered. I wanted to ask questions about what she had meant by this but I let it slide by.

"So that's it? We're just gonna give up?" I shouted. Rebecca, Claire, Leon, and Sheva stood quite. I shook my head angrily.

"Well that's you guys. You guys stay here and while I GO and try to convince Jill to stay."

I turned my back and proceeded to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" I heard Sheva exclaim. "You can't go alone! How are you going to get their anyway?"

"I'll find a way."

"Chris is right guys! We can't let Jill just leave! What kind of best friends would be? Not very good ones I'll tell you that!" Rebecca exclaimed. Leon stood up from his sighed.

"Rebecca's right but Sheva also has a point. There's no way we'll get to the airport on time walking-"

"I have an idea." Rebecca said snapping her fingers and pulled out keys from her back pocket.

"My Mom is out and left the car here. Know what I'm thinking?"

Rebecca glanced at all of us in the room before smiling.

"Well DRIVE there!"

"Who'll drive us in the first place?"

Rebecca raised her hand while Claire had a flabbergasted expression on her face.

"No way Rebecca. Your idea's ALWAYS get us into gigantic trouble!"

We all exchange glances at each other before Claire got up and went to go get something. When she returned, she had a metal blue baseball bat with her before smirking at us.

"If we are gonna go driving which is illegal but who cares, where gonna need this." And with that, we all went to Rebecca's Moms car. _'I just know where gonna get stop by the cops.' _I thought.

30 minutes later…

"License and Registration please."

"Great…" I muttered under my breath. I just know this was gonna happen. I knew we would get pulled over if Rebecca had driven but I didn't think they'd notice Leon. He looked old enough but no. The cops just HAD to notice!

"Ugh we're wasting time!" I told Claire.

"Well what do you expect us to do?" She replied as she sat on the hood of the car. Leon and Sheva were talking to the cops while Rebecca was… being Rebecca.

"Well we have to wait here until your Mom comes and gets us Rebecca." Sheva said. I groaned out loud and everyone else sighed.

"Looks like Jill's gone for good then…" Leon said sadly. Even Rebecca, the most perkiest person you could ever know had a frown on her face. I could tell everyone had gave up on hope however I wasn't giving up. There had to be something we could do but deep down inside, I knew we really couldn't stop her now.

"Is this really how you guys act when someone else gets their way?" A familiar voice said. We turned around to see someone we never thought we'd see at this point.

_Ada's POV_

"Don't worry Ada, I'll keep them here long enough for Jill's plane to leave."

"Thanks officer Brenton oh I mean John."

"No problem… so how about you and I get back-"

"Not likely."

"But-"

I hung up on him. With Jill's friends held up thanks to the officer that is my ex-boyfriend, it wasn't that hard to tell him what to do. Especially since Allyson told me what there plans were. Things were going so smoothly. Nothing or nobody could ruin this plan. Unless she...

"NO!" I shouted to myself.

"She wouldn't DARE to interfere!" I quickly got up, locked my door, and departed to the airport. If SHE interfered watch what is going to happen!

_Chris's POV_

"We owe you big time!"

"No we don't-"

"Claire…"

"OK… thanks-"

"Don't except any thanks from me though." Excella smirked acknowledging our thanks in her own way. Excella then began to tell Claire and me what Ada had told her. Leon, Sheva, and Rebecca stood behind to wait for Ms. Chambers to come and get them and her car.

"So Excella, why are you helping us?" I asked her.

"Because I despise Ada for what she did."

"There's more to that isn't there? I thought you also hated Jill? So why help us get her back when this could be your perfect opportunity to let her go."

"I never said I wanted her to leave by the hands of Ada!"

I smiled to myself knowing that Excella actually didn't hate Jill as much. She just worded it differently. Who would've thought Excella had at least SOME respect for Jill even if she didn't indirectly say it.

"Also because I beginning to see more clearly now. About Jill and everyone. I still hate all of you but just watch out for Wesker. I simply refuse to let Ada win." She said looking down at the floor of her limo. Watch out for Wesker? What does she mean?

"What do you-"

"Hmp, Pay attention! Your going to miss her stupid!" Excella pointed out the window. I just realized we arrived at the airport. I saw Claire ushering me to hurry to up. I opened the door and looked at Excella before closing the door.

"Thanks Excella. I'll send Jill your regards about what you said" I smirked as I said this. Excella's eyes widened and she looked away.

"W-whatever! I only did this so Ada won't get away with what she's doing."

I rolled my eyes at Excella's ignorance. She hated admitting and showing her respect for other people. Claire with her metal bat, and I were literary running to were Jill was, looking around to see if we could see her. I wasn't going to let Jill leave. She was the girl for me. She was the girl of my dreams. She was the one I loved with all my heart. I wasn't going to let her walk out my life. Suddenly Claire pointed to a person with a blue baseball cap on and we instantly knew it was Jill.

"Jill…" I whispered. Me and Claire went to advance forward before a girl wearing a red dress cut in front of us.

"You guys aren't going any where. She's getting on that plane and she WILL leave." I recognized the person as Ada.

"Ada you better move!" I threatened. Ada stood in her place like a statue. Before I was able to act I heard Claire yell as she dashed forward throwing herself on Ada. They both landed on the floor with Claire on top of her.

"YOU HAD THIS COMING SINCE THE FIRST YEAR AT RACCOON HIGH!" Claire shouted at Ada as she pulled her fist back and rammed into Ada's face. She continued punching Ada in the face not letting her retaliate. At this point everyone had stopped and walked over to she what was happening. Possibly even Jill. I stood their wide eyed looking at the two fight.

"THIS IS FOR BREAKING ME AND LEON UP!" **Punch! **"AND FOR TELLING ASHLEY TO BREAK US UP!" **Punch! **"AND THIS IS FOR JUST BEING THE BITCH YOU ARE!" **Punch! **"AND THIS IS FOR YOU JUST BEING YOU!"

I knew Claire was letting out all of her angry towards Ada. However when Claire went to throw another punch, Ada anticipated it and caught her fist. She tossed her over trying to crawl away. Ada grabbed the metal bat Claire dropped and hit her in the face with it. I went to go assist Claire but she mouthed to me 'Jill.' I was going to decline it and help her anyway but somehow Claire quickly recovered and glared at Ada. At this point the security were coming out to break up the fight.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"

Ada went to swing it at Claire again but Claire ducked down to avoid getting hit. She snatched the bat from her and swung it at her face. The bat hit Ada as she fell. I didn't wanna see anymore then I should so I moved away from inside the crowd circle and then I saw-

"JILL!" I called out.

The girl turned around and looked at me. Her eyes widened as she stared at me. _'Jill…'_ Before she could say anything I embraced her in a hug. After about two minutes I break apart from her, my hands still placed on her shoulder.

"What are you-"

"Wait. Just hear me out please."

"I can't I gotta-"

"Please."

Jill thought about it for a second before nodding. "Hurry up." I smiled slightly.

"OK, I know I was bad not even, the worst boyfriend ever for not believing you. You were right about Allyson. I should've believed when you had told me, well the FIRST time you told me but I was being an idiot. An asshole-"

"Very true. And what about that website?"

"I had nothing to do with that nor did the others. It was all Ada and Allyson's doings. They planned everything. I swear it on my life."

Jill looked at me hard before sighing to herself and slightly shaking her head.

"Chris-" She began but I quickly cut her off so she could hear me out first.

"Jill I know I've been being a horrible boyfriend for not believing you when you were telling me but I love you. I will always love no matter what. I can't stand being without you! I miss you, the sound of your voice is all I hear in my head, the feeling of your lips against mine, the way you get paranoid over the littlest of things, everything about you. I need you baby." My voice began to crack about and before I knew it tears were flowing from my eyes, down my cheek, and hitting the floor. I loved Jill with all my heart. Just hearing her say 'I'm leaving Raccoon City.' makes me wanna break into tears. I couldn't imagine my world without her.

"Chris-"

"Just please don't leave me. Or anyone of your friends! I don't know what I'll do! I need you in my life Jilly. I need you to be there holding my hand through the good and the bad. I need you to be there guiding me. I don't wanna lose you. My heart is like a magnet to you. And when I hug you I feel like I don't ever wanna let go. I need my Jilly by my side."

"Chris listen-"

"I love you baby. But if you leave this city I-"

I was cut off by Jill as she pressed her lips against mine. After she broke away from the kiss she looked into my eyes as I stared into her nice shade of blue eyes.

"You kept cutting me off before I could finish. I was going to say, Chris I love you still."

"You do? B-but what you saw between me and Allyson. She drugged my drink and she-"

"I know that part. And yes I do still love you silly! Who said I stopped loving you?"

"Jill… Thank you." I said as I hugged her.

"What about your flight?" I whispered into her ear, not breaking apart from the hug.

"I think the airplane is going to have an empty seat for this flight." She smiled at me. I smiled back as I kissed her.

"I love you Jilly you know that?"

"I love you to. And yes I did."

I wrapped my arm around her, bringing her close to me, as we walked back to get her bags.

"Uh, Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is everyone else? I thought they'd be with you?"

"Oh well, Rebecca, Leon, and Sheva stood behind with the cops so they had to wait for Ms. Chambers to pick them up and her car. We met Excella, she drove us here. Claire beat the shit outta Ada right here in the airport, I think my Mom have to come and get her now."

Jill had her mouth wide open.

"Sounds like you guys went through a hassle just for me. I'm sorry."

"Not need to apologize. The hassle was worth it."

"Really?"

"Yeah! For you, anything is worth it."

Jill laughed at this and we continued walking. _'For Jill… yeah… it's worth.' _I smiled as I thought this. With my arm wrapped around Jill, I wasn't planning on letting her go… any time soon. She was the girl for me. I loved her and she loved me. I guess you could relate this to a love story except one thing... this was OUR love story and in our story, we'll always be together because Jill was the best thing that's ever been mine and ever happened to me.

* * *

Aw! *tear drop* Ha ha, anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter because the other chapters soon to come will be pretty harsh. I just had to make the ending sweet and cute! Also so savor the Jill and Chris fluffiness. Don't worry though, Claire and Rebecca will have there turn to have a sweet scene like this to. Oh and I finally organized my profile! Ya! I bet when Excella showed up it caught you guys off guard abit. Originally this chapter was supposed to come WAY later on in the series but as you can see I change it. Also, originally, it was supposed to be Excella that fought Ada however I changed it to Claire to increase the tension between the two. And originally Sheva was the one who convinced Jill to stay but I changed it to Chris instead. One of the main reason why I changed it to Chris was so you guys could see how deep his and Jill's relationship are. And to show that no matter how 'macho' Chris acted, he let down his 'machoness' so show Jill how much he means to her.

**Upcoming Chapter Teaser: **Jill is back in Raccoon City to stay this time. Allyson, Ada, and Wesker's plan have been foiled thanks to Excella. Things are beginning to cool down abit at Raccoon High. Jill and Chris have prove to themselves that their relationship can survive through anything, Claire is happy with Leon, Rebecca is determined to keep her optimism, and Sheva has found some new best friends. Everything is going smoothly right? Not quite. New students are coming in and making themselves known. Old enemies of the school are loosening up, and new antagonist are making appearances while conspiring with Ada, Allyson, and Wesker. An all out war is about to begin as our four main girls, Jill, Claire, Rebecca, and Sheva, fight to keep their relationships intact. Raccoon High is about to change... drastically for the worse...


	20. School Clubs And The Principle

Yes I am still alive. Sorry for the long wait on the update. This chapter had alot of creativity I had to use. Like I was lazy to make up group names so I used groups names from the games. So let me stop talking and you could get reading. Also alot of mysterious are revealed like the principle of the school! Anyways enjoy. :D

* * *

Chapter 19: School Clubs And The Principle

Jill's POV

"Claire…"

"Yeah?"

"You look messed up."

"…Shut up."

I manage to stifle a giggle as Claire glared at me. A week had past since my little 'departure.' Today was Thursday and we were now in November my third favorite month. Or the month of the turkey is how Rebecca says it. Hard to believe in two month a lot of things can happen but this month is a big time to. For instance Raccoon High is now adding clubs and it's mandatory for every student to be in a least one. Also report cards are coming in next week which I'm crossing my fingers that I did good. We entered the auditorium, the place where we would get to look at all the student clubs and stuff.

"Oh they all look so interesting! Where should we start?" Sheva asked us. Sheva became also part of our little group with Rebecca, Claire, and I.

"Here! No over here! No wait! Lets go to that one!" Rebecca tugged on my arm.

"Rebecca! We will look through all of them! First we need to pick a starting point OK?" I said to her, sighing after I finished. _'This isn't going to as fast as I expected.' _I thought.

"Let's go to that one!" Rebecca shouted as she was able to somehow to grab Sheva, Claire's, and my hands all at once. She lead us to a table with the clubs name entitled: S.T.A.R.S. Suddenly the four of us jumped when we heard a loud sound behind us. We spun around to see a man and-

"Wesker?" I said astonished. Sheva looked at me and whispered, "This is Wesker?" I nodded.

"Ah hello Jill. What brings you around here?" Wesker asked.

"None of your damn-"

"C'mon Jill! Lets just see what it's about. So Wesker, what's up with this club?" Rebecca asked turning her attention to Wesker. I could tell Rebecca was so enticed into finding a group that she completely forgot about what Wesker had did to me. Then, another man appeared next to Wesker.

"Hey Wesker, did you- Oh hey! New people! Are they interested in joining our club?" The man asked Wesker. He looked like he was a senior. He had a slight beard around his face and was wearing a dark blue vest, creamy white shirt, and beige pants, with black boots.

"Uh, no, we're just looking around. Could you tell us more about this one?" Claire asked the bearded man.

"Well I'd be glad to-"

"We asked the other guy not YOU." Claire snapped at Wesker before he could answer.

"We'll my names Enrico Marini. I'm in charge of this club and Wesker is also in charge to."

"Bye!" I said as I turned around and began to leave however Sheva grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Anyway, here's a pamphlet of what the we do around the school. We're basically the core to all the school activities, dances, things like that. You should read through it and hopefully you'll consider joining us."

"Thanks Enrico!" Rebecca said enthusiastically as she waved bye to him. If Wesker was part of this club you already know it's a marked as an X in my book but Rebecca… well… Rebecca's Rebecca so I couldn't change how she is. We walked around some before Claire pointed to a group.

"How about that one? Terra Save Newspaper club."

"That's boring! Why would I wanna type letters for a newspaper when I write words in class?" Rebecca whined. We all sighed while Claire left to find out more about the Terra Save Newspaper club while we continued to look around for more. We soon found another club that not only took Sheva interest but also mine.

"Hey look at this one. The Building Stronger Students Assessment or known as BSAA." Sheva exclaimed.

"Sounds cool. I might try out for that one to-"

"NO! You can't! We all are only choosing one." Rebecca said as I looked at her. She had a handful of pamphlets from different groups. I raised an eyebrow as I looked at her.

"Oh my god! A hamster club!"

"Did she just say-"

"Yeah I don't know how to respond to that Sheva."

We continued looking around at the different groups until we saw Excella. She was leaning on the desk as she had a bored expression on her face. Just to humor her, Sheva and I walked towards to catch her attention. The moment she saw us our eyes locked and we stood like that for about a minute.

"Not in a million years, will I let you join the Tricell club."

"Good because I didn't want to." I replied. Excella rolled her eyes and sighed.

"So how many people joined your-"

"Hmph! None of your businesses!"

"My guess is ZERO!"

Sheva and I laughed at Excella. We didn't know how that made us burst into laughter but we just randomly did. She raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever! You should leave while you still have your-"

"Bye Excella. Ha!" Sheva laughed as we left and walked away from her.

**Half an Hour later…**

"Uh, Rebecca, how many groups did you go to?"

"I honestly lost count after twenty-five." Rebecca replied. I shook my head at her. _'What I'm I going to do with you?' _I thought.

"So have you guys decided your clubs yet? I know which one I want! I think I might chose Terra Save." Claire told us.

"Well, I think I'm gonna stick with S.T.A.R.S. I love their name!" Rebecca added

"Wow Rebecca. You manage to stay with one club! I'm proud of you." Sheva patted Rebecca's back.

"I think I'm gonna sign up for the BSAA."

"Yeah, me to." I agreed with Sheva. No WAY was I gonna be in the same group with Wesker.

"What? Jill! You HAVE to be in the same group with me!"

"Rebecca! I don't-"

"Please!"

"Rebecca no-"

"Please!"

"No-"

"**PLEASE!**"

"REBECCA! NO!"

"OH MY GOD FUCKING PLEASE!"

"OK fine!"

Rebecca jumped in joy as I caved in. I knew this was gonna end up bad and I knew I was going to regret it. But hey, that's life

"You do realize that you only get accepted into like three groups right?" Claire told Rebecca. Rebecca's eye widened as she looked down and sulked to herself.

"Aw man…"

**2 Hours Later…**

We all sat down at the lunch table. All of us sat down except for Claire who sat ON the table. Before we could begin to say what we signed up for sure, a woman came up to us which I recognized her as Ingrid.

"Hey Ingrid." Claire said to her.

"How many times do we have to go over this Claire?" Ingrid sighed.

"I'm sorry MS. HUNNIGAN."

"Thank you."

Ingrid adjusted her glasses before handing each of us a paper.

"What is this?"

"The clubs you've been accepted to. Usually we post it on the billboard but this year the principle wants us to hand it to the students in person." Ingrid told us.

"Well I'll catch you girls later. Claire, stay outta trouble."

"No can do Ingrid."

Ingrid walked away to pass out the rest of the papers as the four of us grouped around each other.

"Hey, have you guys even seen the principle before? I've never seen or heard of him before." I asked.

"Oh, I know some stuff about him." Rebecca answered. "His name is Ozwell E. Spencer. He's the founder of this school. Rumor has it that he's about 90 years old and that he's has life support connected to his wheelchair. He rarely shows himself to the students. Rumor also has it that there are some creepy stuff underneath the school and that's where he does horrible things to some students. But the most weird part of all is that he has a very friendly relationship with Wesker."

I felt a chill go down my spine alittle after Rebecca finished. This guy was certainly… one of a kind. And if he's friendly with Wesker who knows what is REALLY going on.

"OK lets step away from this weird topic. Who wants to say what they got into first?" Claire asked.

Sheva raised her hand however Rebecca her hand and slammed back on the table.

"NO! ME!" Rebecca jumped up clearing her throat.

"Okay, I got into… WHAT? Only the S.T.A.R.S.?" Rebecca sat back down slowly before fist pumping the air. "At least it's something!"

"Me next!" Sheva said. "I got into the BSAA!"

Claire looked at hers next. "Yes! Terra Save Newspaper!"

I finally looked at mine before smiling. "Sheva, I'm in the BSAA!" but soon my smile turned into a frown. "… and the S.T.A.R.S."

"Awe-some!" Rebecca sang. We were all excited to be a part of a group. At least all of us got into a group. After our little moment we had, a question kept popping up in my head. Our principle. I was very curious to know more about him.

"Hey Rebecca." I said.

"Yeah?"

"What else do you know about the principle?"

Rebecca placed her hand on her chin, thinking for abit.

"That's all I really know. Other then he's a creep."

"You seem alittle TO interested in him Jill. What's up?" Sheva asked.

"Well," I began. "I told you guys what happened with Wesker and everything right?"

They nodded.

"Well, I don't know. I'm getting this bad vibe about… something. Like it just doesn't add up. If he's principle, why doesn't he see his students? If he's that old why doesn't he retire? But the most weird thing is the underground thing and Wesker connection."

It seemed as if a wire had connected in their brains as they understood what I was saying.

"Wait you mean like he's up to something illegal?" Claire asked. I shrugged. Suddenly after knowing this I felt like I really didn't want to be at this school no more. With all this weirdness now, it felt as if the school was changing and I had a feeling it ISN'T for the better.

"Well what do you suppose we do? We're only students." Sheva said. I sighed knowing there really wasn't anything we could do. Unless…

"Unless… We investigate ourselves!" I said loudly. The three of my best friends shot me a confused look.

"Look, sometime during this week, we stay after school, and take a look downstairs! While two of us, go and try to find Spencer's office!"

"High five girl! Sounds fun!" Claire and Rebecca both said in unison while Sheva had a skeptical look.

"OK. I guess I'm in."

"Awesome. This is gonna be great!"

"What's gonna be great Jill?"

I turned to see Chris, Leon, Josh, and a guy wearing a purple tan top. Wait, we couldn't tell them! Then their macho big ego that'll involve protecting us.

"Uh…" I looked at Claire to help me out.

"Um… our little girls night out!"

'_Nice save Claire!' _I thought. Chris sat with me, wrapping his arm around me. Leon did the same to Claire, and Josh sat with Sheva. The other guy went to Rebecca.

"Billy…" She said.

"Wait, THE Billy? HE'S REAL? Damn looks like I owe you ten dollars Jill." Claire said astonished. Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Cool, a girls night hu? Maybe we should have a boys hang out night. Chris? Billy? Josh?"

The boys nodded and we sighed in relief. Whenever Wesker was involved with something it was never good. And whatever it was, we were gonna get to the bottom of this. I was going to ask Chris how he and Leon met Billy but I let it go. While we all chatted amongst each other, I couldn't help but shake the feeling that I was being watched.

Ada's POV

"But Jill is a problem now. And her meddlesome friends."

"No need to worry. All is going according to plan."

I scoffed to myself. _'Or so you think it is.'_

"If you say so but… is it really necessary to have HIM in the plan?" Wesker said.

"He is your brother and I don't want to tolerate any problems and or delays. Don't worry, Jill will be no more and same goes for her friends. I trust you know what you need to do…" HE told us soon after letting out a series of coughs. Wesker and I nodded and left the room. Boy was HE in a bad mood.

"Now Ada, listen." Wesker turned to me and handed me a piece of paper.

"I have more important things to attend to. I have organized someone else I trust to assist you. His name is Jack Krauser."

"What are you going to do?" I asked him.

"... I have to await for my... none of your business. Just know HE demands to involve him in our plan. Now do not fail or you will face severe consequences." Wesker said as he left. I silently laughed to myself before heading to the door.

"I'm not sure if you guys forgot this..." I began to say to myself before heading through the door. "... But I don't always play by the rules."

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! Plot twist! BOOM! Whats gonna happen next? What's gonna happening to the girls? And will the boys find out what their gonna do? Also, is Ada changing sides or is she being two-faced again? And what is Wesker up to again? Find out next time!

**Upcoming Chapter Teaser: **Jill, Rebecca, Claire, and Sheva investigate the school after hours. Jill and Rebecca are going in the basement while Claire and Sheva are looking for Spencer's office. But when they discover the horror's that Raccoon High has, they find out that some secrets are better off not knowing. Meanwhile, Ada is on a secret mission that no one else knows. Is it her being two-faced again or her with her own intention? Also what is Wesker trying to hide? What secrets and horrors lurk beneath the school?


	21. Jill and Rebecca's Investigation

Yup! I'm back! With a faster update that is! :D So what horrors lie underneath the school? You will soon find out... The first part is Jill's and Rebecca's and the second part is Claire's and Sheva's. Now I'm gonna throw in some mystery horror in... hehe...

* * *

Chapter 20: Jill and Rebecca: Investigating The Basement

_Jill's POV_

The janitor passed by us as Rebecca and I hid in the room. I peeped my head out to see if anyone was there.

"Coast is clear." I said to her. Rebecca nodded and we slowly moved out of the room. We walked down the hall to where the door to the basement was. Rebecca pushed me out of the way and began to tug at the door knob.

"It's locked! Shit…" Rebecca said.

"Move. I got this." I bent down slightly and took out a lock pick and began to try to open the door.

"You know how to lock pick doors?"

"Yeah. My dad got me this for my 12th birthday. Ever since then, I can literary unlock and lock."

"Yeah right. I doubt you can-"

CLICK!

"Got it!"

"Wow, guess you can. We should call you the master of unlocking!"

I stared at Rebecca as she silently laughed to herself. After she was done, I rolled my eyes and opened the door. The moment we entered the room, darkness engulfed us.

"Rebecca, give me the flash light." I whispered to her. She handed me it and I pressed a… trigger? Then, flame burst from whatever I was holding making me and Rebecca jump.

"Rebecca! This is a FLAME Spray! Why the hell are you carrying flame spray around?"

"I thought we might need to burn people!"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because in the movies when-"

"Just hand me the damn flash light!"

I gave Rebecca back her flame spray and she handed me the REAL flashlight. I pressed the button revealing a large set of stairs going down. I eyed Rebecca. Her face had the expression of 'No!'

"Let's go." I said to her. We carefully walked down the long set of stairs. Rebecca was constantly whispering to me 'This is so exciting!' or 'Maybe we should back Jill.' and or 'I want a sandwich. Jill can you make me a sandwich?' After what seemed like hours, we finally arrived at the last step.

"There's gotta be a light- AH!" Rebecca hugged me as suddenly the lights flickered on. Straight ahead was another door.

"C'mon lets go through there-"

Clink… clink…

"What was that?" Rebecca asked scared. I heard it to. The noise of something… like chains dragging on the floor.

"I don't know Rebecca. But we can't stop now. Now we know for sure that something is going on at this school. We gotta get to the bottom of this. I think- No. I KNOW Principle Spencer is up to something down here."

"This reminds me so much like Scooby Do-"

"Rebecca guess what?"

"Yeah!"

"Shut up."

We walked forward and I placed my hand on the door. I turned the knob and opened the door as the sound of squeaking reached our ears. When the was fully opened, both me and Rebecca, instantly regretted opening the door.

"Oh my god…" Rebecca said. I was surprised she could say anything.

"Who knew Raccoon High had THIS underneath the school…"

It almost felt like as if we were in a jail area. The hallways was very narrow, almost squishing us. Thank god Claire didn't come here because of her claustrophobia. There were cells with…

"Dead bodies…" Rebecca said.

"A-and decaying ones." I finished.

"Why- why would they have this underneath the school? What is going on here!" Rebecca whispered loudly. Suddenly the noise of the chains dragging got louder again causing me and Rebecca's head to turn around behind us.

"We should get outta here." Rebecca began to push me forward. Our walking soon turned into fast walking, then sprinting, then we began running. The noise of chains dragging got louder and closer to us. We soon came to another door and-

"It's fucking locked!" I said.

"So unlock Ms. Unlocking master!"

I quickly began to fumble with my lock pick quickly trying to unlock it. Rebecca was frantically shaking my shoulder ushering me to rush.

"Hurry! The noise is getting closer!"

"You…" A different voice boomed from the way we had just previously came. Just then I heard the click sound.

"Open!" I said as I pushed forward the door. Rebecca pushed past me as she closed the door after I entered. We both leaned against the wall, taking a breather.

"What kind of school is this? What the fuck!" I shouted. Rebecca shook her head.

"I don't know! This is my second year being here and I didn't even imagine that this stuff would be here!"

"What do you think they did here?"

"Weird, crazy, illegal stuff. I can't believe you actually convinced us to do this!"

I sighed. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"Well," I began, "Regardless if this was a good idea or not, we can't go back! Not with that THING that's following us! Someone or something knows were down here when were not supposed to. And… I get the feeling it's not going to let us just leave like that. We have no choice but to keep moving and hopefully find a different way and expose what's going on here."

Rebecca and sighed and then nodded. I helped her get up and we continued walking.

"Claire and Sheva are probably having a better time then us." Rebecca said.

"Yeah maybe…" I answered back.

"Look! A door! Jin-"

"If you say Velma's line I will leave you here."

Rebecca stood quiet. We soon came to a double doors.

"Wait…"

Rebecca and I both looked back to see no one there and quickly opened the door to discover that we were in a library.

"Uh, Rebecca do you know that there was a library down here?"

"Not that I know of."

"Let's see what we can find!"

"Okay!"

We both began to look around the shelves to see if we could find anything. After a few minutes of rummaging. I didn't find anything.

"Jill you are not gonna believe this."

I made my way to Rebecca as she held a book in her hand.

"Wait… the date when the person started writing was in 1967. And it's Spencer's diary!"

"So it is true what the rumor is!"

"_**What are you girls doing down here…"**_

Rebecca and I turned around quickly, clutching each other for dear life.

"Uh… We got lost?" I answered. However it came out more as a question then a statement.

"_**No one is supposed to be down here. This area is under construction. You must leave immediately. NOW." **_The mysterious man stepped forward and we wished he didn't. The man had a hood on preventing us from seeing his face. Frankly, we could see anything from him other then the fact he had gigantic butcher knife in his hand. His clothes were all yellow, ragged, stained with dirt and some red stuff I didn't really coming to terms with what it was. Rebecca and I were paralyzed with fear. Before we could make an act, the man was already somehow behind us, and began to push us forward. I nudged at Rebecca.

"Remember the flame spray you had?"

"Yeah?"

"Got any ideas?"

"… No."

"Use it to burn this guy!" I whispered to her. Rebecca nodded and went to reach for it. She quickly grabbed it and aimed it at the man.

"Looks like you could use a TAN! Ha!"

"Corny…" I muttered. The flame soon erupted from the bottle and the man back up, screaming. Rebecca and I began to run, but I noticed the book we had was on the floor. I ran back to get it.

"Jill!" Rebecca called out. I continued running to get it. I stretched my hand to get it, but the man had jammed his knife into the book, preventing me from snatching it away.

"_**You will face severe consequences from Principle Spencer!" **_He said to me.

"Fuck off!" I said to him. I placed my free hand on the floor and did a Flip Kick. My front foot connected with his face causing him to remove the knife. As I flipped back, I quickly grabbed the book and ran back to Rebecca. We ran as fast as a coyote. We ran fast the cells, past the doors, and past the narrow hallway, coming to the door we had first came through to enter.

"It's lock!" I said.

"Lock? What do you mean lock?"

"Locked as in the door doesn't open!"

"I know what locked means!"

I tried to unlock it but it didn't work.

"It's not working!"

"Move!"

Rebecca moved me aside as she kicked the door. After a few kicks, she opened the door, this time successful. We ran up the long set of stairs, and soon, busted through the door, entering the school hallway.

"Close the door!" Rebecca pointed her index finger to the door we just came through. I looked back and quickly closed it locking it. Just as soon as he door closed, a knife went through the door. My face went pale and my blood went cold. The knife had pierced the door and landed a few centimeters away from impaling my face. I tried to back up but fell on tripped and fell on the floor.

"Jill!" Rebecca ran to me and embraced me in a hug. We stood like for about a few minutes before I pulled away and showed her the book.

"Jill, you crazy bitch. I never knew you could do a Flip Kick!"

"Yeah. Now we can expose the truth!"

"Yeah but-"

"What are you girls doing?"

We turned to see Ingrid Hunnigan standing over us, her arms placed on her hips.

"Hunnigan we-"

"Why are you girls still here? School ended five hours ago. And how did you get into the basement? Only Mr. Spencer has access to it."

I grabbed Hunnigan's hand and walked away from the door. Once we were far away from the basement door, I sat her down.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Hunnigan, just… listen to us. You are the coolest teacher here so we trust you. You promise not to tell anyone though."

"What did you two exactly do-"

"Promise?"

"Okay I promise."

I looked at Rebecca and she nodded. We then began to explain everything to Hunnigan. But then, the sudden feeling of concern came over me, as I wondered how Sheva and Claire were doing. Also how Chris and the other boys were doing. After we finished our story Hunnigan took in all the information. Hunnigan began to laugh to herself causing me and Rebecca to give her a weird look.

"You girls do realize that those were props from a movie Raccoon High did?" She told us. Our eyes widened.

"What? That... that's impossible! There was a man!"

"Yeah! He tried to kill us!"

"Listen, we'll talk more about it tomorrow. For now, you girls should go home."

"But Claire and Sheva are!-"

"Girls..." Hunnigan then began to push us, leading us to the door.

* * *

I shall leave it at a cliff hanger. What does this mean for Raccoon High? What exactly is Spencer doing? Will our main girls be able to over throw him or will they just be a downfall and fail? Find out next time...

**Upcoming Chapter Teaser: **Jill and Rebecca let Hunnigan in on what they did since they need a teacher they trust to assist them. Meanwhile, Claire and Sheva are looking for Spencer's office. However when they do find it, they both come to turns that some secrets are better off not knowing. Also when they encounter Wesker's brother, what will happen to the two girls? And when Spencer becomes aware of the girls intentions, what will he do? Will this be the end of the girls?


	22. Claire and Sheva's Investigation

I am back! With a update this time. Sorry this chapter is so sort but I wanted to leave alot of cliffhangers so you could think about what's going to happen next! Anyway enjoy! Now I'm throwing some in some Mystery Horror. Oooohhh!

* * *

Chapter 21: Claire and Sheva: Investigating Spencer's Office

_Sheva's POV_

Claire and I were quietly walking through the halls of the school being careful not to get caught after school hours. I still couldn't believe Jill actually made me agree to doing this. I knew we weren't supposed to be doing this. It was gonna end-

"Sheva! C'mon!" Claire called out to me. I snapped out of my thoughts and followed her.

"I think this is it."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, it's really weird looking so, this must be it."

"I guess your right." I said to her. I went to open it but discovered it was locked.

"Shit, it's locked."

"Great, this is just like the movies. The place where we need to get to is locked." Claire said.

"If we want to get inside we have to find the key or another way-" I stopped mid-sentence at sound of footsteps. I looked at Claire and we began to frantically look around for a place to hide.

"Here!" Claire whispered as we went inside the janitor's room and pressed against the wall.

"So I assume everything is going as approved?" A voice said. Wait, I never heard this voice before? Was it another new student?

"Yes. Although there are a few which are proving to be a nuisance but that isn't the key issue now." I recognized the voice as Wesker.

"Excellent. I'm quite impressed you were able to orchestrate all this little brother."

"Hmp. I suppose I should take that as a thank you."

I looked at Claire, wide eyed.

"Wesker has a brother?" I asked surprised.

"Not that I know of." Claire said. "Now I'm getting curious as to what's going on."

"Ah, yes. Whatever happened to that girl you went out with. Excella? Was it?"

"Yes that is her name. There is a lot of tension going on between us I just don't know what…"

The voices soon began to die down until all we heard was the silence from the hallway.

"There are so many things I want to ask but I know we won't get answers' right away." Claire said as we stepped out of our hiding spot.

"True." I agreed with her. "But we gotta find and get into Spencer's office!"

"Right!"

Claire and I went separate ways to cover more ground and were going to meet back here if we discovered anything…

**Half an hour later…**

"Did you find anything?"

"Yup! I think we found the office!"

I mentally said 'Yes!' because now we don't have to beat around the bush to finding it. Claire then began to lead me to through a series of hallways before finally stopping at a strange door with very weird insignias on it. How could no one have ever saw a door like this and not say anything?

"Fuck! It's locked! Great." Claire sighed.

"How are we going to get in now?" I asked her.

"Maybe with this."

Claire and I quickly turned around, fearing we had gotten caught by a teacher.

"Oh it's just you Excella." Claire said, brushing her hand at her, signaling for her to get away. Excella, was holding a pair of oddly looking key in the air.

"Fine. I guess you don't wanna find out what's inside." Excella turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait!" I called out to her. "Where did you get those keys at?"

"… I stole them from Albert." Excella answered. It was weird because she said Wesker's name in a sad tone. Did they break up or something?

"We need your help to get inside the office." I said since Claire had difficulty saying it. Excella smirked and walked towards the door.

"Move." She ordered and went to unlock the door.

"Don't think for a second that this means we're friends alright?" Claire said.

"Of coarse." Excella replied. We heard the 'Click!' noise and the door opened slowly.

"I don't know what you two are after but I have some stuff to investigate myself." Excella told us.

"Oh yeah, well-"

"Claire!"

I stopped Claire from bickering more with Excella. We entered the room and I could say, all three of us were utterly shocked.

"Is… is this really an office?" I manage to say. There was dim illumination by candle posts and a chandelier was above the room. There were several book cases in the room, the books were behind glass cases and accessible via a ladder attached to the case wall. The way the roomed looked was more partially as a library then a office.

"No wonder he keeps his door lock. People would freak if they saw this." Claire said. Her voice echoed abit.

"Remember Claire, we gotta find out what he's up- Put your cell phone away! We're here to find out what his up to! Not take pictures of his office to post and show the world on face book!"

Claire quickly put her phone away and she began to examine the nearby book cases. I then diverted my attention to Excella.

"Why are you here?" I asked her.

"If you must know, I'm here for the same reason you are. Wesker is hiding something from me and I'm determined to find out what he's keeping from me."

Excella then walked to the other room looking at something while I when to a nearby book and began to read it…

**Half an Hour Later…**

"Ugh, I can't believe this! I knew it!" Excella yelled from the other side of the room. I walked over to her.

"What is it?" I asked her. She then shoved a piece of paper into my face. I took it outta her hand and read it out loud.

"The date on this says it's from 1974!" I exclaimed. Why would Spencer have things from this date from so long ago?

"So I'm guessing the rumors that Rebecca told us are true then…" Claire said.

"Look at this." I said as something else caught my eye.

"This looks like a diary. We should take it to look at it later." Claire took the book I found and put it in her pocket. Before we could continue looking around for more stuff, the sudden noise of a door closing behind us made Claire, Excella, and I all turned around.

"What are you students doing here?" A man asked us. We couldn't see what he was wearing or looked like since he was in the dark part of the room.

"Who are?" I asked.

"I am Alex-"

"Wesker. Your Albert's older brother am I correct?" Excella cut him off. Wait, Wesker has an older brother? Since when?

"Yes I am. You students are not allowed in Spencer's office. Your going to be in big trouble when I inform him of what-"

"Oh shut up." Excella said to him. Wow, she's got guts.

"Ah, I know who you are. Your Excella Gionne. My brother's girlfriend. And I know you two as well." He pointed to Claire and I. "Your Claire Redfield and your Sheva Alomar."

"How do you know us?" Claire asked him. He let out a dry laugh.

"Silly girls. I know everything."

"Follow along." Excella whispered to us. "We know what your doing and we're going to expose it." She yelled. "And when the press hears about it, you and the others will get arrested."

"Yeah!" Claire added. Alex chuckled to himself slightly.

"Oh please. It's not like you have any proof of what we're-"

"We already do because you just admitted it to us!"

Claire and I thought about what was happening and realized it. Excella was out to get Alex to reveal to us that there really was something going on!

"Smart are we? Well, it's a shame you won't be leaving though." We heard the sudden click sound and recognized this as the safety switch of a gun and the gun fired. We all braced for a bullet to pierce one of us but nothing happened. The bullet shot and flew in a different direction. I opened my eyes to see what happened and noticed-

"Ada?" Claire said. "What are you-"

"Just go!" She shouted as she held Alex on the floor. We weren't asking any questions. We all made a bee line towards the door. Once we were out, I sighed in relief.

"Now we know something is defiantly going on!"

"Yup!"

I looked around and noticed Excella wasn't with us.

"Where's Excella?"

"I think she's stood inside." Claire answered.

"We have to go back and-"

"But Hunnigan! Claire and Sheva there-"

"Girls…"

I looked at Claire. We knew who's voices those were.

"It's Jill and Hunnigan!" Claire said. We stepped out of the hallway to see Jill and Rebecca with Hunnigan. We were in clear view of them.

"Claire? Sheva? What are you doing here to?"

I sighed. This was going to be a long explanation.

**One Explanation Later…**

"Well glad to see Hunnigan watching our backs." Rebecca said.

"Agreed." I concluded with her. We were all walking down the streets to go home. I knew when we'd get home, we'd all get in trouble.

"Alright, I'll take the stuff we found and keep them at my place. Then tomorrow, which would be Saturday, we'll inform the guys of what's going on." Jill said. Claire and I gave her what we found which was the book dated all those years back. They had told us what happened with them and visa versa. We were all shaken up about what happened and then the thought hit me, _'Should we really be getting involved in this stuff?'_

**25 Minutes Later…**

_? POV_

_**I watched as the girls said goodbye and went there separate ways. I couldn't care less about the other ones, I only cared about the one that had the goods. What was her name? I pulled out the paper with the name on it.**_

"_**Jillian Valentine." I whispered, making sure it would echo so she could hear it slightly. She turned around, noticing no one was there, and quickened her pace. I quickened mine also. If they find out what's written, not only will Spencer get fired and arrested but also, Wesker and Alex will to. I have a job to do but at the cost of not letting anyone know of my mission. I MUST get my hands on those documents. But it's not like a failed at anything before. After all, my buddies back then always used to say, "Way to go Mr. Death." How ever this was different. If I succeed, I can stop everything, before it gets unleashed. But, why must they be in the hands of a 16 year old girl? No matter, it was time to get a move on. Her parents aren't home so it's the perfect time to strike. Need less to say, those girls shouldn't interfere with military business.

* * *

**_Oh my god! What does this mean for Jill? And what IS exactly Spencer hiding for the MILITARY to get involved?So many questions that will be answered in the next chapter. Don't worry. Find out next time!

**Upcoming Chapter Teaser: **After the investigation, Jill takes what the found and heads back home... with someone following her. Right when she is about to find out what is exactly going on, someone breaks into her house, triggering her alarm. What will Jill do when she has to fight for her life while keeping the information she found away from the intruder? After all, remember what they say, some secrets are better off not knowing, and THIS was definitely one of them...


	23. Umbrella Military Corporation Affairs

Hello! I feel so bad for the long wait I made you guys have. I would've updated sooner however alot has been coming up in my personal life. For starters I had parent-teacher night. I did good on mostly everything however my teacher told my parents I almost got into a fight which was true. He was my best friend, well as of now my ex-best friend, I almost fought. The reason because of this is recently he has been treating me like dirt and I now come to realized that I didn't need to put up with anymore. We were like brothers and after seeing a Degrassi episode(Anya tells Holly J see doesn't wanna be friends), I began to think about the he was recently been treating me. After being friends with him for 3 years, it makes me sad that I had to end it but I couldn't take the verbal and sometimes physical abuse from him anymore. Well, yeah. My parents also set me a time limit I can be on the laptop for weekdays so I won't be able to update as quick. I just felt like I should share this with you all.

* * *

Chapter 22: Umbrella Military Corporation Affairs

_Jill's POV_

"Jill! We'll be back real late so don't forget to lock and put the chain on the door!" My mom called from downstairs.

"Alright mother!" I called back. My parents were going out to someplace again. I really wasn't paying attention to what she said they were going. I was laying down on my bed with the recent books me, Rebecca, Claire, and Sheva collected. It was only two but they could help out a lot in finding out the secrets that our Principle is hiding. I opened up the book but then remembered-

"Gotta lock the door." I said. I quickly got off my bed and went downstairs. But to my astonishment, the door was wide open. A breeze blew past making me shiver. _'Maybe they forgot to close the door?' _I thought. However I knew this wasn't true. I was just feeding myself lies.

"Well, no good having it open." I walked to the door and closed it. I placed the chain on and locked the door. I then went back upstairs to my room and opened the book we found and I began to read the first-

CRACK!

I jumped at the sudden noise of glass breaking. I quickly ran downstairs, yet again, and went into the kitchen. I looked around and saw broken glass on the floor. _'I wonder how this broke.' _I thought. I got the broom and brushed it up then threw it into the garbage.

"Fuck…"

I turned around, swearing I heard something. Was someone in the house? If so… who were they? What did they want? I began to walk back to my room until someone grabbed me from behind and placed a hand over my mouth.

"Ugh…" I groaned as I was overcome with darkness.

_Chris's POV_

"Jill is going to love that Chris!"

"Yeah! How'd you get it?"

I placed back the ring I brought back inside the case.

"I saved up a lot of money. I really hope she likes it." I said. I sat back on the couch with Leon, Billy, and Josh. Since Jill and all the other girls were busy with their girls night out, us guys decided to just chill at my house and watch movies. It was getting late and I began to wonder if they were done with their girls night out.

"So Billy, what's gonna happen with you and Rebecca?" Leon asked. Billy had a neutral face expression on.

"I don't know. I like her a lot but…"

"You don't have to keep your bad boy attitude up around us. We're all friends here right?" Josh said. He did have a point. All of our girlfriends were friends. So we all might as well be friends to.

"I guess. I wanna ask her out but I think she likes Richard-"

"Hey guys."

We all faced towards the door and saw Claire with Rebecca by her side.

"Hey babe!" Leon walked up to Claire and kissed her. She looked like she was in a rush.

"Yeah, hey, hey. Listen it's REALLY late-"

"Its only eight o'clock."

"Yeah, late. And I'm gonna start my homework with Rebecca! So yeah… later!" Claire quickly ran up the stairs to her bed room. We all looked with confused looks at each other. Rebecca however, stood behind, and looked at Billy.

"Billy I've been thinking and… I know after what happened you were mad but… do you wanna hang out someday after school this week?"

I looked at Billy and saw him smirk. It almost looked like a smile.

"Sure."

"Great." Rebecca went and kissed Billy on the cheek before following Claire.

"Well I should be getting home. Parents are being a real pain the ass." Josh said getting up.

"Alright. See ya Josh." I said. Josh got his things and left. Billy soon got up after him.

"I should get home to."

"Are you really going home?"

"No."

"Bye Billy."

Billy then left after Josh. I suddenly felt a chill run down my spine. Something wasn't right. I got a bad feeling about something but I couldn't quite place my finger on it.

"Hey Chris, can I crash here for the night?" Leon asked.

"Sure, why not." I replied.

"Cool."

"Hey boys. What up?"

We turned to see who it was that had called to us and saw my cousin, Elza.

"Hey Elza." I grumbled. Elza jumped over the couch and landed on the edge of it, opening a can of soda. Claire and Rebecca soon came down after her. Her facial expression held as if she was worried.

"Hey Claire! Rebecca! Tell us about your girls night out!" Elza exclaimed.

"What girls night out?" Rebecca replied. Claire elbowed her in the chest. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yeah what did you girls do when you went out?" I curiously asked. Claire's eyes darted around the room.

"Psh! Oh you know! Girl stuff. Hair, nails, makeup. Fun time we had doing that stuff at Sheva's house."

"Oh and the part when we went back to school to- OW! Claire! That really hurt!" Rebecca rubbed her arm.

"Rebecca!"

"What's going on?" Leon asked. Both the girls sat down the couch with us.

"We… didn't REALLY go on a 'girls night out.' We went back to the school." Claire folded her hands in front of her as she said this. They lied? Why would they lie? Unless they were doing something that they didn't want me in on.

"What did you do?"

"Okay, let me explain."

**One explanation later…**

"Are you crazy? And you didn't let us know!"

"I'm sorry Leon but all four of us agreed it'd be better to not get you involved but now, I feel like this goes way beyond then just a secret. Something is defiantly going on at Raccoon High."

Leon ran a hand through his hair, obviously feeling stressed. I was still shocked at what she just told us. And then it hit me, what if Spencer found out? What if he knew Jill had those papers? What if this is going in deeper then they thought?

"I'm going to Jill's house." I said getting up, grabbing my jacket.

"Wait! I'm going with you!" Elza got up from her seat and walked towards me. With that, I quickly left to Jill's house.

"Something big is going on here." Elza said to me as we walked down the block.

"Yeah…"

_Jill's POV_

"Oh my aching damn head…"

I slowly got up and placed my hand on my head. I couldn't remember anything expect blanking out a while ago.

"**This is HUNK here. I'm looking for the evidence right now as we speak." **

My heart began to race. Someone was in my house… What did they want? I got up slowly making sure the man didn't hear me. I began to silently walk towards the stairs. _'Hopefully I could get to my room and call someone!' _I thought. Maybe-

CRACK!

I cringed at the sudden noise of glass breaking. The man was standing in front of the sofa looked at me. I ran to the stairs and up them, skipping two steps at once.

"Ah!"

I screamed as I fell forward and hit the stair. Pain ran through my face like electricity. The sudden grasp on my leg caused me to turn my head back. The man had his hand clasped around my ankle and was pulling me back, trying to drag me down the stairs. I quickly shot my hands to the arm rail.

"Fuck off!" I kicked my free leg in his face before he let go. I regained my balance and ran to my parents room. The man rushed after me and I just got into my parent's room and was shutting the door when his arm came through. He starting swinging it around because that was the hand that was holding a… knife? _'When the fuck did he get a knife!" _I thought. I was panting heavily. Sweat was beaded on my forehead and dripping down.

"Leave me alone! Go away!" I cried, trying to hold him back with the door.

"_**Not until I get what I came here for Jill."**_

"How the fuck do you know my name? WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"_**A magician never reveal his secrets… or in this case his sources."**_

My grip on holding the door closed was beginning to weaken as more of the mans arm came inside. And finally, I let go and jumped over the bed to the other side of the room. I stared at the man, observing him and his every move. He stood motionless as he stopped in front of the room. He was wearing all black, almost like military garments. But what caught my eye the most was the gas mask he was wearing.

"Who are you? What the HELL do you want from me!" I screamed.

"_**My name is HUNK."**_

"HUNK? What is that, like codename?"

The man, who I assumed his name was HUNK, fiddled with the knife in his hand.

"_**Your meddling within Umbrella Government affairs. You and your friends shouldn't have stuck your noses in where they don't belong."**_

"Umbrella Government affairs? What? You mean they send their troops to KILL teenagers? Some 'awesome' government you guys are." I put air quotes around 'awesome.' HUNK chuckled and rushed at me with the knife poised to strike, but I quickly ducked and ran out of the room. I ran down the stairs as quick as I could. I fumbled with the lock on the front door, but I was grabbed from behind and he began to drag me backwards. He placed his hands around my neck and I knew what he was going to do. _'Is he really trying to crack my neck! What did I do to get into this mess?'_

"NO!" I yelled. My instants took over me and stomped down my foot as hard as I could on his foot. His grip on me loosened and I elbowed him right in the face. I felt alittle pain in my arm but somehow, he felt my elbow hit his face despite him wearing a gas mask. I tried to make a break for it but didn't get very far. I heard footsteps rushing at me from behind. Hands grabbed me from behind again and dragged me backwards, but this time, threw me to the floor.

"Ow." I groaned in pain. I was trapped. There was no where for me to run.

"_**Where are the documents?"**_

"What?"

"_**I know you infiltrated Spencer's secluded areas and acquired them! Where are they?"**_

'_He wants those? Hell no! After the trouble we went through to get it?' _I thought.

"Screw off!" I spat at him. He slammed my head against the floor.

"_**If you don't comply the consequences I will give you will be severe!" **_HUNK threatened. My brain then hatched an idea.

"The papers are in my pockets." I said. HUNK removed one hand from my throat and went to my pocket.

"_**There's nothing there-"**_

"Sucker!" I brought my knee up and struck him in the groin. HUNK moved to the side off of me and I ran for it. Instead of trying to open the door again, I threw myself out the window. Stupid idea, I know but I wasn't going to try to open the door again. Glass shattering hit my ears and some pieces of it hit my face. I stumbled forward, grabbing my leg which was in humongous pain, however I didn't stop there. I continued running across my lawn. I then saw two figures walking towards.

"Jill!" I recognized the voice as Elza. I continued running towards, looking back once or twice. I motioned for them to turn around. It seemed as though they misinterpreted because they continued walking towards me. Chris jogged forward me, seeing my condition.

"Jill!" Chris ran towards me.

"CHRIS! ELZA! DON'T-"

**BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"**  
**

I flew forward and hit the floor. The sound of something exploding hit my ears. I turned around to see my house in flames. It was destroyed.

"It... exploded? But... How?" I murmured. Chris embraced me into a hug while Elza was on the floor, staring at my now destroyed house with wide eyes and her hands clasped over her mouth.

"Elza! Get the Ambulance and the police!" Chris said to Elza. He then asserted his eyes to me. "I'm here Jill. I'm here babe." Chris said soothingly as he stroked my head and I cry into his shoulder.

* * *

Yeah. Cliffhanger! I'm so mean. Anyway in the next chapter, a certain Principle shall make an appearance. So yeah, usually I babble about something but I'm not in the mood to. Sorry. But I will say, find out next time what happens!


	24. Principles Appearance And Former Student

Woot! Update! I feel so proud of myself, hehe :) So yeah, my problems are getting better and my life is going alittle bit better. So enjoy this next chapter!  


* * *

Chapter 23: Principles Appearance And An Former Student

_Jill's POV_

"So… are you sure that's what happened?"

"…Y-yeah."

"Okay. Thank you for your time Ms. Valentine."

The police, firefighters, and ambulance where all here. I was sitting in the back of the ambulance with Chris and Elza. I was leaning against Chris's arm while Elza was pacing back and forth. I couldn't tell, but she said something about calling my parents.

"Jill are you okay?"

"…"

"Jilly?"

"…"

"Guess not. It's okay. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Chris said as he pulled me closer to him.

"I called you parents. There on the way." Elza told me. I didn't reply. I didn't say anything to anyone.

"Everything is gone…" I whispered. All the papers, all the documents, all the information, everything was gone. All our hard work. Gone in the blink of an eye. I couldn't believe this was happening. I couldn't believe any of this would ACTUALLY happen. I was shocked.

"Don't worry Jill. Tomorrow will be better then today." Chris said while I simply stared into oblivion.

_**Next Day At School…**_

"_All students please report to the auditorium for an important Public Assembly Announcement! Thank you!"_

"Wonder what the shitty announcement is it this time around." Claire sighed as she, Rebecca, Sheva, and I walked into the auditorium. We quickly found seat near the front and sat, patiently waiting for them to begin.

"Good even students. Please be silent as Mr. Spencer makes his way on to the stage." Hunnigan announced as everyone seize their murmuring and whispering and soon everyone eyes darted towards where the person was coming from.

"Where is the principle?" I asked.

"SH!" Rebecca hushed me.

Soon a man on a wheelchair appeared, rolling his wheels forward. He was wearing a red rode and purple slippers. I could tell he had to at least be in his 70ies due to his silver hair and wrinkles on his skin.

"_Excellent _fashion sense."

I turned back to see it was Excella who said that. I smirked to myself and turn back forward.

"Hello fellow students." His voice was raspy and dry and then was followed by a series of coughs.

"It's good to finally see all the new and old faces of students. I am your principle. Ozwell E. Spencer." He spoke. There was something off. I couldn't quite place my finger on it but there was something wrong about this whole thing. I felt unsettled but I brushed it aside and sat quietly, reflecting, for some an awkward reason, on my life at Raccoon High.

**An Hour Later…**

"… and so, you are all dismissed."

We got up from our seat before Spencer spoke again.

"However, will the following students please remain behind and be seated in the front row: Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, Claire Redfield, Sheva Alomar, Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy, Excella Gionne, Ada Wong, Ashley Graham, Albert Wesker, Billy Coen, Josh Stone, Elza Walker, Allyson Bridge, Dave Johnson, Richard Aiken, Brad Vickers, and Steve Burnside." He said before turning to his associate. I looked at Rebecca.

"What's this all about?"

"Beats me. I hope he gives us hot chocolate!"

I didn't reply to Rebecca's comment. I was to indulged into my own thoughts to think about what she said. Soon, everyone he called was sitting down, waiting for him to talk.

"I bet you're all wondering why you are here. Am I correct? Well, for starters, your hear because of something bad. Out of all the students, I have had the most complains about you all in specifically. Your causing problems for the school and myself. Here are to name some: Making hate pages about each other, going to prohibited places, spreading rumors, fights on or off school properties, and the newest one, hacking into the schools main frame."

I my hand on my head. I suddenly began to feel dizzy but shook my head to shake it off.

"So because of all this I am forced to implement a new school rule. This hasn't been informed to any students yet but after the New Year when you return from Winter Break, the school will be anew." Spencer said before coughing a series of times. He cleared his throat and stared at us.

"You are all dismissed but just know, I will be keeping my eye on every single one of you." Spencer looked me in the eyes as he said this, sending a chill down my spine. _'I know what you are. It's only a matter of time before your secret gets exposed.' _I thought. I got up from my seat, grabbed my book bag, and began to walk to the hallway before I was stopped by someone.

"Hey Jill." Dave said. I smiled slightly.

"Hey Dave. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Heard about what happened yesterday. Bummer. I just glad your okay."

"Yeah…"

"Something bothering you?" He asked.

"No, just… thinking about school and stuff." I answered.

"Okay-"

"Jill! Wait!"

I turned to see Ashley running towards me.

"Hey Ashley." I greeted her. She held out an envelope to me and Dave.

"Your invited to my Thanksgiving Slumber party next week. Don't worry, I already invited Claire and the others you hang out with. I hope you can make it."

"Sounds great thanks Ashley." I said. I took the envelope from her and she walked away giving it away to more people see knew.

"Awesome~!" Dave said in a singing tone. I laughed abit.

"What are you being happy about?"

"Party by Ashley Graham means hot girls galore my innocent little cousin."

"Yeah, because I'm that innocent." I made an imaginary halo around the top of my head. Dave laughed before stopping me.

"Sssooo, give the details of you and Chris. How are you guys doing?"

"We are doing fine. I love him a lot." I asked. I folded my arms and looked at Dave as he made an 'aw' noise.

"So have you two… like, ya know."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Your slow."

"Just tell me!"

"I'ma tell you in the form of a song. _I bet you I, can make you believe, in Love and Sex and Ma-_"

"Okay! Stop! I get it!" I uncovered my ears which blocked out his horrible singing.

"If you are referring to me and Chris, you know, 'doing it', then no. We haven't."

"Don't tell me your gonna wait till your married?"

"No I'm not. Just when the time is right. I'm not a man whore like you are."

"Yeah, your not- wait! Hold on! What?"

I laughed out loud and continued walking as Dave stood their dumbfounded.

_Leon's POV_

"I'm off to class Leon."

"Alright see you later Chris."

Chris gave me a pound as he departed off to class. To pass the time before class started, I went off to find Claire. I was getting a bad feeling that something bad was gonna happen. After a while I couldn't find Claire anywhere.

"Where could she-"

"Steve, I said no."

I stood at the sound of Claire's voice. It seemed like she was talking to Steve.

"C'mon. Why not?"

"Because I'm Leon and you know this. Never speak of it."

'_What is going on?' _I thought.

"Leon would get a kick outta this. Does he even know about-" Steve laughed.

"Steve. You better not tell him. Nothing happened. It was just that night, okay? And don't forget, you gotta keep your mouth shut or I'll slip your secret to." I heard Claire say. Whatever happened it was something bad. I figured I heard enough and walked around the corner.

"Hey babe. Steve…" My voice was melancholy when I said his name. Without saying anything back, he walked by me. Claire groaned and hug me before pulling me into a kiss.

"Hey baby." Claire said smiling.

"Yeah, hey." I said back, frowning abit.

"Something wrong?" She asked, looking me in the eye.

I could tell her now and find out the truth. I could ask her about it and she could lie to me. I could just ignore it for now…

"Nothing. It's nothing. Walk you to class?"

"Sure." She said. Whatever her and Steve were talking about, I felt like I would find out one way or another.

_Rebecca's POV_

"I'm glad you can finally admit I'm your girlfriend without hiding it."

"Yeah. I guess." Billy said as I grabbed his hand.

"Hey, Rebecca, wanna come after school with me somewhere?" He asked.

"Okay, where?"

"Somewhere."

"Tell me the place first and I might go."

"Just… a place."

I sighed. Here goes Billy again with the secretive stuff. I hate when he does this.

"I'll think about it."

"Okay princess."

I walked pass the main office and saw a sign up list for a another high school audition.

"Oh my god! A Bio-chemistry and Medical high school? It's my dream to get into one of those!" I jumped as I told Billy. I grabbed a pen and quickly signed my name down.

"Your really gonna switch school?" Billy asked.

"Well, no. Maybe, I don't know. They might not even call me so what's the point? Might as well try. I probably won't even get accepted." I said. I looked inside the main office and saw Hunnigan talking to a girl with blond hair. I stopped and looked at her. She looked familiar. In fact, I think I knew her. It wasn't Allyson nor Ashley. Someone else…

"Something wrong?" Billy asked. I looked at him and pointed to the girl.

"Its that girl. She seems so familiar. I just can't place my finger on it." I said. The blond hair turned around for a brief second, giving me a good look at her. She turned back around. My heart dropped. I knew who it was.

"No…" I whispered. "I gotta find Claire and Chris."

"Rebecca calm down-"

"NO! You don't understand Billy! I HAVE to find them before she does! I can't let what happened before happen again!" I quickly ran down the halls, frantically looking for either one of the Redfields. I couldn't let her find them. I refuse to have a repeat of last year.

"Alexia Ashford. You got expelled last year for trying to stab and kill the Redfields. How are you back?" But the answer to the question that played in my head was- _'Principle Spencer knows what we discovered about him.'

* * *

_Oh no! What could this mean now? Yup. I'm going back into the drama and love problems. So whenever there's cuteness involved, you better savior it because when here on out, it's gonna get VERY chaotic.


	25. Parents Stamp Of Disapproval

I am back from the dead! Not really, lol. But anyway, Yes I am updating. Reason I took long was because my life is still chaotic but everything is getting better now. So I bring to you the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 24: Parents Stamp Of Disapproval

_**Jill's POV**_

**Two Days Later, Thursday: Report Card Night…**

"I can't believe they accepted the Ashford's back into the school."

"Who are they anyway?"

"These crazy twins. Alfred and Alexia. Their both psychopaths so the school expelled them. Last year, they had some hated and rivalry with Chris and I. One day, Alexia came to school with a knife and tried stabbing me and Chris while Alfred helped her in trying to hold us down. So the school expelled them both."

"Oh my god."

I walked down the halls with Claire watching the students walk to classes with their parents in tow. Others were happy, while others were down because they got bad grades. My parents were going to meet me at the school.

"Well, I should go find my parents. See you around Jill!"

"See ya Claire." I waved off to Claire. She walked away and, conveniently, passed my parents. She waved to them and they waved back.

"There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" My Mom said. My Dad soon followed behind her.

"So which teacher are we seeing first sweetie?"

"Uh how Mr. Duvall? He's my math teacher. He's over-"

"-Because your Love, your love, your love, Is My Drug! Your love! Your love! Won't listen to- Oh! Hey Jill!"

I turned to see Rebecca shouting my name. She embraced me in a hug as if she hasn't seen me in years.

"Mom, Dad, this is my best friend, Rebecca." I said.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Valentine!" Rebecca said as she also hugged my parents. My mom laughed.

"Oh! Please call me Wendi. Ms. Valentine makes me feel old!"

I sighed and pulled Rebecca away from my parents.

"What you doing!"

"Saying hi!"

"Yeah but to my parents?"

"Well yeah."

"But you-"

"Rebecca!"

Rebecca's head turned toward the person who called her name.

"I gotta go. My moms is calling me!"

And with that Rebecca skipped away leaving me very confused. I went back to my parents.

"So like what I was saying before. We can-"

"Jilly!"

I stomped my foot down in frustration. It was Chris who had called my name and was walking towards me.

"Chris!" I hugged him and placed a kiss on his lips. Now, normally I wouldn't have done that in FRONT of my parents but recently, my parents don't want me spending time with him for whatever reason so I began to cherish every moment I had with him.

"Mom, Dad, this my boyfriend, Chris. Chris, this is my parents. I know you guys have meet before but you haven't gotten acquainted as well." I said.

"Nice you to meet you both, Mr. and Mrs.-"

"Please call me Wendi. This my husband, Daniel."

"He knows already mom." I said rolling my eyes. My dad cleared his throat.

"Uh, Jill do you mind giving your mother and I alone time to have a talk with Chris." My dad said. I sighed.

"Gee, why not?" I said sarcastically as I walked away.

**_Chris's POV_**

"Your daughter is something alright." I said. They gave me a look.

"Err, I meant that in a good way." I quickly added. I didn't want an instant stamp of disapproval from Jill's parents. Sure, I've seen them about twice or Jill talked to them about me but as for being alone with made me very nervous. I didn't want them thinking I wasn't _'good enough' _for their daughter.

"Chris, we want to make this really short and sweet and we hope you don't take offense to this." Jill's Mom, Wendi said in a caring tone.

"Why beat around the bush Wendi? Chris is a big boy. He can handle it. Chris basically we don't want you seeing Jill anymore." Jill's Dad, Daniel said. I raised an eyebrow at them. Were they for real?

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"We want you to break it off with Jill." Ms. Valentine answered.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. I love Jill and I don't think it's quite fair for you to-"

"Well Chris. Your not the parents here so whatever we say goes. " Mr. Valentine interrupted.

"What is this? A stamp of disapproval without giving me a chance at least?"

"Yes."

"Since when do you decide who Jill loves or not?"

"Ever since when you came into her life and caused our family problems."

I was pissed. Not even mad. PISSED. How dare they come in and DEMAND something so crazy as that! No way was I breaking up with Jill not matter what even if they were her parents.

"Well that's a shame because I'm not breaking up with her."

"Listen Chris, its either you break up with her or we remove her from Raccoon High on OUR account. Ever since she came to this school and you two meet, we have nothing but problems going on now. Our HOUSE got blown up! And I'm pretty sure it had something to do with you or that freakish sister of yours. That was the final straw." Mr. Valentine threatened.

"My sister is not freakish! If anyone is freakish around here it's you and your wife! If anyone here is to point fingers you should point them at yourselves!"

"Listen Chris-"

"I doubt Jill would agree with your actions."

"I doubt she wouldn't if she also wanted to keep her friends."

"What are you-"

"If we take Jill out she'll also be losing all her friends. You wouldn't want that now would you Chris?" Jill's mom spoke up. I couldn't believe this was happening. Everything for me and Jill was going so smoothly. All our problems were cleared up and we both were happy but now, her parents had to be assholes. I sighed. I couldn't make Jill chose between her friends especially not Claire. I couldn't do that to Rebecca or Sheva. I didn't want to make Jill decide between me or her friends.

"… Okay…" I agreed while gritting my teeth. Mr. Valentine patted my cheek.

"Good boy. You should get going now, Jill is coming back." He pointed to Jill who was walking back to us.

"Hey. You guys finished?" She asked. I couldn't bare myself to talk to her. I walked past her, brushing my shoulder past hers. I thought about what I just did and regretted doing it.

"Chris?…" was what I heard Jill say to me before I went out of ear shot. I felt a tear drop flow down my face.

"What did I do?" I asked myself.

"What you'd do this time Chris?" I looked to see who was talking.

"Rebecca? What are you doing here? Where's your mom?"

"Oh, she WAS here but then she got tired and fell asleep in the hallway so my sister had to drive her back home."

"I see." I said. Rebecca came closer to my face.

"Hey, were you crying?" She asked.

"Kinda. Yeah." I said. I was going to continue talking until a familiar pair of figures caught my eye.

"Oh, look brother, it's that Redfield boy from last year. Where's that parasitic sister of yours ?"

I recognized the girl as Alexia Ashford. Her brother, Alfred was next to her.

"Alexia and Alfred Ashford. Didn't you get expelled?" I hissed. Alexia giggled while Alfred laughed.

"Oh please. Did you honestly believe the school won't except ME back? I was the brightest student here! Especially in Biology-"

"You see, that's where I KNOW your bull shitting because I'm better then you." Rebecca said standing up to face Alexia.

"Oh really? Well Becky. Have you heard that the school that has the best medical and chemistry teachers are looking for new student?"

"Yes sister I heard that to! Of coarse WE'RE going to get accepted." Alfred said.

"Yeah I know. I signed up for it to!"

Alexia and Alfred both laughed in sync. After a while Alexia clapped her hands, her face serious, making Alfred stop.

"Come brother. We have much, MUCH, to do." Alexia walked away, overly dramatically swinging her hips side to side.

"Ta-Ta!" Alfred said as he followed behind his sister.

"Don't let them get to you Rebecca. Your better then them." I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I know. It's just… most people think I'm just a little kid. Just because I'm shorting then everyone doesn't make me any different! And the Ashford's think their so perfect just because their dad is the best scientist at Raccoon City. I'm actually glad I signed up for that other school…"

"Wait, your transferring school?" I asked. I didn't think Rebecca would want to leave. She always seemed so happy. She always had a smile plastered on her face.

"Well no, wait yes. Ugh I don't know. I DID sign up for it but I doubt they would call me. I did it for fun, ya know?" Rebecca said. I nodded.

"Hey, you going to Ashley's party this Saturday?"

"Yeah."

"I think it'll be fun."

"I guess."

I silently thanked that Rebecca forgot to ask why I was crying. Rebecca and I then began to walk away.

"Chris! How could you?"

I quickly turned around, hearing Jill's voice, but no one was there. I sped up my pace and walked past Rebecca.

* * *

Finally I updated! I will try not to take this long next time. I DO intend to finish the WHOLE story, and trust me, the story has a LONG way to got before its completed so I will update. If I take a long time to update please don't give up on me or the story because I WILL finish any story I start. So yeah. Oh and has anyone seen the new game coming out? Resident Evil Revelations? It looks okay. I just wish it wasn't for the Nintendo DS in 3D because now I have to buy a DS. To me it seems as though Chris is gonna turn bad because when Jill says to the guy that looks like Chris, "You think your going to get away with what you've done?" Chris says "I already have Jill." as if she was talking to him. I was like WHAT! I can't wait. It looks crazy. Now I made myself happy and sad because I want it already. I hope it's online...


	26. A Night Of VERY Foolish Mistakes

Yo, yo, yo! Ha ha, but for real, YO! OK, I decided to update because I'm in such a high and cheerful mood! It involves my crush. He and I are really connecting more often and that brings me in a happy mood :D So I bring to you the next chapter! BLA BLA BLA! ... OK randomness over. Back to the story.  


* * *

Chapter 25: The Night Of VERY Foolish Mistakes

DING DONG!

I rang the door bell to see Ashley open the door.

"Hey Jill! Come on in!"

Ashley ushered me inside her house. I quickly rushed inside and noticed how fancy her house looked. She had a big living room. It was almost like as if she had spent all year preparing for a party like this. Everything seemed so in place and perfect. I cringed though at the volume of the loud music.

"Nice place!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks! Everyone is already here!" Ashley shouted. She brought me to the living room where some people were already situated. Others where dancing and drinking. Some faces I could make out were Ada, who was looking out the window, staring at nothing in particular. Allyson was drinking something, hopefully an anti-slut drink. Wesker was sitting down on the sofa, holding hands with Excella, who was sitting next to him. Claire chatting with Elza. Sheva and Josh were casually talking to each other with Dave listening in. Joseph was laughing with Richard and another boy I didn't know but he seemed awfully shy, and Rebecca was flirting with Billy. And finally I saw Chris and Leon talking. They both had serious faces on.

"Hey Chris, Leon." I said as I walked over to them.

"Hey." Was both of their replies.

"Hey Leon could you give Jill and I a moment?" Chris asked Leon.

"Sure. Take it easy." Leon patted Chris's shoulder leaving me confused and stunned. Chris grabbed my hand and took me upstairs, without anyone noticing us. He lead me to a bedroom and closed the door behind us.

"Something I should know about Chris?" I asked him. Chris sighed to himself.

"Jill… I don't know how to say this… but…" Chris began to look around the room trying to find something to focus his eye sight on instead of looking at me directly.

"Please don't tell me it's what I think it is." I blurted out. Chris looked at the floor when I said this. I began to slowly back away from him.

"No… no, no, no! We fixed everything Chris! You and I are meant to be with each other! We can fix and overcome whatever this is! I don't wanna lose you again!"

"Jill I'm sorry."

Tears began to cloud my vision.

"Just… why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you breaking up with me after everything we've been through Chris?"

He looked at me with sincere eyes.

"I… I can't tell you the reason." He replied. I began to giggle to myself. Not because it was funny, but because of how frustrated and sad I was. It felt like as if I was going insane. I latched myself onto him.

"I don't care! Your not breaking up with me! You can't! I love you so much! I'll even show it to you! I'll give myself to you right here and now! But please, I can't lose you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me!" I pleaded. Chris was just staring at me, trying to collect the right words to say.

"Jill… it's not you. It's… someone who's making me do this." He said. I backed off and raised an eyebrow.

"Who? If it's Allyson I swear to my grandmothers grave-"

"No. It's not her."

"Ada?"

"No."

"Excella?"

"No."

"Alexia?"

"No Jill! It's… just forget it."

I wiped the tears from my face and made one last guess.

"My parents?" I said. Chris sighed and nodded. So they were the reason behind this. MY PARENTS? Are you fucking shitting me? Chris and I survived through a lot and it's going to end because of my parents? NO WAY! I won't let it end here. I REFUSE to let it end like this.

"Chris don't listen to them." I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Their your parents Jill. You can't-"

"They don't own me nor do they control my life and who I can date. Or to do this with."

I placed a kiss on his lips. He responded by kissing back. He placed his hands on my cheek and began caressing it. I felt relief wash through me as Chris soft hand caressed my face. He laid back and I laid on top of him. We continued kissing for about a good two minutes before I pulled back and went to kiss his neck and to remove his vest. Chris stopped me.

"Jill. Are you sure you wanna do this? We don't have to if you don't wanna." He said.

"Chris. I think I'm ready. I love you a lot and I think you're the one I would wanna do this with." I said smiling. He smiled one of his breath taking smiles.

"I love you Jill."

"I love you to Chris."

And with that, we kissed again with the intent on going further. For the rest of the night, I would feel nothing but love for Chris because on this night, I was officially giving myself to Christopher Redfield.

_Claire's POV_

"Claire we need to talk."

I turned to see Leon. I couldn't quite read his facial expression but it looked like he was mad.

"Sure what's up?" I asked as he took me to the kitchen to get privacy. The music was loud but I could still hear him somewhat.

"Claire, what's going on?" He said. The music that was playing was 'DJ Got Us Falling In Love' which was getting louder and I couldn't hear him that much.

"What?"

"What- going- now!" Was what I heard. I placed my hand on my ear to try to get a better hearing.

"What?" I yelled.

Leon sighed and dropped his hands.

"I- know what- going on between- you- and Steve!" Leon screamed over the music. My heart dropped. _'He knows what happened between me and him? Who told him!' _I thought. I shook my head and grabbed Leon. After a while we found a quite place. I faced Leon again.

"Leon I'm so sorry!" I said sadly. Leon sighed.

"Claire-"

"No let me finish. I'm sorry I did that to you. You didn't deserve that."

"Claire-"

"No! I didn't mean to make out with Steve that day!" I said. Leon eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped.

"What?" He asked surprised. I raised an eyebrow.

"Wasn't that what you said before?" I asked.

"No. I said I wanna know what's going on between you and Steve. But are you serious? Did you really?… Oh my god, I can't even form WORDS right now." Leon scoffed. He turned to leave and I desperately grabbed his arm.

"Leon please let me-"

"No Claire! Was this your way to get back at me for what happened with Ada? Even though I didn't intentionally make out with Ada but you… had a choice." Leon pointed an accusing finger at me before lowering it.

"I… I can't believe this. I guess I do deserve this…"

"Leon no you don't. It… it just happened out of no where!"

"Are you kidding? This is a fucking joke now! Claire, I'm your BOYFRIEND. That means you don't things like that to me. Not go behind my back and kiss other guys! And for the record, I knew something was up. I heard you talk to Steve before about 'keeping his mouth shut.'"

I stopped and thought about when I had said that.

_"Steve. You better not tell him. Nothing happened. It was just that night, okay? And don't forget, you gotta keep your mouth shut…"_

"So he knew…" I muttered.

"Claire I can't even-"

"Claire! I saw you and Leon head in here and I-"

Steve was at the doorway and stopped. I looked at Leon and saw him ball his hands into a fist and walked towards Steve.

"Leon NO! Stop!"

Leon punched Steve in the face and he flew backwards… back into where the party was. I heard several gasps. I began to cry. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" I cried out.

_Rebecca's POV_

"Hello! Rebecca!"

I saw Alfred come towards me. A smirk placed on his face.

"What the hell do you want?" Billy said.

"I just came to greet my fellow friend."

"We're not friends."

"Hmph! Suit yourself!" Alfred said as he walked away from us. _'O.. k?' _I thought.

"Leon NO! Stop!"

I turned to see Leon, Steve, and Claire. Leon had punched Steve in the mouth and fell to the floor. Everyone gasped and began to back away and watched as they fought. Billy ran to pull Leon off of Steve and I went to Claire. She was crying.

"Claire! What the hell happened?" I asked as I went to place a hand on her shoulder. She backed away.

"Get off me Billy! I'ma beat the shit outta Steve!" Leon shouted. I looked back at Claire.

"What-"

"I gotta go."

"Claire wait-"

"I'm going to get Chris."

"Just stop for a second-"

"Rebecca no! Leave me the fuck alone! I can't right now. I just can't!"

I cringed as Claire yelled at me. Leon had calmed down and went to the bathroom to fix himself up. Ashley came and helped Steve up while complaining about her party being ruined.

"I'm just trying to help you!" I yelled back at Claire. I wasn't one to yell, but I wasn't going to stand there and take Claire yelling at me. We never fought so why now?

"You THINK you can Rebecca! Well you know what? You can't! I messed up! I can't fix my mistake!"

"It depends on what it is!"

"Just shut up! Your one to talk! Your always smiling and happy. Well, let me tell you something Rebecca. Life isn't all smiles and laughing or happy times. But you wouldn't understand because your so SELF ABSORB around the world you can't know how other people feel when their hurt over something they did! You act like you have the perfect life! I hope something really bad happens to you! Then you'll see how I feel!" Claire said through sobs. She wiped her face and walked away.

I dropped my head down and looked at the floor. Was that really how she thought about me? Was that how she felt about me? I know she was mad about whatever happened but does she really had to say all that things. My eyes began to tear up. Billy was busy helping Leon so I decided I didn't wanna stay here. Not after what just happened. I walked to the door and saw Jill coming down the stairs. She had a shock expression on her face.

"Jill. Where have you been?" I asked trying to hold back my tears.

"Sorry Rebecca… I gotta go." She said and sped walked past me.

"What did you do?"

"I… made a BIG mistake."

"Can I help in any way? If you wanna talk about it I-"

"No you can't… I… Ugh, I'm so… Whatever, I don't wanna talk about this now anyway… bye." Jill stammered and left. I stood alone once again. I balled my hands into fist and barged out the front door. I looked at my watch. _'12:30.' _I thought. I should've waited for Billy because the streets of Raccoon City at night can get really dangerous. I didn't care though. I wanted to get away from everything.

"_Just shut up! Your one to talk! Your always smiling and happy. Well, let me tell you something Rebecca. Life isn't all smiles and laughing or happy times. But you wouldn't understand because your so SELF ABSORB around the world you can't know how other people feel when their hurt over something they did! You act like you have the perfect life! I hope something bad happens to you! Then you'll see how I feel!" _

Claire's words stung me deep…

"_No you can't… I… Ugh, I'm so… Whatever, I don't wanna talk about this now anyway… bye." _

Jill's words also hurt me. It made me feel as if I wasn't a good enough friend to either of them. At least I still had Sheva as a friend.

"Maybe it's my fault?" I whispered to myself. I had a long way home but then I remembered a shortcut nearby. However it was a very lonely area. I thought about what would happen and brushed it aside.

"I doubt anyone of them would care." I said to myself. I took a left, and walked down the alley way that lead to the shortcut to my house.

_Sheva's POV_

"Congratulation Ms. Alomar! You've been accepted to-"

"Oh my god! I won!"

"Yes you did." The woman said over the phone to me.

"Josh! I won the contest I entered! I won! ME!" I shouted out joyfully. Josh wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"That's wonderful!" He said. I continued listening to what the woman had to say. She explained everything to me including parents permission. I was so overly joy that I won. I couldn't believe that I won. I couldn't wait to tell Jill, Claire, and Rebecca! This would be an awesome time for us to get more bonding time together.

* * *

Cliff Hanger... not really. Depends on how you think about it. Anyway, I gonna keep it short and just stop talking. Oh and in the next chapter, our the characters finally get a break


	27. Details, Details, I Need Them!

I know! I was MIA, MIA, MIA, MIA, MIA, MIA, MIA, MIA, MIA, Missing In Action, for what seems forever but I'm back! Life just doesn't seem to give me breaks but whatever. The next chapter of 'Resident Evil: Raccoon City High' is back and ready to be read! Hehe :) Anyway, alot of twist and turns are in this chapter including what's Spencer trying to do. Also, be prepared for a shocking twist...  
**

* * *

Chapter 26: Details, Details, I Need Them! **

**Sheva's POV**

I trudged inside the resort, my luggage behind me.

"Hurry up!" I called over my shoulder. Man, everyone was slow today!

"Whatever…" Claire said. I sighed. Every since Ashley's party none of my three best friends were the same. I thought inviting them to the resort with me would brighten things up for them but I guess it was futile. They were still down in the bushes. Oh yeah, when I won the contest, I had extra tickets so I invited Jill, Claire, and Rebecca of coarse. I turned back to the counter.

"Hello."

The woman turned to me.

"Oh! Hello- Shiva?" I stared at the woman for a bit.

"Wait a minute… Alexia! It's SHEVA and what the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"Um… in case you didn't know, my mum owns the place and I'm helping her due to the lack of employees. Oh! Were you the one who one the contest?" She said. I slowly nodded. Her mouth slowly turned into a evil grin.

"Well isn't this dashing? Well be sure to take GOOD CARE of you while you're here."

"Hmph! I wouldn't doubt it. So your dad is the best doctor in Raccoon City and your mom owns the best Resort in Raccoon City?"

"Hey Sheva, I'm gonna go lie down." Claire's depressed voice said to me.

"Oh Redfield-"

"Can it Alexia, not in the mood to hear your bull." Claire said as grabbed the keys and walked away up the stairs to our room. I sighed and looked to Rebecca as she came out the bathroom.

"Hey Rebecca can you-"

"DO IT YOURSELF!" She yelled.

"Don't scream!" Alexia said.

"Who cares? You might as well kick me out of the place since people like kicking me out of things all the damn time!" Rebecca averted her eyes to Claire, who stopped walking and faced us. Claire looked at Rebecca.

"You know-"

"Outta my face."

"Bitch-"

"You already out my face. Why you still talking?"

"I'm right here! How can I be out of your-"

"ENOUGH!" I bellowed. Jill was the last one to come through the entrance.

"Why are you all so loud? Ugh." She complained. I stared at my three best friends. What was going on? If they were going to behave like this, I think I should've brought other people. Christmas vacation was about a week away. I don't want my friends fighting.

"If your going to be this loud then I'll kick you out. Personally." Alexia threatened. I glared at Alexia.

"Whatever." I replied and walked to our room STILL dragging my things behind me.

After arriving to my room, through some difficulties', I opened the door and threw my luggage on the floor in front of me. Everyone was already settled in. Claire was looking out the window, Jill was laying down, staring into the blankness of oblivion, and Rebecca was watching static on the TV. White and black dots moving... Everything was suddenly irking me. I slammed my foot hard on the floor causing all three of there attention to face me.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore!" I yelled. "What is going on between all of you?"

They all faced me and just stared. There expression was like of a lost kid looking for his mom. I sighed. So they wanna play this the hard way? Fine. No more nice Ms. Alomar.

"Fine. No one wants to talk?" I said as I went to the door and locked it. I then went to the TV and unplugged it. "Nobody leaves until this… this feud is settled. This is ridiculous! We're all best friends here!" I said. They all looked at each other, their faces clearly written with guilt.

"So who wants to go first?" I asked. They all stood silent.

"Um… I uh… I had… sexwithChris!" Jill blurted out fast, none of us understood.

"What?" Rebecca asked, and eyebrow raised.

"I had sex with Chris." Jill repeated. My eyes widened and Claire gasped. "But…" she continued, "… I think I'm regretting it. We didn't use any…"

"Are you serious?" Claire said. Jill nodded and faced the floor.

"I made a VERY stupid mistake OK!" She said, looking at us. I was busy taking in all this information to notice that Rebecca and Claire went to comfort her.

"Well… I made out with Steve and Leon found out." Claire said.

"What about you Rebecca? Why were you acting like that?" I asked. Rebecca stood up.

"You guys treated me like dirt that day when all of this happened! I felt like an outcast! You two pushed me aside and denied my help and comfort making think that I wasn't a good enough friend to-"

The door opened and I saw Alexia walk in.

"Okay listen up you worms-"

"**GET OOOOOOOUUUUTTTTT!" **Rebecca yelled at her. Alexia dropped the papers she was holding and ran out the room. I couldn't stifle my laugh and began cracking up. Soon, Jill and Claire began joining in on the laughs. And before we new it, we began talking about everything. Jill's problem, Claire's problem, while Rebecca and I just listened and offered support. I guess I was wise on having abit of girl time. Just us four. And to make it even better, Christmas break was only three days away! Nothing could break me from happy mood.

**Chris's POV**

"Just chill dude-"

"**NO CHRIS!"**

I sighed as Leon refused to calm down for the 50th time in row.

"How would you like it if Jill made out some other guy? Huh?" He said. I sighed YET AGAIN.

"Yelling and shouting won't solve anything. You need to talk with Claire about this." I said to him. Leon opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it, "That doesn't involve you yelling at her either. I know what she did was wrong but you can't exactly say what happened with Ada was fair either." He closed his mouth. Leon sat back down and grabbed his can of soda. Before I was able to sit down, the door bell rang.

"Let me know if it's Claire so I can jump out the window."

"It can't be her. She went with Sheva on the resort spa thing with Jill and Rebecca and my parents went to the casino. Wonder who it is?" I got up and opened the door to find someone I didn't think I would see.

"Ada? What are you doing-"

"I'm entering now."

Ada pushed me aside and stepped inside. I slowly closed the door, an eyebrow raised. She casually walked over to the couch and sat down. Leon eyed her.

"Ada?"

"Hey Leon. Long time no see." She greeted.

"Why are you here?"

"You know… I was being chased."

"Wanna start telling us the reason or are you gonna walk away?"

"Ozwell E. Spencer." Ada breathed out. I also sat down. I was curious to learn more about our principle and what other secrets he's been hiding.

"What about him?" I asked. Ada turned her glance towards the door. Then, she quickly got up and locked it, hastily placing the chain on.

"What's wrong Ada?" Leon asked. Ada was looking side to side. She ran to the windows and began closing them, sealing them shut. I got up, grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"What the big idea?"

"He wants us dead! Don't you get it?" She exclaimed. I've never seen her this out of character before.

"Someone was following me and I remembered your house was nearby Chris."

"Wait who and why are the following you?" Leon asked, worry in his voice. Ada pulled out some papers from the back pocket of her red dress, and placed them on the table.

"I stole this Spencer's office a while back thanks to Claire's and Sheva little 'investigation.' You know, if it wasn't for me, they would be dead. Which reminds me, Chris your best friends with Wesker?"

"Sorta, Y-yeah?"

"Do you know any relatives he has?"

I thought about it for a second but couldn't think of anything.

"No. Wesker was always to himself about family. Don't know why." I said. Ada scrambled through the papers and pulled out a file before slapping it on the table.

"Alex Wesker…" She muttered. Alex Wesker? I didn't know Wesker had a brother.

"If Spencer is going to do what I'm thinking then were in big trouble. Especially if Alex is involved."

"Why do you say that?"

"If I tell you, Chris, Leon, you both have to promise not to tell anyone." Ada said. Leon and I nodded.

"Alright, let me start from the beginning." She began, "Ozwell E. Spencer has a lot of connections with serial killers. Interesting might I say."

"How do you know that?" Leon asked.

"I dug up some information after I began to find it weird that Spencer hasn't been seen around school for about a year. Turns out he was bailing out some people who are serial killers. But it doesn't end there. Turns out Umbrella is after him to for-"

"Wait, the Umbrella Military Corp?" I asked.

"Correct. But I got lucky. Some time ago I was called to Spencer's office since he knows I know all the gossip in the school and he told his plans. He thought I would make an excellent asset to his group. So, tricking him, I agreed. But it wasn't easy. I had to cause a lot of conflicts between people. Jill, Claire, Excella, almost everyone."

I wanted to punch Ada for causing pain to Jill AND Claire. It's bad enough she's going through a rough time. Well, we did make up and we did do IT so I'm guessing where back together again.

"So Ada, what… I don't get it. What's so bad about-"

"He wants to kill everyone at Raccoon High…"

My heart stopped. What? He wants to kill everyone? Why?

"Look here." Ada pointed to the documents she had. "The reason he hasn't been seen around school was so he could bail out serial killers. I've manage to get some info on the people he bailed out. I couldn't find anything with Alex Wesker though I did find these people, Osmond Saddler, Ramon Salazar. That's all I manage to find out."

I couldn't believe it. This was so shocking.

"Osmond Saddler was arrested for infecting a village with a disease known as 'Las Plagas' in Europe and killing at least over ten thousand people. Ramon Salazar was wanted for capturing villagers and forcing them to work with, then, after their services, he'd chop them up into pieces. Then Alex Wesker… it's a blank." Ada summed up.

"How'd you find all of this information?" I asked. Ada smirked.

"I acted like a 'player' for Spencer. Then when I found out what I needed, I double crossed him."

"You would make a excellent spy but why does Spencer want everyone dead?" Leon asked. Shock was still running through him.

"Once everyone is dead, he'll appear and 'kill' the killers. After that, he'll receive all the glory and fame. He wants to be treated like some kind of god but that will never happen unless he does this plan for some reason. But what I don't understand is Alex Wesker is gonna double cross him and kill Spencer instead. If we don't tell the other to help, he'll succeed. It's like a game to him. Oh which reminds me, Umbrella's military role in this. According-"

**Knock, Knock!**

Our heads darted to the door. The knocking was heard again. Ada perked up.

"Shit. We have to go! NOW!" Ada said. She stood up. Leon grabbed her shoulders.

"Calm down! No one is gonna get you or us."

"Leon, Chris we gotta get outta here."

While Leon and Ada were arguing I walked cautiously to the door and peaked through the peep hole. I saw a tall man standing there. I couldn't see his face due to the potato sack he was wearing covering his face. I couldn't see what it was he holding but I knew it meant trouble. I looked back to the two.

"Ada?"

"Yeah?"

"Was the guy following you wearing a potato sack over his head."

"How'd you know?"

"Fuck… she's not lying Leon, we need to get outta here. Call the cops."

"On it!" Leon grabbed the phone and dialed 911. Things were about to get outta hand. But at the same thing I slightly doubted Ada's motives. It isn't like her to act like this. It was so… out of character? I pushed it aside and focused what was about to happen. I just pray that Jill and the others are ok.

* * *

BOOM! Chapter Cleared! She-ssh! This took me awhile to get done. I kept switching Ada's appearance to Wesker's appearance but then changed it back to Ada's appearance to show she isn't that all bad. The next chapter... the most shocking twist yet...


	28. Mysterious Continue With A New Jill?

Waka! Waka!(Like that song) I'm back! New and Improved because I will no longer have writers block! Well, for now. Their was so many things I wanted to include but I decided I'm going to move it more further into the story. Without further a due, I give you a very- Ah whatever, why I'm I still writing? I should let you read. Yeah, I'm shutting up now. -_-  


* * *

Chapter 27: Mysterious Continue With A New Jill?

"I called the cops but… okay, okay, maybe it's a kid next door trying to scare us?"

"No Leon."

"What if its Sherry?"

"She's at Aunts house for the night to play with Rani."

Ada groaned as Leon STILL refused to believe that a man with a sack over his head was outside my house, trying to get Ada… or as of now, us.

"I have an idea. Why not just open the door to Mr. Potatohead here and tell him to leave?" Leon said. I looked at him.

"Yeah, lets open it and invite him in, and we can have cookies and soda together."

"Exactly."

"Chris is there a back door or something?" Ada asked. I nodded. I pointed to the back door and Ada went to it. She twisted the knob but it didn't budge.

"It won't open!"

"What? Let me try!"

I pulled on the door but it still wasn't opening. _'Damn it all!' _I thought. Suddenly, the chain on the lock broke off.

"Um… when did Mr. Potatohead began kicking the door?" Leon said. I had to think of something fast.

"Quick! Over here!" I said motioning up the stairs. Our house was pretty big and I'm sure we could stall until the cops get here. We were halfway up the stairs until…

"Hey look! Mr. Potatohead has a plastic chainsaw with him!"

Oh Leon… How my sister always picks those guys…

_**Jill's POV**_

"What do you mean we have to leave?" Sheva yelled at Alexia.

"You must the premises at once. Turns out our contest wasn't due till next week. My brother Alfred messed up the dates. Oh well! You must leave in the next…"

"24 hours our something?" Claire snorted.

"Actually, no. The next ten minutes." And with that, Alexia walked away trying to be graceful with her walk which almost led her to fall on the floor. We all sighed and began to pack. Sheva apologized for her mistake but we told her it was ok.

"This blows! We should trash the place!" Rebecca said. I smiled but it soon went away. I wasn't in my usual 'go happy' mood. I was so out of it I didn't see that Sheva and Claire had left the room. Rebecca called her mom and told them the mix up. They were coming to come and get us and I assume that they went to bring the luggage downstairs.

"Hey Jill, you coming?" Rebecca asked, her big headphones she recently brought, wrapped around her neck.

"Yeah, give me a sec."

"Okay. Brb!" Rebecca cheerfully said before she left, closing the door behind her. I let out a breath and plopped myself on the bed. I thought about everything that has happened so far and the people I've meet. It was so crazy. It kinda reminds me of being some in horror flick. More of a survival horror. I went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face suddenly, I heard the sound of the door to the room being opened.

"Rebecca I know that's you!" I called out. There was no answer.

"Claire? Sheva?" Again there was no reply. I walked out the bathroom to see that no one was inside besides me. I suddenly lost it.

"I wish I sometimes NEVER fucking came to this damn place called Raccoon City! ARGH! It drives me crazy!" Tears streamed down my face.

"You really wishing that?"

Before I could turn around a hand was clamped around my mouth, and an arm wrapped around my throat. I tried to scream but it was muffled by my attacker. I was dragged into the closet followed by the door closing. I could only get a glimpse of light.

"Jill? You in here?" I heard Claire's voice. I tried to desperately break out but I couldn't. I flailed my feet around hoping I would hit something and cause a noise but it was to late.

"Maybe she went downstairs already? Rebecca! Stop singing that song! And Sheva! She's not hear maybe…" Claire's voice began to slowly fade away along with the sound of her foot steps. After Claire left, the door was swung open and I was thrown forward. I threw my hands out, breaking my fall. I quickly turned around and gasped. I began crawling back until the wall hit my back.

"You… why… what are you doing here?" I managed to breath out. But he delivered a quick strike to my neck and I blanked out.

_**Chris's POV**_

_**2 hours later…**_

"I can't believe we hid in your room the entire time and he didn't find us." Leon said, pointing at the man with the sack on his head. Leon did have a point. We manage to evade this guy by hiding in my room. It seems though as it he was wasn't trying to get us specially but rather something inside.

"That's because he wasn't after us. He was after the papers I found." Ada said. After several minutes my parents arrived and the police soon left.

"Chris are you alright?" My mom asked.

"Fine mom. Where's dad? "

My mom sighed in relief.

"That's good. He's at your grandmothers house. Oh! Hey Leon! And um… friend?" My mom was addressing to Ada who was looking back at the house. Ada looked at my mom.

"Names Ada. See you two guys around." Ada then walked away down the street to her house. I felt a vibration in my pocket. I reached and grabbed my phone. The caller I.D read Claire.

"Hey Claire."

"Jill's missing!" My heat stopped beating.

"W-what?"

"She missing."

"How? What do you mean!" I began to raise my voice. Leon and my mom looked at me.

"Sheva, Rebecca, and I went to bring our luggage downstairs and Jill stood upstairs. There was apparently a mix up with this resort crap so we had to leave. After a while passed Rebecca's mom arrived and Jill still didn't come down. I came upstairs and she wasn't there. We looked all over but… then we found…"

I heard muffled sobs as Claire stopped. I didn't wanna believe this.

"A…and then?" I said. I was gritting my teeth. Trying to prevent tears from falling.

"All we found was her cap and… bits of blood trail leading out the window… Chris, you don't think she k…k…killed her-"

"No she wouldn't!" I quickly interrupted her from finishing her sentence. Without thinking I threw my phone on the floor and quickly sprinted the other way.

"Chris!" Leon called out but I pretended I didn't hear him and continued.

_**Jill's POV**_

_Where am I?… Oh… I talking in my mind… wait, what? That doesn't even make sense! JUST WAKE UP!_

I shot up like a bullet. I looked around m surrounding to see nothing. I was in a white area. Like the kind in movies when they get teleported to a different place.

"Hello Jill-"

"HI-YA!"

I spun around and kicked the person in the face. They quickly moved and held their hands up.

"I am no-"

"Wait… you're the one who captured me! You little bitch! You snuck up on me. Now that I can SEE you, lets go again!" I entered a somewhat battle stance. The man just looked at me.

"Err… No thanks. But I brought you here for a reason so we could have a one-on-one conversation without your friends interference." He said. I was abit skeptical about this man. He was dressed in all black well, he was wearing a long black cloak and the hood was over his face.

"Oh. Okay I guess um…?"

He hesitated for a while before finally speaking.

"Just call me Al."

"OK, Al. What do you want?"

"I just happened to be around when you said you wanted to never had come to Raccoon City."

I scoffed when he said 'happened to be around' because I knew that was bull.

"I can make you see how it would be."

"Really? But… how?"

Al chuckled at my question. "I can see why he takes a liking to you." He muttered. I decided to ignore that and continue with my original question.

"I can do this because… I'm not what you would call exactly 'Normal.' And I don't wanna any further question on this." Al folded his arms across his chest. "I can show you how it would be if you never came to Raccoon City and if you would like, I'd even make it that way permanently."

"Hold up buddy, you never said those two condition you said if I go through with this." I said. Al growled, it almost kinda sounded like someone's growl that I know but I couldn't quite place my finger on it.

"Okay, it nothing big. Just, one, don't try to communicate with the other because your like a ghost to them and I don't want you hurting yourself. Second, I'll tell you after your finished." Al then pressed his fingers together and snapped. I then was blinded by a bright white light.

I opened my eyes to see that I was in the halls Raccoon City. Students were passing by and heading to classes.

"Anyway, lets find your friends." Al magically appeared next to me. I turned and saw Claire.

"Hey Claire!" I said, running up to her. I went to grab her shoulder but my hand passed right through her. Like I was a ghost. Then I remember what Al had said. I AM a ghost here. Claire looked different though.

"Why does she look different?" I asked. After I had said this, Claire waved to a boy which I recognized was this Steve kid that Claire had talked about before. He came up to her and they kissed. My mouth dropped.

"Whoa! Time out buddy! Claire is with Leon!" I said.

"Not really." Al replied. I glared at him.

"How do you-"

"Claire never forgave Leon. If you remember correctly, you and Chris had a date one time. She went to spy on you and Leon happened to be there. They talked and made up. But since you never came to Raccoon City, Claire didn't meet Leon at the theater and there fore, leading to them not forgiving each other."

I looked at the floor, then back at Claire. She seemed so much happier. To think if I didn't come here I could avoid her so much problems.

"What about Rebecca?" I asked.

"Rebecca you say? Well she switched school."

"What! How?"

"Well, here only friend was Claire and she never got well acquainted with anyone else since you weren't there to help her. She quickly got a scholarship to a science school in Florida. She's VERY happy there." Al said. I nodded silently.

"What about Chris?"

"He's got a girlfriend."

"Fuck outta here!"

"It's Allyson. Since you weren't here with him she had easy access to him. She actually a model and pregnant with his baby."

I frowned. The thought of Chris with that stupid… stupid… skank pissed me off.

"What about Leon? Ada? Ashley? Ugh, even Excella? Oh! And Sheva? Billy?" I desperately said.

"Leon is the number one student here excelling with outstanding grades. Ada is his girlfriend who is top in everything and vice student body president. Ashley left and moved to D.C with her dad, you know, he's president now? Oh, Excella is president of the student body. Sheva is helping the her home town, Kijuju because she stood with her parents and helped them so they began rich. Billy is in jail for murder." Al said. I stood there quietly. Some people actually had better lives without me. Until I remembered someone else.

"What about Wesker?" I asked.

"Wesker?" Al replied. He said that a little to quickly.

"Yeah. Albert Wesker."

"He's not of importance to you."

"I wanna know!"

"You will never speak of him again!"

"I want things to be as they were! I wanna stay in Raccoon City!" I shouted.

"I will return you back. But you will not be recognized." Al said. He giggled abit after his sentence. Suddenly, everything around us began to fade away. I glared at him.

"What do you mean? Who exactly are you? Why chose me? What does Al mean? How-" I stopped mid-sentence and suddenly caught on to everything.

"This wasn't real was it? Any of this?"

"What-"

"This is all an illusion. You knocked me out. I never woke up." I said. Al clapped his hands.

"Very good Jilly."

"And what does Al stand for?" I asked. Al stiffened. And suddenly, like a 200 piece puzzle, I finally pieced together everything.

"Wonder what Al stands for? And your weird hatred towards Wesker. I think I know why."

"Silence."

"I read it in Spencer's papers I found. Your Alex Wesker, aren't you? Wesker's brother."

"Silence I said!"

"You died in an accident years ago but thanks to Ozwell's experiments which he hid in the basement of the school, you somehow got brought back. Let me guess, with telekinetic powers right? Ozwell is really a scientist and uses the school for a lab. Correct?" I said. I stepped forward to him as he backed up.

"I know what your plans are. You won't get away."

"I believe I already have." Al or now that I know, Alex Wesker, raised his hand at me and then closed it, making a fist.

"Sleep…" He whispered. Weird how he was far away from me but I heard it as if he was next to me. I felt drowsy. _'Maybe a nap couldn't hurt.'_ I thought. I fell to the floor with a thud and passed out…

_How can you tell my secret when you won't even remember who you are? Hehe…_

_**Chris's POV**_

"Don't worry Chris. They'll find Jill." Claire said as we walked up the stairs to enter Raccoon High. Winter break was over and we had to come back to school. It didn't feel right though. It was as if there was a disturbance in the air.

"I know… I hope so to." I said. It was then, my heart began to race.

"Claire look!" I excitedly said. I pointed to-

"Jill?" She said. I to her and embraced her in a hug.

"Jill! I missed you! Where have you…" I stopped when she turned around. She had an eyebrow raised.

"Hi?" She said. It was funny because it sounded almost like a question. But I also noticed how her hair wasn't brown anymore. It was blond. Really blond. Her skin was also abit more paler then usual. So also had on different clothes on. She had on a purple sweater on with it zipped halfway, a black shirt, purple skinny jeans with black high heels. It was totally… non-Jill you know?

"Jill! Where has you been? What happened to you?" Claire asked, concern full in her voice. Jill looked at us as if we were crazy.

"I don't know how you know my name but..." She began to say, looking at me then Claire. I looked at Claire, eyebrow raised. I was about to say something until Jill next words, were the ones, that tore my heart out.

"I believe your mistaking me for someone else because I've never meet either one of you before. I don't even you either of you."

That was when my heart dropped and I know something was wrong and there was one person I'd know I'd get answers' from for sure.


	29. Events Before The New Year

Story live longer! I'm am back and ready for the attack. Just relaxing, not a turtle shell on my back. Rock an rolling without reloading. So I'm gonna write it without any stop dates. Just read on you'll get the update! Oooo! I need rhyme better! Anyway enjoy the chapter. And in this case, you might wanna keep a pace XD Okay, I'll stop now...*whistles and walks away*

* * *

Chapter 28: Events Before The New Year

**Chris's POV**

I couldn't believe what I'm hearing. Did Jill just say she didn't remember Claire and I? There must be some mistake or this was a really cruel joke but she wouldn't do that to us right?

"Jill c'mon. It's us. Claire Redfield! I'm one of your best friends! Well, Chris here is your boyfriend." Claire said, pointing her finger at me. Jill still had a confused face.

"I'm sorry but I really don't know any of you."

"Well you must remember Rebecca Chambers right? Your very first friend at this school!"

"No."

My heart torn away at itself. If Rebecca were here this very moment, she'd probably have on the waterworks running right now. She considered Jill a sister to her and everyone knows Rebecca doesn't have a strong relationship with her family so if she saw what Jill was saying now… well it won't be pretty.

"Sheva Alomar?"

"Nope."

"Your evil enemies, Excella Gionne and Allyson Bridges?"

"Enemies? No! Why would I have enemies? I don't even know those people."

Claire sighed as I stood silent. I didn't even know where to begin. I couldn't even think to form any words about what to say. But you see, that was the thing. I couldn't say anything because no matter what, Jill will say she won't remember. The bell rang and Jill fidgeted abit.

"I'm sorry you two. Maybe we can meet up later and become friends without the weirdness?" She said as she walked inside the building. I had a stern look on my face.

"Chris…"

"That's not Jill."

"But Chris you saw-"

"It can't be Jill. I refuse to believe it! Just look at what she's wearing! And her hair color, it's blonde now!"

"Maybe she got tired of brown?"

I knew Claire was just trying to brighten up the mood but I didn't find it the slightest amusing. There was only one person I was positive I might get answers from. I began to head towards the entrance of the school.

"Chris! Wait! Where are you going?" I heard Claire yell.

"To get some answers!" I replied as I stormed off looking for Wesker…

**Rebecca's POV**

"… and that's how we made up. Were all friends now. Like a happy ending, yes?" I said as I sat down in Study Hall.

"Fascinating." Billy said with no energy in his voice. I playfully punched his shoulder.

"C'mon. At least has some happiness." I said. Billy looked at me, did a big 'Joker' smile, before his face falling neutral again. I couldn't help but giggle.

"You idiot. hey, what are you doing for New Years?"

"I dunno."

"Wanna come with me to Ashley's New Year party? It'll just be me, everyone we hang out with not that many, and you if you want."

"How fantastic."

I rolled my eyes and saw Richard. I felt my stomach tie itself in a knot. Even though I'm happy with Billy, I kinda felt bad for Richard. After that little 'decision' they tried forcing me to make, I haven't talked to Richard since then. I figured now would be a good time to rekindle our friendship. I got up and walked towards him.

"Hey Richard!" I greeted him. He looked up.

"Hey Rebecca! Long time no speak." He then embraced me in a hug.

"Yeah, no speak long time. Listen, I'm really sorry about the whole you and Billy thing but-"

"Don't sweat it, I'm totally over it." Richard said. Wow. That went better then I anticipated.

"So your not mad I chose Billy over you?" I asked.

"Not really. Actually I'm with someone. I got back with my ex."

"Really? That's… great!"

"I know! She should be meeting me here in abit-"

"Richard!"

Our heads turned to a girl walking our way. She had short blonde hair, about the same length as mine and was wearing glasses. She was wearing a white buttoned up shirt and a blue dressy skirt. She looked like she into books and stuff but her style said she defiantly wasn't a nerd.

"Oh, hey Bridges." Richard said. He stood up and placed a kiss on her lips. I was slightly taken aback.

"Who's she?"

"That's Rebecca. Remember the girl I had told you about?"

"Oh yes! Rebecca Chambers was it? Richard talked a lot about you. You seem really nice." She said.

"Yeah. And I didn't seem to catch your name?" I replied. So this was Richards girlfriend? Thank goodness she's not another Allyson!

"I'm Bridgette Rivers. But you can call me Bridges." She smiled, extending her hand out and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you!" I greeted back. I looked back and saw Billy glaring at me. I took it was my cue to go back and give these to some alone time.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Richard. Again, nice meeting you Bridge." I said bye to both of them, and returned back to my seat with Billy, giving me 'the look.'

"What?"

"How was it?"

"Good. He's moved on. Glad I didn't ruin someone's life." I sighed in relief. In my life, I needed everything to be harmonized in peace.

"_Would Rebecca Chambers would come to the main office. Thank you!" _The loud speaker rang. I rise from my seat with an eyebrow raised.

"What'd you do princess? Finally did something wrong?" Billy asked. I shrugged, got a pass from the teacher, and walked to the main office.

When I arrived, Ingrid Hunnigan was at the front desk, smiling at me.

"Congratulations Rebecca!" She said with a smile on her face.

"For what exactly?" I asked. Hunnigan then extended me an envelope. I gasped as I saw where it was coming from.

"Is-is this from…?"

"If your thinking the high school for Medical and Doctor training then yes-!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Well-"

"LITERARY SHUT UP!"

I snatched the paper from Hunnigans hand and shoved her back. Her chair rolling back as she adjusted her glasses. I gleefully clutched the paper to my chest. I was absolutely DIEING to get accepted to this school! This was the greatest day of my- wait a minute…

"I should tell Billy and the others! I can't wait!" I exclaimed. Before I could exit the office, Hunnigan coughed, catching my attention. I looked at her, her face once happy was now serious. She stood up, walked around the counter, and faced me.

"Could I discuss a serious matter with you Rebecca?" Hunnigan said, tone serious. I raised my eyebrow.

"Okay." I said. She looked around to make sure no one was listening in.

"Do you remember the time I stumbled upon Jill, Claire, Sheva, and you? After school hours? And you guys explained what happened?"

I nodded.

"I think I have a more major inkling as to what you guys initially said. I did some more information."

"I knew we could trust you! What you found out? You're the best Hun-"

"Shush! Do you want everyone to know?" She scolded me. I sheepishly smiled.

"Sorry, it's just-"

"Ms. Hunnigan!"

Our focus darted over to a man walking over to us. It was our principle. He rolled over to us. _'I hope his hand gets caught and breaks.'_

"Morning Mr. Spencer." Hunnigan said. Spencer just nodded as his focus was turned to me.

"Ah! So this our student, Rebecca Chambers, who got accepted to the top medical school in the state." He smiled a crooked smile towards me. It send a shiver down my spine. I was about to say something but Spencer spoke before me.

"I actually came to talk you Ingrid."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Your fired."

My eyebrows arched up and my eye balls widen. He's firing Hunnigan? Why?

"I'm sorry?" Hunnigan said. Apparently she was confused as much as I was.

"You-Are-Fired." He repeated slower this time. "You must gather your belongings and leave the premise at once."

Hunnigan looked down at the floor before nodding slowly. She turned and went to gather her things. I couldn't believe this.

"You can't do this!" I said. Spencer glared at me.

"Lower your voice Ms. Chambers."

"Make me you tyrant!"

"I suggest you reclaim yourself before you lose yourself."

"You can't fire Hunnigan! She's the most coolest teacher here!" He rolled closer to me and spoke in a very low whisper.

"You can blame yourself and your friends for me firing her. You all don't know who you are interfering with."

"Yes I do! Were dealing with a BASTARD!" I yelled. By now, the students in the hallways had began to cluster around to see the commotion. Even the other teachers in the office stopped working or filing papers to see. From the corner of my eye I could see Sheva and Josh standing with curious eyes. Spencer's face was fuming red. He gritted his teeth and uttered the words, "In my office now…" I reluctantly followed behind his slow ass.

**Chris's POV**

"Wesker!" I called to him from far. He noticed me and hastily began scanning his locker for something. However I caught up before he could finish.

"Ah, Chris. I was just about to-"

"Cut the crap and tell me what you did to Jill."

"I afraid I don't have the slightest idea of what your talking about."

"I swear if you don't tell me I'll knock your fucking teeth out!"

Wesker smirked. I knew he knew something and I was gonna get it outta him one way or another.

"Hey Wesker!"

I turned to the person who called him.

"Jill…" I uttered. She made our way towards us.

"Oh hey… Chris was it?" She said. I nodded.

"Funny how she remembers you Wesker but not her REAL friends." I said. Wesker scoffed.

"But aren't we best friends Chris? You should trust me. Jill does-"

I couldn't take it anymore. I winded my fist back and flew it forward. Wesker was apparently faster and instead of moving, shoved Jill in front of him as my fist flew closer. I mange to stop inches away from Jill's face who had her eyes closed. Wesker… you bastard…

"Chris! Why aren't you in class- What are you doing!" Someone behind me squealed. I looked at Wesker, making my eyes clearly filled with hate. I took a glance behind me and saw it was Ashley. I drew my hand back. The sound of boots clicking filled the hall.

"Chris what's wrong with you? Is that… Jill? Hey! What did you do to your hair?" Ashley said as she examined her more thoroughly.

"I pity you Chris. Really I do. If only you knew. To bad your not part of HIS plan." Wesker placed his hand behind his back and revealed a handgun, aiming it at me. Jill looked at me then him then Ashley. Ashley stood in shock as I felt her place her hand on my shoulder, urging me to move back.

"Wesker you lied? You told me-"

"Shut up Jill. These two are a nuisance. They must be terminated."

"What the HELL are you yapping about! Just put the gun down..." Ashley exclaimed. Then I remembered. She didn't know anything about what was going. She didn't know about Spencer or what he was up to.

"Wesker stop!"

He ignored Jill's plead and aimed at me but quickly shifted his aim to Ashley. I caught sight of this and shoved her out the way.

"CHRIS!"

I felt humungous pain jolt through my chest and fell to the ground. I clutched my chest, and felt a warm, wet liquid… blood…

"OH MY GGGOOODDD!" Ashley screamed and knelt beside me. And before I could see what happened after, my vision began to slowly fade away.

**Leon's POV**

"Hey Leon wake up."

"What?"

I groggily raised from my seat and stretched my limbs out. After Mr. Duvall began explaining math I just fell asleep. The person who woke me up, Ada, giggled.

"Something funny?" I asked.

"Yeah, you." She said tucking a strand of her short black hair behind her ear.

I rolled my eyes, smirking. I knew Ada still had a crush on me. It was oblivious. But I just couldn't let go of a certain person. But everything with Ada was… it was like…

"You can't tell anyone about you know right?" She said.

"What you mean?"

"Remember the weekend?"

"Oh that. I know. But I don't get-"

**BOOM!**

Ada and I both faced in the direction of which a loud noise came from.

"Sounded like a gun shot!" I said.

"Come on! Let's check it out!" She said as she ran out the class room.

"Someone call a ambulance! Fast! Please!" That sounded like Ashley's voice.

"Oh my god!" I said. Ashley's head shot towards us. Chris was laying on the floor, blood was stained on his clothes. There was a scarf on his chest which I recognized it as Ashley. She must've used it to try to stop the bleeding. Instantly, I ran to his side. Ashley was crying beside him.

"Come on Chris! Stay with me buddy! Stay!" I pleaded. Ada was on her cell phone while a girl with blonde hair stood there, hands covering her mouth. She kinda looked like Jill. Wait… it was Jill! I was about to talk to her until I remembered Chris.

"C'mon Chris stay with me!" She said kneeling beside me.

"Jill?" I spoke. "What happened-"

"Even though I don't know you, please help him!"

I ignored the fact she said she didn't know me but nodded anyway.

"They'll be here shortly. Keep applying pressure on it. I'll go inform Claire. She needs to know." Ada quickly rushed out the scene leaving us alone. Jill, Ashley, and I were alone. By now, students and teachers from the classrooms began to peak through the door to see the commotion. Gasps and screams were heard. I manage to block all of this out as I focused on helping Chris.

**Wesker's POV**

"Is the deed done?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. A new creed is coming and I will be the master. There key partner Jill is no more. And Chris is no more as well. Little by little they will fade away and nothing will get in our way…"

"If you say so." I nodded as I heard Alex gloat about his plan. _But what he doesn't know is every subordinate usually surpasses their master… You wretched fool… Your only creeping more and more into my web. I am the spider of tragedy and I'm already forming my web and you, dear brother, are the brainless fly about to be caught…_


	30. ATTENTION! I AM ALIVE!

**ATTENTION! YES I AM STILL ALIVE! THE REASON I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE MY STORIES IS BECAUSE MY PARENTS BANNED ME FROM MY COMPUTER AND LAPTOP BECAUSE THEY DON'T APPROVE OF THE THINGS I HAVE CHOSE AND THE ONLY ACCESS I HAVE TO A COMPUTER IS AT SCHOOL AND I DOUBT I CAN WRITE A WHOLE CHAPTER WITH ABOUT 30 MINUTES. I ALREADY HAVE ALL THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS WRITTEN DOWN ALREADY I JUST NEED TO TYPE IT. SO YEAH I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU I SHALL NOT BE GIVING UP AND PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP FAITH IN MY OR MY STORY. I WILL NOT GIVE UP. I KNOW I DIDN'T EVEN UPDATE FOR THE ANNIVERSARY OF MY STORY :( SAD, I KNOW. BUT I QWANTED TOP LET YOU ALL KNOW THE STORIES I HAVE POSTED WILL BE FINISHED. THANKS FOR YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING. :)))) PLEASE DONT GIVE UP ON ME!**


	31. Coming Clean and A Spy?

! Wow, how long has it been? Like about a year in silence right? Hehe. I am truly sorry about that. It really not my fault. It's my dumb ass parents. My mom doesn't really care anymore but my dad, god he's an asshole. He banned me from the computer(As I had stated before) so I could only use the laptop to download music bbbuuutttt my fine fellow readers, I had a plan in process to write once again. I really don't wanna get into detail but lets say you'll be seeing more updates from me know :) it won't be like once a week however it will not be a year again. I even missed the anniversary date for this story! I can't believe it! Well anyways, like I said I will not give up anytime soon and I hope you stick with me to the end for Resident Evil Raccoon City High and or(of you read this one as well) Resident Evil Rich Girl Chronicles. So without further ado, I bring the next exciting chapter of RACCOON CITY HIGH! ENJOY AND AGAIN I AM SORRY FOR THE LONG HIATUS! I will do the best to my power and ability to update more often. Though I have to trick them for me to do it... oh well! Oh and this doesn't have that much action, sorry, i figured this was the perfect chapter to reveal mostly alot of information so there's plenty of dialogue but don't worry, there will be alot more action in future chapters trust me ;)

* * *

Chapter 29: Coming Clean and A Spy?

**Claire's POV**

**Ding-Dong!**

"Hey Claire… Come in!"

Ashley let us inside and led us to the living room. It seemed as though Ashley decided to keep this party secluded or something because there wasn't a lot of people. Rebecca was sitting down with Billy who she most likely had to drag here.

"Hey Claire could I ask you something?" Ashley said.

"Yeah?"

"Um… How's uh… Chris doing?"

I felt my heart skip a beat. I hated talking about his condition. It made me feel so… depressed.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have ask-"

"He's… he's doing okay. He woke up from his coma a couple days ago." I frowned. Ashley nodded. I could tell she was feeling slightly guilty towards what happened. Well it was HER Chris had push out the way but I wasn't pointing any fingers... except at Jill though.. Shortly after the door knob rang again. Ashley opened and I was shocked to see who it was. _"In speak of the devil...'_

"What do you want?" I spat nastily at a recently blonde Jill. She gave me a startled look.

"Hi." She said in a low voice. "May I come in?"

"Sure."

Ashley stepped aside and Jill stepped inside and walked by me. Meanwhile I was disgusted she was here. First she makes us think she ran away or worse, died. Then, she appears the next day AT SCHOOL all fine with a different style. Her parent didn't even care! Rebecca and I had went to the hotel they were staying at, since their house blew up, and her parent said they prefer her like this so she can avoid trouble and not hang out with us! Like what the hell? Next she has the audacity to not remember us but remember Wesker. WESKER! Out of all people. Once she drop's this little _'act' _I'll respect her again but if she's gonna do this… then the gloves are off.

About 10 minutes had passed and the party still wasn't as enjoyable as the recent ones Ashley had. I looked around and noticed people I knew. It was kinda strange though. It was almost as if it was only a select amount of people were invited. I looked around. Rebecca, Billy, Leon, Sheva, Josh, Ada, and Billy were here.

"Could I have everyone's attention?" Leon said as he stood up from his seat. Everyone placed their gazed upon him. I, however looked at his face. Leon… I missed him…

"We have something very urgent to inform you all about." Ada said, standing beside him.

"I've been waiting for this. What's been going on lately? It's like the school has gone mad. Well more mad then usual!" Ashley asked. Guess she didn't know what was going on. _'Girl, you don't know the half of it.'_

"Ashley, the reason I told you to tell these people to come was because we could trust them." Ada explained. "It has something to do with our school and what's been going on. However I need your word, from all of you, that you won't tell anyone other then the people already here."

Everyone nodded and Ada continued. Rebecca, Sheva, Jill if she even remembers, Leon, Chris if he was here, and I already knew what she was going to say. Seems as though she wants to help us expose the schools true secret.

"Okay before I begin I just want you all to know from this point on, your lives are in danger. Wither you want it to or not." Ada said. I looked away. I already knew this but to everyone else… it was new… it something that most likely scared them but this fact still burned through everyone. It was real. What was happening was real. I straightened up listening to Ada explain everything.

**One Explanation Later…**

"… and that's what Spencer plans to accomplish. I know this is crazy for you all to believe but it's true." Ada wrapped up her explanation. Everyone was shocked even I was shocked to a point. I learned some new things that I didn't even know before. I did wonder how Ada manage to learn all of this though but I didn't question it.

"Wow… I… need some water…" Ashley said going to the kitchen. As she passed by me I saw her face was pale as a ghost.

"What about Wesker's brother?" Jill asked. I looked at her and winced for some reason in pain. Right then and there, I lost my temper.

"Just shut up Jill! Why don't you go back to Wesker since your such best friends with him! You even heard from Ada right now, he's bad news! So why don't you just leave before you get one of us in the hospital like you did to my brother!"

"Claire you know I feel guilty about that-"

"No you don't okay! You don't! Cuz if you did, you'd drop this whole charade, okay, and you'll be normal again because this fucking joke isn't funny anymore! You're a horrible best friend right now!"

"Claire stop!" Sheva said. I ignored rose from her seat and I did to. This little joke she's doing isn't funny anymore. It never was from the get-go.

"Don't you dare call me a bad best friend! I am not!"

"Oh really? Bad friend! Bad friend! Bad friend!" I mocked her. She stepped closer to me so we were inches apart

"I saved you, Rebecca, and Sheva from Alex Wesker at the resort that day just so you know!"

My eyes widened when she said this.

"Wait what? Alex Wesker was there?" I asked, my voice soft. Jill clutched her head and groaned abit. Instantly I ran to her side.

"Ow… my head… it hurts…...… please help me…" She whispered out. Rebecca ran to her other side. After a while Jill began screaming in pain. Everyone in the room was alarmed by this. Ashley came back startled by the scream.

"**AAAAARRRGGHHH! MAKE IT STOP! IT HURTS SO MUCCCCHHH! GOD MY HEAD GUYS!" **Jill shouted. She fell to her knees, grabbing her head harder. Rebecca embraced her in a hug.

"Jill! Its gonna be okay! It's gonna be OK! Just remember all the good times we had! Like when me and Claire ruined you and Chris's first date!"

I smiled at that event. It was the day I forgave Leon and we got back together…

"Or the day you told off Excella!"

"… Yea… I hated her…"

"See there you go!"

Rebecca slowly let go of Jill as she tried to stand. She stumbled forward abit but I caught her in time. Jill's shook her head abit and rubbed her eyes. She blinked a couple of times before she fell again. I caught her in time.

"She passed out." Leon said. "Lets rest her on the sofa." I slowly placed her on the couch carefully as to not wake her up. After I placed her, everyone was looking at me.

"Well… that was interesting." Billy smirked.

"Well what happened to her?" Sheva said glancing over at Jill. Ada was about to answer but Billy beat her to it.

"I believe I have a theory to that." He said. He looked over to Ada, "didn't you say that Spencer does experiments?" She nodded. " Well, its easy my simple minded friends. Seems as though Jill here was brainwashed. In a sense. I'm not talking about some magician magic shit either. I'm talking about being controlled. Didn't she say she saved Claire, Rebecca, and Sheva from Alex Wesker? Maybe he did something to her then."

"Is that even possible?" Rebecca spoke up. Ada straightened up slowly nodding her head.

"Wait that sounds alittle accurate. That's possible. That explains why Jill was in pain. Her memory was slowly resurfacing and that triggered something inside her." Ada explained.

"And when Rebecca was saying things that happened before in the past, Jill's memory was phasing through the fake ones that were 'placed' inside her head!" I said.

"Possibly." Ada replied. I couldn't believe this. This was all so unreal. Everyone stood in silence as we stood in Ashley's living room. I glanced at the clock. It read 11:50. Just 10 more minutes till the new year. Well, some new year this turned out to be… a struggle for our lives. I scoffed. _'Perfect thing for a new year…Wonder what else can happen now?'_

**Jill's POV**

_Where… am I?…_

_**Just go back to sleeping.**_

_Who are you?…_

_**I'm you. Well the new and improved you.**_

_What?… Improved?…_

_**Yes. Now go back to sleep and let me control the new better you.**_

_No… who… just get outta my head… my mind… I should just give up... No... I can't stop now... I have... I have to stop him... Oh yeah... Ozwell E. Spencer... and... Alex Wesker...  
_

I began to see events that happened in past. My real past… my best friends… The real me…

"_Uh…hi? Can I help you?" I said. She was a short girl with brown hair up to her shoulders and she had a pink ribbon around her neck. She had a white tang top on with a green t-shirt underneath it. Her pants were olive green cargos, and she had dark green and white boots on._

"_Hi! I'm Rebecca Chambers! You must be new around here, right?"_

Rebecca…

"_Ugh! How long do I have to wait here Ingrid?" The rebel girl said to the secretary. The secretary, Ingrid, cleared her throat. _

"_Claire…" She sighed. The rebel girl, Claire, smiled sheepishly and said, "Oh, I mean Ms. Hunnigan" She folded her arms and turned her attention towards me. She smiled and waved, I waved back. Apparently she took it as a means to start a conversation and snuck her way to me._

"_Hey, you must be new around here? I'm Claire Redfield." She said with a smile._

Claire…

"_Excuse me is this seat taken?" _

_Our attention was turned to a light dark skinned girl. She had brown hair that was tied into a short ponytail. She had on a purple tang top shirt, with light brown khaki pants, and knee brown boots._

"_Uh, no. Go ahead, sit." I told her. She girl smiled and sat down, placing her books on the table. 'I've never seen her before.' I thought._

"_Hi! I'm Jill Valentine. I don't believe I've seen you before?" _

"_Yeah. I'm new here. My names Sheva Alomar. I transferred schools from Africa to here." She said._

Sheva…

I remember now. My friend, god everything! Even that bitch Excella and ugh Allyson! I remember! I just have to wake up from this dream world. C'mon, wake up!…Nothing… Okay lets try this again, Wake-

"**UUUUPPP!"** I shouted shooting up like a bullet.

"AAAHHH! IT'S A ZOMBIE!" I'd recognize that voice anywhere…

"Rebecca?" I said in a low voice. Rebecca grinned and ran to me, embracing me in a tight, binding hug.

"Jill! Your awake!" She said. I looked at everyone else in the room. Leon, Billy, Ada, Ashley, and Claire were here. Where was I anyway? I soon noticed it was Ashley's house. Rebecca soon let go of me.

"Guys… what happened? Why are we at Ashley's place?" I asked. I noticed a blonde strand of hair hit my eye. Thinking it was a strand of someone else's hair, I tried to put it off. But it didn't come off. I reached for my ponytail and looked at it.

"What happened to my hair? Its blonde now!" I said. I was really confused at this point. What has been going on? Claire walked over to me and sat down.

"Its good to finally have you back Jill." She said before she also hugged me. My eye still had the glint of confusion in them. After Claire let go I noticed one other person who wasn't here.

"Hey, where's Chris at by the way?" I asked. I heard Ashley gasp as Claire looked away. Okay now im getting frustrated. Before I could stand up I noticed I was wearing different clothes. I tried to think about what had happen till this point. All I could remember was up till the resort… and-

"Alex Wesker." I said out loud. So he did this to me hu? Try to eliminate a key person? Well guess again buddy.

"Jill you feel better?" Leon said placing his hand on my shoulder. I smiled.

"Yeah I feel great." I smirked, "because I remember everything. And Spencer is going down."

"Hey guys, look." Sheva pointed to the TV which probably someone had turned on. It was on the news channel.

"_Three… two… one… Happy New year!" _The news reporter exclaimed happily before hugging her co-workers.

My eyes opened wide. What? It was New Years already? How… long was I… 'out' Everyone stood quiet as we all looked around.

"Well… HHAAAAPPPPYYY New Year everyone!" Leon yelled happily. That brought a grin to my face. Everyone began smiling. Leon sure knew how to lighten things up when it was down.

"Happy New Years guys." I said. _'And what hell of a year I know this is gonna be.' _I thought.

**Chris's POV**

I was staring into nothingness as I heard the hospital staff chatting among themselves outside my room. Elza was here with me, rambling on her phone. She decided to stay with me since my parents have work tomorrow and couldn't afford the day off so she volunteered, more like invited herself, to keep me company.

"Really? Oh my god that's wonderful!… Yea he's awake, I'll be sure to tell, okay thanks, bye" Elza hung up her phone before coming over to me.

" Claire and the gang wished you a happy new year and you'll never guess what happened!"

"I'll have to thank them when I get out next week. Oh and what happened-"

"Jill's back! Well she was always back, per say, but like her memory is back!"

My heart raced. Jill… her memory is back?

"Wha- what do you mean?" I asked wanting more detail.

"As in she remembers everything again!" Elza exclaimed. I couldn't help the smile that came upon my face which then broke into a grin. _'I knew my Jill would be back.' _I thought. I sighed in relief, throwing my head back against the pillow. Elza cleared her throat.

"So what HAS been going on any way?" Elza asked as she sat down. Her face serious.

"What you mean-"

"Oh come on Cousin! You really think I haven't noticed? What's up with Principle Spencer and his sudden interest in you guys?" She asked. I sighed again remembering what he's been doing, his plan, his psycho brain.

"You really wanna know?"

"Hell yeah! I wanna know everything!" She said jumping forward from her chair to my bed.

"Okay! Okay! Relax, alright. We could use the help anyway." I said. I began to explain what's been going on to Elza. I told her everything. From what's Spencer's up to, to what Ada told me. After I told her what happened she was speechless.

"Wow… Chris. This is some serious shit." She breathed out. I shook my head.

"So what's the game plan?"

"Game plan? Hehe, the game plan is to make sure he doesn't find out we know anything."

"I highly doubt that Chris, I'm pretty sure he know something. I don't think he's that stupid."

"True. But anyways, you can't tell anyone understood?"

"Gotcha."

I snuggle under my blanket and was about to tell Elza something else-

"CCHHHRRIISS!"

I jumped in panic as Elza grabbed a cup and threw it at the intruder. The intruder ducked in time as the glass hit the door, shattering to tiny pieces. I saw who it was and relaxed abit.

"Excella! What the hell? Scared us half to death." I said.

"Hmph! Sorry. And a cup? Really?" She said looking at Elza.

"Sorry, reflex." Elza laughed nervously. Excella rolled her eyes as she walked over to my bed.

"Chris your going to tell me everything you know about Wesker. RIGHT NOW." She demanded as she sat down and crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to know all his secrets, family life, everything." She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Excella, really? You think I still talk to Wesker after he SHOT me?" I asked her.

"Ugh, I didn't mean recently you buffoon! I meant in general! Anything at all you know about him!"

"Why?"

"Because…" She shifted in her chair nervously.

"Because?…" Elza motioned her hand for Excella to continue. Excella looked out the window.

"I'm pretty sure you know of the situation at hand right?" She asked both us. Elza and I nodded.

"I fear after we come back from break… things are going to get much, much, worse then we ever imagined… and…"

"What?"

"… we have a spy in our group reporting directly to him…"

* * *

Gasp! DUN DUN ! What's gonna happen next? Find out next time! (Which WILL NOT BE A YEAR!) After this chapter things get really hectic! AAAANNNDDD just to do a little teaser of what's to come, I'ma just say... One of our main girls will be leaving Raccoon City(and the story) (dun, dun, duuuunnnn! again!) I have created a poll where you can vote to see who you think it will be. So what's gonna happen next? find out sssooonnn!


	32. A Promise And A Goodbye

Wow... almost a year in silence I've been... words can say how sorry I am for not doing my commitment to this story. I'm truly sorry. All because of my parents...that doesn't matter anymore. I finally saved enough money to buy a kindle and upload my stories. But I gotta type it on my iPod first then copy and paste it here. Again I am sorry for not updating in so long :( Well at least now for me, it's safe to say that I can update often now :) I have the next five chapters written for this already :D so expect frequent updates from me! Again I am sorry for the disappearance :( to everyone who awaited... thAnk you. It means so much to me. So without further ado, I gave to you: RACCOON HIGH CHAPTER 30!

* * *

Chapter 30: A Promise and a Goodbye

Chris' POV

"Great we're back at Raccoon High again. Thank goodness we're coming back on a Friday."

"Yeah, we won't have an assembly till we come back next Monday. Hopefully we won't have one at all!"

I sigh as Claire and I walk up the front steps of the school. A few students give me compliments on my new look. I had on a muscle tight short sleeve green shirt that had a little zipper, beige pants, and green and black sketchers. My hair was cut a tad bit shorter and messy spikes in the front. I also had a-little stubble growing. I finally got released from the hospital a couple of days ago. Once I had gotten out, Claire told me about everything that had happened at Ashley's New Years house party. We were walking to school as I told her what happened at the hospital with Elza and what Excella said about someone from our group being a traitor.

"Well with all this crazy shit going on, I'm not all that surprised that we do. Then again, Excella is not that much of a reliable source." Claire said. She turns to me when we reach the top of the steps. My little sis was also sporting a new look. She was wearing a pink long sleeve shirt with a creamy color button up over it, light brown khakis, and brown shoes, her brown hair tied into a high ponytail.

"Oh and Chris try to avoid conflicts please. Especially with the Ashfords. Your still recovering from that bullet wound. It's best to avoid stress." Claire sternly stated with a serious face.

"Claire relax. I know, I know, no stressful things but c'mon, you really think I'm gonna stay aside while the rest of you guys try to expose whats going on-"

"Hey Chris! Claire!"

We turned to see it was Jill making her way her way towards us. It was weird seeing her with blonde hair.

"Every time I think about stepping inside this school I wanna destroy everything." She said. Claire gave a chuckle at the comment while I cracked a smile. It was good to have the old Jill back. As we walk down the halls of the school, I began to have a slight headache.

"You feeling okay Chris?" Claire asked concerned.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." I stumbled forward and place my hand on my head.

"Don't worry Claire I'll take him to the nurse. You head on to class." Jill said. Claire gave Jill a disapproving look but nodded anyway before heading off to class. Jill took my hand and we began walking to the nurses office. It was crazy. Before winter break, we were all best friends but now... It seems as if we all don't trust each other. To make it even worse, after what Excella had said about a traitor, nobody trusts anyone... I sighed out-loud, catching Jills' attention.

"Chris..." Jill said looking down. I already knew what she was going to say.

"It's okay Jill. I don't blame you for what had happened. You had no control of your actions."

"Yea but oh god I was still aware. And I know that everyone doesn't trust me anymore because of that. Especially Claire and Rebecca." Jill exclaimed as we entered the nurses office. We took a seat down.

"Jill... It's not that. Claire still trusts you. It's just that were all still adjusting to what's been happening recently. This isn't your typical high school drama Jill. This is basically a fight for our life's now. You can't expect everyone to be fine and dandy about that." I said to her. Jill, turned her head down, brushing a strand of her now blonde hair behind her ear. 'She still looks cute as ever.' I thought.

"You still trust me right Chris?" Jill asked me.

"Of course I do. Remember, were partners." I said smiling. She smiled back as I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. We kiss for a few seconds before we pulled apart. Jill stared at me.

"Does this mean..?"

"Yes, yes it does."

She embraced me in a hug as I squeezed her. I wasn't letting her go anytime. I refuse to let what happened before occurred again.

'I love you...'

* * *

Rebecca's POV

Ding-Dong!

I groaned as I got out of bed. I didn't feel like getting up. Or doing anything for that matter. That's why I didn't even go to school today. I can't... After that argument and talk with Principle Spencer, I didn't even wanna consider going back to Raccoon High that's why I just-

Ding dong! Ding dong!

As I walked down the stairs the person began banging on the door.

"IM COMING!" I yelled. I opened the door and saw Sheva standing there.

"Ooo hey Sheva! What are you doing here?" I said surprised. She cleared her throat.

"I had a feeling you weren't going to school today and I was right. What's been going with you?" Sheva said as she walked in and sat down on my couch. I dragged myself behind her and sat down on my chair. "Rebecca... I know what's going on." Sheva said. I tensed abit.

"What do you mean?" I said trying to act confused.

"Are you really leaving Raccoon High? Don't bother to deny it or hide it cuz Billy told me."

Dammit Billy! Always snitching and stuff!

"Um... Yea I am. I'm transferring to The High School For Biology and Future Doctors."

"Rebecca..."

"Sheva this is the school of my dreams! I can afford it and my mom is completely on board and everything! This is a once in a lifetime chance for me!" I stated. Sheva didn't say anything. She got up and gave me hug.

"I'm proud of you Rebecca but..." she pulled back and looked at me, "why didn't you tell us before? I would've understand."

"You might have Sheva but..." I hesitated. "...Jill and Claire... I can't..." I felt tears begin to form in my eyes. "I'm also leaving because I can't handle all of this... This situation with Spencer is too much for me to handle. I can't- I can't keep fighting and investigating like this. I can't risk my life-like that. I'm not heroic like Jill. I'm not brave like Claire or Chris and I'm not willing to going along with it like you Sheva. I can't bring myself to do that. At some point I have to say this is enough... And I think it's already at that point." Tears where streaming down my face as I told Sheva this. She just shook her head and gave me a tight hug.

"Don't worry Rebecca I won't tell Jill or Claire but you're gonna have to soon."

"I know... because... I leave tomorrow..."

* * *

Jill's POV

"And remember class, do your homework! Homework is good, yes?"

DING!

"Finally." I muttered to myself as I quickly ran out of Mr. Duvalls class and towards the lunch room. After I had drop Chris off at the nurse she wrote a pass for me to go back to class. There went me cutting the day. When I got there I saw that Leon was already sitting at our table. He had a new style as well. He was wearing a red shirt with a black button up over it, black jacket, black pants, and shoes. He also let his facial hair grow out alittle and even I had to say it, he looked cute.

"Hey Leon." I greeted him as I walked over as I placed my bookbag down and sat next to him.

"Oh hey Jill. What's up?" He smiled.

"Nothing much. Enjoying the few moments of peace in this hell hole school. Have you seen Sheva or Rebecca today? I've wanted to see them!"

"Hmm... Nope sorry. I don't think they came today."

"Hmm... Wonder were they are?" I said. I pick at the salad that was on my tray as I waited for Claire to show up.

"Hey uh Jill?" Leon said. I snap out of my staring at my salad and look at him.

"Yeah?"

"I know everyone doesn't like talking about the... 'situation' we're in now but... I need to know. Do you think things will get worse?" He asked. My lips curved into a slight frown as I replied, "Honestly speaking Leon? I do. Based on all the things that's been going on I think it will. We have to tread carefully. Especially since Wesker knows where on to him. In speaking of him, I haven't seen that bastard as well."

Leon nodded, satisfied with my honest answer. At least I knew I had Leon as a friend and he trusts me no matter what.

"Yo Leon, Jill." Claire said as she placed her tray on the table.

"Hey Claire. Have you seen Rebecca or Sheva? I haven't seen them all day today."

"Actually Sheva texted me that Rebecca was sick and went to go take care of her. Hows Chris by the way?"

"Still as stubborn as ever. He kept insisting that nothing was wrong even though you could clearly tell there is." I replied although I left the part out where we kissed. Claire nodded in response. Silence soon fell upon our table as nobody said anything. I fidgeted in my seat feeling the tension. After a while Billy, Ada, and Ashley came and sat down.

"Hey guys." Ashley greeted us, peppy as ever.

"Well the tension here is surprisingly thick. I could slice a knife through it." Ada said. It seems she finally went away with the red dress and got some better looking clothes. She had on a red blouse tucked in with the cuffs rolled up and the first three buttons undone, collar up, tight black leather pants, and black high heel boots.

"Well to break this tension, look! I'm going to Paris, France for the summer! At I didn't wanna go but then my dad-"

I zoned out of Ashley's conversation and looked around the table. My friends... The ones that I betrayed...

"Hey Jill. Got a sec?" Billy said to me. I was shocked. Billy never spoke to any of us unless Rebecca was here.

"Oh your actually talking. And Rebecca's not even here! This is improvement." I joked. His face remained serious. Like always.

"It's about Rebecca." I straighten up.

"What about her?"

"Has she told you if she accepted the transfer that other school? Last time we spoke about it she was very indecisive about it."

I gave him a surprised look. Claires headed darted in our direction.

"What transfer school? Rebecca's leaving?" I asked.

"Why would she leave? And not tell us anything!" Claire added. Billy raised an eyebrow.

"She didn't tell you? I thought she would've told you two considering that your best friends. Then again Sheva didn't know either when I told her." He said. Claire rose from her seat.

"Wait, Sheva know?! C'mon Jill were heading over to Rebecca house now. We'll leave through the back entrance."

"Sure." I agreed. "I wanna know what this whole leaving thing is about."

Claire and I gathered our things and left the table. It was time to get some answers but the biggest question that was on everyone's mind was who can you trust from now on?

About 20 mins later...

"Claire I think you-"

"OPEN THE DOOR REBECCA! I KNOW YOUR HERE! Sheva texted me and told us you were here with her!"

"Sheva! How could you!?" Rebecca's voice came from behind the door. Soon, Sheva opened the door. I walk inside as Claire came in right behind me. Rebecca was sitting on the couch, hugging her knees.

"Oh hey-"

"How could you!?" Claire yelled. I could tell she felt some type of betrayal. Rebecca casted her eyes away from us.

"What are you-"

"Rebecca we know already. About the new school. Billy told us." I said before Claire could yell again. Rebecca looked at us and looked down.

"I wanted to tell you guys. Really I did. But I didn't know how to." She said. I was still pretty upset that she hadn't told us but I got the feeling that she was leaving for a different reason.

"My god this is unbelievable. So your just gonna leave!? Without telling us? I can't believe my best friend wouldn't even THINK about telling me." Claire said as she rubbed her temples. Sheva glanced at Rebecca, almost as if giving a silent nod to tell us something.

"The school I'm going to is the school for Biology and Future Doctors."

"Wait wasn't that the one you wanted to go to?" I asked.

"Yes... I got full scholarship and everything. My moms on board for me to go as everything. Also..." Rebecca took in a breath. ", I can't keep on doing this. These fightings that were doing to expose the truth about Raccoon High. I mean, sure it's something that has to be done but, cmon I almost DIED when Jill and I went to the basement. I can't risk my life, I don't wanna fight anymore. I can't keep doing this. And I know you guys want to but I can't. I'm sorry."

The four of us just stood quiet after Rebecca said this. I gave her a sympathetic I understood what she was saying. Rebecca is one of the smartest girls I know and she deserves to be in a school where her talents can be put to good use...

"I was upset to about Rebecca leaving but..." Sheva began, "It'll be selfish of us to want Rebecca to stay here and have her miss out on a wonderful opportunity like this."

"And it's your dream school." I said in a low voice. I could feel my eyes getting watery. "Your gonna make a wonderful doctor Rebecca." I said as I embraced her in a hug. She hugged back.

"Thank you Jill." She said. Sheva soon came and joined the hug. We looked at Claire. She sighed and came to us.

"We're gonna miss you Chambers." She smiled as she joined our hug. We all laughed alittle.

"Awe group hug girls!" Rebecca said as we all did a four-way hug, laughing together, even though this would be our last time as a quadruple squad...

The Following Day, Saturday...

"Rebecca our flight leaves in 5 mins okay?" Ms. Chambers said as she picked up her luggage.

"Okay mom." Rebecca replied before looking back at Claire, Sheva, and I.

"Well this is it..." I said looking around the airport. She nodded in response.

"I'm gonna miss you guys..." Rebecca said. Her voice was cracking and she was close to crying. Sheva gave her a hug.

"Your gonna kill it in that school. I wish I would've gotten to know you sooner but I guess this is where our road fork." She told her.

"Sheva..."

"With no crazy ass principle either." I added.

"Jill..."

"Also," Claire continued, "you'll still be the fourth girl member to our group. That'll never change."

"Thanks Claire."

We all gave each other one last group hug.

"Rebecca! Wait!"

We broke apart to see who was the person that called her. It was Chris, Leon, and Billy.

"Chris? Leon? Billy? What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We came to say goodbye to Rebecca." Leon said before adding, "take care short stuff." Ruffling her hair, he gave her a tight hug.

"It's not gonna be the same here without you Becky. Also everyone else that couldn't make it said goodbye as well. Especially Richard." Chris said before pulling her also into a brotherly sister type hug.

"Thanks guys. Tell everyone else I said thanks when you see them." Rebecca told Chris.

"Will do."

Billy was the last person to say bye to her. We backed up as we gave them their space.

"Sooo... Your leaving..." Billy said, his hands in his pockets rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah. Billy, this is the only opportunity I could probably ever have."

"I know princess."

Rebecca went into Billy's' arms as he protectively wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Claire, Sheva, and I smiled. Leon and Chris were making fun of Billy for actually showing emotion.

"LAST CALL FOR FLIGHT 112!"

Rebecca and Billy pulled apart, looking at each other, and finally kissed each other deeply. Sheva and I awed at how cute that was.

"Rebecca! Lets go!" Ms. Chambers said walking back to us. Rebecca pulled away from Billy and turned to her mom.

"Looks like that's your cue dollface." He said to her, pinching her cheeks.

"I know..." Rebecca smiled before swatting his hand away.

"Okay mom." She replied. We all wave and said bye to Ms. Chambers as well. Rebecca grabbed her suitcase, waved one last time, and started to walk away, glancing back a couple of times to us, looking hesitant, her face slowly turning more into a frown each time she turned around.

"Thank you Rebecca..." I heard Billy mutter under his breath. We wait for Rebecca to pass the checking and walk through the hallway to get into the plane. She looked back one last time, and stuck her thumb out to us. Turning back around, she continued walking.

"Guess this is it." I said to everyone. I went to the window and after a couple of minutes her plane few off.

"Cmon guys let's go." Chris told us. Not letting my eyes leave Rebecca's plane yet, I took a step back tearing my eyes away from the plane. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I take it out and notice it's a text message:

NEW MESSAGE FROM:

Rebecca;

'Dont forget, you guys promised me you'll put an end to Spencer's plan.'

I look back into sky, softly smiling at big blue abyss, clouds gliding around gently.

'Thank you Rebecca. For everything.'

Wesker's POV

"Albert were are we headed? How did you get keys to the school on a Saturday anyway? Is this some romantic date or something?!" Allyson giggled as we walk down the stairs to the basement of our school. I chuckle in amusement.

"I just want to show you something dear." I replied looking at her, with a crooked smile. I saw her excitement go up abit and I could not help but smile. After walking the long stretched hallways, Allyson began rambling about how much she disliked Jill.

"Seriously, I'm way prettier then her. Plus I've known Chris so much more longer." Allyson continued. Brushing her comments aside I open another door and revealed Spencer's library room... At last...

"Um... Albert? You said we would be going somewhere memorable but all we've done is just walking. Are you sure were allowed to even be here? What is this place anyway? Where are we by the way?"

I had enough of her talking.

"Allyson my dear, you're so native and so young. It almost tears my heart out to do this..."

As she turned back around, I quickly grab a knife from the counter next to us, and roughly shove it into her torso. Luckily I placed this knife here before I brought her down.

"GAH!" Allyson shrieks in pain quickly grabbing her chest after I remove it.

"But-bu-but yo... You said th-that-"

"Key word, almost." I said sternly. I went to reach and grab her but she began to limp away, clutching dearly to the wound on her chest.

"HELP ME!" She yells, as I sigh to myself.

"I tire of wasting my time like this. You better appreciate this brother." I said. Allyson was limping away as I casually walk after her. After the long series of corridors, she finally arrived at the stairs. I watch in amusement as she slowly carried herself up. She looked back and saw me come closer to her. Her face was filled with panic and fear, I loved it! She should fear me! She's looking a someone who will become a god. A hero. A legend...

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Allyson yelled again, hoping someone would hear her. Yet it was fruitless. I roughly grabbed her shoulder and yanked her back, throwing her down the stairs. I grow weary of this little game as I stared down at her, her fear filled eyes staring back.

"You should've never came to Raccoon City. Especially for someone like Chris." I said gritting my teeth as I said Chris' name.

"Please... Don't..."

I grab her by her throat, and press my thumb into her neck.

"NNNNOOOO!"

Allyson kicked and clawed at my hand, desperately trying to loosen my grip so she can breathe. A couple of seconds later, her eyes slowly closed and her arms went limp, landing to the side. A smile was brought upon my face.

"That was... Wonderful. If the game had only lasted longer. Your body will be used to further develop our plans." I said as I hoisted Allyson's now unconscious body over my shoulder and walked back into the bowels of the school basement...


	33. Revelation of the Traitor!

Hey people! Guess who's back?... *points at self* This guuuuuuy! :D So I promised an update soon and here it is! Told you things would be different. ThAnk you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, etc. Without you guys there would be no Raccoon High. Also I've received some PM's wondering if any of the new characters from Revelations and 6 are going to appear. My answer to that is, yes. They will some time in later chapters... so, without further ado, I give you the next chapter! Oh and please don't be afraid to leave a review, it lets me know your thoughts on the story :) Again thanks to everyone who has read this story! okay I'll shut up now...

* * *

Chapter 31: Revelation of the Traitor!

Jills' POV

"Well... What do we do now guys?" Leon said as we sat down in Grill 13 restaurant. After watching Rebecca leave we decided to get something to eat, although now, it was just Leon, Chris, and I. Sheva went to go hang out with Josh and Dave, and Claire went to hang with some boy named Steve. Chris put his arm around me as Leon began to look through the menu. I look at Chris and noticed his facial expression was slightly angry.

"Something wrong Chris?" I ask, snapping him outta his deep thought he was in.

"Hu? Oh... I was just thinking about something." He said.

"What was it?"

"Well with Rebecca gone, were down one person. Spencer's winning and getting closer to his goal and there's nothing we can do about it." Chris states huffing.

"Don't worry, we'll still get him. Were still in this. We just have to-"

"Hey people."

My sentence was cut off by none other than Ada, who came and sat down next to Leon.

"A-Ada. Hey. What're you doing here?" Leon greeted her, a little flustered. Hmm, I wonder why?

"I heard little Rebecca left. Such a shame." She said. I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or genuinely sorry.

"I know. I'm just glad she's away from all this unrealistic drama." I add, in trying to drift the conversation from the Spencer thing again.

"Actually, I think things are about to get more unreal."

I stiffen up straight. I could tell Chris and Leons interest was piped and Ada had our full attention.

"I manage to find out who the spy is." She said. My eyes widen with interest.

"Who?!"

"The very same person who gave us that information."

My eyebrows went up and I think back to earlier days... Chris leans forward from his seat.

"You mean Excella?" Chris said.

"Yes."

What?

"But she was-"

"Acting like a double agent."

"But back when Sheva and Claire went into the basement, they said she helped them-"

"I remember that. It was to show them she wasn't on 'Weskers' side anymore. Nothing more but falsely words and actions."

My face dropped. I knew she couldn't be trusted!

"Ada, how the hell did you find this out?" Leon asks.

"It's complicated," she says, "But I have my ways." Of course. Like every other thing that happens with her its ALWAYS complicated.

"So Excella was in with Wesker all along. To think before all this happened that bastard really was my best friend. Weaker..." Chris said with anger in his voice. Chris...

"Now not only do we have to worry about Spencer, but now Wesker and Excella. I found it suspicious how they were still going out after all this that's been happening. I swear we should just-"

"Um excuse me." a voice said to us. The four of us turn to see a skinny white girl. She had brown long hair brushed in front of her shoulders, a long black sleeve shirt with a black vest and purple designs on it, black skinny jeans with a purple swirl design, and feathery high-heeled beige boot.

"Uh hi. How may we help you?" Ada asked her. The brown-haired girl glanced at Ada and gave her a smile... Well it was more of a fake smile.

"Sorry but I was talking to your friend here." She points at Chris.

"He's not my friend. Try acquaintance." Ada says, leaning back into her seat.

"Uh me?" Chris said confused, brushing Ada's comment aside. "Do I know you?"

"Right! Where are my manners? My names Jessica Sherwat. I go to Raccoon High. I've seen you around school but I never had the guts to talk to you. Do you wanna come sit with me and my friend Rachael?" Jessica then pointed to a girl with really long blonde hair that draped over her eyes making me wonder how she even saw. She had on a black jacket unzipped halfway that expose a lot of her chest, it didn't even look like she had on a shirt, better yet or a bra, black tights with orange strips at the side, and black boots.

"And maybe get a smoothie together?" She added hopefully. After a second, Chris realized the girl was asking him on a date.

"Oh I'm sorry Jessica but I kinda have a girlfriend." Chris said politely. Jessica's face dropped.

"Yea. Girlfriend right here." I said waving my hand in the air. "Hi I'm Jill Valentine-"

"Oh I'm sorry I had no idea you had a girlfriend Chris! Hi Jill." Jessica said with a hint of fake in her voice. She turned back to Chris.

"I guess I'll see you around school on Monday then Chris." She said winking at him. She headed back to her table to sit back down with her friend.

"I see we have another Allyson again." I said.

"Ugh don't remind me please." Chris said in disgust.

"Isn't Allyson your old best buddy?" Leon joked.

"Yeah until I saw how psycho she was!"

I couldn't help but laugh at Chris's comment.

"In speaking of Allyson, where is she? I haven't seen her since we came back from break." I ask. Chris and Leon both shrug, not knowing anything about the blonde girls whereabouts. I wonder what the blonde psycho up to... However before I could ask another question, I could see, from the corner of my eye, that Jessica girl kept looking at our table. Probably eyeing Chris like he was some man candy for her.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go use the bathroom, care to go with me Jill?" Ada asks me.

"Sure I guess. Well be back guys. Make sure that girl doesn't bother you. I don't wanna have to fight another girl to keep my boyfriend."

Ada and I got up and left to the bathroom. Once we were inside the bathroom, Ada turned on the faucet and splashed some water on her face.

"Things are certainly getting complicated hu Ada?" I told her. She nods.

"Very. Also... I need your help Jill."

"With what?" Before Ada could answer, I decided to tease her a bit. "Do you need help with getting a date with Leon?"

Ada coughed, most likely choking on her saliva. It seems I hit a nerve...

"What! Why would you think that was what I was going to ask?" She said. I gave her a slight smile.

"Its more obvious than you think Ada."

"... Well it's not cuz... But... Does he though you know, like talk about me in that kind of way? Not that I care! Just"

"Jill! Hi!"

I look to see who called me and see Jessica. Her blonde friend came strolling in behind her. Rachael I think her name was.

"Oh hey Jessica and... Rachael, was it?" I said.

"Yup! Rachael Foley!" She said very happily. Jessica and Rachael went to the mirrors and began checking themselves out. Ada and I stood in silence waiting for these two girls to leave before continuing our conversation.

"So Jill," Jessica said turning to me, "how long have you and Chris been going out?"

"Since September." I reply.

"Wow! Five months! Congrats!" She said. I could tell she was faking the act. It was very obvious that Ada chuckled at it.

"I wish I could have a relationship that long, right Jess?" Rachael says. Jessica nods feverishly.

"I know right! But Jill like c'mon, no offense, but I can't believe Chris won't come after me. I mean what could you have that I don't? I'm so JEALOUS." Jessica's face dropped into a serious expression when she said 'jealous'.

"Well it's been nice talking to you guys, I'll see you around school." And with that, Jessica walked away with Rachael, who was waving bye at us, laughing at completely nothing. I glared still towards the door.

"Careful or you'll burn the door down with that intense glare." Ada said to me. I snapped out of my glaring and smiled a little.

"Yeah, yeah I know." I laughed. "It's just I don't trust her." We walk out the bathroom and I see Rachael tap Jessica and point at us. I rolled my eyes. _'Here_ we go again.' I thought.

"Finally you ladies finished! We thought the toilets had drained you two." Leon said. I shook my head at Leon's joke.

"Well it's been fun hanging with you guys but I gotta get going. Catch you three later."

"But Ada we haven't even ord-"

Before we could even blink, Ada vanished before Leon could even finish his sentence. I really wonder how she disappears so fast sometimes. We waited a few for our waiter to come and take our orders. Leon kept trying to make jokes but in the end, they were just plain corny or just plain atrosish.

"Good-after noon! My name is Cindy Lennox and I'll be your waitress. What'll you guy be having?" The waitress, Cindy said a big smile.

"Hello I'll just have a salad." I said.

"Really Jill? You might want more than that since you could use the couple of po-"

I glare at him.

"UH actually what I meant to say was I'll have the biggest burger you guys have." He rephrased. The waitress Cindy giggled to herself, writing down the orders. Chris ended up not ordering anything because he wasn't hungry.

"Okay!" Cindy said putting her pen behind her ear. "I'll be back with your orders shortly!" She walked away to another table to take their orders.

"Oh hey guys, did you hear? Hunnigan got fired!" Leon said. My mouth dropped when he said this.

"What? Why?"

"I dunno. I'm asking the same question here." He said. I was shocked. I can't believe Hunnigan got fired. She was an awesome secretary. Especially because she believed us when we told her about Spencer. We had an inside source but now we don't anymore. Damn... Wait a minute...

"Oh no..." I whisper as a thought occurred in my head. Chris heard me and gave me a confused look.

"What's wrong Jill?"

"Hunnigan got fired... because of us."

"Um, please elaborate on that for us." Leon asks confusedly.

"Okay, okay, so the day Claire, Sheva, Rebecca, and I went to the basement of the school," I shuttered recalling about the time, "Hunnigan found us and she offered to help us after we told her what happened."

"I don't understand what that has to do with-"

"Spencer found out, somehow, that she was helping us and fired her so we have no inside source!" I exclaim. Chris and Leon soon understood what I was saying. Ugh. Why can't I have a normal life?

Claire's POV

"Steve quit it!"

"Make me!"

"Ugh your such a little kid."

Steve laughed as we walk through Raccoon Park. I couldn't help but giggle as well. We found a nearby bench and took a seat.

"Okay Claire, now truth or dare?" Steve asked me. I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you? Twelve?" I joke.

"Yes, now pick."

"Okay dare."

"Dare?" He said, slightly shocked for some reason at me picking dare. "Don't you wanna start with truth like most other girls?" I smirk at his comment.

"Nope. I guess I'm not like other girls." I answer. Steve smiles, staring into my eyes.

"And that's why I like you." He said. I could feel a blush creeping up on my cheeks.

"Steve..."

His face came closer to mine. Neither of drew apart, we just kept getting closer until-

"Oh Albert!"

I look to my left because of the familiar voice and Steve's lips crashed on my cheek. He pulled back quickly and clears his throat as I wipe his slobber off my cheek. That voice sounded a lot like-

"Excella? What's she doing with... Wesker!?" I said out loud. Steve gave me a confused look.

"Uh every thing okay Claire?" He said. I grab his arm and drag him to a nearby tree. We hid behind it as I saw Excella and Wesker sitting in the grass near the lake of Raccoon Park. Shouldn't he be in jail for shooting my brother?

"Claire why are we-"

"Sh!"

"But-"

"Shush!"

"Claire-"

"My god! Shut up!"

"Your cute when your mad."

I suck my teeth and roll my eyes when he said that. I focus heavily on Wesker and Excella, trying to listen in on their conversation.

"Albert I'm so glad you apologize for your rude behavior for the past months." Excella giggled.

"Of course my dear. But remember our deal..."

"Yes yes Albert. I did what you told me to do. Tell Chris' little group they have a traitor among them. I bet their going crazy trying to find out who it is! They don't even trust each other. Especially Jill. After what you and your brother did."

I grit my teeth. That little witch! How dare she lie to us! And I thought my hate for her was gonna down to extremely dislike. Now I extremely hate her!

"You did well Excella." Wesker said. Excella laughs when he said that. I groan to myself in disgust.

BOOM! Thunder howled within the sky.

"We should get going. It's gonna rain soon." Steve said. I can't wait to tell everyone that Excella is the spy!

"I'm so snitching!" I said out loud as I came out from hiding, pointing a finger at Excella. Excella jumped while Wesker just slowly turned around. Steve was lightly tugging my shoulder back.

"We should give them their privacy." He whispered.

"You little witch." I say, still ignoring Steve.

"Please, I've been called worse." She scoffed. My hands balled into fist.

"You lied to everyone! And to think we were actually being to trust you! And you!" I then pointed to Wesker, "You should be in JAIL! WHY AREN'T YOU IN JAIL!?"

"Oh Claire, you should mine your own business. Your just like that nuisance of a brother you have. As they say, you shouldn't play with fire or else you'll get burned." Wesker said coldly.

"You should follow your own advice... Asshole." I told him as I turned heel and began to walk away. I couldn't believe this. Then again, we should've known Excella would've done something like this.

"I'm just gonna go on a wild guess here and say you don't like those two?" Steve asked me. It was obvious that Steve wanted to hear some answers but...

"I'm sorry Steve but... It's best you don't get involved in any this. I'll tell you eventually but not now." I said to him. 'Not when everything is dangerous at this point. It's not safe.' Steve stared at me, long and hard.

"Okay but..." he laced our hands together, "please be careful. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He looked into my eyes.

"Steve... I-"

He pressed his lips to mine and I felt myself melt into the kiss. We kissed for a few seconds then pulled apart for air.

"Can I walk you home?" Steve asked. I smiled slightly.

"Sure."

I grab Steve's hand and began to walk home and for the first time in months, the weight of everything that's been going on with Raccoon High was lifted off my shoulders.

* * *

And BOOM! Next chapter finished! Yup things are about to start getting real again. More drama, more characters, more love triangles, and more mysterious plus suspense! Also I bet some of you are waiting for certain characters to finally have a confrontation, like say, *cough*Jill *cough* and Wesker *cough* Haha. So yeah, a lot things are gonna happen that I have planned out already. Like the return of Krauser! I know I used him before and he like faded away but he's coming back. So stay tuned! Cuz turns are about to get crazy. Until next time! :D


	34. New Tension And A New Stalker?

Hey people! Guess who's back? Yeah, yeah you guys already know, me. Man, *wipes forehead* did this chapter give me a run for my money. I think it's my longest chapter yet! There was so much stuff I wanted to do so I decided to include it in this chapter in one go so it's a tad bit longer then my usual chapters. Also this is also the 3rd year anniversary of this fic! HURRAY! I can't believe it's been 3 years already since `Raccoon High` has been out! Thank you to everyone who has read, fav, alerted, and reviewed, and supported me through this journey because without you guys, there would no `Raccoon High` so thanks for everything! :D And no it's not a coincidence that I updated on its anniversary, I planned it hehe :3 anyway let me stop talking. Enjoy the most thrilling chapter yet!

* * *

Chapter 32: New Tension and A New Stalker?

Jills' POV

"Wait, wait, wait, so Excella was lying to us? All this time?"

"Yes! That slut was still with Wesker this whole time! Steve and I saw them together!"

I shook my head as Claire finished telling the story of what her and Steve saw as we walked to Raccoon High this early Monday morning.

"I knew she would never change. I always said it." Sheva said.

"She better hope I don't see her face today." Claire added. I hum in agreement.

"Well that goes to show you somethings, or some people in this case, never change." I chime in.

"You got that right!"

As we walk, we gossiped a little and Claire mentioned Steve. I couldn't help but notice that Claire couldn't stop talking about this Steve guy. If I didn't know any better I would've said it's almost as if they were dating! But knowing Claire, it's probably some Leon stress thing and then she'll end up getting back with him. That's what they always do from what I heard from Chris. After gossiping and chatting some more, we arrive at Raccoon High. I began to walk to my locker.

"I'll catch you guys later. I don't wanna have to listen to Mr. Duvalls speech if I'm late again." Claire waved off to us and sped down the hall before the bell rang.

"I'll catch you later to Jill, don't wanna be late for Chemistry!" Sheva told me.

"Alright see you at lunch then Sheva."

Sheva sped as well, towards the other side of the hallway to get to her class. I finally arrive at my locker to gather the books I would need for English.

"Hello Jill."

A shiver went down my spine as I recognize the voice. Actually I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Wesker..." I said coldly, still rummaging through my locker. "Shouldn't you be in jail for shooting Chris? Or better yet suspended? Oh wait, how about EXPELLED?"

"You would like that wouldn't you?" He said with slight amusement in his voice however I wasn't the slightest amused. "Of course however, when your on very good terms with the Principle AND the police chief of this little town, I don't see any of those choices occurring."

"Gee, and I wonder how you manage to get on good terms with them..."

"Take a guess Jillian." He said smirking. I just stare back at him as if he had spurted five heads and was breathing fire. "It's okay," he leaned forward, "I don't bite..." I suck my teeth in annoyance.

"What is it you want?" I ask, knowing he wasn't gonna leave me alone. I slam my locker shut and lean against it, folding my arms across my chest.

"Nothing. I just came to see how my best friends girlfriend is." Wesker says, a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice. He snickers to himself. "Still however, I don't understand why you insist on staying with Chris when we could be better." He smirks.

"Wesker... Your PATHETIC." I spat. I really hate him. Almost as much as that whore of a girlfriend of his.

"Sorry but I gotta get to class. Thanks for making me late." I said as I shoulder bump past him. I felt a hand grab my arm and yank me back roughly.

"Hey-"

"Just for the record Jill, I wouldn't put my nose in where it doesn't belong. Unless you would like to meet the same fate as your dear old rival Allyson now would you?"

"What? What did you-"

Wesker laughed out loud and looked around us, making sure no one was around. I try to yank my arm free from his grip but with every tug I did, he put more pressure into his already vice like grip, then Wesker began to move to a door, the janitors room. He opens it with his free hand, and shoves me inside, closing the door behind him. I stumble forward and quickly regain my footing. I look back at Wesker and see that same traditional smirk that always seems plastered on his face now. _'Damn it!' _I thought. '_He's blocking my only exit! Well, if I have to beat his ass to get out then so be it!'_ I enter a defensive stance, bringing my fist up. Wesker eyes me, surprised and confused.

"Please Jill, you know you wouldn't stand a chance trying to fight me."

"Your right... But all I need is to get pass that door and help will be on the way."

"I didn't drag you here to start a fight or anything of the sort. I just need answers for a few questions and I figured, what better person to ask, then the one who turned against her friends... We have a lot more in common then you think Jill..."

My body tenses up when he says this. Yeah, in your dreams freak.

"Because of your brainwash or whatever freaky shit you did to me! And," I grab my blonde ponytail and show him, "let's not forget you did THIS to me."

"Actually-"

"No actually, I have a few questions for you." I say, cutting him off. I knew exactly what I was gonna ask him.

"Who is _'Alex Wesker'_? I mean, other than being your brother..." I said. Weskers eyebrows shot up and I could tell his eyes widened. I could almost see the faint color of red behind his shades and I remembered how his eyes look back when I had babysit for Mrs. Birkin a couple of months ago. "What was did he do to me and how did he do that brainwash thing? Does it have to do with whats going on in this school, the basement? Those... weird experiments? What are you plotting? Wh-"

"Jill, Jill, Jill. You know too much for your own good. What my brother intends on doing is for the better. Although the way he goes about it and the way I do are totally two completely different things and ways. That is where he and I differ from each other."

"Oh yeah? So if that's the case, where does Principle Spencer comes into play? I know he's working with you so don't bother denying it. Plus I know what you guys are doing is illegal. It even sparked the interest of Umbrellas Military Co."

"All in due time Jill. Well, it's been a nice chat Jill. Give Christopher my regards as well. I believe he and I are long over due for another 'visit'. Also blonde hair suits you. You would make a wonder companion once you see a glimpse of what I wish to create." Wesker brought his face close towards mine. I tried to back up but for some reason I couldn't. I was paralyzed. His face was inches away from mine.

"So cute." He whispered. "Be seeing you." He turned around, opened the door, and left. I stood still processing what he just said and I felt my blood turn cold. _'What... What was that about? And what did he mean by the same fate as Allyson?'_ I step forward to leave with a ton of questions in my mind but before I could leave, I notice a grey thing on the floor. I look closely and saw it was a vial. It had a red substance in it and it seemed to glow ever so slightly however I brushed it aside and thought I was seeing things. Liquids don't glow...

_'Hm... Wesker must've dropped this from his bag or his pocket.'_ Bending down, I cautiously grab the vial and turn it over slightly to see the label on it.

"What the... P-30?..."

Adas' POV

Ah, Study Hall... The most useless class... and it just so happens to be on my schedule. I sat quietly as I turn the next page of my book, blocking out everyone's chatter and conversations. No one I really hung out with had this period with me so I mostly stood with my book and read.

"Hello Ada."

My eyes avert up and I saw an old friend of mine. I was actually quite surprised to see him.

"Jack Krauser. I didn't expect to see you around." I said. Well looks like study hall isn't as useless as I originally thought. He was wearing a muscle grey t-shirt, his muscles bulging out, green camouflage pants, and black boots, along with that silly red beret he always wore.

"I'm sure you didn't. Let me guess they told you some ridiculous lie about why I havent been here? I also see you got rid of your red dress. Got tired of being called the bitch in the red dress?" He smirks. I wasn't the slightest amused.

"Actually it was magenta" I shake my head realizing what I was saying. "What is it you want? If it's to sit here and call me names, take it somewhere elsewhere. It won't bother me." I said, glancing back down to my book.

"I came to have a little chat actually." Krauser snatched my book from my hands and closes it shut. I fold my arms in front of me.

"Fine. Shoot." I told him.

"It seems as though you forgot our mission."

"I didn't forget." I laugh. "I just refuse to go through with it."

"So your refusing Weskers orders?"

I chuckle and look around me, making sure no one is listening in on our conversation. I almost forgot about those orders he gave me.

"I'm not gonna let myself be a pawn in his little game. Now why don't you be a good jock, and head on back to your loser football team table, CAPTAIN." I put an emphasis on captain since he was supposed to be captain of the team but didn't get it, just to tease him. I grab my book back out his hand and turn to the page I was on.

"This isn't a wise choice Ada. If you forgot I used to have a... very violent streak." Krauser grinned.

"Is that so?" I chuckle in amusement. Threatening me? Really Jack? "You know, you seem to forget, forgetting most run commonly among jocks also since you're not that smart, so let me just throw this on the table for you so you won't forget it. I met Wesker loooong before you."

"We'll see soon enough if you did..."

"Yeah... We'll see..."

Krauser let out a grumble low in his throat, rose from his seat, and went back to his table with his other jock friends. 'Well then, that was fairly interesting.' I thought. Hopefully I won't have any more interruptions-

"Hi."

To late. I turn up yet again to see a girl this time. She had long blonde hair, a white button up long sleeve shirt, black pants, and high heels. She held a soft facial expression.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked. I shrugged obviously not interested.

"Knock yourself out." The girl quickly took a sit and bore her eyes straight at me. I ignore this for a couple of minutes until I could still feel her stare. I turn around to see if there was something behind me she was so intensely looking at but there wasn't.

"Um may I ask why you are staring at me?" I ask her. The blonde hair girl snaps out of her daze.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare! My name is Carla Radames." Carla said, extending her hand out.

"Hi. Ada-"

"Ada Wong I know already." She smiled. I raise an eyebrow, curious about how she knows me. Carla's eyes went wide.

"Oh no I'm not a stalker or anything! Please don't think that! I know you because you used to be apart of that popular group with Excella and Ashley. I always wanted to be apart of that cliché!" She said happily. I was a little taken aback by this girl. Sure she seemed cool but something didn't sit right with me. "But I'm far too into science and stuff like that."

"Yea, such a shame."

"But like your new friends are Jill, Claire, that group. I could join that one." Carla said hopefully.

"There not really my friends, more on the lines of acquaintances. But how do you know that?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh um... I would see you around with them. Also because your rivalry with Claire is over from what I've seen. It was about Leon right?" She said. Okay, this girl knows way to much about me.

"Oh and I love what you've done with your new outfit! I have a blue dress just like the red one you used to wear! I got it from the same store you went to! But this new style suits you so well." She adds.

"Thank you, uh Carla." I said, clearing my throat. I had to get away from this crazy girl. "But if you don't mind I'm gonna use the bathroom."

"Oh I can tag along!"

"NO! Uh... I meant the... The office! Yeah. I need to check something about my schedule."

"Me to! I wanna have lunch 7th period."

"Oh that's-"

"Your lunch period I know." Carla smiled. Okay this Carla chick is really creepy. I sit back down in my seat, defeated. It was almost as if she had an excuse to tag along for anything I could say to leave. Carla continued to babble on about my old trio consisting of Excella, Ashley, and I, and how she looked up to us. 'Yeah, particularly me.'

"So are you and Leon like... An item?" Carla asked, as a blush was creeping up her cheeks. I choked on my saliva casting a shocked look at Carla. 'Why does everyone think that!'

"Leon and I... are just friends." My heart raced as I said this. 'Leon...'

"So that mean you have experience with crushes then!"

"Wait what? I never said-"

"There's this guy that caught my eye though!"

'Really? I didn't ask though.'

"Gee who?"

"His name is Derrick!"

I froze.

"Derrick? Derrick Clifford Simmons? The senior? He asked me out when I was a freshmen. Very persistent he is." I told her. Carla jumped out her seat.

"So you have experience with him?" She asked, hovering slightly over the table.

"Not dating experience but we used to be buddies before."

"Please tell me everything you know about him!" She begged, eyes wide.

"I really don't know anything other than he's basically obsessed with me still." I said nonchalantly. Carla nodded feverishly.

"So... He still likes you?" She asked, curious eyes.

"Yeah... I guess." I say cautiously.

"Hm... Interesting." Carla took out a notebook and pen and began to scribble something down. I went back to my book but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't ignore Carla's eyes staring at me with wanting eyes. 'If I didn't know any better, I'd say she wants me... Or to be just like me...' I stole a quick glance at Carla's notebook and I swear I could've saw written down 'Carla Wong.'

Chris' POV

Fifth period...

"Good work out there guys! Tomorrow I wanna see everyone do two times as better!"

"Yes Coach Kirk!"

I gently massaged my right shoulder as I walk back to the locker rooms. I love gym! It gives me a sense of rush and adrenaline.

"Good work out there buddy!" Leon said, patting my shoulder, breathing heavily.

"You to dude. Even though I kicked your ass out there!" I laugh, hitting his arm. There's nothing like a good old friendly rival. Leon and I continue joking around till we reach the locker room. I couldn't help but notice the locker room was abit more rowdy than usual. I saw a group of jocks huddle around another boy. 'No wonder it looked that way.'

"Leon," I said to him, "What's going on over there?" I motion my head over to the jocks. Leon gave me a shrug, along with his 'How the heck should I know?' look. I continue to try to figure out what was happening.

"Hey, why don't you take off that scarf fag!"

"Yea! Scared your mommy will get mad, pansy!"

After I had heard them say that, it took me a moment to realize they were bullying the boy in middle. I put my towel around my neck and began to walk towards the group.

"Chris... Stop it's none of our business." Leon warned. I ignored him and went on anyway.

"Hey, give it back!" The boy in the middle stretched his arm up, jumping to try to reach his scarf that was being up in the air. The jocks continued laughing and pushing him around. I was tired of being a standby.

"He said give it back." I said in a stern, serious voice, loud enoug for them to hear. The jocks turned around, staring at me, as if I had something on my face.

"You defending a fag Redfield? Your better than that!" One of them said.

"Yea! What are you? His boyfriend!" Another said. I ball my hands into fists.

"Why would it matter? It's either you give it back or I MAKE you give it back." I threaten. I was in no joking mood. One thing I never tolerated was bullying ESPECIALLY. One of the boys, the one holding the scarf, stepped forward to me.

"I ain't scared of you Redfield. Your just as pussy as your blonde bimbo girlfriend." He growled lowly. I was ready to punch him in the face.

"You fucking-!" I pulled my fist back but someone placed a hand on my fist before I could deck him in face.

"I suggest you stop Krauser." Leon said, standing next to me. Krauser and Leon held an intense glare at each other.

"Seems you grown balls after these years Leon. To bad it's after our friendship ended. I'm impressed none the less." Krauser snickered. 'Friendship?' I thought briefly. Then Krauser turned around and threw the scarf back at the boy.

"Lets go guys." He said to the other jocks. "These two and their boy toy ain't worth it." and with that, Krauser shoulder bumped past me and Leon along with the other guys, following him out. I glare at them, watching them walk out. I turned back to the boy to see him still on the floor.

"Damn Krauser." Leon mumbled.

"So you two were best friends at a time?"

"Heh more like ONCE a upon a time." Leon said, chuckling to himself.

"Um... Thank you"

Leon and I turned and it was the boy we just assisted. I immediately notice the black and blue eye he had on his face along with several cuts and bruises. He had brown hair spiked up in the front, his scarf comfortably wrapped back again around his neck, a light green long sleeve shirt rolled up to his elbows with a small zipper zipped up, beige pants, and black sneakers. His facial expression held a frown, as he looked down.

"Don't sweat it kid." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. He winced alittle in pain. I silently frowned to myself.

"No really, thanks. No ones ever stood up for me before." He said.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked.

"Piers Nivans." He looks around the locker room, almost as if avoiding Leon and I's eye contact. "I should get to class. Thank you again for helping me back there." Piers quickly shook my hand off his shoulder and grabbed his bag. Before he could leave, I stopped him however.

"Ex-excuse me-"

"You really think I'm gonna let you leave? Kid, you look like your about to fall over! I'm taking you home to rest. If I take you to the nurse she'll just make you go back to class." I said.

"You are?" Leon said. I looked at him and he instantly knew what my facial expression meant. Whenever I see someone in trouble, I goddamn make sure their safe. Piers sighed in defeat and gave me a silent nod and I smiled.

"Hey Piers?" Leon said directing his attention back to Piers. "Why were Krauser and his group of losers bothering you anyway?"

Piers fidgeted in place and looked down, almost as if he were afraid, before answering. "Because..." he hesitated once again, "... he thought it would be cool to pick on the quiet kid."

"I swear Krauser gets lower and lower everyday. That's such a stupid reason."

Piers head looked up at us, almost as if he was surprised but yet guilty. His expression still held that internal frown though. After a while Leon left and it was just Piers and I in the locker room left.

"So... Um... I didn't catch your name."

"Chris. My friend's name was Leon." I looked at him, giving him a smile as I put my shirt back on. He gave me slight smile before looking away. I could see a tinge of red across his cheeks, most likely due to embarrassment.

A couple of minutes later...

"I don't think we should've left school."

"Oh relax Piers! Stay still!"

"But I really shouldn't have-OW!"

Piers winced as I clean the cut on his face with alcohol.

"I told ya to stay still!"

"It stings though." He complained, pouting.

"Oh don't be a baby." I retorted. After I finished cleaning his cuts I checked the time. 'Hm... School just finished. Claire should've gotten out now.' I thought.

"Uh... Chris?" Piers said, snapping me out my thoughts. I looked at him. The cuts were fine now but he still held that blue and black and who knows what other bruises he has on his body because of Krauser.

"Yeah Piers?" I replied. Piers looked straight into my eyes. A dusk of redness soon covered his face and he looked away.

"You're the first person... to defend me. Thank you." He said.

"Anytime kid." I said, ruffling his hair. The front door swung open and Claire popped out in front of it. She notices Piers and I sitting down on the couch and gave us a confused look.

"Uh okay two questions, one, why are you here early, and two, who is this?" She asked, placing her bag on the table.

"Too answer those questions in order, one, this is Piers, Piers my sister Claire, and two, I left school early to take care of him."

"Why would you-" Claire stopped mid-sentence when she saw Piers' eye. Instantly she went to his side.

"Oh! What happened!? Are you okay?" She ask concerned. Piers, taken back by my sisters behavior, jumped in his seat slightly.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks to Chris and his friend Leon."

"Well what happened? How did you get this?" She motioned to his black eye.

"I was getting bullied..."

"By who?"

"Krauser and his group of jock friends."

"Why would they something like that?"

"... Be-because I'm the quiet kid..."

Claire rose from her seat, hands on her hips. 'Oh god here we go... Parent mode Claire...'

"Their such assholes! Ugh! Don't worry Piers, they won't bother you again. I'll make sure of it! And if they do wanna start, then by all means fist will be flying." Claire said, waving her finger around while staring at the Piers.

"Hey wanna stay for dinner Piers? Mom and Dad won't mind right Chris?" She said looking at me.

"I'm sure they won't. Mom will probably be delighted to have over another guest." I replied. "Is it okay with your parents Piers?"

"I'm sure they wont mind." He answered, slight happiness in his voice. I smiled as Claire began to bombard Piers with questions. To think this someone could have the nerve to beat up a kid like him. I looked toward them and for once, instead of seeing Piers' frown, the one his face expression always naturally gave off, he had an real genuine smile.

* * *

And boom another chapter done! Okay so personally this is my favorite chapter. I think due to how it came out and I didn't have to add or remove stuff. Although the only thing I did extend was the Jill and Weaker scene but it was waaaay to short and I figured most people would be unsatisfied if it was. So yeah. Also things are gonna start getting craaazzy! Hehe! I actually have alot planned out about what I wanna do and what's gonna happen. Just know anything can happen :) *rubs hands together evily* so stay tuned for the next chapter! Expect love triangles, mysteries, relationship drama, and more New characters. Enjoy! :D


	35. Claire's New Beginning and a Sly Jessica

Hello fellow readers! Thank you for still staying with me on this journey of my story! It really means a lot. If your just tuning in, you might wanna go back to chapter 1 or else you'll be confused. And just wanted to say, yes the story will be getting a tad bit darker and more serious. There will still be tons of love triangles and drama. Just wanted to let you guys know though. Do any who, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 33: Claire's New Beginning and a Sly Jessica

Claire's POV

"It was nice meeting you Piers! I hope I'll see you around school tomorrow." I hug Piers, as he was leaving.

"You to Claire." He replies shyly rubbing the back of his neck. He's adorable! I pull back from the hug as Chris then embraces him. I could tell it was a protective brotherly one that he usually gives me. I smile at this. Chris really has a soft spot for this kid...

"I'll see you tomorrow." Chris told him. Piers waves us goodbye as he left. Chris closes the door, locks it, and sits down on the couch. Our Mom and Dad had gone out again to the supermarket to get more groceries since they went all out cooking just because we had ONE guest over. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a soda.

"Hey Claire, mind if I ask you something?" Chris asks me.

"Sure. Shoot big bro." I said, popping open the can of soda in my hand.

"What's been going on with you and Leon?"

I froze when he mentioned Leon. I was so caught up in being with Steve all the time, I completely forgot about Leon.

"We broke up." I said hastily. Chris apparently didn't catch my tone that I wanted to drop the subject. I didn't feel like talking about this.

"AGAIN?" He laughs. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Yeah... We broke up during Ashely's Party. How can you not remember? It was the time YOU was fucking Jill. Don't think for second Chris that I don't know about that! I feel like I've told you about Leon and I like twelve times already!"

"Language little sister. And I wasn't fucking her! We were making love. Wait, stop trying to change the topic! Anyways, I forget. You guys break up and get back together so much its hard to keep track. Why did you guys break up?"

I sigh, instantly recalling about the brawl that occurred during that time. When Leon punched Steve and began fighting thus ruining Ashley's party.

"Well you see," I began, crossing my legs Indian style on the couch. "I met this guy Steve and then well, he flirted with me ALL the time and then we ended up making out and I didn't tell Leon but he ended up finding out during Ashley's party... Which then led to them fighting during the party. I know, I know, it's my fault cuz I didn't stop him from kissing me. But I really like Steve. Being with him... Like it's different with Steve you know?"

"No."

"With Steve... It's just different, I can't explain how. And another thing is, I don't wanna bring Steve into what's been going on with Principle Spencer and all that shit. I don't wanna risk his life-like that. It doesn't help how he already suspects something is going on to."

My brother stood quiet, most likely absorbing everything I just told him since I said it in one breath.

"That's... Wow... Wasn't expecting that." He replied, scooting a bit closer to me. I look down at my soda can.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think Leon likes Ada." Chris says.

"Again?"I snapped. Chris gave me a look and I held my hands ups. "Sorry."

Chris chuckles and nods his head. He ruffles my hair and smirks at me. "Yeah again."

"Wow... In speaking of Ada, another thing that bothers me," I began again, "is I forgave Leon for that time when he and Ada made out two years ago, but he couldn't forgive ME for when I made that mistake? That just doesn't sit right with me."

Chris stood staring straight into my eyes.

"Well Claire, you gotta ask yourself these two questions: Do you want Leon as a friend or boyfriend? Cuz now it sounds like you still want him, even if it's as a friend. And two, which one will make you more happy? And well, if this Steve guy makes you happy then I'm happy Claire. As long as he treats my baby sister right."

"Thanks Chris."

I pull Chris into a hug. 'He really is the best big brother.' I thought.

"How's you and Jill by the way?"

"We're back together again."

"AGAIN?" I said, mocking his voice from before. Chris slaps my arm. "And you and the gang made fun of me and Leon for breaking up so many times before."

Chris and I laugh. It's been a while since he and I actually had a brother and sister talk.

"Well, back to your situation, look, Leon is my best friend, so I can't tell you to get back with him cuz then it'd look like I'm just saying that cuz he's my bro. But you just gotta follow and listen to what your hearts telling you."

"But what if my heart doesn't have the answer?"

"Then you just gotta look deeper." Chris said. "And the only way you'll get that answer is from here." He pokes my chest, where my heart is. "Although if I were you, I'd put off on the dating thing for a while cuz you really sound confused baby sister. Well, I'm gonna get started on some homework. If you need any more ol' Redfield advice, you know where to find me!" Chris got up and strolled off to his room. I quickly grab my cell phone, ready to text Steve to talk, but then, I notice my wallpaper.

"It's me and Leon..." I say out loud. Leon had his arms around me, a smile on his face. I was laughing, happy to be in his arms. I totally forgot this was still my wallpaper. I took in a deep breath, going to my pictures, button ready on the delete option.

"It's time to... Try to move on?"I said, acknowledging to myself that I actually meant it although I couldn't help but notice I sounded more unsure than confident and it more of a question then a statement. With a deep breath, I press delete.

LEON AND CLAIRE 3  
PHOTO DELETED.

I release the breath I was holding in. I smile slightly to myself, replacing my wallpaper with a picture myself, smiling brightly into the camera. Nodding to myself, I close my phone shut, and walk to the kitchen to get another can of soda.

'Time for a New Beginning...'

Leons' POV

"Alright I got popcorn... chips... soda... What else do we need dad?"

"Leon... We don't need any of those things. Those aren't even important. I gave you $20 for necessities like bread, eggs, cheese, milk-"

"Woah, woah, who even drinks milk anymore?"

I heard my dad sigh loudly over the phone, most likely rubbing his temples in some type of frustration. It was true though. Who needs milk?

"Just... Get the things I told you to get son." Dad then hung up and I placed my cell phone back into my back pocket. I push the cart back into the isles to get the real stuff my dad had asked me to get. After a few minutes, I finally had gotten everything and began waiting on the line.

"Oh my god, Leon! Is that you?" I heard a voice say. I turn with a confused face, not recognizing whose voice it belonged to. It was girl. She looked familiar but I couldn't place my finger on her name.

"Oh it's you... Uh... Jesse?"

"It's Jessica! How can you not remember?"

"Um... Cuz your unimportant?"

Jessica laughs at my comment. Although I don't know what she found so funny. I was being serious.

"So Leon whatcha doing here?" Jessica asks.

"Well this is a supermarket. And you buy food here. So I guess buying food."

Jessica giggled, touching my arm softly.

"Your so funny Leon." She laughed. I push my cart forward, Jessica following behind me.

"So how are you?" She asked.

"Dandy."

"That's good. What you been up to?"

"School. Studying. Buying groceries."

"Cool. How's your group?"

"Their fine."

"How's Chris anyway? Him and Jill still together?"

I knew it. She was just after to see what Chris' relationship status is. Typical. Why is it that she can't settle with just being friends?

"Jessica, Chris and Jill are in love so yeah there still together." I told her, taking my items out and putting it on the scanner. Jessica shrugged, brushing off what I just said to her.

"I know. It's just... Why won't Chris notice me?" She said. I blink, staring at her.

"Um... Cuz he has a girlfriend?" I stated blandly.

"Well yeah but-"

"Leon? Is that you?"

I turn to see Chris' parents, making their way towards Jessica and I. Wow, guess I'm popular today!

"Oh, hey Clara, John." I wave to Mrs and Mr. Redfield. Chris and I are so close, I call his parents by their first name.

"What are you doing out at this time of night?" Mrs. Redfield asks.

"Just getting a couple if things for my old man!"

"Been behaving?" Mr. Redfield interrupts.

"Why of course Mr. Redfield." I grin. Jessica clears her throat, stepping in front of me. "Hello Mrs. and Mr. Redfield." Oh yeah, SHES still here.

"Oh hi... Um... Dear?" Mrs. Redfield says to her, obviously confused. I sigh to myself.

"I'm Jessica Sherwat. One of Chris' best friends ever!"

"Really? He never mentioned you before."

"Its cuz I'm one of his new friends!"

"Oh! So your new to Raccoon City?"

"No."

Mr. Redfield gave his wife and I, a confused look. I shrug, wanting to stay out of this.

"It's finally nice to meet you two! I wish it was on a more formal occasion though. But unfortunately, Chris is taken by Jill. I kinda feel sorry though, she causes so much drama for him. He doesn't deserve that." Jessica said. Wait, what?

"Uh Jill doesn't cause drama Jessica." I reply, however my comment went unheard by everyone.

"Hm... Last time I heard she went missing and then came back perfectly fine. She worried everyone for nothing basically." Jessica says, rubbing her chin. What was Jessica doing? And how does she know that?

"Well now that I think about it, Jill doesn't seem that fine... Or sane." Mr. Redfield comments. I stood in shock. How did Chris' parents go from loving Jill to doubting her?

"Oh John stop. You know Jill is a sweet, loving girl. Anyway it was nice seeing you Leon! And nice meeting you Jessica! You seem like a wonderful girl! I hope to see you again!" Mrs. Redfield hugs me and Jessica, while Mr. Redfield gave us a handshake. After that, they went to go get a shopping cart, deeply talking about something. Why did I get the feeling it was about Jill and Chris?

"Why would you do that Jessica?" I ask her.

"Do what?" She answers, feigning innocence. My face drops when she said that.

"Say those lies about Jill!"

"Those weren't lies Leon, you know that was the truth."

"Okay... That was truth, but you twisted it a little out of context!"

"No I didn't."

"Jessica, the way you worded made it sound way off."

Jessica sighed out loud. She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Look Leon, I mean no harm really. I just wanna look out for him. He's my best friend."

"You just met him!"

"Exactly. And that's why I gotta gain his trust! He and I gotta be close."

"Okay sure." I said, knowing she was lying. Apparently she didn't catch on my sarcastic tone.

"Well I gotta go. See you tomorrow at lunch Leon!" She kissed my cheek, placing her basket on the shelf, skipping away. I blinked in confusion. She didn't even buy anything!

"O...Kay?" I had a feeling she was up to something very, very, sneaky.

"Your total comes out to $150.67."

I pull out my phone and call my dad. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Daaaaaaddd-"

"I'm on my way with my credit card."

* * *

And done! Yup, things are just going to get more complicated. Claire's relationships are complicated aren't they? Don't rule LeonxClaire out yet! They'll still be plenty of it hehe. Can't say exactly what's gonna happen. Any who, I'm trying to make characters that never interacted before meet. If you feel like a character should encounter another just leave it in a review and I'll see what I can do! Also, I got a PM question, so I'm just gonna answer that question here. YES, Alexis Ashford and Alfred Ashford will be returning. I haven't forgot about them haha. So yeah, like I said before though, things are gonna start getting serious. *cue scary music* So yeah. Reviews are welcomed! Plus you'll get a cookie if you do!


	36. Mentoring and a Crazy Carla

Hello again! I wanna thAnk the people who reviewed last chapter: AngelRoseStar15, ken08002, and those 2 guest (I know your out there! XD) and everyone else who fav, alerted, etc. You guys rock! :D

Also before we head on to the next chapter please read this: I have decided to make guest reviews have to be approved by me first. The reason behind this is because someone under a guest review(don't wanna say the guest name), has decided to take it upon themselves to stalk my story and leave, very racist and vulgar comments. I, of course, removed those reviews because, really, no one wants to read about someone dissing another race for no clear reason. It's completely unnecessary and I don't stand for that kind of bullying. So yeah. Just thought I should say that, also login in if you have an account! Haha. I would like to thank you properly :3 Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 34: Mentoring and a Crazy Carla

Jills' POV

"I can't believe the semester ends next week." I said to Dave, as we ate breakfast in the lunch room of Raccoon High.

"Yeah I know! I gotta pick my grades up or I'm gonna have to go to summer school!" Dave exclaims. It was mid January and the end of the first semester was in about a week or so.

"So Jill I gotta ask you something, what's been going on?" Dave asks me.

"Oh nothing much-"

"No, no, I mean like, it feels like there's something you don't wanna tell me. With Rebecca leaving and such, it seems a little weird. And don't bother lying cuz I'll know!" He said, pointing his finger at me. My breath hitched. Maybe I should ask him about that vial I found... P-30... I found a place to hide the weirdly color substance somewhere in my room that no one would find it. Well, our partly re-builded house, ever since that incident where it exploded because of that Umbrella guy, HUNK. Damn bastard.

"Really?" I say, trying to play it off casual by picking up a piece of pancake, and stuffing it into my mouth. "There's nothing I'm hiding Dave. You know I would've told you by now."

"I know your lying Jill. I know you better than that."

"Okay I am." I confess. "But... It's best if you don't get involved in it. Just... The less you know the better it is."

Dave simply nods in agreement, apparently content with my response. No... I shouldn't bring up that P-30 thing. I'm right though. I shouldn't involve him in this at all.

"Anyway, I should head over to Mr. Duvalls room. I told him I'd be here before first period because I wanted to tutor some kid who needs help for extra credit." I said to Dave, while dumping my tray out.

"Alrighty Jill. Catch ya later!"

I grab my book-bag, waving to Dave bye before heading off to Mr. D's class. As I approach his classroom, I knock on the door, waiting for him to give me the signal to come in. Last time I walked in, he gave me a half an hour speech about how that's impolite.

"Ah Jill, perfect timing! Come in! Here, have a seat near my desk." Mr. Duvall says as he pulls up a chair next to him. I obliged, taking the seat he offered.

"Now Jill," He began, placing his hands on top of mine, "I know you want extra credit to bring your grade up and that's okay. But your smarter than extra credit Jill."

I raise an eyebrow at his statement. Is he saying that extra credit is bad?

"But Mr. Duvall I just want it to boost my grade up-"

"And I know how hard it is being a girl Jill. I know what it is like."

"You do?"

He nods.

"Yes I do."

"But you're a boy-"

"Especially at your age when you see a cute boy and all your hormones get excited, and all you wanna do is rip their clothes off and then the natural body response would be-"

"Okay! Okay, okay, okay, I get it."

Mr. Duvall gave me a smile, then nods. He pulls his hands back and begins to flip some papers on his desk.

"I'm glad you understand. Now the way I decided which student is mentoring who is by their weaknesses. Unfortunately though Jill, I fell short a few students, and it seems the same student you are mentoring will also have another mentor as well, so you will be working together with her."

"Uh sure no problem. Who is she anyway?"

Mr. Duvall looks at the clock.

"Hmm... That's odd. She should've been here by now-"

"Hi Mr. D! Sorry I'm late, Rachael and I missed our bus this morning."

No freaking way... I recognize that voice.

"Jessica!?" I shout as I turn around. Jessica's face drops when she saw me but then it quickly widens brightly after a second.

"Jill? Hey! What's up?" She says. I didn't reply. I turn to look back at Mr. Duvall, who had a happy facial expression.

"You two know each other already?" He asks.

"Yeah..." I grumble.

"Why, this is just splendid then! I always know how to pick the best groups!" Mr. Duvall claps his hands together. He opens a drawer from his desk, and pulls out two sheets of paper, handing it to Jessica and I.

"Here. This is your schedule. It will be held here, 9th period. This is your mentees name, Parker Luciani"

Mr. Duvall hands us the sheet of paper. I quickly snatch the paper before Jessica can. I glance at the paper. 'Parker Luciani, a junior, struggles with Geometry and Trigonometry.'

"Oh I'm the best at Trig!" Jessica states proudly. "Guess that leaves you with Geometry Jill."

I smile at her although it looked more of a strained smile.

"Well then, both of you, don't you have class first period? I suggest you be off unless you want to be late." Mr. Duvall said. I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder. I thank Mr. Duvall and take my leave, without saying anything to Jessica.

"Hey Jill!"

'Are you kidding me?!' I thought. I turn around and see Jessica standing at Mr. Duvalls door.

"Yeah?"

"I'll meet up by your locker after school! Then we'll met our mentee together! Oh and tell Chris I said hi!"

And with that, Jessica walked down the hallway, presumably to her class. I roll my eyes.

"Why do all these girls always want MY boyfriend? Why can't they go after Leon? It's not like a bunch of fan girls that love him will kill them or anything haha." I say to no one in particular as I walk to my class.

Chris' POV

Fifth Period...

"Okay guys! Today we're going to be doing dodgeball!"

My gym class students groan at what at Coach Kirk said while I fist pump excitedly. I notice Piers lower his head from the corner of my eye. He was standing next some other boy, Finn I think, whispering to him.

"Nivans and Macauley! Stop your chatting and pay attention!"

Piers and Finn, stood up straight and stopped talking.

"Anyway like I was saying, we need two captains-"

"ME! Me! Pick me!"

I wave my hand around excitedly.

"Okay Chris, your captain of Blue team... Yet again." Coach Kirk says. I quickly run to where he's pointing at and patiently wait for him to decide the other team.

"Okay now for Red team. Any volunteers? Or am I going to have to select at random?"

Everyone stays quiet and looks around, not wanting to be pick. I smirk, my confidence boosting up. 'Of course no one wants to go against MY team. I always win.'

"I'll give it a shot."

Everyone turns to see Ada, her hand raised, waggling her index finger. I glare at her as she steps forward. 'Shes doing that on purpose. She rarely participates.'

"Okay then!" Coach Kirk says as he claps his hands. "Now that we have two captains, you guys may choose your team mates."

Ten minutes later...

"Hm... Seems we have an odd number of students in the class."

Ada and I had already chosen our team but the problem was that their was one girl left over, that girl Carla I think, so the teams would be uneven. Some girl named Nancy offered to sit out but Coach Kirk wanted everyone to be involved.

"It's okay. I'll be on Adas team!" Carla said quickly as she began to skip over to her. Coach Kirk stops her.

"Actually Carla, I want you to be on Chris' team."

Her eyes wet wide when she heard this.

"WHAT!? No! I HAVE TO BE WITH ADA!" She screeched. Ada scratches the back of her neck, obviously embarrassed by Carla's out burst to not being on her team.

"I mean, fine what ever. I'll be on his loser team." She says, regaining her composure, as she walks to my side. I walk over to her with Leon behind me.

"Hey I know you really wanted to be with Ada but look at it this way, our teams gonna kick-"

"My one chance to be on a team with Ada and you took it away from me! We are a dynamic duo! Me and her are meant to be together!" Carla said, gritting her teeth. "You'll pay for this." She rolls her eyes and goes to the back. I stay quiet not knowing how to react to that.

"She acts like she owns Ada. She doesn't own her!"

"Jealous you have competition? What happened about your feelings for my sister?"

"N-no! I don't like Ada! How many times do I have to say that! And it's just cuz I think Carla's crazy. And can we not talk about Claire right now?" He replies nervously.

"Leon bro, look, Claire-"

"All right! Everyone listen up!" Coach Kirk yells. I go back to my half of the gym with my team. "I wanna see everyone give it their all. It doesn't matter if you win or lose. As long as you have fun." Coach Kirk walks away from the middle, after setting the balls down.

"Well talk this later," I say to Leon, then turning my attention to Ada, "Good luck Ada! Your going down!"

"Thanks. Although your barking that up to the wrong tree Chris, you should be telling that to yourself." She replies, a smirk on her lips. Gr...

"Now... Let the game begin!"

Near the end of the period...

"There are only five Blue team members left. Leon, Piers, Finn, Carla, and Myself... Ada only has herself left on her team... We-"

"Chris! Stop narrating out-loud and get in the game! Your so useless for a captain!"

I groan out loud at what Leon said and notice Carla gently roll a ball over to Ada's side.

"Darn! I thought it would've hit her." Carla said, feigning innocence. Ada raises an eyebrow and shrugs, then grabs the ball and tosses it at Piers, hitting him in the ass.

"Piers!"

"Your out!"

I turn to see Carla passing over another ball.

"Stop it!"

Ada picks it up and tosses it, hitting Leon in the...

"Your out! And get some ice for that." Coach Kirk comments. Leon whimper and gently walks over to the bench.

"Carla what's wrong with you?" I ask her.

"I told you you'll pay for not making me team with Ada!"

"I didn't even decide who's team you got to be on in the first place!"

"Oh so-"

Thud!

"Your out!"

Carla turns slowly to and sees Ada smirking. Carla stomps and walks off to the bench. I laugh at Carla's anger.

"That's what you get for trusting Ada- ouch."

"And the captain is out!"

"What? Wait! No! I wasn't paying attention! Ugh!"

I grumble in frustration and storm off to sit. All who was left was Ada and Finn, who looked like a lost child.

"C'mon Finn! You can do it! Believe in yourself!" I called out to him. Finn looks my way, smiling slightly. He muttered something to himself. Finn picked up a ball and tossed it at Ada, who stood standing there, not expecting Finn to really take part. Everything went in slow motion for me. If Finn catches her we win!

"To bad." Ada said. She quickly bends and backflips, catching the ball in her hands as she comes back to a stand, she hurls the ball back to Finn.

"THAT'S SO UNFAIR! Finn move!" I yelled.

"And your out! The winner is Red Team!"

I sink to the ground, hanging my head down in shame.

"Aww that was no fun." I hear Ada say, passing by me. "Better luck next time Chris."

I stand back up and see Carla. I go up to her and tap her on the shoulder. She turns around and sucks her teeth, rolling her eyes, turning back around, brushing her long blonde hair back.

"What's your problem?" I said, turning her back around.

"You came between me and Ada. That's what."

And before I could say anything else, Carla scurries off to the locker room. I sigh to myself. 'Great, another looney who's gonna cause trouble for us.' I thought before heading off to the locker room.

Jills' POV

"Jessica! Stop blabbing and hurry over here!" I call out to her from down the hallway. Jessica turns around from talking to some girl, most likely Rachael, when she hears me and waves.

"Me and my sweet ass are on the way!"

Jessica quickly walks over to me.

"Well, ready to help tutor?" She says as she enters Mr. Duvall room. I simply nod my head yes. We enter the room but Jessica shoves me back with her shoulder so she could enter first. I regain my composure and go in behind.

"Oh Jessica! Jill! Over here." Mr. Duvall motions to where he is at. He was standing next to a boy, probably our mentee. He had medium length brown hair, a long sleeve gray shirt, dark green pants, and black boots. He had a little chunky face and had a slightly scruffy beard. Jessica and I made our way to him.

"Girls this is your-"

"Mr. Duvall! I can't teach Dario anything! He's to stupid." A girl called out over to us.

"Please don't call people that in my class! It's rude! I'll see you three later. I have to attend to the other students." Mr. Duvall then walked off to the girl who had previously called him. Jessica and I turn back to our mentee. He gave us a genuine smile.

"Uh hey you two. I'm pretty sure Mr. D told you about me, my names Parker."

He and I exchange a handshake.

"Hey, I'm Jill Valentine-"

"Wait, Parker? Omg! It's been so long!"

Jessica gently pushed me aside and hugs Parker. I sigh and roll my eyes. 'Here we go again.'

"Nice to meet you, Jill." Parker smiles before returning Jessica's hug. "And long time no see Jessica."

"You two know each other?" I ask as I pull out a chair take a seat. "If you knew him Jessica, why'd you act like you didn't-"

Right when I was going to sit down, I feel someone push me off.

"Oh thanks Jill!" Jessica said, taking the seat I pulled up. I smile and nod, not wanting to cause a scene.

"No problem Jessica," grabbing another chair, I take a seat. ",as I was saying about you two...?"

"Oh. Yeah we do know each other." Parker says, answering my question from before.

"He and I used to live in the same area." Jessica adds however I ignore her.

"So what is it exactly you need help with Parker?" I ask him.

"Trigonometry and Geometry. Once you start adding letters in the equation, I'm a complete mess." Parker chuckles, taking two math textbooks out from his bag.

"Don't worry Parker, I'm a math genius." Jessica says, brushing her medium length brown hair behind her shoulders. "You'll be acing your test in no time with me as your mentor! But first let me call my mom and tell her I have ninth period today." Jessica says, getting up and walking to the hallway.

I roll my eyes again in annoyance, although only Parker catches this. He chuckles to himself in amusement.

"Don't worry, she's not that bad to be around." Parker says to me.

"Yeah probably when she's not trying to smack on my boyfriend." I respond.

"Oh yeah, you're dating Chris Redfield right?"

"Yup. And let's just say Jessica's trying to become a little to friendly with him. Even though she knows I'm currently dating him."

"Yeah that's her. I remember back then she had quite the reputation for being a flirt sometimes." Parker laughs. I couldn't help but laugh with him. I could tell he was trying to brighten up this session because he knew I wasn't exactly on the best terms with Jessica.

"Sounds like you two were close before." I tell him.

"Yeah we were. Kinda like best friends. Guess moving to Raccoon City split us up."

"Your mean you're not from Raccoon City?"

"Not really. Neither is Jessica. Our parents were best friends, so naturally, we became best friends, then after Jessica's parents moved here, it was only a matter of time until mine did to."

"Wow... So where are you two from?"

"Terragrigia."

"Oh! Wasn't that place the worlds first aquaopolis?"

Parker nodded excitedly. It seems he takes a big amount of pride from his original hometown. Jessica could learn a thing or two from him.

"I'm back guys!"

In speak of the devil...

Jessica takes her seat again and begins to go on about how good she is in math. I block out her nonsense chatter and I suddenly feel an ominous chill go down my spine. Apparently it was noticeably because Jessica stopped and looked at me along with Parker.

"Jill? Are you alright?" Parker asks, as Jessica's face also held concern. I force a smile on my face.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Now let's get started on these math problems, shall we?" I reply, opening a math text-book although, even though I said I was fine, I couldn't shake this bad vibe I was getting. Pushing it to the back of my mind, I try to ignore it for now, but my stomach still churned at the simple thought of this odd feeling...

* * *

Well, this chapter went better than I had planned it. Carla's a little crazy in the head... is she obsessed or just really really respects Ada? Hmm... I can't say, I'll leave that up to your imagination hehe. Also what's up with Jessica? And what's the deal with Leon and Claire? Tune in next chapter, which I'm pretty sure some of you are wondering, will have Leons perspective of his and Claire's relationship! Things really heat up as I said before, things will be getting more serious, more drama, and a tad bit more darker, and longer chapters. Gee, I hope I can accomplish this! Until next time! I'll be playing my new obsession, Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3, hehehe *crawls back in room and locks door*


End file.
